Shaman Fight
by Anna Kyouyama de Asakura
Summary: En el torneo de shamanes muchas cosas interesantes y adversidades les esperan a todos,las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles para alcanzar el título de Shaman King... Mucho YohxAnna y lemon proximos capítulos, proximamente más parejas! n.n
1. Chap 1 Entrenamiento

**Shaman Fight**

**Capítulo 1.- Entrenamiento**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea apache, en la cual Yoh dormía plácidamente...aún...Ya eran las doce del día y él aún no se levantaba, pues anoche había tenido un entrenamiento especial y por eso estaba agotado, en cambio sus amigos estaban despiertos y platicando fuera, pero Yoh no se esperaba que sus amigos fueran parte de un complot que realizó cierta persona contra él...

Una figura humana se ve entrando en la habitación, lleva algo mediano cargando con las manos. La persona se acerca a donde Yoh se encuentra durmiendo (roncando y acurrucado como gatito para ser exactos), lentamente para no despertarlo, lo mira unos momentos, sonríe y le echa algo encima...

Yoh: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿Dónde fue el incendio? (se levanta alterado)

¡No hay ningún incendio!

Yoh¿Anna¡qué mala¿por qué lo hiciste? (viéndola mientras la cara y el cabello le escurren)

Anna¿Sabes qué hora es¡Son las doce del día y tú no has empezado a entrenar!

Yoh¿Qué qué, pero si no dormí nada!

Anna: Eres un perezoso, dormiste más de nueve horas, con eso es suficiente! (cruzando los brazos)

Yoh: Pero nueve horas que no sentí, parece como si recién me hubiera dormido TT.TT.

Anna: Son los efectos del cansancio, de todas formas, levántate ya, tienes mucho que hacer. (da media vuelta dispuesta a irse)

Yoh: Oye...

Anna¿Qué? (se detiene y lo mira de reojo)

Yoh: Por lo menos pudiste ser un poco más tierna al despertarme n n.

Anna: Déjate de tonterías (dice volteándose para evitar que la viera sonrojada) apresúrate porque tengo un intinerario de entrenamiento muy largo para el día de hoy ¿entendido?

Yoh: Sí Anna... T.T

Anna sale de la habitación e Yoh se queda cambiándose la camisa, después sale con la cara y el cabello mojados, al verlo, sus amigos comienzan a carcajearse burlándose de él. Yoh queda algo confundido y decide preguntarle a sus amigos el motivo de la risa.

Yoh¿Qué pasa chicos¿por qué se ríen?

Horo¡Por lo que te pasa por holgazán!

Manta: Por eso levántate temprano.

Ren: Lo bueno es que Anna cumplió, lo mojo despiadadamente.

Yoh¿Ustedes sabían que Anna me mojaría¡Son muy malos, y se dicen ser mis amigos! TTOTT

Horo¡Vamos Yoh, fue muy divertido. (le da una palmada en la espalda)

Yoh: Para mí no, el agua estaba demasiado fría TT.TT

Ren: Además nos reímos contigo...

Manta: No de ti, jsjs.

Yoh: TT Ja ja, que gracioso.

Anna: Yoh. (se le acerca)

Yoh¿Sí? ooU

Anna: Deberás hacer la silla invisible durante media hora.

Yoh¿Media hora¡Ni siquiera he desayunado!

Anna: Eso te pasa por ser tan perezoso, desayunarás después de hacer la silla invisible.

Yoh: TT sí Anna…

Yoh comenzó con su entrenamiento, mientras él estaba haciendo la silla invisible, Anna tomaba un poco de té con galletas, Yoh babeaba al ver cómo Anna se las comía, pero sabía que debía continuar con el entrenamiento o nunca desayunaría algo delicioso. Ryu se arreglaba el fleco en el espejo mientras él y los demás hablaban sobre el torneo.

Horo¿Alguien sabe cuándo es la próxima batalla?

Ren: No hemos recibido anuncios en el oráculo virtual.

Manta: Y Silver no les ha dicho nada sobre las peleas, a mi se me hace raro.

Anna: Es verdad, es muy extraño, creo que le haré una visita a Silver, tiene muchas explicaciones qué darme.

Yoh: Anna, hablas como si Silver fuera tu novio

Anna¿Hay algo de malo en eso, de hecho me gusta y ando con él ¿tienes alguna objeción?

Yoh¡N-No ninguna! OOu

Manta: Se lo toman todo a la ligera, no sé ni cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí.

Yoh: Porque así somos Manta, de nada nos sirve preocuparnos por todo si sabemos que todo estará bien.

Horo: Sí, además el ser así es lo que nos ha ayudado a ser lo que somos ahora.

Ren: Gracias a la tranquilidad que Yoh nos inspira estamos en las preliminares del torneo.

Ryu: Sí, como dice don Yoh¡Nan to ka naru!

Manta: Je je, no cabe duda, llegaron aquí por eso.

Anna¿Y ustedes no piensan entrenar?

Horo: Pues yo no, debo aprovechar que Pilika no está aquí...(dice y después le toma a su refresco)

Pilika: (sale detrás de él) ¡HERMANOOOO¿QUÉ HACES HOLGAZANEANDO¡TE DIJE QUE DIERAS VEINTE VUELTAS CORRIENDO ALREDEDOR DE LA ALDEA¡QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS AHORA!

Horo: (Escupe el refresco) ¡Ay sí, ya voy Pilika! (Se va corriendo rápidamente y tira su refresco sin querer)

Yoh¡Buena suerte Horo Horo!

Anna: Te falta mucho¡concéntrate!

Yoh¡Ah Sí!

Ryu: Doña Anna¿no le gustaría ir de compras con la señorita Jun, Tamao y yo?

Anna: En cuanto Yoh termine el entrenamiento los alcanzo (saca una revista de su bolsa)

Jun: No te demores Anna, tomaremos un café "juntas"! (en el "juntas" incluye a Ryu XD)

Ryu: Sí, así que la esperamos doña Anna nn.

Anna: Sí, adelántense (comienza a leer la revista)

Tamao: La veo después señorita Anna (hace reverencia)

Anna: Sí.

Ren: Oye Anna¿hablarás con Silver? (se sienta a su lado)

Anna: Sí, necesito que me explique algunas cosas referentes al torneo de shamanes.

Ren: Sí, hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras, desearía poder investigar algo.

Manta: Déjenmelo a mi, tengo mi LapTop, tal vez sirva de algo.

Anna: No es por nada, pero la última vez que intentaste buscar algo sobre el torneo de shamanes no encontraste nada.

Manta: Es verdad (dice desanimado) yo sólo quería ayudar.

Ren¿Seguirás dándole entrenamientos a Yoh?

Anna: Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ren: Me gustaría que también me entrenaras, hace mucho que no puedo hacer ejercicio, aquí no tienen gimnasio.

Anna: Está bien, pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Ren: Nada es difícil para mí¿puedo empezar desde ahora?

Anna: Silla invisible, media hora, con Yoh.

Ren: Sí!

Ren se quita la gabardina, la camisa y la bufanda, las deja en el suelo y se coloca en posición de silla invisible al lado de Yoh, Ren no muestra cara de sufrimiento, pero Yoh, al contrario, se muestra adolorido y con enormes gotas de sudor en la cara.

Yoh: Bienvenido al infierno Ren!

Ren: Je, yo no soy un holgazán como tú Yoh, he entrenado mucho y por eso esto no es nada para mí.

Yoh¿En serio?

Manta: No te quejes Yoh, gracias al entrenamiento de Anna tu fuerza incrementó considerablemente¿a caso no recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste por primera vez a los zombis de la dinastía Tao, el resultado del entrenamiento fue muy favorable.

Yoh: Es verdad, pero es muy doloroso, y lo doloroso no es nada divertido n.nU.

Anna: La diversión no te lleva a nada, debes entrenar primero y después divertirte.

Ren: Hazle caso, con la prometida que tienes triunfarás y llegarás lejos.

Yoh: je... nn U

Chocolove: Oigan ustedes ¿no han visto al Fausto, le iba a contar unos chistes de doctores que me contó mi abuelita Chona!

Manta/Ren: ...

Anna: No tengo idea de dónde esté, pero te juro que de tus chistes no se ríe ni el más simplón de la Tierra.

Horo¡No insultes a la simplona de mi hermana! (se queda callado) Uy...creo que la regué! XD

Chocolove¡De veras¿en dónde está la Pilikas? (buscando con la mirada)

Horo: Se quedó baboseando en una tienda de regalos, le gustaron unas gomitas de Hello Kitty.

Chocolove: Pues se las compro si escucha mis nuevos chistes.

Horo: Pues le vas a tener que comprar toda la tienda de Hello Kitty porque a la simplona le encantan tus chistes.

Chocolove¡Ta bueno ta bueno¡se la compro¡voy a buscarla!

Horo: Si, nada más que no te quieras ligar a mi hermana!

Ren¿Celoso el hermanito?

Horo¿Y a ti qué te importa picudito?

Ren¡Cállate pelos¿acaso quieres que te deje tuerto? (se pone de pie)

Horo¿Quieres pelear? (se le acerca a la cara)

Ren¡Cuando quieras! (hace lo mismo)

Yoh: Tranquilos!

Manta: No peleen, recuerden que deben guardar energías para las siguientes peleas.

Horo: Pero esas hasta cuándo serán, no nos han avisado nada los apuches.

Yoh: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! XD

Horo¿Tu también andas de simplón? ¬.¬

Yoh¡Es que dijiste apuches en vez de apaches!

Ren/Horo Horo/Manta: oo...

Yoh: Ehem, n.nU perdón estar expuesto al calor daña mi cerebrito jiji.

Fausto: Yoh¿puedo recomendarte algo?...(aparece al lado de Anna)

Anna: Si le vas a decir que se inyecte morfina para no sentir dolor, mejor no le des ninguna recomendación.

Fausto¿Eres adivina o algo por el estilo Anna?

Manta: Anna puede leer la mente!

Fausto: 00 ¡Fascinante, quisiera estudiar su cerebro le agarra la cabeza a Anna y la mira detenidamente

Anna: ...U

Manta: Je je nnU ríe nerviosamente volvemos a las mismas!

Pasada la media hora, Anna dejó descansar a Yoh, sin embargo, Ren hacía lagartijas mientras Yoh desayunaba, Horo Horo comió un helado de mora azul para acompañar a Yoh en la mesa, Manta mandaba buscaba información en su enciclopedia y Fausto examinaba a Anna cuidadosamente mientras repetía "Fascinante". Cuando terminaron, Anna se dirigió a la cafetería en donde se vería con Jun, Tamao y Ryu.

Anna: Ya vine (se sienta)

Jun¡Anna! qué bueno que llegaste nn.

Tamao: La estábamos esperando, ya podemos ordenar.

Ryu¡Yo quiero un té helado!

Jun: Yo voy a pedir un capuchino.

Tamao: Yo pediré un helado flotante.

Ana: Yo quiero un frapuchino.

Minutos después se los entregan

Ryu¡No hay nada mejor que el té helado n.n!

Jun¿Cómo va todo Anna?

Anna: ...?

Jun: Me refiero a Yoh n.n.

Anna: ...Bien, como siempre, normal (le toma a su frapuchino)

Tamao: ...

Jun: Parece que no han tenido suficiente tiempo juntos.

Tamao: Es verdad señorita Anna, pienso que debería...

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao: ...comprarme una alcancía y ahorrarme mis comentarios n nU!

Jun: No nos lo tomes a mal Anna, sólo queremos ver que tú e Yoh se llevan mejor.

Anna: Nadie dijo que nuestra relación iba mal, todo va muy bien, nada fuera de lo normal, eso es todo.

Tamao: Pero pienso, si me permite dar mi opinión, que debería acercarse más al joven Yoh, además, ya sabemos que usted quiere al joven Yoh...

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao¡Perdón por mi atrevimiento señorita Anna!

Jun: Ella tiene razón Anna, a pesar de que seas una chica dura de vez en cuando deberías demostrarle lo que hay dentro de ti.

Anna¿Mis entrañas? O.o ¿Te ha dado ideas el loco de Fausto Jun?

Tamao: (XD caída estilo anime)

Jun: No Anna, no en tus entrañas, en tu corazón.

Anna: ...Cuando crea que es conveniente lo haré...se los prometo a las tres.

Ryu: Oo ¿A las tres, soy hombre doña Anna.

Anna¿En serio, lo siento, no me di cuenta! U.U

Ryu: XDDDDDD

Mientras en Patchnald, El McDonalds de los apaches para los que no sepan xD...

Chocolove: Po´ les tengo uno muy bueno¿qué le dijo un cuchillo a una gelatina?

Pilika¿Qué le dijo? owo

Chocolove¡No tiembles cobarde!

Todos: oo...

Pilika: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (pegándole en la espalda a su hermano) ¡COBARDE PORQUE TIEMBLA LA GELATINA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Horo: Pues no le vi la gracia.

Chocolove: Y les tengo uno mejor¿qué le dijo la mamá de Blue Demon a la del Santo?

Pilika¿Qué, qué? OwO

Chocolove¡Felicidades!

Todos: oo...

Pilika: oo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (de nuevo golpea a su hermano en la espalda) ÉSTE FUE EL MEJOR! JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yoh: Pues yo ni siquiera le entendí ooU

Pilika: Le dice...JAJAJA...le dice a la del santo felicidades...JAJA JA...por...je...por ser su santo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Yoh: oo jeje, qué gracioso nnU

Ren: Eres un pésimo comediante, ya ríndete, las únicas a las que les gustan tus chistes son a Tamao y a Pilika.

Chocolove: T.T pos gracias por el cumplido Ren! (sarcasmo)

Horo: Pues tus chistes son casi tan malos como los de Jo Jo Jorge Falcón (dice y le da una gran mordida a su hamburguesa)

Yoh: oo oye Horo Horo...

Horo: o.o Sí?...dime (dice masticando su bocado)

Yoh¿Me das una mordidita de tu hamburguesa? nn

Horo: TT No, cómprate la tuya!

Yoh: T---T pero no puedo o Anna me regañará, por favor ¿si, sólo una mordidita.

Horo: Bueno está bien, una chiquita ¿eh?

Yoh: Sí! nn (en el momento en el que le va a morder llega Anna y le escupe a Horo Horo en la cara el pedazo de hamburguesa) O.O ¡Anna!

Anna¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Yoh: N-nada Anita nnU Horo Horo sólo me mostraba su deliciosa hamburguesa!

Anna: Si quieres comer ordena una ensalada, no puedes comer carbohidratos ni grasas después del ejercicio.

Yoh: TT Pero Anita, por eso me quedo sin energías!

Anna: No me interesa, las recuperas con un buen plato de fruta o con una buena ración de verduras. Ren, te encargo que Yoh no coma dulces ni grasas, iré a hablar con Silver así que tardaré algo.

Ren: Sí Anna, perdón, sensei.

Horo: Oo ¿Sensei¿de qué me perdí¿le estás diciendo sensei a esa terrible mujer?

cachetada de Anna a Horo Horo

Anna: Soy muy temible así que si no quieres morir antes de cumplir 16 años deberás tenerme más respeto.

Horo: tirado en el suelo TT Si señora!

Anna se aleja de Patchnald xD para ir a ver a Silver, quien se encuentra charlando con Kalim. Cuando Anna se va, Yoh intenta morder la hamburguesa de Horo Horo, pero Ren le pica un ojo con el piquito de su cabello e Yoh se tira al suelo llorando infantilmente por su ojo. Chocolove sigue contándole chistes sin gracia a Pilika, Jun, Tamao, y Ryu, que llegaron con Anna, se sientan a platicar comiendo un helado. Fausto sólo se queda leyendo el "Manual de Profesionales Invocando a la Muerte". Mientras, en otro lado no muy lejano a Patchnald, una chica va llegando a la aldea Apache, al parecer por fin cumplió su objetivo de llegar a la misteriosa aldea...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! Pues es el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste, aunque aún no viene lo interesante, prepárense para lo mejor, ya que la historia se ponrá aún mejor en los próximos capítulos¡espero sus reviews!


	2. Chap 2 La chica que rompió las reglas

En un lugar no muy lejano a Patchnald, una chica va llegando a la aldea Apache, al parecer por fin cumplió su objetivo de llegar a la misteriosa aldea...

: Je...por fin llegué nn.

**Capítulo 2.-La chica que rompió las reglas.**

_Anna llega a donde está Silver, tranquilamente se acerca a él, toma su capa y..._

Anna: lo agarra de la capa y se acerca a su cara gritando mientras lo sacude¡Pedazo de animal! ¿por qué no hemos tenido ningún combate en mucho tiempo? ¿en qué demonios están pensando?

Silver: OO ¡Tranquila Anna! tratando de zafarse

Kalim: oo no puedo creer que esa niña te controle Silver.

Anna: ¡Dirígete a mi con más respeto Kalim! lo golpea y sale volando

Silver: oo...si que das miedo.

Anna: Sí, pero ese no es el punto, vengo a saber por qué nadie ha tenido una batalla en mucho tiempo dice tranquilamente sacudiéndose el vestido y cruzando los brazos

Silver: Esos son asuntos privados de la tribu...

Anna le lanza una mirada fulminante y hasta con fuego en los ojos

Silver: nnUUU P-pero puedo decirte de qué trata!

Anna: Bueno, te escucho...

MÁS TARDE, (EN OTRO LUGAR) DE PASEO EN LA ALDEA APACHE...

Chocolove: ...y les tengo uno más bueno, ¿cómo se llama la esposa del huevo?

Pilika: OwO ¿Cómo?

Chocolove: ¡Señora Clara de Huevo!

Todos: ...pasa rodando una bolita de ramas de esas que pasan en el desierto

Pilika: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! CLARA, DE HUEVO, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Tamao: o.o no entiendo.

Conchi: Creo que significa...le murmura en el oído

Tamao: o.o... XD JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, YA ENTENDÍ! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Conchi: Ese fue el peor chiste que haya escuchado TTU.

Ponchi: Y Tamao se ríe de todo! TTU

Chocolove: ¡Mick! --

Mick sale y corretea a Conchi y a Ponchi, después de tres vueltas sale Mick echado en el suelo con un enorme bulto en la panza

Horo: oo No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo sin hallarle la gracia a sus chistes.

Yoh: nnU Ji, ji, hace lo que puede.

Ren: TT Si pero comienza a cansarnos!

Fausto: ...

Chocolove: Y espérense a escuchar los chistes de chinos y japoneses!

Yoh/Ren/Horo: oo! ponen atención

Chocolove: ¿Cómo se dice espejo en Chino, ¡Ai toi, ¿Cómo se dice dedo índice en japonés, ¡Saka mo kito, ¿Cómo se dice 99 en chino? ¡Cachi chen, ¿Cómo se dice diarrea en japonés? ¡Kagasagua!

Todos: ...pasa de nuevo rodando la bolita de ramas

Ren: ¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE TUS CHISTES DE MAL GUSTO, ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CALLADO, ¡¡¡TUS CHISTES SO OFENSIVOS, ¡¡¡ENTIENDE QUE NO ERES NADA GRACIOSO, ¡¡¡MOLESTAS A TODOS! saca su cuchilla dorada y le pica la nariz, se cae Chocolove al suelo y entre Ren, Yoh, Horo, Ryu y Li Pai Long lo patean en el suelo

Chocolove: tirado en el suelo, golpeado, con un ojo morado, con las mejillas hinchadas y con sangre en la nariz Ya no aguantan ni una pequeña bromita, para la otra cuentos chistes de árabes.

Fausto: ¿En dónde está Anna o.o?

Manta: Se fue a hablar con Silver, ¿para qué la quieres?

Fausto: nn Es que deseaba pedirle permiso para poder examinar su cerebro.

Manta: xD ¿Sigues con lo mismo, ¡dudo mucho que te deje hacer tal cosa!

Ryu: ¡Es verdad, doña Anna no ha regresado o.o.

Pilika: ¿En dónde puede estar?

Yoh: ¡Es cierto, Anna ya se tardó mucho, ¿estará bien ó.ò?

Horo: No puedo creer que sea tu novia y no te preocupes por ella, bueno, es razonable, con una novia como esa lo que menos desearía sería tener novia ¬.¬U...TT.TT qué no haría yo si tuviera una novia!

Manta: Yoh, debes estar más al pendiente de Anna, recuerda que te dije que nos encontramos a Hao y fue peligroso porque a quién quería ver era a Anna.

Yoh: nn Pero Anna es muy fuerte, dudo mucho que Hao pueda hacerle algo. Hasta pienso que Hao debe temerle también nnU ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.

Manta: Hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan despreocupado, recuerda que por muy fuerte que Anna sea...

Ren: Está al nivel de Hao.

Yoh: ...es verdad...

Ryu: ¿Ya ven, ya me preocupé por doña Anna, oigan ¿y si vamos a buscarla?

Horo: TT yo no voy, capaz que me golpea de nuevo si respiro en frente de ella.

Ren: Es mi sensei, si quieren yo iré a buscarla.

Tamao: Yo los acompaño, puedo ayudarles a saber dónde está con mi tablilla.

Manta: ¡Es verdad, Tamao puede buscar desde aquí a Anna con su tablilla.

Tamao: Puedo ser útil joven Yoh, si quiere yo...

Yoh: Gracias Tamao, pero creo que iré yo a buscarla.

Manta: ¿Estás seguro Yoh?

Yoh: ¿Por qué no, después de todo es mi prometida n.n

Ren: Te acompaño.

Yoh: No Ren, gracias pero iré solo.

Manta: No tardes Yoh.

Yoh: No, les prometo que regresaré pronto nn se da la vuelta y se aleja corriendo

Jun: Espero que Anna esté bien.

Tamao: La señorita Anna es muy fuerte, ojalá que no le haya pasado nada.

MIENTRAS ANN A...

Anna: Ya veo, así que todo esto lo están haciendo por una niña que llegó tarde.

Silver: Son órdenes de Goldva, no podemos hacer nada.

Anna: Pero no le veo el caso, se supone que sólo los shamanes que llegaran a la aldea en un mes desde la fecha que les indicaron serían los únicos que podrían inscribirse en el torneo.

Silver: Si pero Goldva no quiere decirnos por qué hizo esto.

Kalim: Dice que son órdenes de los grandes espíritus.

Anna: ...de los Grandes Espíritus...son un misterio, deberían pensar más por su cuenta y no dejar que esos Espíritus manejen sus vidas.

Silver: O.O...Anna...se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos --- ¡Pensamos igual, oye deberíamos salir algún día ¿no crees? Anna le pega en la cara con su rosario sonrojada

Anna: ¡Trátame con más respeto!

Nota: Lo que acaba de suceder entre Anna y Silver está inspirado en una viñeta del tomo 5 del manga, es un hecho casi verídico xD

Anna: Gracias por la información, tengo que irme se pone el rosario de nuevo

Kalim: No le digas nada de esto a los demás hasta que llegue...

Anna: Sí, lo sé, ¿qué me crees, una soplona?

Silver: No te preocupes, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue.

Anna: Sí. Nos vemos se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a Patchnald

MIENTRAS YOH...

Yoh: ...Ya busqué por todas partes y no la encuentro...pensando TT.TT seguro se va a molestar conmigo porque no la busqué antes, aunque...tal vez esté en problemas...¡no, Anna es muy fuerte y es la chica más temida en toda la aldea apache, ji, ji, ji...pero...

Imaginación de Yoh:

Anna camina tranquilamente por el desierto y de la nada aparece Hao en frente de ella...

Hao: Hola Anita, me da gusto verte nn.

Anna: ¡HAO, ¿qué quieres? retrocede un poco

Hao: A ti...se incendia alrededor de ellos y se escucha a Anna gritando

Fin del suceso imaginario de Yoh Xx

Yoh: ¡¡¡Anna, puede ser que Hao la haya encontrado de nuevo y quiera hacerle daño. ¡¡¡Annaaaa! corre mientras grita buscando a Anna

Yoh corre desesperado buscando a Anna, pero por ir demasiado rápido choca con alguien y cae al suelo de sentón (o sea, sobre su trasero Xx)

Yoh: con los ojos cerrados Auch, lo siento mucho, no me fijé por dónde iba.

: No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa ññ.

Yoh: Je, je, soy muy distraído, déjame ayuda...se pone de pie y abre los ojos...¿Anna?

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra frente a una niña rubia de cabello lacio largo debajo de la cintura con fleco y un paliacate corto rosa con azul en la cabeza, ojos color azul, lleva un short negro con un trapo rosa con azul como cinturón, una bolsa rosa, una ombliguera rosa y botas azul con rosa. ¡Muy parecida a Ana!

: oo No, mi nombre no es Anna.

Yoh: nnU Lo siento, es que te pareces mucho a una persona que estoy buscando le da la mano para ayudarla

: Disculpa, ¿conoces la aldea apache? le toma la mano y se levanta

Yoh: ñ.n Si, estás en ella.

: xD No me refiero a eso, me refería a que si la conoces bien, es que soy nueva, acabo de llegar al torneo.

Yoh: ¿En serio, se suponía que sólo los shamanes que llegaron cuando se les indicó quedaron calificados para entrar al torneo.

: nnU Si, hicieron una excepción conmigo. Disculpa, ¿podrías llevarme con Silver?

Yoh: Es que estoy buscando a una persona y...

: ¡Por favor, te prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo quiero ir con Silver para que sepa que he llegado y que él me lleve con un equipo para el torneo, es todo.

Yoh: Pero...

: ¡Por favor, ¿si ññ?

Yoh: Bueno, supongo que Anna debe estar bien.

: ¡Ay muchas gracias! comienza a caminar al lado de Yoh

Yoh: Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

Vanya: Mi nombre es Vanya, mucho gusto nn.

Yoh: Yo soy Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto nn.

Vanya: ¿Ya perteneces a un equipo?

Yoh: Si, desde el comienzo del torneo.

Vanya: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Yoh: El Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Funbari.

Vanya: Pues no es un nombre muy original ñ.ñ.

Yoh: Anna lo escogió nñU.

Vanya: ¿Quién es Ana?

Yoh: Es mi prometida ñ.ñ.

Vanya: ¿Prometida? Oo ¿No crees que eres muy joven para casarte?

Yoh: Fue un matrimonio arreglado, mi abuela la eligió de entre sus aprendices para ser mi prometida.

Vanya: ¿Ambos son shamanes?

Yoh: Sí, Anna es una sacerdotisa, para ser exacto, una itako, ella puede llamar a los espíritus desde donde estén.

Vanya: o.o Oh ya veo, se ve que es una persona muy interesante.

Yoh: nñU Si, además de temible.

Vanya: o.o ¿Temible?

Yoh: Es su carácter, a veces espanta a las personas por el mal carácter que suele tener ññ.

Vanya: Tal vez le pase lo que a mi, a veces suelo ser aterradora n.n.

Yoh: Pues no lo parece, pareces ser una persona tranquila y alegre.

Vanya: Las apariencias engañan, nunca lo olvides ñn.

Yoh: jiji, tienes razón.

Van llegando a una parte de la aldea en donde está Silver y Kalim sentados, recargados en una pared y revisando su mercancía y sus ganancias

Silver: Maldición, el día de hoy ganamos menos que hace una semana, nuestras ganancias van disminuyendo dice mientras cuenta monedas

Kalim: Tienes razón...voltea a verlo y le extiende la mano préstame 10 parches (parches: dinero de la aldea apache).

Silver: ¿¿¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE QUE MIS GANANCIAS SON REDUCIDAS? ¡¡¡NO TENGO DIENRO!

Kalim: ññU Calma!

Yoh: nn ¡Silver, Kalim, ¿cómo están?

Silver: Yoh, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yoh: Acompañé a Vanya para que viniera contigo.

Vanya: Hola Silver, soy Vanya, la chica a la que estaban esperando.

Silver: ¿Eres tu?

Kalim: Entonces debemos llevarla con Goldva.

Silver: uú Si pero Goldva nos dijo que no regresáramos sin haber vendido toda la mercancía.

Kalim: ¿Qué haremos?

Silver: Mmm... Yoh, hazme un favor, llévate a Vanya y que se quede con ustedes, en cuanto terminemos de vender toda la mercancía iremos por ella, ¿nos harías ese favor?

Yoh: Sí, no hay problema.

Silver: Muchas gracias, en cuanto terminemos iremos por ella.

Yoh: Está bien, nos vemos se va con Vanya en dirección a los dormitorios en donde estaban los demás

Kalim: ¿Y cómo se supone que venderemos toda la mercancía?

Silver: Pues...pone un letrero en frente de la mercancía que dice: "Toda la mercancía con descuento, aproveche"

Kalim: XDDDDDDDDDDDD.

MIENTRAS EN LOS DORMITORIOS...

Manta: Yoh ya se tardó.

Anna: ¿A dónde fue ese holgazán? está detrás de Manta y él salta al escucharla

Manta: ¡Anna, Yoh fue a buscarte porque tardaste mucho.

Anna: Pues ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué demonios no regresa?

Manta: xDU Porque no lo sabe!

Ren: Bienvenida sensei.

Anna: Si, gracias Ren, iré a leer un poco a mi dormitorio, no quiero que me molesten, ¿entendido?

Ren: Vigilaré que no te molesten sensei Anna.

Anna: Me parece bien se da la vuelta y se mete en su dormitorio

Amidamaru: La señorita Ana se veía algo extraña.

Manta: ¿Cómo que extraña?

Amidamaru: Siento que se enteró de algo que nosotros aún no sabemos.

Horo: Pues si se fue con su comadre Silver, la que le dice todos los chismes de la aldea, se quedan como siempre platicando de todo lo que pasa en la aldea como viejas chismosas.

una sandalia de madera sale volando y golpea a Horo en la cabeza, él cae al suelo desmayado

Anna: ¡¡¡ESCUCHÉ ESO TONTO, VUELVE A HABLAR DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS Y TE JURO QUE TE PESARÁ!

Horo: Si, ya, entendí dice tirado en el suelo con los ojos blancos y sangre escurriéndole de la frente formando un charco

Ryu: ¡Doña Ana es admirable! le salen corazoncitos en los ojos

Pilika: ¡Nada más no me digas que quieres ser como ella porque vas a sonar muy raro!

Ryu: TTU

Chocolove: ¿Quieren que les...? Ren le pica la nariz con la cuchilla y Chocolove se agarra la nariz y se pone a llorar ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ren?

Ren: Por precaución, estoy harto de tus chistes, mas te vale no respirar cerca de mi porque te va a costar caro ¬¬.

Chocolove: Ta bien, ta bien, no te empiojes Ren de nuevo le pica la nariz y se tira en el piso retorciéndose del dolor

Ren: Deja tus chistecitos.

Yoh: Hola n.n! va llegando

Manta: ¿En dónde demonios estabas, ¡Ana ya llegó!

Yoh: ¿Ana, ¡es verdad, había ido a buscarla!

Manta: Pero veo que ya la cambiaste ¬¬.

Yoh: o.o? voltea a ver a Vanya OO¡No no no no, te equivocas, ella es nueva en la aldea, acaba de llegar y me la encargó Silver.

Horo: ¬¬ Hasta yo sé decir mejores mentiras Yoh, ¡ya mejor di que te hartaste de la bruja de tu novia y que te buscaste otra chica!

Yoh: OO No! ¡les estoy diciendo la verdad!

Ryu: ¡Don Yoh, no sabía que engañaba a la señorita Ana con alguien parecida a ella, n.n y muy linda!

Yoh: ¡Vanya no es mi novia, es una amiga!

Vanya: nñU Sí, él tiene razón, me ayudó a encontrar a Silver después de que nos topamos en la aldea.

Horo: ¬¬ Si claro, miénteme Pinocho, búscate otra excusa ¿no, como que esa de que es mi prima, o mi amiga, o la mesera, o que no la conozco es muy vieja.

Yoh: ¡Les digo la verdad! ÓO

Anna: ¬¬ ¿De qué están hablando? aparece al lado de Yoh y al él se le ponen los ojos blancos

Horo: De que tu novio te pone los cuernos.

Anna: ¿Es cierto Yoh? ¿quién es ella? le lanza una mirada fulminante

Yoh: OO Anna...

Vanya: Soy Vanya, mucho gusto Anna nn le da la mano

Anna: mira la mano de Vanya y alza de nuevo la mirada De donde vengo no es común saludar de mano, de todas formas, no me interesa se da la vuelta y se mete de nuevo en su dormitorio

Yoh: ÓÒ ¡Anna! ¡espera! corre tras de ella TT.TT ¡seguro está enojada, ¡Anna!.

Vanya: Pobre chico ññU.

Manta: Disculpe señorita, ¿quién es usted? se le acerca

Vanya: Mi nombre es Vanya, soy una shaman y acabo de llegar a la aldea Apache nn.

Horo: ¿Cómo, ¿no se supone que sólo los que llegaron en el plazo que los apaches nos dieron fueron los únicos que podían participar.

Vanya: Si pero como le dije a Yoh, hicieron una excepción conmigo n.nU.

Ryu: Disculpe hermosa señorita, ¿no le gustaría ser mi lugar favorito? se arrodilla en frente de Vanya con un ramo de flores

Vanya: ññU pero si te acabo de conocer, ni tu nombre sé.

Ryu: Mi nombre es Ryu con espada de madera, pero puedes llamarme sólo Ryu preciosa le guiña el ojo

Vanya: OO si, gracias.

Ren: Aléjate de ella Ryu, la vas a espantar.

Ryu: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, quieres pelear?

Ren: Cuando quieras.

Yoh: desde la puerta del dormitorio de Anna ÓÒ ¡Anitaaa, déjame explicarte!.

Manta: je, je, se nota que le teme a un castigo por su gran falta.

Jun: Dudo mucho que solo sea por el castigo nn.

Manta: ¿a qué te refieres?

Jun: A que no lo hace por no ser castigado nn.

Horo: ¿A no, ¿entonces por qué?

Tamao: El joven Yoh tiene sus razones, es mejor que el mismo se los diga nn.

Pilika: Si, es mejor que Yoh les cuente sobre eso.

Horo: Un momento, ¿y ustedes cómo saben? ¬.¬

Jun/Tamao/Pilika: Intuición femenina nn.

Horo: TTU uh...

Yoh: Es inútil, no quiere hablarme TT-TTregresa caminando triste

Manta: Pues inténtalo más tarde, cuando se le pase ñ.ñU.

Vanya: Las mujeres somos así, estamos enojadas y al siguiente minuto se nos pasa nn.

Yoh: Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo de hablar con ella úù.

Pilika: OÓ Jun, ven pronto se acerca Jun y pone la oreja para que Pilika le diga ¿no se te hace como que esa tal Vanya quiere algo con Yoh?

Jun: Si, a leguas se nota o.o.

Tamao: se sienta al lado de Jun Si, tienen razón, se nota como cuando yo estoy con el joven Yoh Pilika y Jun la voltean a ver con cara de What? O/O NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Por favor olviden lo que acabo de decir, por favor, si la señorita Anna se entera me mata!

Pilika: Tranquila, no diremos nada ¬¬U.

Horo: Pilika deja de estar chismoseando con tus amigas, no es bueno hablar a espaldas de las personas.

Pilika: Si, si, ya casi termino hermano nn.

Horo: TT ni siquiera me hace caso.

Vanya: Disculpen, no los conozco aún, ¿podrían decirme sus nombres nn?

Manta: Yo soy Manta Oyamada, mucho gusto.

Horo: Yo soy Horo Horo y soy un ainu.

Ren: Soy Ren Tao, el futuro shaman king.

Fausto: nn Yo soy Fausto VIII, mucho gusto, soy el médico de las aguas Termales Funbari.

Jun: Mi nombre es Jun Tao, soy la hermana de Ren nn.

Pilika: Soy Pilika, hermana de Horo Horo o.o.

Tamao: Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura, mucho gusto -hace reverencia

Chocolove: Y yo soy Chocolove, el bufón del grupo, nadie respeta mis chistes, por cierto, ¿quieres que te cuente uno muy bueno de Pepito?

Vanya: ññ Si, yo...

Ren: No empieces con tus chistecitos de mal gusto o te rompo la nariz.

Chocolove: Ta bueno ta bueno.

Manta: ¿Tu también tienes un espíritu acompañante?

Vanya: Claro, ¡sal Krain!

(sale de su bolsa un chico de cabello al hombro negro, ojos azules, una gabardina negra, como de unos 20 años de edad)

Vanya: nn Su nombre es Krain, es algo cayado, no le gusta hablar mucho.

Pilika: ¡Qué guapo/// corazoncitos en los ojos

Yoh: Mi espíritu es Amidamaru, ven amigo.

Amidamaru: Hola, mucho gusto hace reverencia

Ryu: Él es Tokagero, mi compañero de viaje y batallas nn lo señala

Tokagero: Hey! saluda con la mano

Horo: Mi espíritu es Kororo, una pequeña kroppokul de Hokkaido sale Kororo detrás de él

Kororo: n.n Ku ku ru ku!

Vanya: ¡Qué Linda! OwO

Fausto: Mi espíritu es mi amada Eliza voltean todos a verlo y está abrazado con Eliza y tienen los dos corazoncitos alrededor de ellos

Ren: Mi espíritu es Bason, un antiguo guerrero chino.

Jun: El mío en Li Pai Long, es el zombie del maestro del Dao Dan Do.

Pilika: nn Yo no tengo uno.

Tamao: o.o Yo tengo dos, Conchi y Ponchi, son un zorro y un mapache algo nerviosa

Ponchi: Mucho gusto preciosa! toma de las manos a Vanya

Conchi: le besa la mano a Vanya

Vanya: nñU un placer.

Yoh: ñ.n Bueno, ¿no quieren comer algo? le suena el estómago

Ren: ¿Tienes hambre?

Yoh: Es que en la mañana Anna me dio de desayunar sólo fruta, eso no me llena.

Horo: Ay pues deberías comprarte un almuerzo saludable como el mío está sentado en el suelo con una hamburguesa con doble queso, papas fritas, un refresco y un helado extra grande con tres cerezas

Yoh: ¬ babea el suelo Horo, ¿no me das un poquito?

Horo: óo ¿Qué? No, cómprate el tuyo! ¬.¬

Yoh: No seas malo, una mordidita TT.TT.

Horo: ¬¬ Que ya te dije que no.

Ren: Además cuando Anna no está yo te vigilo, y no puedes comer grasas.

Yoh: TTTT por qué son así conmigo? se mete en su dormitorio.

Yoh se recuesta en su cama y mira al techo

Yoh: ...Tengo hambre...

Entra Vanya y saca algo de su bolsa

Vanya: Toma le da un pan y se sienta en frente de el en el suelo espero que te guste el pan, lo compré cuando llegué a la aldea nn.

Yoh: ...gracias TToTT toma el pan y se lo come a grandes mordidas

Vanya: ¿Tenías mucha hambre nn?

Yoh: Si, es que Ana me dio fruta en el desayuno pero antes de eso entrené y no me llenó la fruta.

Vanya: ...se nota que no le agradas mucho ¿verdad?

Yoh: ...Yoh deja de comer y se queda viendo al suelo

Vanya: Bueno, después de todo es un matrimonio arreglado, no es obligatorio que lleguen a quererse, simplemente cuando el amor no se da, no se da.

Yoh: ...nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Vanya: ó.ò Perdón si te hice sentir mal, ¿tu la quieres?

Yoh: o/o...se queda callado mirando al suelo sonrojado, después se le pasa el sonrojo y le responde con la mirada abajo nunca...había pensado en eso...

Vanya: ...ya veo, estás confundido, no te culpo, si arreglaron su matrimonio desde pequeños y no les dieron tiempo de conocer más personas es lógico que no sepas lo que sientes por ella se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta sólo te digo que cuentas conmigo nn sale del dormitorio

Yoh: ...Vanya...

MIENTRAS, AFUERA...

Vanya: Krain.

Krain: Dime aparece delante de ella

Vanya: ¿Qué te parece Yoh?

Krain: Me da igual, pero es un shaman muy fuerte.

Vanya: ¿Aprobarías que fuera su novia?

Krain: ...No veo por qué no.

Vanya: Gracias!

Krain: Oye pero, ¿ese chico no está comprometido?

Vanya: Si lo sé, pero estoy casi segura de que no siente nada por su prometida, el tiempo que esté con él trataré de que se de cuenta de eso.

Krain: Pero te llamaron por algo en especial, por eso no puedes ser la novia de Yoh Asakura.

Vanya: Claro que puedo, porque, estoy segura de que ese chico será el próximo Shaman King...después de todo...por algo Goldva me eligió como la próxima reina shaman...

Silver: Vanya, hemos llegado por ti.

Vanya: Si, ¿podré ver a Goldva?

Silver: TTU de hecho nos enviaron por eso.

Vanya: nn Está bien, llévame con Goldva.

Silver: Vamos se va con Vanya caminando

...después de todo...por algo Goldva me eligió como la próxima reina shaman...

Continuará...


	3. Chap 3 La competencia de Anna

**Capítulo 3.- La competencia de Ana.**

_Más tarde, por la noche, Goldva recibe a Vanya en la cueva donde siempre está y Silver y Kalim se quedan en la entrada esperando..._

Goldva: Tenemos que hablar Vanya.

Vanya: Te escucho jefa Goldva.

Goldva: De ahora en adelante te pido que observes cada combate del torneo, estarás en una silla especial que te asignaremos.

Vanya: Disculpe, creí que vendría a participar.

Goldva: Es muy difícil que puedas participar a éstas alturas del torneo, ya que todos los equipos están formados.

Vanya: Si encuentro un equipo ¿me dejaría participar en el torneo?

Goldva: Lo dudo mucho, pero si lo consigues podrás hacerlo, de lo contrario serás una espectadora más, recuerda que no permitiremos que algo te suceda, ya que eres una shaman muy importante aquí en la aldea.

Vanya: Pero me elegiste para ser la futura esposa del rey shaman por mi fuerza ¿o me equivoco?

Goldva: ...

Vanya: Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo, si es por mi fuerza quiero que recuerde que si me eligieron es por superar la fuerza de Ana la itako.

Goldva: Entiendo, puedes participar si consigues un equipo.

Vanya: Muchas gracias jefa Goldva, le prometo que seré la mejor reina que jamás se haya visto nn!.

(Sale Vanya de la cueva y entran Silver y Kalim)

Silver: Señora Goldva, ¿es verdad que esa niña supera la fuerza de Anna Kyouyama?

Goldva: ...Eso estará por verse...

_MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO..._

_(Tres tipos se encuentran sentados en frente de una fogata mientras cenan un pescado atorado en una barita.)_

Opacho: Señor Hao, ¿ya se enteró?

Hao: Sí, pero dudo mucho que esa chica sea superior a Anna, es imposible le muerde a su pescado.

Laquist: ¿En serio cree que esa chica no es fuerte, logró vencer a dos de sus hombres sin ningún problema señor Hao,

Hao: Sí, eso losé, pero Anna logró vencerme a mi nn dice mientras se toca la mejilla derecha, donde Anna le dio una bofetada en su primer encuentro y rie un poco.

Laquist: Veo que está muy interesado en esa señorita señor Hao.

Hao: ¿Anna, si, ella es una mujer realmente digna de convertirse en la futura esposa del rey shaman, cuando gane el torneo esa mujer será mi esposa me cueste lo que me cueste nn.

Opacho: ¿Y qué me dice de la otra chica señor Hao? También es muy bonita y es muy parecida a la señorita Anna.

Hao: Sí pero sólo en el físico, Anna realmente es más hermosa que esa tal Vanya, Anna no se compara con nadie.

Laquist: ¿Seguro que Vanya no es más fuerte que Anna?

Hao: rie un poco No, Anna es más fuerte, si no me creen pronto se darán cuenta nn.

_EN EL DORMITORIO DE YOH..._

Horo: ...y cuando por fin creí que tenía paz entra Tamao a mi habitación con sus calmas y grita: ¡¡¡Ay joven Horo Horo, no era mi intención verlo en ropa interior! ¡¡¡Lo siento mucho!

(todos ríen menos Yoh)

Ren: No entiendo por qué se sonrojó Tamao viendo a semejante animal.

Horo: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ryu: Es verdad, hasta yo soy más apuesto que el pequeño puercoespín.

Horo: ¡A ver a ver, ¡Repitan una vez más lo que dijeron!

Ren/Ryu: ¡Fracasado!

(Horo Horo se les va encima y comienzan a golpearse entre los tres, se forma una nube de humo y se ven sus brazos, cabeza y pies salir de ella)

Manta: nñU je, je, me sorprende que peleen por una cosa tan insignificante.

Fausto: Es parte de su naturaleza animal.

Ryu/Ren/Horo: ¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

(Se van sobre de Fausto y también lo golpean, él sólo pone cara de felicidad y no golpea a nadie en la gran nube de humo que forman los tres)

Manta: jsjs, éstos tipos me dan miedo nñU

Yoh: ...

Manta: Yoh ¿te sucede algo?

Yoh: ...con la mirada perdida

Manta: Yoh.

Yoh: ...

Manta: Yoh.

Yoh: ...

Manta: ¡¡¡YOOOH!

Yoh: WAAAA, ¿Qué pasa? reacciona sorpresivamente

Manta: Estás muy distraído, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Yoh: No, en nada importante nn.

Manta: ¿Seguro, nunca te quedas tanto en tu nube.

Yoh: Si, no es nada Manta, no te preocupes nn.

Manta: Pues a mi me parece muy raro que esto te pase. ¿Seguro que no estás engañando a Anna?

Yoh: ¡Claro que no, además...además estamos comprometidos, no puedo hacer tal cosa.

Manta: ¿O sea que si pudieras lo harías?

Yoh: ¡No, yo nunca dije eso, yo la...calla repentinamente

Manta: ¿Tu la qué...?

Yoh: ...No, nada, iré a dar un paseo.

Manta: ¿Te acompaño?

Yoh: No, así está bien.

Yoh sale del dormitorio mientras los demás siguen peleando hechos bola y Manta queda afligido por no saber qué le pasa a su amigo, Yoh se aleja un poco de los dormitorios y camina por la aldea, vacía por ser de noche. A esas horas los shamanes se encontraban en sus dormitorios descansando, guardaban energías preparados para cuando se presentara de nuevo una batalla. Caminaba sin rumbo viendo hacia el suelo mientras pateaba una lata de refresco, después de un rato de caminar así, se dio cuenta de que llegó a un lugar sin puestos en el que se veía la Luna muy hermosa, rodeada de estrellas y con un cielo nocturno en un tono algo morado. Se veía realmente maravilloso para él, y decidió sentarse en una roca grande para contemplar el cielo. Por un momento olvidó todas las cosas que le daban vuelta a su cabeza por lo que Vanya le había dicho, se imaginaba las maravillas que podía hacer si se convertía en el shaman king, podría ver un cielo tan maravilloso como el que estaba viendo en esos momentos sin ninguna preocupación. Viviría una vida tranquila en la que nadie sufriera por nada, tendría más tiempo libre para poder admirar lo hermoso de la naturaleza y relajarse en el cementerio como siempre. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en lo que implicaba ser el shaman king y en lo que podría conseguir convirtiéndose en él, quería que su vida fuera perfecta y tranquila, al lado de...

Yoh: ...Anna...

El joven shaman a penas podía creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca..."Anna"...ese nombre le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estómago, no una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. De pronto el momento de tranquilidad se desmoronó ante el chico y de nuevo le invadieron las dudas en la cabeza. "En verdad siento algo por ella?..." "¿tendrá razón Vanya...?" "¿Anna no sentirá algo por mi...?"...

: Yoh.

Yoh: ¿Eh? el chico voltea la mirada y detrás de él se encuentra a una chica rubia ¡Anna! se pone de pié rápidamente, sonrojado y nervioso por temor a que Anna lo regañara

Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí, fui a buscarte y Manta me dijo que algo te pasaba dice tranquilamente mientras se sienta al lado de donde estaba sentado Yoh en la roca y se abraza las rodillas

Yoh: ¿A mi, ¡no, para nada, je, je, je, je, je nnU.

Anna: Ya veo...se queda viendo al frente inexpresiva

Yoh: ...mira a Anna unos momentos y después se sienta al lado de Anna y también mira al frente...estuve pensando en...

Anna: ¿Vanya?

Yoh: No, en algo que me dijo ella...

Anna: ...ya veo...

Yoh: Habló sobre el compromiso arreglado y...dijo que en un compromiso arreglado no era forzoso que esas dos personas llegaran a sentir algo mutuamente...eso me tiene muy confundido...

Anna: Entiendo...tiene razón...

Yoh: ¿Eh? voltea a ver a Anna pero ella sigue mirando al frente, sin voltear a verlo

Anna: Está en lo cierto, cuando dos personas son comprometidas no es necesario que estén enamorados, si se presenta amor entre ellos dos sería una especie de milagro, ya que fueron unidos contra su voluntad...

Yoh: Anna yo...

Anna: Iré a dormir, buenas noches...se pone de pié

Yoh: ¡Espera! se pone de pié rápidamente y la toma de la mano

Anna: ...

Yoh: Ana quiero saber si tu...si tu...

Anna: ¿Si yo qué...? dice sin voltear a verlo

Yoh: Si tu sientes algo por mi...

Anna se queda helada por la pregunta de Yoh, ella sigue dándole la espalda pero agradece a Dios no estar frente a él, ya que el color se le subió a la cara y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza y rápidamente, lo que Yoh le preguntaba era algo casi imposible contestar para ella, pues a pesar de que ella sabía que Yoh tenía una idea de lo que ella sentía por él, le era muy difícil decirle lo que sentía en ese momento por la confusión que sentía con el asunto de Vanya. Finalmente se armó de valor y decidió mirar de frente a Yoh, se dio la vuelta soltándose de la cálida mano de su prometido y mirando al suelo decide hablarle.

Anna: Yo...

Yoh: ...la mira con una expresión algo seria pero que a la vez mostraba preocupación

Anna: Yo...

Yoh: se acerca a ella y la abraza, Anna se queda quieta y se sonroja más Porque yo te...

Vanya: ¡Hola! sale de la nada

Yoh: ¡Vanya! suelta rápido a Anna

Vanya: ¿Qué hacen aquí tan noche?

Anna: Lo mismo te pregunto.

Vanya: Salí a dar un paseo, estaba pensando mucho en algunas cosas sobre el torneo.

Anna: Me voy a dormir, buenas noches Yoh.

Yoh: Espera Ana, iré contigo!

Vanya: ¿Me puedo ir con ustedes, mi dormitorio está del otro lado de los suyos, si quieren los acompaño.

Yoh: Eh, sí, está bien.

_Los tres shamanes caminaron juntos hasta llegar a los dormitorios de Ana e Yoh, Vanya se despidió y siguió con su camino_.

Anna: Bueno, me voy a dormir...

Yoh: Espera la detiene de nuevo tomándole la mano no terminamos de hablar...

Anna: Tengo mucho sueño, además éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso, será mejor que continuemos con ésta plática después...

Yoh: Está bien, que descanses Anna la suelta

Anna: Tu también se mete en su dormitorio

Yoh hace lo mismo y se va a su dormitorio, cuando entra, Manta, Ryu y Fausto ya están dormidos, procura no hacer ruido y se recuesta para dormir, pero aún sigue pensando en Anna...Ella por su parte se encontraba recostada en su cama, al igual que Yoh, aún no se dormía, continuaba pensando en lo que Yoh le había preguntado, ella sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta, pero algo la detenía a decirle a Yoh lo que sentía. Por una parte estaba Vanya, esa chica estaba loca por Yoh y eso se notaba claramente, esto hacía dudar a Anna, ya que al no saber lo que Yoh sentía por ella, sabía que Vanya tenía ventaja sobre ella. Por otra parte estaba eso, la duda, el no saber lo que Yoh sentía por ella, si en realidad la amaba como ella a él o sólo estaba con ella por compromiso, de ser así ella estaba decidida a dejarlo libre para que fuera feliz. Yoh continuaba pensando, eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y aún no conciliaba el sueño, seguía pensando en Anna y en lo que podría haberle respondido, era extraño, era la primera vez que se sentía así de confundido, la primera vez que se preocupaba por lo que Anna sintiera por él...

Al día siguiente todos despertaron temprano, pues habían sido avisados ese mismo día de que de reanudarían los combates en la aldea. Los chicos desayunaron pronto y se fueron a la arena donde se realizan los combates, se quedaron en el mirador mientras veían un combate.

Horo: Esos tipos no se ven muy amenazadores.

Ren: No, son principiantes, si nos toca pelear con ellos los destrozaremos.

Ryu: Ah...suspira recargado en la barda del mirador con la mano en la mejilla

Horo: ¿Y ahora tu qué?

Ryu: Mi Lyserg...

Ren: Deja de preocuparte por él, si se fue con los soldados X fue su decisión.

Ryu: Pero extraño a mi Lyserg.

Horo: Ya, ya, piensa que también tienes al tal Billy para abusar de él.

Ryu: ¡Hey,no te metas con Billy! le apunta con el dedo a Horo Horo

Manta: Oye Yoh, no te dije pero, Anna fue a buscarte anoche al dormitorio.

Yoh: Sí, lo sé Manta está recargado en la barda con una mano en la mejilla y no voltea a verlo

Manta: ¿Te lo dijo?

Yoh: Si, me la encontré mientras estaba dando un paseo.

Manta: ¿Y qué tanto hicieron cochinotes ¬w¬, tardaron mucho le dice pegándole un poco con el codo en la pierna (porque no alcanza sus brazos xD)

Yoh: Nada, estuvimos platicando dice con expresión seria

Manta: ...Pues ese semblante me dice que algo sucedió entre ustedes.

Yoh: Pues no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros Manta sigue sin voltear a verlo

Manta: ...

Vanya: ¡Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? llega con una bolsa de Patchnald

Chocolove: ¡Vanya Vanya vainilla!

Todos: …………se quedan callados y sale una bolita de desierto rodando

Ren: Te lo advertí le pica la nariz con su cuchilla y Chocolove se retuerce del dolor

Chocolove: Aquí no respetan a los comediantes TTTT.

Vanya: Les traje algo de comer, espero que les gusten las hamburguesas de Silver.

Horo: Pues no son las mejores que he probado pero tienen un toque especial dice y se acerca para que Vanya le diera la suya

Pilika: Qué considerada ¬¬! toma rápido su hamburguesa y se va a un rincón con Tamao a comérsela

Vanya: ¿Tú no quieres una Tamao?

Tamao: No gracias, no tengo hambre nn.

Jun: Yo solo quiero las papas toma las papas

Fausto: Me comeré la de Jun toma la de Jun y la de él

Vanya: OO no puedo creer que éste hombre se coma dos hamburguesas y esté tan delgado.

(Todos los demás toman la suya y Vanya se acerca a donde está Yoh, saca una y estira la mano para dársela)

Vanya: Toma la tuya Yoh nn.

Yoh: Eh?...Ah, gracias Vanya! la toma y empieza a comérsela

Vanya: Espero que no tengas problemas con Anna por esto.

Yoh: No te preocupes, Anna se fue de compras y no creo que regrese pronto.

Vanya: nn Que bueno se queda con él platicando mientras come su hamburguesa

(desde lejos Manta los observa junto con los demás)

Manta: Al parecer Vanya cambió totalmente el ánimo de Yoh.

Horo: Esh verdad dice mientras mastica un pedazo de hamburguesa she veía algo sherio.

Ryu: Últimamente don Yoh ha tenido un estado de ánimo muy diferente al que conocemos.

Ren: Si, desde que llegó Vanya se ve más serio con nosotros y se reanima cuando ella está. Como que está la mayor parte de tiempo en sus pensamientos.

Chocolove: A mi se me hace que ya quiere cambiar a su rubia por otra igual.

Ryu: No lo sé, doña Anna quiere mucho a don Yoh, aunque no lo parezca.

Ren: Si, pero el problema es si Yoh también la quiere.

Manta: Eso si, pero...dudo mucho que no la quiera, él también se preocupa mucho por ella.

Horo: Si, pero puede estar confundiendo cariño de amigos, o hasta de hermanos con cariño de novios...

Todos: si...se quedan callados y serios mientras ven a Yoh comiendo con Vanya

Pilika: Ahora ustedes parecen las viejas chismosas está detrás de ellos sentada en el suelo con Tamao y Jun, las tres tienen el codo recargado en las rodillas y con esa mano en la mejilla

Horo: ¡Ay Pilika, ¿no te he dicho que es malo espiar conversaciones ajenas?

Pilika: Si pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando llegamos aquí.

Yoh: Muchachos, ya vuelvo, iré a dar un paseo con Vanya dice alzando la mano como diciendo ¡adiós!

(Yoh se va con Vanya y los demás se quedan asombrados de lo que ven)

Manta: ¡No es posible, ¡eso sólo lo ha hecho con Anna una vez, antes de venir al torneo!

Ryu: TT.TT Don Yoh ya no quiere a doña Anna!

Ren: No saquen conclusiones adelantadas, no saben ni para qué salieron juntos a pasear.

Horo: Si pero es muy raro que salga con una chica que no es nada de él.

Ryu: Si, es más que obvio que don Yoh ya la está cambiando TT.TT.

Fausto: No lo creo, Yoh no es así.

Chocolove: Pero qué tal si ya se cansó de la rubia gritona!

Manta: Pues no saquemos conclusiones, hasta que Yoh nos diga algo estaremos seguros de lo que está haciendo.

Todos: si...se quedan con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria

Pilika: ¿Por qué se meten en la vida de los demás? está detrás de ellos sentada en el suelo con Tamao y Jun, las tres tienen el codo recargado en las rodillas y con esa mano en la mejilla

Horo: ¡No nos estamos metiendo en su vida, sólo..., ¡queremos saber más de su vida!

Todos: xDDDDDDDD (caída general)

Tamao: El combate terminó, será mejor que vayamos a la aldea para dar un paseo, ya que no hay nada que ver aquí.

Horo: Sí, vamos a buscar otro lugar en el que hayan combates.

Ren: Quiero ver a los insectos contra los que estamos compitiendo, ellos nunca vencerán al equipo de Ren.

Ryu: Ni a las aguas termales Funbari!

Ren: Ustedes son uno más de los equipos de insectos contra los que pelearemos.

Ryu: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo en mi cara!

Ren: ¡Dije que son insectos! se le acerca a la cara y le grita  
Ryu: ¿Quieres pelear mocoso?

Ren: ¡Cuando quieras!

(Ryu y Ren comienzan a golpearse mientras Horo Horo y Fausto tratan de separarlos).

_MIENTRAS ANNA..._

Anna esta caminando por la aldea buscando más tiendas, lleva bolsas en las dos manos de las compras que ya hizo. Se encuentra caminando entre la gente pero siente algo extraño, siente que alguien la sigue y decide irse por otro camino, un camino algo solo en el que sólo era desierto, era una especie de atajo a los dormitorios, pero de pronto se detiene en seco y se queda parada.

Anna: ¿Se puede saber qué quieres Hao?

_(sale Hao de una llama detrás de ella a unos metros de separación)_

Hao: Me sorprendes, en verdad eres muy poderosa nn.

Anna: ¿Qué quieres? voltea a verlo

Hao: Quiero hablar contigo, sabes muy bien de qué.(NOTA: Son los únicos personajes de shaman king que pueden leer la mente de otras personas, esto es verídico)

Anna: ...no me interesa se voltea y comienza a caminar

Hao: Anna, sabes muy bien que ésta situación te molesta mucho, además tu habilidad especial ha regresado, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte, quizás los dos salgamos ganando.

Anna: se detiene y voltea a ver a Hao No veo la manera en la que puedas ganar algo se ésta situación.

Hao: Claro que si, sabemos muy bien que estás en problemas por culpa de Vanya, y eso involucra el regreso de tu habilidad.

Anna: ...Tú no sabes nada.

Hao: Anita, los dos sabemos lo que piensa el otro, no debes decir eso, porque sabes que es mentira.

(Anna se queda helada al saber que lo que dice Hao es verdad y se queda callada)

Hao: Sé muy bien que Yoh no sabe lo que siente por ti, y que por lo tanto, tu tampoco sabes lo que él siente. Vanya te está haciendo mucha competencia para ganarte a Yoh, y al parecer va ganando...

Anna: ¿Cómo? se exalta

Hao: Si, la prueba es que salió a dar un paseo con ella, y si hacemos memoria, sólo has salido con Yoh a pasear aquí en la aldea una o dos veces ¿o me equivoco?

Anna: ¡Eso no prueba nada!...Hao se dirige a ella y se queda en frente de ella muy cerca de su rostro

Hao: Yoh no ha aprendido a valorar la clase de mujer que tiene como prometida, sólo quiero que sepas que si aceptaras ser mi reina, tendrías todo lo que quisieras a tu alcance, tendrías el mundo a tus pies y todas las comodidades que quieres, tu habilidad podría desaparecer de nuevo, incluso te haría sentirte amada, cosa que Yoh no puede hacer...

(A Anna se le ponen los ojos blancos de la impresión y cuando logra reaccionar le intenta dar una cachetada a Hao, pero la detiene, después intenta con la otra mano, y su ataque es también detenido)

Hao: con un movimiento rápido la toma de la cintura y le susurra al oído Yo puedo darte el amor que Yoh no te ha dado, sólo quiero que recuerdes que estoy contigo, si llegas a necesitar de mi para que Vanya deje de ser un estorbo llámame...le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja de ella para desaparecer en una llama, Anna se sonroja un poco

Anna se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido, ¿por qué podía leer la mente de nuevo, ¿tenía algo que ver con la inseguridad de Anna, ¿en verdad Vanya era competencia para ella, ¿podría tan fácilmente arrebatarle a Yoh de su lado, ¿Yoh sería capaz de reemplazarla por alguien más amable y atenta con él?...las dudas seguían invadiendo su cabeza, pero de pronto recordó que Hao podía leer su mente y decidió no pensar más en eso. Tomó sus bolsas y se dirigió de nuevo a los dormitorios, cuando llegó todos estaban ahí...menos Yoh y Vanya.

Anna: ¿Manta en dónde está Yoh? se acerca al pequeño, que está sentado en una mesita revisando sus mails

Manta: Vanya lo invitó a dar un paseo, no lo esperamos porque tardó y regresamos sin ellos.

Anna: ¿Entonces no han regresado?

Manta: No, ya tardaron mucho.

Anna: ...gracias...se da la vuelta y entra en su dormitorio

Horo: ¿Qué te dijo Anna? se acerca a donde está Manta mientras va volteando a ver el dormitorio de Anna

Manta: Preguntó por Yoh.

Ryu: Tal como lo pensaba, doña Anna está celosa está detrás de Manta

Manta: Pero el problema es que no sabemos por qué está mucho con Vanya Yoh.

Fausto: Yo pienso que sólo la toma como a una más del equipo.

Horo: No, yo digo que es más que obvio que Yoh se cansó de los malos tratos de Anna, y como con Vanya tiene todo lo contrario decidió quedarse con ella.

Fausto: No lo sé, Yoh se ve que no es de esa clase de personas.

Ren: Pero lamentablemente hay muchas pruebas que nos dicen que la teoría de Horo Horo es verdad.

Ryu: Si, me es difícil aceptar que don Yoh haya hecho tal cosa, nunca lo imaginé de él.

Manta: No hay que adelantarse, ni siquiera le hemos pedido su opinión a Yoh.

Ren: Tiene razón, antes que sacar conclusiones debemos saber lo que Yoh piensa y lo que tiene pensado hacer respecto a Anna.

Todos: Siiii...todos se cruzan de brazos y cierran los ojos con expresión seria (como razonando la situación)

Pilika: Si, ahora ustedes son las viejas chismosas está detrás de ellos con Tamao y Jun, las tres bebiendo una malteada y sentadas en una silla

Horo: ¡Ay Pilika, que no espíes las conversaciones ajenas!

Jun: No estaba espiando, llevamos aquí más de 15 minutos o.o.

Tamao: Al parecer no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Pilika: ¡Y se hacen llamar shamanes, ¡hermano, mañana correrás 15 kilómetros a las 5 de la mañana! Òó

Horo: No empieces Pilika! TTxTT.

_MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA..._

Vanya: Mi abuela siempre me regañaba por comer con las manos pero para mí era muy divertido.

Yoh: Ji, ji, siempre es divertido contradecir a los adultos nn

Vanya: Si.

Yoh: Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Vanya: Lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto nn.

Yoh: ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Vanya: Pues porque quiero ser tu amiga, fuiste muy amable conmigo desde el principio y quiero pagarte siendo amable contigo.

Yoh: uh...

Vanya: nn Pero como quiero ser tu amiga, te invito a comer un helado, ¿qué dices?.

Yoh: ¡Me encanta..., no puedo, si Ana se entera de que estuve comiendo golosinas...

Vanya: No tiene por qué enterarse, yo no le diré nada.

Yoh: Pero...

Vanya: Ven, vamos a comer helado nn lo toma de la mano y camina rápido

Yoh: E-espera, Ana me va a...!

Vanya: No se va a enterar, te lo prometo.

Yoh: Pero Ana...

Vanya: ¡Vámonos ya! lo jala y va en dirección a Patchnald

Yoh: Waaa...

Mientras los amigos de Yoh se encontraban discutiendo con Horo Horo sobre su entrenamiento, Anna estaba en su dormitorio pensando en Yoh. Ella siempre le había dado ese trato a Yoh, él nunca se había quejado con ella al respecto, bueno, tal vez si, pero nunca le había dicho lo que sentía. "Yo soy así...", se decía una y otra vez en la cabeza, pero cada que repetía esa frase sentía cómo se destruía cada parte de ella, pensando que a Yoh tal vez no le gustaba la forma en que ella lo trataba, eso era lo que la frustraba, pero...al no saber lo que Yoh sentía, no podía hacer nada, de todas formas, había sido elegida como la prometida de Yoh Asakura por su forma de ser, Kino la había elegido por ser una mujer fuerte desde pequeña, porque sabía que su nieto necesitaba de alguien así... "Yoh no ha aprendido a valorar la clase de mujer que tiene como prometida, sólo quiero que sepas que si aceptaras ser mi reina, tendrías todo lo que quisieras a tu alcance, tendrías el mundo a tus pies y todas las comodidades que quieres, incluso te haría sentirte amada, cosa que Yoh no puede hacer..."

Anna: ...amor...

Eso era lo que le faltaba, pero no estaba segura de que Yoh pudiera dárselo. En verdad estaba en desventaja ante Vanya, pues Vanya era todo lo que ella no era con Yoh, una persona amable y atenta con él...

Anna: ...si no puedo tenerlo...lo dejaré libre...

Unos minutos después llegó Yoh con Vanya, estaban platicando con los demás sobre lo que habían hecho por la tarde y las cosas que habían visto, Yoh volteo la vista hacia el dormitorio de Anna y la vió sentada en el suelo comiendo galletas, ella volteó la mirada hacia él, pero al darse cuenta de que Yoh la miraba, se sonroja y voltea la mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo. Yoh se sonroja también y voltea la vista al suelo...

Manta: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa, tienes la cara roja.

Yoh: N-no nada!...pensando ...Anna...

Continuará...


	4. Chap 4 El equipo Sheevani

**Capítulo 4.- El equipo Sheevani.**

Es un día muy soleado en la Aldea Apache, Yoh y sus amigos se encuentran viendo uno de los combates del "Equipo Estrella", el cual se está llevando a cabo en una zona desértica. Están observando el combate cuando éste se trona cruel... Opacho en su forma de oveja tira a sus oponentes al suelo, Laquist enseguida le ordena a Lucifer que los tome en sus manos para que Hao pueda acabar con ellos completamente...

Hao: Je...que diminutos...

Y diciendo esto ordenó al espíritu de fuego que incendiara a sus tres oponentes a pesar de que el oficial encargado del combate le ordena que de detenga. Furioso, Yoh grita el nombre de Hao, pero los demás lo detienen al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ir a pelear con Hao, Hao por su parte sólo voltea a ver a Yoh con una sonrisa maligna, después de ser nombrados campeones por el oficial, Opacho, Laquist y Hao dan media vuelta y se alejan.

Horo: No puedo creer que éste sujeto sea tan frío y cruel como para matar a personas inocentes dice mientras mira a Hao alejándose

Ren: Es un demente, tenemos que acabar con él.

Manta: ¿Qué cosas dices? Hao es mucho más fuerte que ustedes.

Ryu: No está mal hacer el intento Manta, sujetos como ese no merecen existir en éste mundo.

Chocolove: Ese tipo no es gracioso, nos amarga la existencia.

Fausto: Tienes razón, no merece ser el futuro rey shaman.

Manta: ¿No me escucharon, ¡es más fuerte que ustedes!

Yoh: Si Manta, pero de nada sirve quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo Hao mata a más y más shamanes inocentes, hacemos bien ayudando a terminar con él, además, todo estará bien nn ji ji.

Manta: ...Yoh...

Anna: ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡nunca le ganarás a Hao si no te pones a entrenar! sale detrás de Yoh

Yoh: ¡¡¡ANNAAAAA! voltea a verla y cae de sentón al suelo

Anna: ¡Anda, quiero ver 1000 sentadillas y 2000 lagartijas, ¡ahora!

Yoh: ¡Sí Anita!

(Yoh se pone las manos en la nuca y comienza a hacer sentadillas, mientras Anna lo mira cruzada de brazos)

Manta: Ji ji, Yoh no queda exento del entrenamiento ¿verdad?

Anna: ...mira al horizonte

Manta: ...¿te sucede algo? mirándola un poco preocupado

Anna: Claro que no enano! lo mira con disgusto

(Llega Silver volando en su águila y aterriza en frente de Yoh que está haciendo sentadillas)

Silver: Hola Yoh, hola Anna.

Yoh: Hu...Hola Silver sigue haciendo sentadillas

Anna: ¿Qué quieres?

Silver: ...se le queda viendo a Anna como admirándola En serio Anna, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo, apuesto a que mueres por mi le toma las manos pero Anna le da una bofetada y se sonroja

Yoh: ..U

Anna: ¡Habla, ¿a qué veniste?

Silver: Es verdad, Yoh, ¿has visto a Vanya?

Yoh: No...hu...para nada sigue haciendo sentadillas

Silver: ¿Seguro que no, es que como siempre está contigo pues...

Anna: ¡Ya te dijo que no, ¿no entiendes?

Silver: ..U Tranquila Anna, sólo era una pregunta...

Yoh: ¿Y se puede saber para qué la buscan? sigue haciendo sentadillas

Silver: Ni yo lo sé, Goldva sólo me pidió que la buscara y que la llevara con ella.

Yoh: Debe estar de paseo en la aldea, le gusta pasear y comprar cosas sigue haciendo sentadillas

Anna: ...voltea la mirada al cielo

Silver: Muchas gracias, me voy, tengo que ir a buscarla toma de la pata a su águila y se va volando

Yoh: ...¿qué tendrá que ver Vanya con Goldva?...se detiene

Anna: ¡No lo sé, pero si te vuelves a detener te golpearé tan fuerte que hasta a Hao le va a doler! le lanza una mirada fulminante

Yoh: ¡S-Si Anita! sigue haciendo las sentadillas

Manta: -U ji ji...

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALDEA...

Dos chicas se encuentran sentadas en una mesita de una cafetería, están tomando las dos un café, una de ellas se ve más grande, tiene el cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y es alta, lleva un vestido de tirantes escotado, corto, arriba de las rodillas color verde, lleva un par de botas largas cafés con un poco de tacón. La otra es más bajita, tiene el cabello negro y corto con dos coletas alzadas y algo de cabello suelto al frente, ojos color miel y una mirada muy parecida a la de Ren, lleva un chaleco blanco con capucha hacia atrás, una minifalda tableada color verde oscuro y botas cortas cafés. Ambas se encuentran conversando mientras ven a los demás shamanes, pero muy pronto serían interrumpidas en su tranquila plática.

: Qué aburrido, por falta de integrantes no podemos pelear, ¿entonces de qué sirvió que llegáramos hasta aquí?

: Si, se que es tedioso sólo observar los combates, pero ¿de qué nos sirve volver a casa, por lo menos aquí podemos quedarnos hasta el final del torneo y saber quién obtendrá el grandioso título de Shaman King.

: Lo sé pero me sentiré muy mal al saber que no hice nada por conseguir el título bebe un poco de su frapuccino

: ¡Qué más da, es más aburrido estar en casa.

: Tienes razón, por lo menos aquí hay cosas que hacer, gente qué conocer...

Vanya: ¡Batallas qué ganar! está en frente de la mes de las chicas

: se pone de pie ¿quién eres?

Vanya: Mi nombre es Vanya, me gustaría ser su amiga nn.

: ¿Por qué?

Vanya: Bueno, no pude evitar escuchar que no pueden participar en los combates porque les falta un tercer integrante, me gustaría estar en su equipo, yo acabo de llegar a la aldea y no tengo un equipo, así podemos salir ganando las tres, ¿no creen?

: ¡Ay siii Sheena, acepta! se pone de pie

Sheena: Si, tranquila, acepto, así podemos participar en los combates, pero no te aloques Nicky.

Vanya: nn Qué bien, se los agradezco mucho, en verdad, me han salvado la vida.

Nicole: Y tú a nosotras, ya estaba segura de que sólo me quedaría viendo cómo se llevaban el título.

Sheena: Bueno, ¿y quién nos dará los oráculos virtuales?

Vanya: nn De eso no hay problema, la abuela Goldva me dará dos más.

Sheena/Nicole: ¿Goldva es tu abuela?

Vanya: Pues...algo así nn.

Sheena: ...

Nicole: Qué envidia, debe ser grandioso ser la nieta de una persona tan importante.

Vanya: nn Pues no es la gran cosa, pero la abuela incluso me dejó llegar tarde al torneo, por...ciertas razones nn.

Sheena: Bueno pues ¿qué esperamos, ¡llévanos por esos oráculos!

Nicole: ¡Sii, ya quiero pelear!

Vanya: nn entonces acompáñenme con Silver, debemos inscribir a nuestro equipo.

Sheena: ¿Y qué nombre le daremos a nuestro equipo?

Vanya: nn pues...

MIENTRAS, EN EL COLISEO DE LA ALDEA...

Horo: ¡Qué aburrido, éstos shamanes se ve que no son nada fuertes.

Ren: Si, son insectos fáciles de aplastar.

Chocolove: Con el matamoscas les vamos a dar!sale Chocolove vestido de cucaracha y con un matamoscas en la mano

Todos: ...

Pilika: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! QUÉ GRACIOSO!

Tamao: JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI, QUE GRACIOSO ES CHOCOLOVE!

(Horo Horo y Ren lo golpean dejándolo tirado en el suelo)

Horo: ¡A ver si dejas de hacerte el chistoso negro!

Ren: ¿No entiendes que tus chistes no vienen al caso?

Chocolove: tirado en el suelo Son unos amargados, a Pilikas y Tamao les gustan mis chistes.

Yoh: ...se le queda viendo a Anna, que ésta vez no se sienta a su lado

Manta: está en medio de los dos y los mira a ambos...Yoh...

Yoh: ¡ah, ¿qué, qué pasa? voltea rápido a ver a Manta y se sonroja

Manta: Te veo algo serio, ¿qué te sucede?

Anna: ...mira de reojo

Yoh: Nada Manta, es sólo que estaba pensando en algo.

Manta: ¿En qué, últimamente te comportas muy extraño.

Yoh: nnU Nada importante Manta, en serio.

Anna: ...voltea la mirada de nuevo y su expresión se ve algo triste

Manta: se da cuenta de la expresión de Ana y voltea a ver a Yoh de nuevo Yoh, ¿no quieres hablar de eso conmigo?

Yoh: No es eso Manta, es que realmente no tiene importancia nnU.

Anna: al escuchar eso cambia su expresión de nuevo y se pone seria

Manta: baja la mirada Como tú digas...

Yoh: Manta...

(Silver anuncia al ganador pero al hacerlo anuncia otra pelea)

Silver: Ahora habrá otro combate en éstos momentos, el equipo Golden contra el equipo Sheevani!

(Al coliseo entran dos equipos, en el equipo Golden se encuentran tres chicos como de 20 años, y en el equipo Sheevani hay tres chicas, una como de la edad de Tamao 12 años, otra como de unos 17 años y por último estaba...)

Yoh: ¿Vanya? se pone de pie

Anna: ...voltea a verlo

Manta: ¿Cómo? ¿Vanya entró en el torneo?

Ren: Pues espero que sea buena, he escuchado que el equipo Golden es de los más fuertes, claro, no se compara con equipo de Ren.

Yoh: ...pero ¿cómo?...

Anna: ...se le queda viendo a Yoh y después voltea de nuevo la mirada en los dos equipos

Silver: Recuerden que una vez que algún integrante del equipo pierda su posesión éste queda automáticamente descalificado, ¡comiencen!

Sheena: ¡Posesión de objetos, Poseidón en cañón plateado! el cañón que lleva en las manos se torna color agua y resplandece del mismo color

Nicole: ¡Posesión de objetos, Hades en Hermes (un perro doberman)!-sale un Cerberos gigante y Nicole está encima de él (NOTA: Cerberos es una criatura mitológica griega, es un perro negro enorme de 3 cabezas que protege la entrada al inframundo, reino de Hades)

Vanya: ¡Posesión de objetos, Krane en espada Vikinga! la espada dorada se torna color negro resplandeciente

Silver: ¡No es posible!

Ren: ¡Tienen dos espíritus "clase"!

Yoh: ¿Cómo?

Anna: ¡!...

Manta: ¿Qué está pasando?

Ren: Es extraño que ellas dos tengan un espíritu "clase" a la corta edad que tienen.

Fausto: Es verdad, dudo mucho que tengan el suficiente poder espiritual para controlarlos.

Anna: Si no me equivoco, Poseidón es el dios del mar y Hades el dios del inframundo, ambos de la mitología griega, esas mujeres deben venir de Grecia, por lo tanto pueden tener esos espíritus "clase".

Yoh: voltea a verla ¿A qué te refieres Anna?

Anna: sin mirarlo Me refiero a que si esas chicas recibieron alguna clase de entrenamiento especial en su país natal tal vez sean capaces de poseer espíritus tan poderosos.

Manta: ¿Pero qué son los espíritus clase?

Anna: sin mirarlo Son aquellos espíritus...

Ren: Que son cercanos a una deidad.

Anna: Exacto.

Manta:¡Pero son deidades!

Anna: No del todo, si eres tan inteligente como aparentas debes saber que el dios supremo de la mitología griega es Zeus, existe una jerarquía, así que esos dos espíritus son como el equivalente a los ángeles de los Soldados X, sólo son simples sirvientes, pero con grandes poderes.

Chocolove: ¡Miren!señala al equipo

Sheena dispara con su cañón de agua, y con ese simple ataque derrota al mismo tiempo a sus tres oponentes.

Silver: ¡El equipo Sheevani es el ganador!

Nicole: ¡Siiii! ¡Ganamos!...fue muy fácil, que aburrido!

Sheena: ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

Vanya: Cierto, pero no se preocupen, si el oponente indicado se enfrenta a nosotras, el combate será más interesante...

(Anna siente un escalofrío y fija la mirada en Vanya)

Yoh: mirando a Anna...¿Qué sucede Anna?...

Anna: ...suspira y cierra los ojos...nada.

Yoh: ...voltea a ver a donde miraba Ana y Vanya voltea a verlo y lo saluda, Yoh se sonroja un poco y la saluda

Anna: ...mira a Yoh de reojo, se voltea y se pone de pie

Manta: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Anna?

Anna: sin mirarlo No te incumbe se va

Manta: ¬¬U Aquí alguien está de malas...

Yoh: voltea a verla...Anna...

MÁS TARDE EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALDEA...

Silver: Pero no sé si logre convencerla Anna...

Anna: ¡Sólo inténtalo, es un favor que quiero pedirte.

Silver: Lo sé pero creo que me será difícil lograr lo que me pides.

Anna: ¡Por favor, haz lo que puedas! lo dice en tono de súplica

Silver: ...la mira...E-está bien.

Anna: Te lo agradezco...da media vuelta y se aleja

Silver: nnU Vaya mujer!

AFUERA DE LOS DORMITORIOS...

Jun: Pero nunca había visto chicos tan guapos, no cabe duda que hasta entre shamanes hay chicos que valen la pena está sentada en una mesita con Tamao y Pilika

Pilika: Siii, eran tan lindos, lástima que tenemos que apoyar a nuestros hermanos, si no los apoyaba para que fueran los reyes!

Tamao: Pues creo que eran apuestos, pero no hay ninguno como...

Jun: ¿Cómo quién?

Tamao: No no no, olvídenlo! se sonroja y baja la mirada

Pilika: Te refieres a...

Anna: Hola ¿qué hacen? detrás de Tamao

Tamao: ¡Señorita Ana! se asusta

Anna: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Tamao: n/nU N-Nada señorita Anna!

Anna: se sienta al lado de Tamao Chicas vengo a hablar con ustedes.

Jun: nn ¿Sobre qué?

Anna: Quiero proponerles algo...

MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS, EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALDEA...

Horo: Kanpai!(Kanpai! es ¡salud, para brindar en japonés) bebe de su vaso

Ryu: Kanpai!

Ren: ¿Se puede saber qué estás festejando? mirándolo de reojo

Horo: Ji ji, pues nada, que estamos juntos y de flojos en un bar con lindas chicas! le pone a Yoh el brazo sobre los hombros y voltea a ver a las shamanes de la mesa de al lado

Ryu: Si, ahora que lo dices el día de hoy especialmente hay muchas shamanes muy bonitas en el bar mirando y saludando a las chicas

Fausto: El ambiente es muy agradable abrazando a Eliza

Horo: ¬¬U Cómo puedes decir eso si vienes con tu mujer?- ¡Éste es un lugar para solteros!

Manta: Tienes razón, cualquier soltero aquí puede divertirse y conocer chicas...mira a Yoh...

Yoh: ...tiene una mano en la mejilla y está viendo su vaso de refresco

Manta: Yoh...

Ren: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, no tienes la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Yoh: ...

Ryu: Don Yoh ¿se encuentra bien?

Yoh: ...

Fausto: ¿Te duele algo?

Yoh: ...

Chocolove: ♪ Le duele la cabeza le duele el corazón! ♪

Yoh: ...

Todos: ¬¬U...

Horo: DESPIERTA!lo golpea en la cabeza

Yoh: AAAUCH! Xx eso dolió mucho! se soba la cabeza

Manta: Es que te estábamos hablando y no nos hacías caso, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Yoh: ¿A-a mi, nada ooU!

Ren: Vamos no finjas, has estado demasiado raro éstos últimos días.

Yoh: ¿Eh?

Horo: Sabemos que es un asunto de mujeres, ¡así que no mientas y dinos qué te pasa!

Yoh: o/oU Mu-mujeres?

Ryu: Don Yoh sabemos que usted y la señorita Vanya se traen algo...

Yoh: ¿QUÉEEE, VANYA Y YO? se pone de pie y pone las manos en la mesa

Ren: Te hemos notado muy unido a ella, ¿te gusta?

Yoh: NNOOOOO! ¿Por qué lo dicen?

Horo: Porque mi teoría era que ya te habías cansado de los malos tratos de la "reina del infierno" y habías buscado amor en otra mujer.

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Manta: Te notamos muy raro, Anna y tu están más alejados de lo normal, Anna siempre te está diciendo que entrenes o te está vigilando, pero de unos días a acá no se ha molestado en decirte algo sobre tu entrenamiento.

Yoh: ...

Chocolove: Mira Yoh, yo no soy muy bueno para éstas cosas del amor...

Yoh: o.o…

Chocolove: Pero te recomiendo que cambies a la rubia por la otra!

Manta: ¬¬U las dos son rubias...

Chocolove: ...¡Rubia pelos de elote!

Todos: ...

(Horo Horo y Ren lo agarran a golpes y lo dejan tirado en el suelo)

Horo: ¡Entiende que es un asunto serio!

Ren: ¡Deja de decir chistes tan malos!

Yoh: Pero chicos no se de qué me estén hablando...

Horo: ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, SABES BIEN QUE HABLAMOS DE TU EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO CON ANA Y VANYA!

Ren: Ya dejémoslo en paz, creo que no nos quiere decir qué le pasa.

Yoh: N-no es eso es que...

Ryu: No se preocupe Don Yoh.

Yoh: Pero...

Fausto: No te preocupes, eso debes resolverlo tú mismo, sólo recuerda que el tiempo en ocasiones es la mejor medicina, cuando analices bien tus sentimientos tal vez puedas solucionar tu problema.

Yoh: ...Fausto...

Horo: Se nota que es el único de nosotros que tiene pareja, TT los desdichados como yo no somos capaces de pronunciar palabras tan hermosas.

Ryu: Oigan ¿por qué no regresamos a los dormitorios, ya son como las ocho, debemos ir a dormir temprano si queremos ver los combates de mañana.

Fausto: Tiene razón, vámonos.

Horo: T0T Adiós hermosas chicas!

Ren: Adiós o/o...unas chicas lo están saludando

Horo: ¡¡¡AAA, ERES UN DESGRACIADO, TU SI CONSEGUISTE MUJERES!

Ren: ¡¡¡CÁLLATE, POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN FRACASADO COMO TÚ!

Manta: n.nU Je je, ya vámonos.

Yoh: ...sale del bar

EN LOS DOMITORIOS DEL EQUIPO SHEEVANI...

Sheena: Qué bien se siente pelear por primera vez! está recostada en su cama

Nicole: ¬o¬ Lo dices porque fuiste la única que peleó, T.T me dejaste sin nada.

Sheena: Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, te prometo que a la próxima te dejaré atacar aunque sea una vez.

Nicole: OO ¿Una vez? XOx ¡CÓMETELA HERMES!

(Hermes se va sobre Sheena y trata de morderla)

Sheena: ¡¡AAA, CONTROLA A TU PERRO! trata de quitárselo de encima

Vanya: No se preocupen, en nuestra batalla con el equipo más fuerte para nosotras, las tres tendremos oportunidad de pelear, estoy segura de eso, ¿no es así Krane?

Krane: aparece detrás de ella No te confías demasiado, esa mujer es muy poderosa, más de lo que aparenta, además tiene dos espíritus muy parecidos a un espíritu clase.

Vanya: Lo sé, pero si quiero convertirme en la esposa de Yoh Asakura debo vencerla primero, así la familia Asakura e Yoh se darán cuenta de que soy mejor esposa...

Sheena: ¿O sea que quieres enfrentarte a esa mujer sólo para quitarle a su novio? sigue tratando de quitarse al perro de encima

Vanya: Si, bueno, en parte.

Nicole: ¿En parte?

Vanya: Si, mira, lo que pasa es que esa mujer es la futura esposa del Shaman King, estoy cási segura de que Yoh Asakura ganará el torneo, por ser su prometida lleva el título de futura esposa del Shaman King, pero gracias a Goldva puedo ser la prometida del Shaman King, ya que me considera muy fuerte, pero en el camino está ella, Goldva dice que Anna Kyouyama es igual o más fuerte que yo, así que es una competencia, si llegara a ganarle en un combate podría ganarle incluso a Yoh, junto con el título de Prometida del Shaman King.

Nicole: ¿Así que te quieres casar con Yoh Asakura?

Vanya: nn Pues si, me beneficiaría mucho, también a él, cuando dejemos descendencia serán de los shamanes más poderosos.

Sheena: ¡Vaya que si te estás adelantando mucho, hasta piensas en que tendrán hijos sigue tratando de quitarse al perro de encima

Vanya: Pues si, porque en un matrimonio deben existir hijos...además...mira la luna desde la ventana...como está la situación creo que puedo ganarme a Yoh fácilmente...

Nicole: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vanya: en la misma posición Porque me estoy ganando la confianza de Yoh...dentro de poco seré más que una amiga para él...

EN LOS DORMITORIOS DE YOH Y COMPAÑÍA...

Horo: Buenas noches, nos vamos a dormir!

Chocolove: ¡Nos vamos a hacer la meme!

Todos: ...

Pilika: xD jajajajajaja, la meme, jajajajjajajajajaja...

Tamao: JIJIJIJIJI, QUE GRACIOSO!

Ren: ¬¬U Ya vámonos, buenas noches!

Yoh: Buenas noches muchachos! nn

Manta: Que descansen!

Ryu: n.n Que sueñen con los angelitos!

Fausto: Duerman bien.

Jun: Que duermas bien Ren!

Yoh: Por cierto, Jun ¿has visto a Anna?

Jun: Ahora que lo dices, hace un rato vino a platicar con nosotras, pero después salió, al parecer fue a ver a Silver.

Yoh: ¿A S-Silver? se pone nervioso y algo celoso

Jun: Si, dijo que tenía que hablar con él de algo muy importante.

Yoh: ¿Algo importante? se intriga más y se pone más celoso

Pilika: Si, dijo que era urgente, se veía muy nerviosa, al parecer debía atender un asunto muy importante con Silver.

Yoh: ¿Un asunto muy importante?...

(La imaginación de Yoh: Yoh se imagina a Silver y a Anna en un dormitorio de los oficiales con música romántica, Anna tiene un vestido rojo escotado del pecho y de la pierna y el cabello recogido, y Silver un pantalón de vestir, la camisa desabotonada, ambos están bailando muy juntos)

Silver: Espero que te la estés pasando muy bien Anna la toma de la cintura y la acerca más a él

Anna: Claro Silver, estoy con la persona que me gusta, en un lugar muy romántico está sonrojada, sonriendo y desvía la mirada

Silver: ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo más? le suelta el cabello y se inclina y la inclina para que su rostro quede a la altura del de ella (recuerden que Anna es más bajita que él)

Anna: se sonroja mucho más ¡S-Silver, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

Silver: Para nada Anna, me gustas mucho y yo te gusto, ésta noche es perfecta, ¿o a caso estás pensando en tu prometido?

Anna: Para nada Silver, él no me importa ya tiene a Vanya, tu me gustas mucho...sonrojada

Silver: Entonces...la carga y Anna se sonroja mucho más no pienses en él y concéntrate en lo nuestro...

Anna: Silver...

(Fin de lo que Yoh imagina xD)

Yoh: OO...

Pilika: ¡YOH DESPIERTA!

Yoh: ¿Eh...qué?

Jun: Te quedaste serio y luego hiciste una expresión muy rara.

Pilika: ¿Qué había en tu pervertida mente?

Yoh: ¿Pervertida?

Pilika: ¡Yoh pensaba en cosas hentai!

Yoh: N-No Pilika te equivocas! se sonroja

Jun: Vámonos a dormir Pilika, mañana no querrás levantarte para ver los combates nn.

Pilika: nOn Tienes razón, ya tengo sueño, que duermas bien Yoh, por favor no sueñes cosas hentai con Anna ¿si?

Yoh: O/O ¡N-NO PILIKA, YO NO...!

Jun: nn Buenas noches Yoh dan media vuelta y se meten a su dormitorio

Yoh: ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO HENTAI!

(Se le quedan viendo Manta, Fausto y Ryu)

Yoh: o/oU...

Ryu: Vamos a dormir Don Yoh.

Yoh: -/-U si Ryu...

(Entran los cuatro al dormitorio)

EN EL DORMITORIO...

Ryu: Buenas noches Don Yoh se recuesta

Yoh: Buenas noches Ryu.

Fausto: Buenas noches a todos se recuesta

Yoh: Buenas noches Fausto.

Manta: Buenas noches, que descansen se recuesta

Yoh: apaga la luz y se recuesta...pensando...Anna...

(Imaginando...)

Anna: Oh Silver, me haces cosquillas, ¡ah, eso se siente bien, Silver!.

(Termina de imaginar xD)

Yoh: O/OU... / ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Si Anna no es capaz de hacer eso contigo mucho menos con Silver! sacude la cabeza

(Se escuchan pasos fuera de los dormitorios e Yoh se asoma por la ventana, Anna va llegando e Yoh sale a verla)

Yoh: ¡Anna!

Anna: voltea a verlo...Yoh, ¿qué haces despierto, ya es tarde.

Yoh: baja la mirada./. Bueno es que yo...Jun me dijo que...es que...no podía dormir...

Anna: ...sonríe un poco ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

Yoh: la mira sonrojado Anna...

Anna: se acerca a él y le da una cachetada ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS

ESTABAS IMAGINANDO COSAS PERVERTIDAS?

Yoh: ¡A-Anna no malinterpretes yo estaba...!

Anna: ¡ESTABAS PENSANDO COSAS HENTAI, YO ESTABA EN TU MENTE, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Yoh: ¡No Anna, no es lo que piensas!

Anna: se voltea y se va hacia su dormitorio Buenas noches! con tono molesto

Yoh: T-T Buenas noches Anna...se va a su dormitorio mientras se agarra la mejilla

EN EL DORMITORIO DE ANNA...

(Entra Anna y se pone la pijama, se recuesta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Jun, Pilika y Tamao y se tapa con las cobijas)

Anna: pensando...estabas celoso por mi...je...sonríe un poco, abraza su almohada y se queda dormida con una sonrisa en la boca

EN EL DORMITORIO DEL EQUIPO SHEEVANI...

(Todas están en sus camas y Vanya está despierta)

Vanya: pensando Dentro de poco olvidarás a Ana Yoh...yo te ayudaré...

Continuará...


	5. Chap 5 Las guardaespaldas

**Capítulo 5.- Las Guardaespaldas.**

Por la noche se ve en el desierto una fogata encendida, alrededor de ella están un hombre alto, un pequeño niño, un enorme espíritu y un chico de cabello largo. Los tres están comiendo una bagette (las bagettes son panes largos y grandes) mientras platican.

Hao: se queda mirando al fuego con la cara seria y después sonrie un poco je je.

Opacho: ¿Por qué se ríe señor Hao? lo mira y deja de comer

Hao: Creo que las cosas van más a favor de Vanya.

Opacho: ¿Por qué señor Hao? sigue mirándolo

Hao: Porque Vanya tiene mejor estrategia nn.

Opacho: ¿A qué se refiere con eso señor Hao?

Hao: A que Vanya sabe jugar mejor sus cartas nn.

Opacho: Opacho no entiende señor Hao.

Hao: nnU je, me refiero a que ella tiene una mejor táctica para lograr lo que desea, Anna se deja llevar pos el enojo y la confusión y eso no le ayuda mucho.

Laquist: Veo que está muy interesado en esa señorita ¿verdad señor Hao?

Hao: Je je, pues si, me cautivó desde que la conocí nn, por eso le ayudaré un poco...aparecen las Hannagumi detrás de él

Kanna: ¿Nos llamaba señor Hao?

Hao: Necesito que me hagan un enorme favor.

Kanna: Diga señor Hao.

Hao: voltea a verlas Supongo que recuerdan a Anna, la chica con la que les dije que no se metieran, necesito que también le ayuden en lo que puedan, cuando se encuentre en problemas o una chica llamada Vanya la moleste o la haga enojar necesito que la ayuden. Deben estar a su servicio.

Hannagumi: Si señor Hao.

Hao: ¡Ah, quiero que le den un pequeño escarmiento a Vanya, estén muy al pendiente de Anna y díganle que la apoyo, que si me necesita sabe cómo buscarme.

Hannagumi: Si señor Hao las tres desaparecen

Opacho: ...mira a Hao nn Opacho se siente muy feliz por el señor Hao.

Hao: o.o?

Opacho: Porque el señor Hao por fin está enamorado nn.

Hao: o.o…- je...

En la aldea al día siguiente...

Horo: Ya reanudaron los combates, pero...mira su oráculo ¿hasta cuándo tendremos uno?¬¬

Ren: No tengo idea pero esto me está colmando la paciencia el pico de su cabello se hace grande

Bason: ¡No se enoje tanto señorito, es malo para el corazón! está detrás de él

Yoh: No se desesperen, estoy seguro de que cuando nos llamen a un combate será uno muy divertido, jijiji nn.

Ryu: Ay don Yoh, usted siempre se toma todo con calma o.o.

Manta: Es su forma de ser -.-U.

Anna: Bueno, para que no desperdicies tiempo ¿qué te parece si tenemos una sesión de entrenamiento? está al lado de Yoh de brazos cruzados

Yoh: n.nU No creo que sea buena idea.

Anna: Vamos, últimamente no has entrenado mucho, organizaré un combate de entrenamiento, los del equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari contra el Equipo de Ren dice señalando a los equipos

Ren: Hasta que a alguien se le ocurre una buena idea se pone de pie y toma su cuchilla

Ryu: ¡Si, por fin demostraremos que el equipo de Las Aguas Termales Funbari es el mejor.

Horo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡somos más fuertes que ustedes!

Ryu: Si si, claro, demuéstrenlo bebitos!

(Detrás de Anna aparecen las Hannagumi y todos las miran con sorpresa)

Chocolove: ¡Son las chicas locas del otro día! alterado

Ren: Vamos, no es para tanto.

Horo: Sí, podemos con ellas chocolatín.

Ryu: ¡Yo lo protegeré don Yoh!

(Todos se ponen en guardia)

Anna: Vaya, veo que no será necesario el entrenamiento entre ustedes.

Kanna: Te equivocas, no hemos venido a pelear.

Yoh: ...?

Anna: Oh, ¿entonces a qué vinieron? mirándolas

Kanna: El señor Hao nos envió.

Anna: ¿Hao?

Yoh: ¿Hao? ¿para qué? se molesta

Matti: El señor Hao nos pidió que estuviéramos al pendiente de Anna.

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Anna: ¿?...

Manta: ¿¿¿CÓMO?

Ren: ¿De Anna?

Ryu: ¿Doña Anna?

Tamao: No es posible!

Jun: o.o De Anna?

Chocolove: se queda traumado

Horo: él también xD

Mari: Nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti Anna, también que estuviéramos a tu servicio.

Anna: ¿Cómo?

Kanna: Pero veo que estás muy bien por el momento, bueno, tenemos otra cosa qué hacer, si nos necesitas puedes llamarnos, ¡ah, y el señor Hao manda a decirte que te apoya, que cuando lo necesites sabes cómo buscarlo las tres desaparecen

Anna: ...Hao...tiene expresión seria

Yoh: pone cara de que está muuuy enojado ¿Qué demonios querrá Hao? aprieta los puños demasiado fuerte

Horo: ...¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí todo! Yoh engaña a Anna con Vanya y Anna con Hao a Yoh, se quiere vengar de él poniéndole los cuernos con su hermano gemelo, ¡super! ¡esto parece telenovela! recibe un golpe muy fuerte de Anna y queda tirado en el suelo

Anna: ¡No tengo nada que ver con Hao idiota!

Manta: ¿Pero por qué mandó Hao a esas mujeres para cuidarte Anna?

Ren: Eso no es nada normal, ¿por qué querría Hao cuidarte?

Ryu: ¿Sabe algo doña Anna?

Anna: ...Es porque le gusto dice seriamente

Todos: ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?

Yoh: A-Anna ¿por qué dices eso? se acerca a ella y la mira algo molesto y sorprendido a la vez

Anna: Así es, le gusto a Hao, me lo dijo desde que nos conocimos, está muy interesado en mi por lo que veo dice con tono serio y con los brazos cruzados sin mirar a Yoh

Yoh: P-Pero ¿por qué te mandó a decir esas cosas? intrigado y celoso

Anna: Por la última plática que tuvimos...

Todos: ¿¿¿CÓMOOO?

Manta: ¿LO VES EN SECRETO? alterado

Ryu: No sabía que doña Anna platicaba con ese tipo.

Ren: Je je, vaya sorpresa, ¡eso te mereces Yoh! riendo

Yoh: ¡AAA! ¿Por qué dices eso Ren? volteando a verlo

Anna: Bueno, aunque eso nos da a todos cierta ventaja ¿no, dudo que quiera meterse con ustedes si yo estoy presente.

Ren: En eso tiene razón, mientras siga interesado en Anna no puede meterse ni con ella ni con nosotros.

Yoh: P-Pero, ¡Ay, ¡¡¡cómo es molesto! super enojado

Anna: ...lo mira atentamente y sonríe un poco

Ryu: le susurra a Manta Parece que doña Anna se divierte con los celos de don Yoh.

Manta: Ji ji, así parece nnU.

Jun: Vaya, nunca imaginé que Hao dijera eso en serio nn, pero ahora veo que la linda Anna-chan lo cautivó.

Anna: se sonroja un poco y mira a Jun

Tamao: sonrojada y nerviosa Si, me sorprendió lo que le dijo a la señorita Anna al principio pero ahora estoy impactada.

Manta: n.nU Quién iba a decirlo.

Yoh: A-Anna...

Anna: lo voltea a ver

Yoh: baja la mirada ¿P-podemos ha-hablar?

Anna: Claro, llévame a comer algo lo mira seriamente pero por dentro está feliz de lo que le dice, y de sus celos

Yoh: E-está bien.

Yoh: n.nU Lamento que no haya podido invitarte algo más costoso muerde su hamburguesa pero aún no consigo más dinero y tengo que ahorrarlo ambos están sentados en un lugar deshabitado de la aldea en donde sólo hay desierto

Anna: No hay problema muerde la hamburguesa cuando seas el shaman king comeré de lo más costoso que hay, ya que tendré que vivir como reina muerde de nuevo la hamburguesa

Yoh: n.nU jijijiji...oye Anna...

Anna: Dime muerde su hamburguesa con la mirada hacia el frente

Yoh: ...Tú...¿sientes algo por Hao?...

Anna: ...¿por qué? sin mirarlo

Yoh: N-no, por nada, es que como dices que le gustas creí que también te gustaba, y como platicas con él y conmigo no este...nervioso y sin mirarla

Anna: Pues porque no me has dado la oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo sin verlo

Yoh: ...voltea a verla...¿por qué lo dices?...

Anna: Últimamente has pasado más tiempo con Vanya, bueno, no es que nosotros acostumbremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, por lo general siempre estás con tus amigos, pero, le has puesto más atención a ella que a cualquiera de nosotros...sin mirarlo

Yoh: ...Anna...es que ella...

Anna: Entiendo, no te preocupes sin mirarlo, muerde su hamburguesa

Yoh: ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? la mira

Anna: Que...te guste, ella es muy amable contigo, cosa que yo no y...

Yoh: ¡Te equivocas, ella no me gusta! la mira

Anna: ...sin mirarlo

Yoh: Paso tiempo con ella porque siempre me pide que la acompañe de compras o me invita a diferentes lugares mirándola

Anna: sin mirarlo Ya veo...son muy buenos amigos...

Yoh: Es sólo eso, es mi amiga, porque es muy amable conmigo y no quiero ser grosero, desde un principio me agradeció el haber sido amable con ella y dice que por eso me invita a lugares la mira

Anna: Ya veo...tu...¿me consideras tu amiga?...sin verlo

Yoh: Yo...

Anna: ¿Sabes cuáles son las cosas que me gustan?...

Yoh: Yo...

Anna: ¿Sabes lo que me gusta hacer?

Yoh: Anna...

Anna: No te preocupes, entiendo que no hablamos mucho y que por eso no sepas de mi...se pone de pie...nos vemos...

Yoh: A-Anna espera! intenta detenerla pero ella corre...Ana...

Anna: pensando No llores, es normal que no sepa nada de ti...después de todo, no eres como Vanya...sigue corriendo en dirección a la aldea y se encuentra con Vanya en el camino, se detiene...

Vanya: nn Hola Ana, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Anna: Daba un paseo.

Vanya: Oye, ¿no has visto a Yoh?

Anna: ...Acabo de hablar con él.

Vanya: ¿Me podrías decir dónde está, es que quiero saber si me puede acompañar de compras, espero que no se le haya olvidado que prometió llevarme nn.

Anna: ...No sé en dónde esté, hace un rato que no lo veo, pero tenía mucho qué hacer, debe entrenar así que no creo que pueda salir.

Vanya: Vamos Anna, perdónale el entrenamiento hoy, Yoh debe divertirse aunque sea un poco...¿o qué, ¿tienes miedo de que pueda quitártelo?...

Anna: ...se molesta mucho y sólo la mira con desprecio No, la verdad es que no tengo miedo de nada, no me interesa lo que haga o no, él tiene que entrenar y punto.

Vanya: Sé que tienes miedo de que te lo quite, y, ¿sabes qué, nos llevamos de maravilla, cosa que tú y él no creo que hagan, ¿o si?...

Anna: ¡No me molestes! aparecen detrás de ella las Hannagumi

Kanna: ¿Te está molestando Anna?

Anna: las mira...Si, está molestándome, pero no se preocupen, ya se iba ¿verdad? voltea a ver a Vanya

Vanya: ...Después te veré Anna nn da la vuelta y se va

Kanna: Ella es Vanya, ¿no?

Anna: Si, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? voltea a verlas

Matti: Se ve que no ponías mucha atención, el señor Hao nos dijo que te ayudáramos si Vanya te molestaba.

Anna: ¿Por qué las envió a cuidarme?

Kanna: Al parecer está muy interesado en ti, no quiere que te pase nada.

Anna: ...

Kanna: Bueno, ahora que sabemos quién es Vanya podemos cumplir lo que nos pidió el señor Hao están a punto de irse

Anna: ¡Espera, ¿qué es lo que les pidió Hao?

Matti: Pidió que le diéramos un escarmiento a esa chica, por molestarte.

Kanna: Nos vemos desaparecen las tres

Anna: ...Hao...sigue caminando hacia la aldea con una expresión seria

Vanya: Por lo que veo Anna tiene nuevas aliadas..pero no entiendo ¿por qué esas mujeres que trabajan para Hao Asakura están de su lado?

Kanna: Es porque el señor Hao está interesado en Anna aparecen detrás de ella

Vanya: voltea a verlas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Matti: El señor Hao te manda sus agradecimientos por tratar tan bien a la señorita Ana sale Jack, su espíritu acompañante

Kanna: ¡Ashcroft! sale Ashcroft

Mari: ¡Billy the Kid! sale Chuck

Vanya: No tengo intenciones de pelear con ustedes.

Kanna: Pero nosotras si...

Silver: ¡Anna, qué bueno que te encuentro! baja volando en frente de ella

Anna: ¿Qué pasa? se detiene

Silver: Debo hablar contigo guarda sus alas

Anna: ¿Sobre lo que te pedí?

Silver: Si, ¿no quieres comer algo mientras platicamos?

Anna: Acabo de comer, gracias.

Silver: Bueno, entonces te invito a comer un helado.

Anna: ...Está bien.

_Más tarde (Afuera de los dormitorios)..._

Yoh: ¿Seguros que Anna no vino aquí para nada? con cara de tristeza

Horo: ¡Ay Yoh deja de molestar! ¡ya te dijimos que no! agarrándolo de la camisa

Manta: Desde que se fueron a platicar no hemos sabido nada de ella, ¿no habrás dicho algo que hizo que se enojara?

Yoh: Que yo recuerde...no lo sé, pero, en realidad no se veía molesta...baja la mirada

Ryu: Don Yoh y Doña Anna tiene problemas de pareja.

Yoh: ¿Eh? se sonroja

Ren: Si, ya parece que están casados.

Jun: No digan eso, hacen que Yoh se apene.

Anna: llega corriendo ¡Jun, Tamao! ¡Lo conseguimos!

Yoh: ¡Anna! se acerca corriendo a ella y ella pasa al lado de él sin siquiera mirarlo...

Jun: ¿En serio? OwO se pone de pie

Tamao: ¿Habló con Silver señorita Anna? se pone de pie.

Yoh: ¿S-Silver? se pone celoso

Anna: ¡Si, ¡Ya tenemos permiso! llega hasta donde están ellas

Tamao/Jun: ¡¡¡Siiiiii! las dos abrazan a Anna y empiezan a brincar.(Anna: TTU)

Pilika: nn Que bien!

Anna: se separa de ellas Vamos al dormitorio, discutiremos algunos puntos caminan las tres al dormitorio y entran

Horo: ...mirando a las chicas y después a Yoh...¡JAJAJAJA! ¿vieron eso, ¡Yoh fue ignorado!

Ren: Si pero se lo gana por engañar a su prometida, ¡eso te pasa por infiel Yoh!.

Yoh: ¿QUÉ DICES? ¡YO NO ENGAÑO A ANNA! ¡YO NO SOY INFIEL!

Manta: Pero parece que está molesta contigo Yoh, si te das cuenta ni siquiera porque pasaste a su lado te volteó a ver n.nU.

Ryu: Si, doña Anna por lo menos voltea a ver a don Yoh y lo insulta o le dice que entrene, pero ésta vez no lo miró.

Yoh: ...Anna...

_En el dormitorio de chicas..._

Jun: ¡Qué bien, no puedo creer que pelearemos w.

Tamao: Si, es muy emocionante, pero a la vez me da un poco de miedo.

Anna: No hay de qué temer, los combates serán algo divertido.

Pilika: Si, di que tú si puedes pelear, yo no soy shaman uu.

Anna: Bueno, debemos ponerle un nombre al equipo, no podemos entrar sin nombre.

Tamao: ¿Qué les parece Los Ángeles Adivinadores? OWO.

Anna: ¬¬ Tamao, la única kokkuri aquí eres tú.

Tamao: ..U Cierto...

Jun: -- Y qué les parece Las Taoistas?

Anna: ¬¬ Vuelvo a lo mismo, la única Taoista aquí eres tú.

Jun: --U Era una sugerencia!

Pilika: nwn Y si le ponen Las Chicas de Nieve?

Tam/Jun/Anna: ¬.¬U No somos Ainus…

Pilika: nOn Yo solo decía!

Anna: ¿Y qué les parece Las Itakos de Anna?

Tamao/Jun: No somos itakos ..U.

Anna: Bueno, entonces propongan otro nombre.

Jun: Ya sé, hay que proponer nombres y los juntamos de manera que nos guste cómo queda nn.

Tamao: OwO Buena idea señorita Jun!

Jun: nn Yo propongo Las Taoistas!

Tamao: OwO Los Ángeles Kokkuri!

Anna: Diosas de Funbari!

Jun: Bien, ahora, ¿cómo juntamos esos nombres?

Tamao: Los Ángeles Kokkuri Taoistas Diosas de Funbari ..?

Anna: No...se pone de pie y apunta hacia el frente con el dedo y aparece detrás de ella una imagen de las Aguas Termanles Funbari y Tamao y Jun con una yukata con alas y pergaminos ¡Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari!

Tamao: nn Bien hecho señorita Anna!

Jun: nn Me gusta el nombre!

Anna: Ahora sólo esperaré a que Silver nos de nuestros oráculos virtuales y listo, ya estamos en el torneo.

Tamao/Jun: ¡¡¡Siiiiii! ---

En otro lugar...

Kanna: No vuelvas a molestar a Anna o vendremos de nuevo.

Matti: ¡Adiós niña!

Mari: Mari tiene sueño...

(Las tres desaparecen en frente de Vanya y ella cae de rodillas al suelo con unas cuantas heridas en los brazos, piernas y cara)

Vanya: Maldición...aparece detrás de ella Krane

Krane: No pude hacer mucho, sus espíritus son muy fuertes mirándola

Vanya: ...Je, no hay problema, creo que sé cómo voy a vengarme de esto...se pone de pie y se dirige a su dormitorio

Vanya: pensando No creas que porque tienes a esas mujeres de tu lado me vas a ganar, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo...

Continuará...


	6. Chap 6 Primer Round

**Capítulo 6.- Primer Round, el combate de las chicas.**

Al día siguiente todos despertaron y salieron a desayunar juntos, en el camino platicaban de cosas tontas, lo de siempre xD, iban peleando, Jun, Anna, Tamao y Pilika platicaban sobre lo que iban a hacer después de comer, querían ir de compras para hacer uniformes para el equipo, lo cual fue idea de Anna ..U pero a Jun y a Tamao les pareció buena idea xD.

Horo: ¡Vamos a comer ahí, me han dicho que la comida está muy buena en ese restaurante dice señalando un restaurante

Ryu: ¡Pues vamos, tengo mucha hambre.

Ren: Si, no es comida china pero supongo que puedo probarla.

Chocolove: ¡Tu siempre quieres comer comida china!

Manta: Si pero no lo haremos, ya dejen de pelear --U.

Yoh: ...camina mirando hacia atrás en donde está Anna

Anna: Dentro de poco podré darle un escarmiento a esa niña.

Jun: nn Nosotras te ayudaremos Anna, te apoyamos.

Tamao. Si señorita Anna, tiene nuestro apoyo.

Pilika: ¡Si fuera shaman podría entrar en su equipo y conocerían a la Pilika Agresiva!

Anna: Eres fuerte, pero creo que con nosotras basta para darle una lección ùu.

Manta: ¡Yoh cuidado! por estar volteando hacia atrás Yoh se estrella en un poste y se cae de espaldas al suelo

Yoh: TT0TT# ¡¡¡Auuuu, mi carita! agarrandose la naríz

Anna: Ten más cuidado! le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Yoh: o.o le toma la mano nn Gracias Anna.

(Todos entran al restaurante y se sientan, en una mesa las mujeres y en otra los hombres)

Horo: ¡Qué rico, la comida de aquí es deliciosa.

Ren: Si, pero no es comida china con la cuchara en la mano y viendo su plato con expresión de aburrimiento

Chocolove: ¡Ya deja de pedir comida china! señala a Ren con la cuchara

Ren: ¡Cállate chocolatín, tengo derecho de expresarme! le crece el pico de la cabeza

Manta: n.nU Ya dejen de pelear, estamos comiendo.

Ryu: Si, sólo nos están arruinando la comida.

Chocolove: ¡Se nos revuelve en la pancita! se agarra la panza

Todos: ...

Pilika: xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Tamao: n.n jijijijiji, qué gracioso!

(Horo Horo, Ren y Ryu comienzan a golpear a Chocolove mientras Manta, Fausto y Eliza los miran, Yoh voltea a ver a Ana, ella está platicando con Jun).

Anna: Ya tengo una idea de cómo será el uniforme.

Jun: nn Me alegro!

(Llega Silver y entra al restaurante, se dirige caminando a la mesa de Anna, Yoh sólo lo observa cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Silver)

Silver: pasa por la mesa de los hombres Hola chicos!

Todos: Hola.

Silver: llega a la mesa de las mujeres Hola Anna, hola chicas.

Todas: Hola Silver.

Silver: Anna, ¿tienes un minuto?

Anna: Claro se pone de pie y sale con Silver del restaurante

Yoh: se queda en shock ¿A-Anna?...mira hacia donde están Silver y Anna

(desde la otra mesa)

Jun: Oigan, ¿no les parece como que Silver y Anna hacen una buena pareja?

Yoh: Ò.o? escuchando

Pilika: Si, a pesar de ser mayor que ella Silver le tiene muchas atenciones.

Yoh: o.Ó…escuchando

Tamao: Si, la señorita Anna tiene buenas relaciones con personas más grandes que ella.

Yoh: Ò.o…sigue escuchando

Jun: Además, ninguna me negará que Silver es muy apuesto.

Pilika: No, tienes razón, es apuesto.

Tamao: Si, llama mucho la atención.

Yoh: Ò.ó...¿a Anna le gustará Silver?...

Amidamaru: ¡Amo Yoh! aparece en frente de él

Yoh: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AMIDAMARUUUU! se cae de la silla

Amidamaru: ¿Pero qué le sucede amo Yoh, parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma lo mira preocupado

Yoh: TTU Y qué es lo que eres? se levanta y acomoda la silla

Amidamaru: O.O, n.nU Cierto amo Yoh, pero ¿por qué se espantó?

Yoh: No, por nada, es que me tomaste por sorpresa -.-U sobándose el trasero Xx

Amidamaru: ¿Estaba espiando a la señorita Anna?

Yoh: ó/òU ¿Qué, ¡N-no, para nada! mira de reojo hacia donde está Anna

(Anna toma algo que le da Silver en sus manos y se despide de él, después entra de nuevo al restaurante y se sienta en la mesa en donde están Jun, Tamao y Pilka)

Jun: ¿Qué te dijo?

Anna: Aquí tienen les da a cada una un oráculo-sus oráculos virtuales

Tamao: ¡Qué bien! ¡ya estamos dentro! se pone su oráculo rosado

Jun: nn Muchas gracias Ana! se pone su oráculo morado

Anna: Con esto sólo debemos esperar a que nos llamen para nuestro primer combate se pone un oráculo rojo

Yoh: ¿¿¿QUEEEÉ? ¿¿¿ESTÁN EN EL TORNEO?

Todos: ...se le quedan viendo a Yoh

Horo: ¿No sabes que es de mala educación estar espiando a las personas? ¡¿QUE QUÉ! voltea a ver a las chicas precipitadamente

Ren: Hermana, ¿vas a entrar al torneo? mirándola

Jun: nn Si Ren, gracias a Anna conseguimos el permiso.

Yoh: P-Pero no entiendo, se supone que sólo los shamanes que pasaron la primera y segunda etapa pueden entrar al torneo, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes puedan entrar? asombrado

Tamao: Porque la señorita Anna habló con el joven Silver y, no sabemos cómo, pero logró convencerlo nn.

Yoh: ¿C-Con Silver? pone cara de sorpresa

Anna: Si, era la única forma en la que nos podían dejar entrar, discutiendo algunos puntos con Silver logré hacer que nos dejaran participar en el torneo también se cruza de brazos

Ryu: ¡Qué bien doña Anna, tendremos oportunidad de verla en plena acción! emocionado xD

Manta: Si, ahora sólo debemos esperar a que llamen a Anna a su primer combate.

Jun: ¿Y qué hay de nosotras, también somos del equipo!

Horo: Por cierto, ¿tienen el nombre de su equipo?

Jun: nn Pues si, somos...

Tamao/Jun: Anna está en medio con los brazos cruzados y seria, Tamao y Jun la toman de la cintura y la otra mano la alzan, de fondo las aguas termales Funbari y corazoncitos alrededor ¡Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari!

Hombres: ...

Chocolove: xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡QUE NOMBRE TAN GRACIOSO! JAJAJAJA...es interrumpido por un gran puñetazo de Senki y Goki y sale volando rompiendo una ventana del restaurante

Anna: ¡YO JUNTÉ LOS NOMBRES TONTO! molesta, viendo cómo se aleja Chocolove en el aire

Jun: No te molestes Anna nn, después de todo es la unión de los tres nombres.

Anna: Si, bueno, vamos a los dormitorios, tenemos mucho que discutir sobre el vestuario da media vuelta y sale junto con Pilika, Jun y Tamao del restaurante

_En el dormitorio de Yoh..._

Horo: ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que tu prometida entró al torneo, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que puede tocarte pelear contra ella?

Yoh: n.nU Si, eso lo sé, es lo que me da más miedo.

Horo: ¿Le tienes miedo a tu prometida?

Yoh: nnU Es que Anna es muy fuerte y fácilmente puede ganarme.

Amidamaru: El amo Yoh tiene razón, no hay ni una sola vez en la que él haya podido más que la señorita Anna.

Yoh: - -U Gracias Amidamaru...

Amidamaru: nn De nada amo Yoh, ¡estoy aquí para apoyarlo!

Manta: Bueno pero, ¿no han tomado en cuenta que Anna quiere que Yoh se convierta en el shaman king, si llegaran a pelear dudo mucho que Anna quiera ganarle a Yoh, ya que si Yoh pierde no podrá ser el shaman king.

Yoh: nn Tienes razón Manta!

Horo: Punto a favor de Yoh.

Ren: A menos de que Anna cambie de opinión y decida convertirse en la Shaman Queen, así venciendo a Yoh fácilmente vencería a sus demás oponentes hasta llegar al trono.

Yoh: ...con cara de traumado

Horo: Punto a favor de Anna.

Ryu: --¿Cómo sería el mundo si doña Anna fuera la hermosa Shaman Queen? con cara de ilusión

Yoh: ...aún traumado, imagina cosas

(Lo que Yoh imagina: en la sala de un gran castillo se encuentra Anna sentada en un trono cruzada de piernas y brazos, con un vestido escotado rojo y largo, zapatillas rojas, una capa de reina aterciopelada, una corona y un cetro, a su lado están sus damas de compañía, Jun, Tamao y Pilika, Yoh entra en la sala vestido de rey y se para en frente del trono, a unos metros de Anna

Yoh: Su majestad, ya terminé con las labores que me encomendó.

Anna: Pues ahora quiero que entrenes desde el trono

Yoh: ¡P-pero su majestad, estoy agotado después de haber limpiado las 579 habitaciones del castillo y los 163 baños!

Anna: ¡Pero quiero que entrenes, obedece! aparecen Senki y Goki detrás de ella en posición de ataque

Yoh: TT0TT No por favor mi hermosa reinita! ¡entrenaré! se arrodilla

Anna: Bien, pero antes de eso...

(Aparece Yoh vestido de perro en frente del trono arrodillado)

Anna: Quiero que ladres.

Yoh: TT.TT Pero reinita...

Anna: ¡Ladra!

Yoh: TT0TT GUAF, GUAF, GUAAAUF, GUAF...

Anna: Da vueltas.

Yoh: .Guaf Guaf Guaf da vueltas

Anna: ¡Hazte el muertito!

Yoh: XX se tira boca arriba en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto

Anna: Eso es, buen perro, jajajajajajajaja, jajajajajajajajaja carcajada estilo Hao XDDDDDU

Yoh: TT0TT...

Fin de la imaginación de Yoh xDDDD)

Yoh: TT0TT NOOO SU MAJESTAD, YA NO! tirado en el suelo de rodillas y llorando

Todos: ...U.

Manta: ¿Qué te sucede Yoh ..?

Yoh: TT Nada Manta, sólo quiero dormir...

Horo: Pues vámonos para que Yoh se duerma, se ve que le hace falta ..U.

Ren: Si, ya está alucinando - -U.

Chocolove: Que duermas bien Yoh, que sueñes con Anna!

Yoh: TT0TT...sigue pensando en lo que imaginó

_MIENTRAS, EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS..._

Jun: ¡Es muy lindo! mirando una hoja de papel en sus manos

Tamao: ¡Es perfecto señorita Anna! mirando una hoja de papel en sus manos

Pilika: uu Que mal que no soy una shaman.

Anna: Comenzaré a hacer los trajes, ya tengo las telas para cada uno se pone de pie y toma una bolsa grande

Jun: ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Anna: No, no te preocupes, no creo tardarme mucho, puedo hacer por lo menos uno y medio ésta noche, mañana por la mañana terminaré lo que me falte.

Jun: Está bien, pero si necesitas que te ayude no dudes en llamarme nn.

Tamao: Si necesita ayuda señorita Anna yo también puedo ayudarla.

Pilika: nn Yo también Anna!

Anna: sonríe Gracias, se los agradezco se dirige a su cama y comienza a hacer los trajes

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

BIIIIP BIIIP BIIIIP BIIIP BIIIIP (los oráculos están sonando)

Manta: Están sonado sus oráculos mirando a los chicos

Horo: ¡Ah qué bien, tal vez sea un combate para nosotros! mira su oráculo...TTU no es para nosotros...

Ryu: A ver, para quién es...mira su oráculo...O¡QUÉ BIEEEN! ¡MEGA INREÍBLE!

Manta: ¿Van a pelear?

Fausto: ¿Nos toca pelear? se acerca a Ryu

Ryu: No no no, mira esto le muestra su oráculo a Fausto

Fausto: Pues tendremos que apoyarla nn.

Manta: ó.o A quién?

Ren: Ya me estoy desesperando, si no tengo un combate pronto ¡voy a matar al primer tipo que se me ponga en frente! le crece el pico de la cabeza

Bason: ¡Señorito, recuerde, su corazón, ¡le puede dar un infarto!

Manta: - -U ¿Quién va a pelear?

Chocolove: Es aburrido tener que esperar a que nos toque pelear con alguien, -.-U sólo espero que cuando nos llamen para un combate no sea un desperdicio de tiempo.

Horo: TT Si porque ya me harté de esperar-se sienta en una silla.

Yoh: llega caminando, se acaba de despertar Aaaaauhm! bosteza y se estira ¿qué pasa muchachos, ¿por qué esas caras?

Horo: ¬¬ Porque tu novia tiene un combate y nosotros no.

Yoh: nn Ah ya veo...OO ¿QUE QUEEEEÉ?

Manta: Oo Anna es la que va a pelear?

Ryu: Si don Yoh, doña Anna tendrá un combate a las cuatro de la tarde.

Yoh: OO mira su oráculo y ve que el nombre de el equipo de Anna está en la pantalla ¿ANNA VA A PELEAR?

Horo: ¡Súper,¡Veremos al ogro en acción!

Pilika: ¡Hermano! detrás de él, molesta por lo que dijo

Horo: ¡Ay Pilika no me asustes! se cae de la silla

Jun: Buenos días a todos nn.

Manta: Buenos días.

Ren: Hermana, ¿ya viste que tendrás un combate hoy? mirándola

Jun: nn Si, por eso Anna se quedó terminando los trajes de combate que diseñó para nosotras se sienta en una silla

Ryu: O/O ¿Trajes de combate/// ¡Veremos el lado sexy de la señorita Jun, de la pequeña Tamao y de doña Anna!

Ren/Pai Long/Conchi y Ponchi: ¬¬ mirada amenazadora hacia Ryu

Ryu: n.nU Sólo decía, no es para que se molesten!

Tokahgero: ¬¬U Eres un sinvergüenza...

Tamao: nn Muy buenos días a todos llega y se sienta en una silla

Conchi: Tamao, hoy tienes un combate.

Tamao: nn Querrás decir, tenemos, ésta tarde es nuestro primer combate chicos.

Ponchi: Pues yo no tengo muchas ganas de pelear rascándose el trasero xD

Tamao: ¡Vamos chicos, será divertido!

Ponchi: Tal vez si nos enseñas tus calzoncitos podemos pelear.

Conchi: No, yo quiero ver tus senos.

Tamao: se enoja mucho y se sonroja, a los dos los golpea en la cabeza y los deja tirados en el suelo

Ponchi: Estamos bromeando Tamao, ¿quién quiere verte mocosa? Ù Ú#

Conchi: Si, a nadie le importas niña. Ù Ú#

Yoh: Entonces ¿Anna está haciendo sus trajes de combate? viendo a Jun

Jun: nn Así es Yoh, y son una verdadera obra de arte!

Pilika: Son sexys, menos el de Tamao porque ella no quería enseñar nada nn!

Tamao: -/-U No era necesario que lo dijera señorita Pilika.

Yoh: Iré a ver a Anna se dirige al dormitorio de Anna

Jun: Está bien, espero que no se moleste, está ocupada nn.

Manta: ¬.¬ Puede haber problemas.

(Yoh toca la puerta del dormitorio)

Yoh: Anna, ¿puedo pasar?

(No recibe respuesta)

Yoh: ...Annaaa...

(Sigue sin respuesta)

Yoh: Voy a entrar, ¿estará bien? abre la puerta y entra Annaaa...¿estás aquí? avanza hasta donde están las camas de las chicas, Anna no está ahí, después decide buscar en el baño y, ¡oh sorpresa, encuentra a Anna en ropa interior o/o...¿Anna?...

Anna: voltea a verlo y se sonroja demasiado O/O...¡KYAAAAAAAA, SAL DE AQUÍ DEGENERADO! le lanza una de sus sandalias en la cabeza

Yoh: X/X# Anna lo siento se da la vuelta y se tapa los ojos toqué antes de entrar pero no respondías, creí que algo te pasaba.

Anna: Ò/Ó ¡NO ME PASA NADA, SÓLO ESTABA CAMBIÁNDOME DE ROPA! poniéndose rápido el vestido

Yoh: T/T# Lo siento Anna, no creí que te estuvieras cambiando sigue tapándose los ojos y de espaldas a Anna

Anna: ù/ú Que no vuelva a suceder pasa al lado de Yoh y se dirige a su cama y se sienta en ella

Yoh: al sentir que Anna pasa a su lado se destapa los ojos y camina hacia donde está ella Anna, ¿ya viste que hoy tienes un combate?

Anna: Como siempre eres el último en enterarte, si, ya lo sabía saca las telas y continúa cosiendo sin mirarlo

Yoh: ¿Quién es el equipo Wood? mirando a Anna

Anna: Ni yo lo sé, pero puedo preguntarle a Silver cuando termine de hacer los trajes sigue cosiendo sin ver a Yoh

Yoh: aprieta el puño y trata de disimular su enojo ¿A S-silver?

Anna: Sí, él debe saber quiénes integran ese equipo sigue cosiendo sin verlo

Yoh: ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a otro de los oficiales?

Anna: Porque tengo más contacto con Silver, me llevo mejor con él, es todo sigue cosiendo

Yoh: Anna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Anna: Si, siempre y cuando no sea nada sobre mi demás ropa interior ùú sigue cosiendo

Yoh: / No no, quiero preguntarte si tú...y Silver...bueno...¿hay algo entre ustedes?

Anna: ...sigue cosiendo...¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Yoh: B-Bueno es que como tú y Silver se llevan tan bien, y además casi siempre se ven, bueno yo creí que había algo entre ustedes.

Anna: sigue cosiendo...¿Y si lo hubiera qué?...

Yoh: ¡!...Anna...

Anna: Tú ya tienes otra novia ¿no? sigue cosiendo

Yoh: Anna ya te dije que Vanya no es nada mío.

Anna: Ella parece estar muy interesada en ti, además no creo que sea malo que los dos veamos a alguien más, aún así el compromiso seguirá en pie, podremos tener hijos pero sin dejar de ver a esas personas sigue cosiendo

Yoh: Anna no seas así, tú no dices esas cosas tan frías...

Anna: Estoy hablando con la verdad, tú tienes a Vanya...sigue cosiendo

Yoh: Pero ella no me interesa en lo absoluto Anna...yo sólo pienso en...

Anna: Suficiente plática por hoy, sal de mi habitación, tengo que terminar los trajes haciendo lo de siempre, cosiendo xD

Yoh: Está bien Anna...se aleja y abre la puerta, se detiene Ana...

Anna: Dime cosiendo

Yoh: ¿Si te gusta silver?...

Anna: No, no me gusta, ¿contento? cosiendo

Yoh: ...Está bien...sale de la habitación

Anna: ...je...

AFUERA...

Horo: viendo a Yoh acercarse a los demás ¡Hey Yoh, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Anna? ¬u¬ lo mira pervertidamente

Yoh: ¿Eh? O.o?

Ren: Escuchamos a Anna gritando, ¿qué le hiciste depravado? ¬ ¬

Yoh: o/o Nada!

Horo: ¿La estabas "animando" para su combate? ¬w¬ con una mirada pervertida

Yoh: / NO, NO, SE EQUIVOCAN, YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO!...pensando ./. Pero... Anna se ve realmente hermosa en ropa interior ./.

(Yoh se queda de pie perdido en sus pensamientos y se sonroja muchísimo)

Yoh: / sacude mucho la cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pensando, pero recibe un zapatazo que sale volando desde lejos y queda tirado en el suelo boca abajo # ¿Anotaron la matrícula del que me atropelló?.

Horo: oo?

Anna: desde la ventana del dormitorio, furiosa y con la cara roja ¡Y SI VUELVES A PENSAR ALGO HENTAI CONMIGO, TE VOY A GOLPEAR TAN FUERTE QUE HASTA A HAO LE DOLERÁ! se vuelve a meter

Yoh: TT-TT# Si Anita.

Horo: ¬w¬ Y decías que no pervertido, quién lo diría!

Ren: Si, je je, quién lo viera, con la cara de niñito inocente que tiene y pensando cosas sucias.

Manta: ¬.¬ ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca lo imaginé de ti Yoh.

Ryu: Don Yoh, nunca creí que en su mente habitaran esa clase de pensamientos ..U, eso déjemelo a mi.

Chocolove: ¡Tiene la mente llena de cochambre! sale Chocolove vestido de ama de casa con un frasquito de líquido para limpiar la cocina y una esponja

Todos: ...

Pilika: xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡MENTE SUCIA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-pegándole en la espalda a Horo Horo.

Tamao: XwX jijijijijijiji, qué gracioso!

Yoh: / Aaaargh no es lo que piensan! se agarra la cabeza

(Vuelven a sonar los oráculos)

Horo: ¿De nuevo? O.o?

Chocolove: ¿Creen que sea para nosotros?

Ren: No, es para Yoh TT

Yoh: o.o Eh? mira su oráculo

Ryu: ¡Síiii, ¡Qué bien don Yoh, por fin tendremos un combate! saltando de gusto xD

Fausto: Podré pelear con la nueva posesión de objetos de Eliza Mefisto.

Yoh: ¿A qué hora nos toca..? revisa a las tres y media de la tarde, media hora antes del combate de Anna ..

Jun: ¿Crees poder ir a vernos a nuestro combate nn?

Yoh: Yo digo que sí, no creo que nos tardemos más de media hora en un combate.

Fausto: El nombre del equipo nos dice que son débiles, miren.

Yoh: ¿El equipo Pink Dream?

Ryu: ¡Ay! ¡Suena a que son chicas lindas y muy tiernas n.n!

Fausto: nn Pero tendremos que vencerlas rápido si queremos ver a Anna peleando.

Ryu: Si, además quiero ver el vestuario que usarán doña Anna y la señorita Jun --.

Ren/Pai Long: ¬¬grrrrrrrrr...

Manta: Pues yo digo que se vayan preparando para el combate, no falta mucho.

Horo: Pero si son las 12 del día.

Ren: Ya empiezas a sonar como Anna.

Manta: - -U No, es que ustedes se toman todo a la ligera, esas niñas pueden no ser tan débiles.

Ryu: Pues no serán problema para el equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari!

_EN OTRO LUGAR..._

Opacho: ¡Señor Hao, señor Hao! llega corriendo

Hao: o.o Eh, nn ¿qué pasa Opacho?

Opacho: La señorita Anna tiene un combate hoy, también el joven Yoh.

Hao: nn Si, ya lo sabía, creo que no será mala idea ir a verlos.

Laquist: ¿Irá a verlos señor Hao?

Hao: Claro, si quieren pueden ir nn.

Kanna: Queremos ir señor Hao fumando como siempre

Matti: Sí, será divertido sostiene su escoba encima de sus hombros

Mari: Así Mari no se aburrirá abrazando a Chuck con la cabeza hacia abajo

Ching: Queremos ver a su futura esposa peleando.

Hao: nn Está bien, todos los que quieran vendrán conmigo, no le vendrá mal un poco de apoyo a Anna, hagan pancartas para Anna, quiero que sepa que la apoyamos nn.

Opacho: Opacho hará un dibujo grande para la señorita Anna nn.

Hao: nn je.

MIENTRAS...(cafetería de la aldea)

Nicole: Oye, hoy le toca pelear a Anna, Vanya.

Vanya: Si, veo que entró al torneo.

Sheena: ¿Crees que haya entrado por diversión?

Vanya: No lo creo, más bien entró para retarme.

Sheena: ¿Retarte?

Vanya: Si, como estoy tratando de conquistar a su prometido no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados, está esperando a que nos toque pelear en un combate sorbe un poco de café

Nicole: Ah, o sea que ya es más personal.

Vanya: nn Exactamente.

Sheena: ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en quitárselo? sorbe un poco de su café

Vanya: Ya se los dije, él será el futuro Shaman King, además, es un niño muy lindo nn juega con la cuchara de su café

Nicole: ¿Y piensas ir a verlos pelear?

Vanya: nn Claro, Yoh necesita mi apoyo.

MÁS TARDE, EN LA ARENA DE COMBATES...

Horo: Vaya, esas niñas son lindas, pero se ve que son muy débiles.

Ren: A simple vista se puede decir que serán pan comido.

Chocolove: ¡Pan molido!

Todos: ...

Pilika: xDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!

Manta: ¬ ¬U No fue nada gracioso...(Ren y Horo Horo golpean a Chocolove)

Horo: Miren, no somos los únicos que vinieron a apoyar a Yoh agarrando a Chocolove de la camisa

Chocolove: ¡Sí, también vino su novia esa, Vanya! con un ojo morado

Vanya: desde las gradas ¡Vamos Yoh, tú puedes nn! saludándolo

Nicole: ¡Viva Yoh Asakura! con una bandera

Sheena: ¡Viva! vestida de porrista (animadora)

Ryu: La señorita Vanya lo vino a apoyar don Yoh.

Fausto: Si, y trajo a su equipo para darte ánimos.

Yoh: n.nU Si, eso parece, je je je saludando a Vanya

Silver: El combate entre el equipo de Las Aguas Termales Funbari y el Equipo Pink Dream está a punto de comenzar.

Ryu: ¡Ay pero si son unas lindas niñas! con ojos de corazón, viendo a las niñas

Fausto: ...al lado de Yoh y de Eliza

Cherryl: Pero que hombre tan feo TTU...(niña de cabello rosado y ojos rojos, como de unos 11 años, falda y suéter rosa)

Ryu: ...traumado

Gina: Si, está horrible, pero bueno, de todas formas tendremos que pelear con él.(niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, como de unos 12 años, falda azul cielo y suéter del mismo color)

Jess: Pero, ¿no creen que el hombre alto y rubio es algo apuesto? viendo a Fausto (niña de cabello morado y ojos azules, como de unos 14 años, falda blanca y suéter azul marino)

Cherryl: ¡Si, es muy apuesto! viendo a Fausto

Yoh: Oye Fausto, creo que están hablando de ti o.o...

Fausto: ¿Eh, de mi? Eliza se pone celosa y pone su arma en guardia

Yoh: n.n Si, je je, Eliza también se dio cuenta.

Silver: Ya conocen las reglas, ¡comiencen!

Gina: ¡Posesión de objetos, Animadora Alex en bastón! sale una animadora (porrista) de cabello castaño y se fusiona con un bastón de porrista

Yoh: ..U ¿Una animadora?...

Fausto: No suena muy amenazadora.

Ryu: ¡Pero es igual de linda que esas chicas!

Fausto: Son espíritus muy débiles, tienen a una animadora, una cantante y a una bailarina.

Jess: ¡No somos débiles, comiencen a pelear!

Yoh: nnU Veo que será un combate muy fácil, ¿alguno de ustedes se quiere encargar de esto?

Ryu: ¡Permítame don Yoh, yo iré!

Yoh: Ji ji, está bien, te lo encargo Ryu.

DESDE LAS GRADAS...

Hao: Por el nombre de ese equipo se veía que eran muy débiles, no se ni cómo llegaron hasta aquí.

Opacho: Ese equipo no es competencia para el señor Yoh ¿o si señor Hao?

Hao: nn Claro que no Opacho, es un equipo demasiado débil, pero como no tenemos nada qué hacer venimos a verlo.

Kanna: El equipo oponente de Anna tampoco es fuerte, ¿también verá su combate?

Hao: Claro, necesita de nuestro apoyo, además, quiero ver a Anna peleando, ella es muy fuerte nn.

En la arena...

Gina: ¡Alex, muéstrale una de tus porras! el bastón guía a la niña y comienza a girar rápidamente y le da un golpe en la cara a Ryu y él queda inconsciente en el suelo

Silver: El participante Ryu está descalificado.

Yoh: Vaya, no pensé que ese golpe le afectara tanto o.o

Fausto: Si quieres yo voy Yoh.

Yoh: nn Está bien.

Fausto: Vamos Eliza, muéstrales lo fuerte que eres.-toma de la mano a Eliza y camina hacia las niñas.

Jess: Vamos a bailar un poco, ¡Sophie! sale una bailarina rubia y comienza a dar giros, intenta derribar a Eliza pero Eliza la golpea con su arma y la bailarina se va girando hacia Jess y la tira

Silver: ¡La participante Jess está descalificada!

En las gradas...

Horo: Que combate tan aburrido, Fausto va a acabar con ellas muy rápido.

Ren: Si, y ese debilucho de Ryu fue derrotado fácilmente.

Chocolove: Esperemos que nuestro combate sea más interesante.

Manta: Y ojala el combate de Anna sea mejor.

Vanya: Esas niñas no son problema para el equipo de Yoh nn.

Nicole: TTU Si, son muy débiles.

Sheena: Y tontas...¡¿Cómo les puede gustar ese hombre con cara de cadáver!

Vanya/Nicole: ..U...

Quince minutos después...

Silver: ¡El equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari es el ganador!

Yoh: Que aburrido, o.o es cierto, debo ir a ver a Anna!

Fausto: ¿En qué lugar le tocó pelear a Anna?

Yoh: ...¡AAAA, OLVIDÉ PREGUNTÁRSELO!

Silver: ¿Qué pasa?

Fausto: No sabemos en dónde le toca pelear a Anna.

Silver: ¡Ah, es eso, puedo llevarlos, yo también quiero ver ese combate.

Yoh: E-está bien...algo celoso

En otro lugar de la Aldea Apache, para ser exactos, una parte del desierto...

Horo: TTU Cómo tardan, el combate comenzará en cinco minutos y no llegan caminando en círculos viendo al suelo

Pilika: Es porque se están vistiendo para el combate hermano sentada en la arena debajo de una sombrilla

Manta: al lado de Pilika Si pero deberían ser más puntuales, las pueden descalificar si no llegan a tiempo.

Ryu: No te preocupes Manta, doña Anna llegará pronto, además, lucirá hermosa con su traje de combate, así que valdrá la pena la espera.

Radim: Si el equipo de Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari no se presenta en tres minutos, serán descalificadas!

Manta: ¡Yoh! ¿no puedes ir por Anna? ¡la van a descalificar!

Yoh: No creo que tarde en llegar Manta.

Anna: No será necesario que nos descalifiquen...

Yoh: ...¿Anna?...se sonroja

Radim: ¡El equipo de Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari ha llegado!

Todos se le quedan viendo a Anna y a Jun.

_N/A Vestimentas_:

Jun: Vestido tradicional chino color negro con la falda mucho más corta, una flor de loto en el pecho como adorno y detalles color blanco, botas blancas largas arriba de la rodilla, cabello recogido con dos peinetas con forma de flor de loto, representando a su hermano Ren xD (Ren significa Flor de Loto).

Tamao: Un traje de sacerdotisa con alitas de ángel, en las mangas tiene corazones de adorno (¿han visto el traje de Tamao de Kokkuri Angel, ¡es ese! XD).

Anna: Un top ajustado (blusa corta sin mangas ni tirantes) que deja que se le vea el ombligo, un pantalón negro ajustado que de un lado es como un short (pantalón corto) y del otro es largo, lleva botas cortas con suela de goma, guantes negros (de los que no tapan los dedos) y su tela roja en la cabeza, ¡ah, su rosario

Jun: ¡Hermano! alzando la mano y saludando a Ren

Ren: ¿Por qué demonios todos la están mirando? muuuuuy enojado xD

Bason: ¡Calma señorito, ¡ya no haga corajes!

Horo: con la boca abierta y sonrojado...Admito que así Jun y Anna se ven buení...

Ren: le apunta con la cuchilla ¡Ni te atrevas a decir nada de mi hermana!

Ryu: ¡Doña Anna, señorita Jun, se ven hermosas! sonrojado

Manta: sonrojado Si, realmente lucen bien, ¿verdad Yoh?

Yoh: ...Anna...embobado, sonrojado y viendo a Anna

Hao: No cabe duda, Anna es hermosa nn.

Opacho: La señorita Anna se ve muy linda.

Hao: o.o Lo olvidaba, nn chicos, levanten los carteles y las pancartas.

Todos: Si señor Hao.

Jun: nn Ji ji, Anna, tienes un club de Fans!

Anna: ¿Eh...? voltea a ver hacia una parte elevada y ve a los sirvientes de Hao (con ésta cara TT serios xD) con pancartas y carteles con mensajes como: "Anna la N° 1", "Anna es la mejor", "¡Ánimo Anna!", y un dibujito de Anna hecho por Opacho xD

Manta: ¡Mira Yoh, los sirvientes de Hao tienen carteles con el nombre de Anna! sorprendido

Yoh: enojado Grrr, ¿por qué está animando a Anna?

Hao: nn ¡Vamos Anna, tu puedes! gritando desde su lugar y saludando a Anna

Anna: TTU Está loco...viendo a Hao

Radim: Muy bien, el combate entre el equipo Wood y el de los bellos Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari está por comenzar, ya saben las reglas...

Jun: Miren chicas, nuestros oponentes son chicos muy apuestos.

Tamao: o/o Es cierto señorita Jun.

Anna: u ù No son mas que un trío de perdedores patéticos.

Darrel: Pero que bellas señoritas, permítanme presentarme, mi

nombre es Darrel.(rubio, cabello un poco arriba del hombro, ojos verdes)

Jack: Yo soy Jack.(cabello negro corto, ojos azules)

Joey: Y yo soy Joey, encantado de conocerlas hermosas damas.(cabello azul marino largo, ojos color miel)

Tamao: n/n Que educados!

Jun: nn Son muy guapos!

Anna: ú u Patéticos.

Horo: Yoh, no es por nada pero creo que le están coqueteando a tu prometida, ji ji ji.

Chocolove: También a la Jun!

Ren: le crece el pico de la cabeza Idiotas, ya verán cuando termine el combate!.

Yoh: TT

Radim: Muy bien, éstas hermosuras deben comenzar a pelear, ¡que comience la pelea!

Jun: Pai Long!

Pai Long: Si! va al frente

Tamao: Conchi posesiona mi tablilla! sale su ballesta (el arma que usa Tamao)

Anna: ¡Senki, Goki! agita su rosario y salen los dos demonios al frente de ella

Jack: ¡¿Son demonios! asustado

Darrel: A al parecer si nervioso

Joey: No hay problema, les mostraremos a éstas bellas señoritas lo fuertes que somos.

Jack: Si, cuando gobernemos el mundo podremos elegir a una de ellas para que sea nuestra reina se agarra el cabello

Anna: ¿Qué han dicho? aprieta el puño

Jack: Cuando gobernemos el mundo, puedes ser mi Reina Shaman, hermosa le guiña el ojo

Joey: Yo me quedo con la hermosa chica de cabello verde.

Darrel: Y yo con la pequeña pelirosa.

Anna: ¡Dejen de decir idioteces, Yoh se convertirá en el Shaman King, ninguno de ustedes payasos patéticos llegará a serlo! ¿me oyeron? Senki y Goki se dirigen a atacarlos, Pai Long también, molesto por lo que le dicen a Jun, Conchi dispara la ballesta por su cuenta y Ponchi se dirige a atacar

Tamao: ¡Ay no, Conchi, Ponchi, no deben atacar si no se los ordeno!

Conchi/Ponchi: ¡Tamao es solo nuestra!

Jun: nn ¡Vamos Pai Long! saludándolo

Anna: ¬ ¬ Se lo merecen!

(Senki, Goki, Conchi, Ponchi y Pai Long atacan a los tres jóvenes sin dejarlos defenderse y éstos quedan totalmente inconscientes después de el ataque)

Radim: OO...

Todo el público sorprendido

Horo: sorprendido ¡QUÉ ATAQUE TAN SORPRENDENTE!

Ren: Es...sorprendente...

Manta: ¡LOS DERROTARON CON UN SOLO ATAQUE!

Chocolove: ¡Qué miedo! Xx mordiéndose las uñas

Yoh: sorprendido ¡SON MUY FUERTES!

Hao: nn Tal como lo supuse, Anna terminó con esos tipos de pie y aplaudiendo

Opacho: Todas atacaron señor Hao.

Hao: nn El ataque de Anna fue lo que los derrotó.

Radim: ...¡¡¡LOS ÁNGELES TAOISTAS DE FUNBARI SON LAS GANADORAS!

Jun: ¡¡¡Siiiii! abrazando a Anna y a Tamao (Anna: TTU/Tamao: ---)

Tamao: ¡Lo logramos!

Ana: Eran unos debiluchos.

Radim: en frente de las chicas, les pone el micrófono en frente Bien bellezas, linda Jun, linda Tamao, linda y temible Anna, ¿cómo se sienten de haber ganado su primer combate con gran facilidad?

Jun: nn Estamos muy contentas!

Tamao: nn Si, es muy bueno ganar!

Anna: u ù Sólo era un equipo demasiado débil, no representaban ningún reto para nosotras, y, ¬ ¬U agradezco a Hao y a sus monos de circo por el apoyo.

Radim: voltea a ver a Hao ¡Vaya, si que recibiste mucho apoyo por parte del equipo de Hao Asakura!

Anna: ù uU Si, claro.

Cinco minutos después...

Manta: ¡Anna, Jun, Tamao, felicidades! llega corriendo, los demás detrás de él

Jun: nn Gracias pequeño Manta!

Tamao: nn Muchas gracias joven Manta.

Anna: u u Como sea, no fue difícil.

Yoh: ¡Fue sorprendente Anna! llega corriendo

Anna: mira a Yoh

Horo: ¡Preciosas, digo, ¡chicas estuvieron geniales!

Ren: Estuviste muy bien hermana.

Jun: nn Gracias Ren.

Fausto: Muchas felicidades.

Ryu: ¡Doña Ana, pequeña Tamao, Jun, se ven hermosas, y estuvieron geniales!

Anna: ù u Tantas felicitaciones me marean, no fue nada difícil da la vuelta para irse pero se encuentra a Hao de frente...¿tú qué haces aquí?

Yoh: ¡¡¡Haaao! corre hacia donde está él pero Anna lo detiene...¿Anna...?

Hao: No vengo a pelear contigo hermanito, sólo vengo a felicitar a Anna sonriendo y mirando a Yoh

Yoh: Ya lo hiciste, ahora largo! se pone delante de Anna

Anna: ...

Hao: Anna, estuviste genial, ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo, tú sabes, para celebrar tu victoria.

Yoh: ¡Que la dejes en paz...!

Anna: lo quita de enfrente ¡Deja de gritar, yo puedo cuidarme sola!

Yoh: Anna...la mira

Hao: ¿Qué dices nn?

Anna: ...Está bien seria

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Manta: ¿Cómo?

Ryu: Doña Anna saldrá con ese tipo!

Horo: ¡Esto se pone bueno!

Ren: Parece telenovela u u cruzado de brazos

Hao: nn Pues vamos le da la mano a Anna

Anna: le toma la mano a Hao Regreso en un rato.

Yoh: ...se queda petrificado y mirando cómo se va Anna con Hao

Horo: ¡Te la aplicaron Yoh, ahora tú eres al que engañan!

Jun: No puedo creer que Anna se haya ido con ese sujeto.

Tamao: O O Señorita Anna!

Manta: ¿En verdad se fue con Hao? sorprendido

Yoh: ...Anna...

Más tarde, en una cafetería de la aldea...

Hao: Veo que por fin mis sentimientos son correspondidos nn bebe un poco de su café

Anna: No te hagas el tonto, si leíste mi mente, era sólo para que Yoh se pusiera celoso bebe de su café

Hao: nn Je je, lo sé Anna, pero no es agradable que sólo me uses para darle celos a Yoh, me haces sentir mal.

Anna: No me sirves mas que para eso.

Hao: Anna, me duele que me digas eso...

Anna: Tú te lo ganas, sabes muy bien que por mucho que quieras demostrar interés en mi, no funcionará para que yo olvide el cariño que siento por Yoh.

Hao: Lo sé...le toma la mano a Anna por eso quiero acercarme más a ti, sé que si llegaras a conocerme más, podrías olvidarte de mi hermano, yo no soy como él, no sería capaz de engañarte con otra mujer. Déjame pasar tiempo contigo, para que me conozcas y sepas que mis sentimientos son sinceros...

Anna: con la otra mano le da una cachetada y quita la mano que le agarró Hao Él me dijo que Vanya no le gusta.

Hao: agarrandose la mejilla nn# Eso te dice pero, ¿realmente le crees Anna?

Anna: ...

Hao: ¿Te ha dado una prueba de que en realidad te quiere?

Anna: ...

Hao: Yo te he dado pruebas, no te he podido dar más porque tú no me lo permites, pero ¿él a caso te ha dado una?

Anna: ...debo irme se pone de pie pero Hao la toma de la mano

Hao: Recuerda que siempre estaré para apoyarte, cuando me necesites llámame.

Anna: ...le da otra cachetada a Hao y se va

Hao: nn# Espero que lo pienses bien Anna...

Continuará...


	7. Chap 7 El plan de la Doncella

Capítulo 7.-El plan de la Doncella.

Ana se dirige a su dormitorio, ya son como las 5:30 de la tarde, sin darse cuenta pasó volando el tiempo mientras platicaba con Hao en aquella cafetería, pero esa plática sólo la había hecho confundirse más, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no había pasado un rato tan desagradable con Hao. Decidió desviarse un poco y caminó en otra dirección, hacia la parte donde hay más desierto que nada. Estuvo caminando pensando mucho en lo que Hao le había dicho...¿Y si...los sentimientos de Hao fueran sinceros...?...¡No, no podía pensar eso, el objetivo de Hao era terminar con Yoh, no podía confiarse de una persona que tenía esas intenciones, y menos si eran contra Yoh...Yoh...la confusión la invadía más cuando estaba con Hao, porque, a pesar de que no son iguales, son algo parecidos, pero sólo en el físico, y, si lo analizaba bien, cuando estaba con Hao, podía sentirse apreciada, o por lo menos que una persona se preocupaba por ella...si Yoh fuera un poco más como Hao lo es con ella, todo sería mucho mejor...

Marco: ¿Dónde está Lyserg?

Ana: ...(se esconde detrás de una roca para que no la vean)

Meene: Supongo que debe estar paseando con Morphine.

Marco: Claramente le dije que debía quedarse a vigilar a la doncella.

Meene: No te enojes con él, debes entender que después de todo aún es un niño, y los niños se aburren de cumplir sus obligaciones.

Marco: Si pero es muy importante vigilar a la doncella, además es su turno, nosotros tenemos otras cosas qué hacer.

Meene: Tranquilo, ya no debe de tardar en regresar.

Marco: Meene, por favor espera a que llegue Lyserg, nos adelantaremos, cuando Lyserg llegue nos alcanzas, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Meene: Está bien.

Kevin: Vámonos Marco.

Marco: Si.(da media vuelta y se va con los otros)

Ana: ¿A dónde pensarán ir esos tipos? detrás de la roca

Lyserg: llega caminando con Morphine Señorita Meene ¿dónde están el joven Marco, el joven Kevin y los demás?

Meene: Se adelantaron, Marco me pidió que te dijera que debes quedarte a vigilar a la doncella.

Lyserg: ¿A dónde irán?

Meene: A terminar con algunos de los hombres de Hao.

Lyserg: ¿No puedo ir con ustedes?

Meene: Lo siento Lyserg, no puedes ir ésta vez, debes cuidar de la doncella.

Lyserg: suspira Está bien.

Meene: Te veré después n n da media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde iban los demás

Lyserg: se sienta en una piedra y Morphine se sienta en su hombro...nunca puedo hacer nada...

Jeanne: Lyserg dentro de la doncella de hierro.

Lyserg: ¿Si, dígame doncella voltea a ver a la doncella

Jeanne: Debes entender que muchas veces ayudas más con pequeñas acciones que eliminando aliados de Hao.

Lyserg: Pero no puedo evitarlo doncella, a veces quisiera matar con mis propias manos a esos sujetos mirando al suelo

Jeanne: No debes sentirte así, ya que tarde o temprano se te hará justicia, y la muerte de tus padres será por fin vengada Lyserg.

Lyserg: Eso lo sé doncella, pero no puedo esperar...sigue mirando al suelo y aprieta los puños

Jeanne: No te preocupes, ya que pronto haremos un poco de justicia...

Lyserg: ¿A qué se refiere doncella?

Jeanne: Estuve hablando con Marco sobre algo muy importante, es referente a Hao Asakura y a su hermano gemelo.

Ana: ...sigue escuchando

Lyserg: ¿Habla de Yoh?

Jeanne: Así es Lyserg, al ser familiar de Hao Asakura, Yoh Asakura debe compartir el destino de Hao...

Lyserg: ¿O sea que también piensan...?

Jeanne: Debemos acabar por completo con el mal.

Ana: habla en voz baja...esa niña es una insolente, admito que es muy poderosa, pero...

Jeanne: Lyserg, parece que alguien está escuchando nuestra conversación...

Lyserg: ¿De quién se trata doncella?

Ana: No es necesario que me busques, aquí estoy sale de su escondite

Lyserg: ¿Quién eres, te he visto con Yoh y los demás se pone de pie ¿eres su aliada?

Ana: Soy la sacerdotisa Ana, y soy la prometida de Yoh da tres pasos

Lyserg: ¿Su prometida? un poco sorprendido

Ana: Si así es, y díganme, ¿por qué estaban conspirando contra él? ¿a caso les hizo algo malo?

Jeanne: Si Hao logra sus objetivos éste mundo caerá en desgracia, debemos acabar con él y con su otra mitad porque de alguna manera está más que ligado a él, son uno solo, y si eliminamos a ambos eliminaremos el mal por completo.

Lyserg: ...

Ana: Tus motivos son estúpidos.

Lyserg: ¿Cómo?

Ana: Yoh y Hao a pesar de ser gemelos son individuos totalmente diferentes, no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Jeanne: ...

Lyserg: se acerca a Ana ¡La doncella Jeanne tiene razón, cuando acabemos con los dos el mal se...Ana le da una cachetada

Ana: Tú sólo te estás dejando llevar por el sentimiento de rencor y odio que le tienes a Hao, estás tan ocupado en eso que no te importa en lo más mínimo si dañas a personas inocentes.

Lyserg: ¡Hao me quitó a mis padres! ¡Ellos eran inocentes! ¿No es suficiente razón para odiarlo?

Ana: ...Madura niño, Yoh no fue quien te quitó a tus padres ¿o si, esa no es razón para que tú tomes vidas inocentes.

Lyserg: ...

Ana: Acepta tu realidad y deja de actuar de una manera tan infantil, vengarte de Hao no va a devolverte a tus padres, entiende que perjudicando a gente que no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de tus padres no ganarás nada.

Lyserg: ¡Dices eso porque no entiendes lo que es perder a tus padres!

Ana: Yo ni siquiera tengo padres.

Lyserg: ...¿murieron también?

Ana: Ojalá hubiera sido eso, pero no, están vivos, no quieren saber nada de mi.

Lyserg: Ellos...

Ana: Me abandonaron desde pequeña, pero eso es algo que no te incumbe, debo irme da media vuelta y camina

Lyserg: ...¡Espera!

Ana: se detiene y voltea a verlo

Lyserg: Si te vuelves nuestra aliada la doncella Jeanne se asegurará de que esas personas reciban un buen castigo por haberte abandonado, ella borrará el dolor de tu corazón y perdonará las cosas que le dijiste.

Ana: ...Entiende que tu doncella puede ser muy poderosa, pero ella no es Dios...

Lyserg: ...

Ana: Ya madura niño, tu milagrosa doncella no te devolverá a tus padres, tampoco que acabes con Yoh y con los aliados de Hao, así que resígnate se va

Lyserg: cae de rodillas Es cierto...aunque mate a Hao, mis padres no volverán...

Jeanne: Es cierto Lyserg, pero acabando con el mal de éste mundo tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, y podrás reunirte con ellos en el paraíso.

Lyserg: voltea a ver a la doncella

Mientras...

Ana: caminando Sea lo que sea debo advertirle a Yoh, esa niña insolente no intervendrá en su sueño...se detiene y mira fijamente al frente

Marco y los demás X-Laws caminan hacia donde está Ana.

Marco: ¿Se puede saber qué hace una señorita como tú sola por éstos rumbos?

Ana: Con que los soldados X...cruzada de brazos, viendo a Marco

Marco: Acabas de mencionar a Yoh Asakura ¿no?

Ana: Si, ¿tienen algún problema con él?

Marco: se detiene Para nada, al contrario, estamos interesados en que forme parte de nuestro equipo, ¿tienes algún parentesco con él?

Ana: Soy su prometida.

Marco: Ah, ya veo, ¿podrías decirle que queremos verlo aquí a las 7:00?

Ana: ¿Para qué quieren verlo?

Marco: Queremos hablar con él.

Ana: Si es para que forme parte de su legión de locos es mejor que lo olviden, Yoh jamás aceptará.

Marco: Pues entonces habrá que persuadirlo...se acerca a Ana y la toma del brazo

Ana: ¡Suéltame, no sabes con quién te metes! trata de safarse

Marco: Claro que lo sé, tu nombre es Ana ¿no, necesitamos tu cooperación para traer a Yoh Asakura hasta aquí, Venstar, Larch, llévensela llegan los dos y toman a Ana de los brazos

Ana: ¡Suéltenme! Venstar le quita el rosario

Marco: Lyserg llega Lyserg empujando a la doncella de hierro cuidaremos de la doncella mientras vas por Yoh Asakura.

Lyserg: Si joven Marco.

Ana: ¡No te atrevas!

Lyserg: Lo siento, pero si estás del lado de la doncella, ella salvará tu alma, no quiero que a ti también te pase algo por culpa de Hao se va

Ana: ¡Espera! intenta safarse

Minutos más tarde...

Yoh y Manta están fuera de los dormitorios sentados en la arena mirando las estrellas en silencio, llevan mucho tiempo así, sin decir una palabra, Manta está muy inquieto por lo que pasó con Ana por la tarde y no deja de pensar en eso. Manta voltea a ver a Yoh y decide romper el silencio.

Manta: Oye Yoh...

Yoh: ...suspira

Manta: Yoh...

Yoh: ...suspira

Manta: ¡¡¡YOOOH!

Yoh: ¡Aaaaaa! ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? se exalta

Manta: Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué te pasa, te hablo y no me escuchas.

Yoh: Lo siento Manta es que estaba pensando.

Manta: ¬ ¬ ¿Tú pensando? ¡Como siempre estabas en la luna!.

Yoh: Lo siento Manta ¿qué me ibas a decir nn?

Manta: ¿No estás preocupado por Ana, ya pasaron dos horas y media y Ana no ha regresado.

Yoh: ...Debe estar con Hao...

Manta: Pero ya se tardó demasiado Yoh, se fue con Hao alrededor de las 4:25 y ya son las 6:30!.

Yoh: ...Debe estar con Hao...

Manta: se pone de pie ¡Yoh reacciona! ¿qué va a estar haciendo Ana tanto tiempo con Hao si ella no lo soporta?

Yoh: No lo sé, pero si no lo soportara no habría ido con él...

Manta: Se ve que eres demasiado distraído.

Yoh: ¿Eh?...o.o

Manta: Por lo que veo no te diste cuenta, pero, ¡aún así! ¿te vas a quedar sentado hundido en tus pensamientos mientras Ana está en no sé dónde corriendo peligro?

Yoh: ...Ana puede cuidarse sola...

Manta: Sé que Ana es temible, y que además es muy fuerte y tiene a su servicio a esos demonios de Hao, pero recuerda la historia de Aquiles.

Yoh: o.o Aquiles?...n.n Disculpa Manta pero no lo conozco.

Manta: se cae xDU ¡Eres un inculto, la historia de Aquiles dice que él era un guerrero invencible bendecido por una diosa, pero él tenía una debilidad, la cuál era su talón.

Yoh: o.o Pero Ana no tiene problemas en los talones, es una mujer muy saludable nn!.

Manta: sale con una mega cara de enojado y fuego alrededor ¡Es un decir Yoh, el talón de Aquiles de una persona se refiere a una debilidad!

Yoh: n.nU Ji ji, pero no te enojes Manta.

Manta: ùu lo que quiero decir es que por muy fuerte que sea Ana, ella también tiene un lado débil, así que es mejor que vayas a buscarla.

Yoh: ...

Lyserg: No es necesario.

Yoh: o.o Lyserg?

Manta: ¿Qué haces aquí? OO

Lyserg: Vengo a traerles un mensaje de mis compañeros.

Manta: ¿De qué se trata?

Yoh: ...

Lyserg: Yoh, la doncella Jeanne quiere verte, quiere hablar contigo...

Manta: ¡Yoh no le creas, de seguro es una trampa!

Yoh: ¿Para qué quiere verme?

Lyserg: Quiere hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, quiere que te unas a nosotros...

Yoh: ...

Manta: ¿Lo ves Yoh? ¡no es nada bueno!

Yoh: Dile que no tengo intenciones de unirme a su grupo...se voltea

Lyserg: Creímos que te negarías, pero el joven Marco me dio una forma para persuadirte...

Manta: ¿A qué te refieres?

Lyserg: Bueno pues, te preguntarás en dónde está Ana Kyouyama...

Yoh: se pone de pie ¡¿Ana! ¡¿En dónde está!

Lyserg: Tranquilo Yoh, está con mis colegas, sana y a salvo, con más razón tienes que acompañarme, si no quieres que algo le pase...

Yoh: ...apretando los puños

Manta: ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS YOH! ¡Ana está en peligro!

Yoh: ...Llévame con esa niña...

Manta: ¡Yoh!

Lyserg: Sabía que no te negarías nn, vamos da a vuelta y conduce a Yoh hacia el lugar donde está la doncella

Más tarde...

Ana está en una jaula dorada con grilletes en las manos y en los pies, está sentada y recargada en una esquina de la jaula con una mirada seria hacia Marco y Jeanne.

Marco: No te preocupes, Yoh Asakura está muy cerca, logramos hacer que viniera.

Ana: Hagan lo que hagan Yoh no aceptará ¿entienden?

Marco: Dudo mucho que se niegue al saber que tenemos aprisionada a su prometida.

Ana: Yo no le intereso, ríndanse, no lo hará por ningún motivo.

Marco: ...Eso lo veremos...

Jeanne: Marco...

Marco: Ya viene...

Llega Yoh corriendo detrás de Lyserg, Manta está corriendo detrás de Yoh, como a dos metros de distancia de él por correr más lento. Cuando van llegando Yoh mira a Ana en la jaula y se molesta más, se detiene Lyserg, él e Yoh quedan de pié frente a Marco.

Marco: Nos alegra que hayas venido Yoh Asakura.

Yoh: Suelten a Ana...

Ana: ...¡Vete Yoh!

Yoh: voltea a ver a Ana Estás en problemas, no puedes salvarte sola Ana...

Ana: ¡Idiota, ¡si no te vas te matarán!

Marco: Suficiente...

(La jaula comienza a brillar y dentro de ella comienzan a soltarse rayos de luz que van directo a Ana, electrocutándola)

Ana: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa...!

Yoh: ¡¡¡ANAAAA! corre hacia la jaula

Manta: ¡¡¡ANAA! corre tras Yoh

Marco: Alto se pone frente a ellos y los rayos se detienen

Yoh: ¡¡¡NO LA LASTIMEN, AL QUE QUIEREN ES A MI!

Marco: Si escuchas lo que nuestra doncella tiene que decirte no será necesario dañarla más.

Yoh: aprieta los puños mientras voltea a ver a Ana quejándose en la jaula...

Lyserg: Acércate Yoh...le señala a la doncella de hierro

Yoh: ...camina lentamente hacia la doncella

Manta: ¡Yoh no!

Ana: ¡No vayas idiota, te matarán!

Yoh: Quiero que me digan una cosa, ¿si acepto hablar con su doncella dejarán libre a Ana?

Marco: Te doy mi palabra.

Ana: ¡Lárgate Yoh!

Yoh: Por ésta vez...no voy a obedecerte Ana...sigue caminando y queda frente a la doncella

Jeanne: ...Yoh Asakura, eres el hermano gemelo del terrible Hao Asakura...ese lazo de sangre hace que compartan el mismo destino, pero, si aceptas unirte a nuestro equipo podrás evitarlo, serás salvado...

Ana: ¡No le hagas caso! ¡vete!

Yoh: ...¿qué debo hacer?

Manta: ¡¡¡Yoh no!

Ana: ¡Entiende, lárgate!

Jeanne: Sólo tienes que acercarte un poco más, debes entrar al campo de energía que estoy generando, así podré purificar tu alma...

Yoh:...comienza a caminar hacia el campo de energía

Manta: ¡Yoh detente!

Ana: ¡¡¡Yoh vete! está a punto de derramar lágrimas

Yoh: ...Así podrás estar a salvo Ana...está a punto de entrar

Aparece Hao con Opacho en el espíritu de fuego, detrás de él están todos sus camaradas y Hao forma un círculo de fuego alrededor de la doncella, dejando a Yoh fuera de él.

Lyserg: ¡¡¡HAAAAO!

Yoh: ¡Haaoo!

Hao: voltea a ver a Ana y a Yoh y después a Jeanne...¿Qué pensabas hacer niñita? dirigiéndose a Jeanne

Jeanne: Nosotros sólo queremos hacer justicia, lo estamos haciendo por el bien de todos.

Hao: Je je je, no me hagas reír Jeanne, eso me suena muy cruel hacia mi y hacia Yoh, después de todo él es mi pequeño hermanito, como pueden ver él no es malo, a pesar de que tarde o temprano me tenga que ayudar nn.

Manta: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yoh jamás te ayudará en nada!

Hao: o.o Ah, nn el pequeño Tanma está aquí también.

Opacho: Es Manta señor Hao o.o

Hao: nn Como sea!

Marco: ¡Soldados!

Hao: No se muevan, o puedo quemar viva a su doncella.

Lyserg: ...Hao...aprieta los puños

Jeanne: No se preocupen por mi soldados, Hao no puede vencernos, la luz de la esperanza aún no se extingue está dentro de la Doncella de Hierro

Marco: ...Doncella...

Hao: Je je je je je, ésta vez si me hiciste reír, ¿qué no ganaré?

Llegan corriendo Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Fausto y Chocolove...

Horo: ¡Yoh! corriendo

Yoh: ...voltea

Hao: Oh, veo que tenemos compañía.

Opacho: Señor Hao, ¿esos sujetos quieren pelear con usted?

Hao: No, sólo vienen a ver a Yoh.

Ren: ¿Qué pasa, Amidamaru nos avisó que habías venido en ésta dirección.

Manta: Los soldados X raptaron a Ana...

Ryu: ¡¿DOÑA ANA!

Hao: Es verdad, olvidé por un minuto a lo que vine, dejen libre a Ana.

Marco: Lo haremos sólo si Yoh Asakura acepta trabajar para nosotros, además éste es un asunto que no te incumbe.

Hao: Claro que me incumbe, Ana es la prometida de los Asakura, no debe pasarle nada.

Yoh: No tenías por qué venir Hao, yo puedo salvar a Ana sin tu ayuda.

Hao: ¿Ayuda, que yo recuerde no vine a ayudarte a ti.

Ana: ¿No escuchaste? ¡Yoh tiene todo bajo control!

Hao: Mentira Ana, estuviste a punto de perderlo.

Ana: ...

Marco: Hao, te propongo un trato. Si dejas a la doncella en libertad dejaremos a Ana libre.

Hao: Mmm...No puedo confiar en ustedes.

Jeanne: Marco no insistas, yo estaré bien, nosotros somos la justicia.

Hao: ...Guarda silencio...las llamas de fuego alrededor de la doncella crecen y comienzan a fundir el metal de la Doncella de Hierro

Lyserg: ¡¡¡DONCELLA JEANNE!

Marco: ¡¡¡MALDITOO!

Todos los X-Laws sacan a sus ángeles y comienzan a atacar a Hao, pero los aliados de Hao lo cubren y comienzan a pelear con los X-Laws, mientras el fuego alrededor de la doncella se extingue, y ésta comienza a brillar. Ana ve que los soldados dejan tirado su rosario y llama a Manta.

Ana: ¡Manta!

Manta: corre hacia Ana Dime Ana.

Ana: Por favor tráeme mi rosario, está por allá señala su rosario

Manta: ¡Si Ana! corre hacia donde está el rosario de Ana, lo toma en sus manos con cuidado y se lo lleva

Ana: toma el rosario en sus manos, se pone de pié Intentaré abrir la jaula...coloca su rosario alrededor de dos de los barrotes y comienzan a salir chispas, Ana retrocede...demonios...agita su rosario y salen detrás de ella Senki y Gohki, los dos rompen la jaula

Manta: ¡Ana! ¿estás bien?

Ana: Eso creo, ¿en dónde está Yoh?

Yoh: llega corriendo hacia donde está Ana y la toma de los hombros ¡Ana, ¿estás bien, ¿no te pasó nada, ¿te lastimaron?...

Ana: lo recibe con una cachetada...

Manta: ¡Pero Ana!

Yoh: ...

Ana: con la mirada baja...Por desobedecerme estuviste a punto de morir tonto...no vuelvas a hacerlo...

Yoh: ...Ana yo...

Ana: se acerca a Yoh lentamente y sus rostros quedan de frente y cerca, Ana sigue con la mirada baja...

Manta: o/o...se sonroja mucho

Yoh: Ana...Con voz nerviosa, Ana lo interrumpe y le tapa la boca con un dedo

Ana: Shh...no me respondas tonto...acerca su rostro lentamente al de Yoh y él hace lo mismo mientras se miran fijamente.

Manta: / ¡Ay no! ¡Yo no puedo ver esto! se tapa los ojos y les da la espalda

Hao: nn ¡Qué romántico! aparece detrás de Yoh y Ana interrumpiéndolos

Yoh: ¡Hao!

Ana: ¡!...

Hao: baja del espíritu de fuego y se acerca a Yoh y a Ana Se ve que se llevan muy bien ¿verdad, bueno, Yoh también se lleva muy bien con Vanya.

Yoh: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ana: ...

Hao: nn No me malinterpretes hermanito, yo sólo digo que eres buen amigo de Vanya, ¡es todo, no es para que lo tomes en otro sentido.

Yoh: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hao: nn Yo solo...

Lyserg: ¡¡¡Péndulo de Cristal! lanza su péndulo hacia Hao pero él lo esquiva con facilidad

Hao: Je, ¿qué tenías pensado niñito? volteando a ver a Lyserg

Lyserg: ¡Esto es por la Doncella! le vuelve a lanzar el péndulo pero Hao lo detiene con la mano

Hao: No interfieras...rompe el péndulo con la mano y sube al espíritu de fuego Como no tengo intenciones de pelear por el momento contigo me retiraré, no vale la pena quedarse, además su Doncella está muy grave, tiene quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, nn despídanme de ella y díganle que espero que empeore! desaparece con Opacho sobre el espíritu de fuego y sus aliados también desaparecen

Lyserg: Maldito Hao...voltea a ver la doncella de hierro ¡Doncella Jeanne! corre hacia ella

Ryu: llega corriendo a donde está Yoh junto con los demás Don Yoh! ¿no cree que debemos ayudarle a esa niña?

Fausto: Si gustas yo puedo encargarme de ella.

Yoh: nn Si, muchas gra...

Marco: No queremos su ayuda!

Yoh: ...

Marco: El estado de la doncella es también su culpa, si hubieras cooperado Yoh Asakura, ¡la doncella no estaría así!

Yoh: ...yo...

Fausto: Descuida, no les cobraré absolutamente nada, sólo queremos ayudarla Eliza camina a su lado hacia la doncella

Marco: ¡No se acerquen!...

Meene: No te alteres Marco, sólo quieren ayudarnos...

Marco: ...Está bien...

Fausto y Eliza se llevan a la doncella en una camilla de los X Laws y los soldados los siguen, mientras Ryu, Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove y los demás se alejan del lugar en dirección a los dormitorios, Yoh y Anna van caminando detrás de ellos algo alejados, ambos van caminando en silencio. Manta va delante de ellos un poco alejado y los va observando, Amidamaru aparece a su lado.

Amidamaru: Joven Manta, creo que debemos adelantarnos con los demás a los dormitorios.

Manta: ¿Cómo, pero si Yoh y Anna están...

Amidamaru: Ambos necesitan algo de tiempo para conversar, necesitan decirse muchas cosas por lo que veo nn.

Manta: ...los mira...tienes razón nn ambos se alejan alcanzando a los demás, Yoh y Anna quedan detrás de todos y muy alejados

Yoh: Anna...

Anna: Dime...

Yoh: ¿Podemos hablar?…

Anna: ...si...

Continuará...


	8. Chap 8 Tú y yo

Capítulo 8.- Tú y yo.

NOTA: En éste capítulo se citan algunas partes del tomo 19 del manga, las cuales son algunos de los Flash back.

En un lugar alejado de la aldea en el que sólo hay desierto, Yoh y Anna se encuentran sentados en la arena, ambos contemplando las estrellas. Permanecen en silencio hundidos en sus pensamientos mientras el tiempo pasa lentamente, señal de que estaban algo nerviosos sobre lo que pudieran decirse el uno al otro en esos momentos.

Yoh: ¿Sabes...?rompe el silencio y muestra una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Anna?...lo mira

Yoh: Éste hermoso cielo...me recuerda muchas cosas...

Anna: ...Como qué.

Yoh: Pues...la primera vez que miré el cielo de Funbari en el cementerio...el día en que llegamos a Norteamérica...todas las veces que miraba el cielo en las aguas termales con mis amigos...

Anna: suspira un poco

Yoh: Ji ji se sonroja un poco y la mira...o cuando salí contigo por primera vez al templo en año nuevo n/n.

Anna: Se sonroja y desvía la mirada...No creí que recordaras eso...

Yoh: ¿Por qué dices eso Ana?

Anna: No lo sé...parece como si hubieras olvidado lo que pasamos hace 5 años...como si...como si hubiera perdido al Yoh que conocí en ese entonces...bueno...solo por una parte...mira al horizonte melancólicamente

Yoh: Anna...yo no he olvidado nada...tampoco ha cambiado lo que siento por ti...

Anna: abre más los ojos y se sonroja más...

Flash back 5 años atrás

Yoh: No sé…qué está pasando aquí.está en las aguas termales de una pensión junto con el espíritu de un gato amarillo Si dicen que ella no entiende nada de lo que le dicen...entonces jamás sabremos si entendió quién soy en realidad.habla un poco molesto De nada sirve hacer este gran alboroto...se sonroja un pocoEsa odiosa de Anna...

Matamune: observa a Yoh detenidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa Yoh...veo que estás enamorado de ella...

Yoh: sumerge rápidamente su cara en el agua apenado ¡¡¡No seas tonto Matamune! ¿Cómo crees que voy a sentir eso? comienza a hacer burbujas en el agua con la boca

Matamune: No tiene nada de malo. Al fin y al cabo esa mujer se convertirá en tu esposa.

Yoh: saca lentamente la cara del agua dejando de hacer burbujas Pero me dijo que me muriera. Se ve que a ella no le interesa casarse. ¿Mm? ¿O quizá sea yo el que no le agrada...?

Matamune: Je, je, je. No hay por qué preocuparse, a penas acaban de conocerse.

Fin del Flash Back.

Anna: …

Yoh: Debo admitir que al principio cuando te vi por primera vez me dejaste algo confundido.

Anna: ...¿Confundido?...

Yoh: Si, cuando te vi me pareciste la niña más linda que hubiera visto en mi vida...

Anna: se sonroja y baja la mirada

Yoh: Pero a la vez me dio un poco de miedo la forma en la que me trataste, je, je...pero creo que esa fue una de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención de ti...una niña tan linda, pero igualmente agresiva, con un comportamiento que no iba de acuerdo con su apariencia tierna...

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Quieres decir que soy una salvaje?

Yoh: nn Ji, ji, claro que no Anna, sólo digo que me intrigaba saber el por qué de tu comportamiento, yo no sabía el motivo por el cual eras así...

Flash Back

Aún en las aguas termales

Matamune: No importa cuáles sean sus razones. Su deseo de olvidar las cosas es tan fuerte...por más que tratas de esforzarte...los pensamientos son los que te mantienen atado a ello...y con el tiempo...el poder del pensamiento parecido a una maldición, se transforma. ¿No te parece algo trágico?

Fin del Flash Back.

Yoh: Je je, la verdad es que en un principio no entendí nada de lo que me dijo Matamune, pero...por alguna extraña razón yo sentía que era algo sobre ti...

Anna: En realidad ese gato te decía indirectamente lo que me pasaba, es normal que no te dieras cuenta de eso por lo distraído que eres ùu.

Yoh: nñU Es cierto, pero me sentí mucho mejor cuando supe todo, la razón por la cual eras así, bueno, una de las razones...

FLASH BACK

En una tienda de recuerdos de Aomori.

Anna le da una bofetada a Yoh y él cae al suelo

Yoh: se levanta y se soba la mejilla Me dolió. ¿Qué te pasa? Si tú fuiste la que empezó ésta conversación!

Anna: Si te acercas a mi...serás un hombre muy desdichado.

Yoh: ...¿Cómo?

Anna: Sólo he venido a despedirme de ti. Aún tienes muchas mujeres de dónde escoger pensando en Tamao, quien ama a Yoh. Si realmente quieres ser feliz... márchate cuanto antes a Izumo...le da la espalda Adiós...Gracias por haber venido sale de la tienda

Yoh: ...Anna...sale tras de ella No entiendo nada de lo que me dices! ¡¡¡Necesito que me pongas las cosas en claro! ¡Por lo que más quieras dime por favor, quién eres en realidad!

Anna: dándole la espalda ...Pues yo...aparecen alrededor de ella una gran cantidad de espíritus

Yoh: mira asombrado y temeroso ...Pero si es...una gran concentración de almas.

Las almas se juntan y toman la forma de un demonio muy grande

Yoh: cae sentado en el suelo mientras mira aterrado al demonio Un demonio...

Anna: Por eso te dije que huyeras de aquí...mientras el demonio se empeña en atacar a Yoh siempre es lo mismo conmigo. Cuando salgo, el demonio que hay dentro de mi también aparece. Después de hacer alguna maldad desaparece. Por eso siempre estoy en mi habitación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yoh: Hasta ese entonces comprendí tu comportamiento, y descubrí lo que Matamune quería decirme ñ.ñU.

Anna: Eso es porque eres un distraído de primera, nunca te enteras de nada.

Yoh: n.nU Je, desde que tengo memoria todos me dicen lo mismo, en especial tú, que eres la que más veces me lo ha dicho.

Anna: ùu Porque es la verdad, si no te dicen que una mosca pasó por delante de ti tú no te das cuenta...o si le atraes a otra persona...

Yoh: o.o Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Anna: A que nunca te das cuenta de nada...por muy obvio que se vea...

Yoh: ó.o No entiendo Anita...

Anna: suspira...Olvídalo ¿quieres?...no prestes atención...

Yoh: ...Anna...

Anna: ¿Si...? voltea a verlo, Yoh la toma de los hombros y acerca su rostro al de ella mirándola fijamente, Anna se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

Yoh: Sabes que nunca he querido lastimarte, y menos por ser despistado Anita, y...si alguna vez te hice daño por eso...quiero pedirte una disculpa...la sigue mirando a los ojos

Anna: Yoh...su voz se escucha entrecortada, se sonroja más y se pone más nerviosa.

Yoh: abraza a Anna mientras le acaricia el cabello Tuve mucho miedo cuando los soldados X te atraparon, tuve miedo de perderte Anita...si algo te hubiera pasado nunca me lo hubiera perdonado...

Anna: ...sonrojada e impactada

Yoh: Yo...traga saliva y se sonroja mucho...Yo te amo...se separa un poco de ella y la mira intensamente a los ojos

Anna: ...abre más los ojos al sentir los labios de su prometido en los de ella, lentamente cierra los ojos, saliendo de su shock, y le responde el beso abrazando a Yoh.

Al día siguiente...

Van saliendo de sus dormitorios Manta, Ryu, Ren, Fausto, Chocolove y Horo Horo. Ryu, Manta y Fausto se sientan en una mesita, Ryu se queda pensativo, Manta igual y Fausto comienza a leer un libro, el equipo de Ren se dirige hacia donde están Ryu, Manta y Fausto y se sientan con ellos en unas sillas cercanas

Horo Horo: ùu mmm...cruzado de brazos y piernas

Chocolove: ùu mmm...en la misma posición que Horo

Ryu: ùu mmm...en la misma posición que los anteriores

Manta: ..U...sentado viéndolos

Horo/Choco/Ryu: ùu mmm...

Ren: le crece el piquito del cabello y les apunta con la cuchilla ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESOS RUIDOS MOLESTOS! ¡VAYAN AL GRANO Y PREGUNTEN LO QUE QUERÍAN PREGUNTAR!

Horo: ¬.¬ ¿Por qué dices "querían"? Si no mal recuerdo tú también tenías algo que preguntar.

Ren: ¬¬ U no es tu asunto puercoespín!

Manta: U Bueno ya! ¿qué es lo que van a preguntar?

Horo: Ò.ó Queremos saber a qué hora llegó ayer Yoh a dormir!

Manta: xD...se cae de a silla

Fausto: deja su lectura un momento nn No sabría decirles muy bien, pero Yoh llego alrededor de las 12 o 1 de la mañana regresa a su lectura.

Horo: EEEEEEEEEK! MI RETORCIDA MENTE NO PENSABA TAN RETORCIDAMENTE!

Chocolove: se cae al suelo muerto de la risa y agarrándose el estómago xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! HIZO UN VERSO SIN ESFUERZO! JAJAJAJAJA...NO FUE GRACIOSO!se levanta repentinamente

Manta: --U Chicos sea lo que sea lo que estén pensando, no creo que sea lo que haya hecho Yoh anoche.

Chocolove: Pero si se pasó más de 4 horas fuera!

Ryu: con tono de vieja chismosa xD Además, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero cuando regresó Don Yoh claramente vi que llegó acompañado de Doña Anna, y ambos llegaron tomados de la mano, cuando se despidieron se lanzaban miraditas y sonrisitas que jamás había visto en los rostros de alguno de ellos.

Ren: ...

Horo: ¿Ven? ¡Lo que les digo es cierto!

Chocolove: ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que piensas tú que estuvo haciendo Yoh en ese tiempo?

Horo: Por Dios moreno! ¡si es más que obvio!

Ren: ...

Horo: se sube a una silla y detrás de él aparece un fondo de Yoh con una sonrisa pícara y sonrojado ¡EL CONDENADO DE YOH YA SE ESTRENÓ Y NO NOS HA VENIDO A CONTAR NADA!

Manta: ¬¬ No cabe duda de que tienes una enorme y pervertida imaginación Horo Horo...

Horo: ¡Pero si es la verdad! ¿tú qué dices Ren? voltea a ver a Ren

Ren: ...Me reservo mis comentarios pervertido...

Horo: ¿PERVERTIDO? ¡SI TÚ TAMBIÉN TENÍAS ESAS SUPOSICIONES Y POR ESO QUERÍAS PREGUNTAR!

Ren: ¡No me molestes!

Yoh: nn ¿Qué pasa muchachos, ¿peleando tan temprano?

Chocolove: oo temprano?

Manta: Yoh son las 12 del día...

Yoh: O.O En serio? ¿dormí tanto? Vaya! No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido n.nU ji, ji, ji, ji.

Horo: se pone detrás de Yoh y le jala las mejillas ¿Ven, si no son ciertas mis suposiciones entonces díganme por qué demonios éste niño despertó con ésta sonrisota de oreja a oreja ¿eh? ¿eh?

Yoh: aún con las mejillas en manos de Horo o Auch! Horo yo siempre me levanto con una sonrisa!

Horo: ¬¬ Pero hoy es inusual esa sonrisa, se ve diferente.

Ryu: Ò.o Ya deja en paz a Don Yoh, tiene derecho a tener su privacidad con Doña Anna, después de todo son pareja.

Yoh: ..U De qué están hablando? sobándose las mejillas

Ren: Es que ese pervertido piensa que anoche dormiste con Anna.

Yoh: O/o QUÉ DICEN?

Chocolove: Tranquilo Yoh, el que nada debe nada teme!

Ren: Pero él debe y está temiendo ¿verdad? divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yoh: / NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ES LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO, y-yo sólo pasé un rato mirando las estrellas con Anna, eso es todo.

Anna: se va acercando hacia donde están todos y guardan silencio mientras ven que Anna se acerca a Yoh y él no se da cuenta

Yoh: / N-no tienen por qué pensar mal!

Anna: detrás de Yoh ¿Sobre qué?

Yoh: voltea precipitado a verla ¡¡AAANNAA!

Anna: Ó.ò ¿Si? ¿Qué te sucede?

Yoh: O/O Q-qué haces aquí?

Anna: Sólo vine a saludar, como me acabo de despertar no le había dado los buenos días a nadie.

Horo: ¡¡¡OTRA QUE SE DESPIERTA TARDE!

Ren: le tapa la boca Cállate bocón!

Anna: Ò.ó Por qué demonios están actuando tan extraño?

Horo: -o- Hi-mi-tsu...que significa: secreto en japonés nOn

Anna: Bueno, igual no me interesan sus tonterías, ven Yoh lo toma de la mano iremos a desayunar, algo ligero porque en un rato más deberás entrenar.

Yoh: TuTU si Anita camina con ella tomados de la mano.

Todos: silencio general...

Ryu: ¡Pero qué barbaridad! ¡Doña Anna y Don Yoh nunca se habían tomado de las manos en frente de todos!

Manta: se sube a su silla AAAAY, ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Horo: ¡Acéptalo Manta, algo pasó entre esos dos, TTTT ¡y ese desgraciado no nos quiere contar!

Manta: ¡Aunque así fuera, Yoh no tiene por qué contarte sus intimidades Horo Horo!

Chocolove: Admito que ese comportamiento se me hizo muy extraño.

Ren: Si, es bastante inusual, pero bueno, ellos tendrán sus motivos.

Horo: voltea a ver a Horo ¡Vamos Ren! No me digas que no te da ni un poquito de curiosidad saber qué hicieron anoche.

Ren: se sonroja un poquito No es de mi incumbencia.

Horo: ¡Pues no sé ustedes pero yo llegaré al fondo de éste asunto!

Manta: --U Como quieras.

En otro lugar de la aldea...

Yoh: Anita, no me agrada mucho la idea de solo desayunar fruta mirando al mostrador de uno de los puestos de comida de la aldea

Anna: Es lo mejor que puedes desayunar, antes de un entrenamiento no debes comer cosas pesadas o te caerán mal al estómago, además la fruta te hará digestión más rápido.

Yoh: Pero la fruta no me llena con un puchero en la cara mirando al mostrador

Anna: No seas caprichoso, comerás lo que yo te diga, como tu entrenadora personal sólo yo sé lo que puede hacerte bien o mal.

Yoh: voltea a verla Y como mi prometida te preocupas por mi y quieres lo mejor para mi nn.

Anna: se sonroja un poco y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa Así es...

Yoh se acerca a Anna manteniendo contacto visual con ella, lo cual la pone nerviosa y se sonroja un poco, la toma de la cintura, acercándola a él, y acerca su rostro al de ella, ella pone sus manos en los hombros de Yoh y le sonríe sonrojada

Yoh: Lo que diga mi hermosa prometida se hará.

Anna: ¿Hermosa prometida? Vaya que has cambiado Yoh sonriendo

Yoh: Pero a cambio tiene que darme un beso va acercando más su rostro al de Anna lentamente

Anna: mira los labios de su prometido y después sus ojos Yoh aquí no, la gente nos verá...sonrie un poco y se muerde los labios

Yoh: Que nos vean, no debe importarnos...ambos acercan más sus rostros lentamente y sus labios alcanzan a rozarse ligeramente cuando...

Vanya: ¡Hola Yoh, hola Anna nn! aparece al lado de ellos y ambos se separan bruscamente

Yoh: n.nU H-hola Vanya, no esperábamos verte por aquí.

Anna: Lo mismo digo, qué sorpresa...sin ánimos y algo fastidiada

Vanya: Si, es una suerte que me los haya encontrado, o.o ¿interrumpí algo?

Yoh: Pues...

Anna: Si, pero ya que estás aquí...

Vanya: Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿iban a desayunar?

Anna: Si, pero de pronto ya no tengo mucha hambre.

Vanya: ¡Vamos, yo les invito el desayuno ¿qué dicen?

Yoh: voltea a ver a Anna ¿qué dices Anita?

Anna: ...Está bien, sólo porque no tendré que pagar el desayuno.

Los tres toman asiento en las sillas del puesto, Anna se sienta al lado de Yoh y cuando reciben la comida le quita el plato a su prometido, toma su cuchara y comienza a darle de comer

Anna: Abre la boca con la cuchara de Yoh en la mano

Yoh: nn abre la boca y Anna le da un bocado

Vanya: ...nn El coctel de frutas está delicioso ¿no lo creen?

Yoh: masticando nn si, sabe muy bien.

Anna: No hables con la boca llena.

Yoh: asiente con la cabeza nn.

Anna toma un poco de fruta de su plato pero Yoh le quita la cuchara

Yoh: nn Abre la boca Anita.

Anna: abre la boca e Yoh la sorprende con un beso, Anna mira de reojo a Vanya, que se muere de celos, y comienza a responderle el beso a Yoh mientras le acaricia el cuello, el beso dura unos minutos y se separan

Yoh: Espero te haya gustado nn un poco sonrojado

Anna: Me encantó...le pone un dedo en los labios a Yoh y después toma más fruta en la cuchara para darle a Yoh

Vanya: disimulando su enojo nn Veo que ya se llevan mejor...

Anna: le mete la cuchara a la boca a Yoh Si, nuestra relación ha progresado.

Yoh: se sonroja mientras mastica

Vanya: nn Me alegro mucho por ustedes...

Más tarde en un lugar de la aldea...

Vanya: ¡¡¡Esa mujer es una odiosa! azota su lata de refresco en el suelo, ésta se rompe, comienza a girar rápidamente y sale el refresco a chorros

Nicole: alejándose de la lata de refresco ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Sheena: ¿Es por Anna?

Vanya: ¡Si! ¡la muy descarada besó a Yoh en frente de mi, y por lo que veo se llevan mejor! patea la lata y ésta sale volando a no sé dónde xD

Nicole: ¿Lo besó? OO

Yoh: Oye Anita camina de la mano de ella

Anna: Dime.

Yoh: ¿Por qué me pediste que te besara en el desayuno? Ó.o

Anna: Jeje voltea a verlo nn Nunca entenderás a las mujeres mi ingenuo Yoh.

Yoh: ó.o?

Vanya: Bueno, en realidad Yoh la besó, ¡pero lo que no soporto es que disfrutaba viéndome cuando lo besaba!

Sheena: Oh, creo que eso es un punto en contra para ti...

Nicole: Si, si Yoh tomó la iniciativa en ese beso debe ser porque quiere a Anna.

Vanya: Eso no significa nada, puede que solo le atraiga.

Sheena: Si en verdad quieres ganarte a Yoh ahora deberás pelear más por él, después de lo que pasó te será más difícil.

Nicole: Miren owo, una pelea de baile! señala a una televisión de una tienda y está un video musical en donde unas chicas se retan a un duelo de baile por un chico

Sheena: OwO Si, ese video es bueno.

Vanya: lo mira ...eso me da una idea...

Cerca de una de las arenas de la aldea...

Manta: Miren, ahí vienen Anna e Yoh o.o...

Horo: se sonroja mucho ¡¡¡Y están tomados de las manos!

Jun: nn Qué bonitos se ven.

Horo: corre hacia Yoh y lo agarra del cuello y lo aprieta ¡¡¡Y decías que no desgraciado!

Yoh: XxU de qué hablas Horo? respirando con dificultad

Anna: ¡Déjalo ya tonto! lo golpea y queda en el suelo

Horo: XX si, esto es raro...tirado en el suelo

Ren: Qué bueno que regresaron, iban a perderse del paseo del día.

Anna: ¿Y a dónde pensaban ir?

Ryu: A donde el viento nos llevara Doña Anna -.

Anna: Me parece bien, vayamos a ver cualquier cosa.

Manta: oo Hoy Anna está de muy buen humor se acerca a Yoh oye Yoh, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

Yoh: n.n Pues, se podría decir que nos llevamos mejor Manta.

Manta: .. Ya veo.

Anna: llega a donde está Yoh y lo abraza ¿Vamos a pasear con ellos?

Yoh: la abraza también nn Si Anita.

Todos quedan en shock al ver la escena

Manta: O/O N-no sabía que ya se llevaban así.

Jun: w Si, es algo muy lindo, ahora si parecen novios.

Horo: X/x!

Ryu: O/o Don Yoh, Doña Anna!

Ren: Vaya sorpresa, después del juego de dar celos.

Chocolove: ¡Después de jalarse los pelos! lo golpea Ren

Fausto: nn

Tamao: ...joven Yoh...

Pilika: viendo a Tamao con tristeza Tamao...

Ren: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún restaurante a comer?

Manta: ¿Tienes hambre, a penas son las 2 de la tarde.

Ren: Pensaba en un helado o a beber algo, ya saben, para brindar por los "novios".

Ryu: Me parece buena idea nn!

Amidamaru: aparece detrás de Yoh Tiene razón el joven Ren, el amo Yoh y la señorita Anna nunca se habían mostrado tan cariñosos.

Yoh: n/n Me da un poco de pena muchachos.

Anna: ...sonrojada

Ryu: Amidamaru piensa lo mismo, ¡vamos a festejar a los novios nn!

Bason: aparece detrás de Ren ¡Qué buena idea tuvo señorito!

Horo: OO Y ustedes en dónde diablos estaban?

Amidamaru: nn Paseamos diario por la aldea, nos gusta ver las técnicas de los demás participantes.

Ren: Suficiente de pláticas, vamos a festejar.

Todos: Siiii! todos caminan en dirección a la zona de comercios de la aldea

Manta: nnU Jiji, cualquier pretexto es bueno para pasar un rato juntos ¿no? camina detrás de los demás

En otro sitio...

Hao: suspira...uu qué mal, no fui invitado al festejo, e Yoh sigue perdiendo el tiempo...

Kanna: ¿Quiere que juguemos con ellos un rato señor Hao?

Hao: nn No, en éstos momentos no es necesario, además ocurrirá algo entretenido.

Opacho: o.o Será un espectáculo señor Hao?

Hao: Tal vez nn...

En un restaurante de la aldea...

Todos se encuentran sentados en una mesa grande donde todos caben muy bien, el amiente del lugar es muy ameno, hay música agradable y casi a todo volumen, pues ese día hay un evento en el restaurante por inauguración. Yoh y los demás se encuentran comiendo un postre diferente cada quien mientras platican y disfrutan de estar juntos, Horo Horo y Ren se encuentran sentados juntos platicando pacíficamente por primera vez en el día, Pilika platica con Jun y Tamao, pero Tamao se muestra algo melancólica y no participa mucho en la conversación. Fausto come un helado junto con Eliza mientras se sonríen mutuamente, los demás se encuentran platicando y riendo, Yoh y Anna están sentados juntos y comiendo un helado para los dos, Anna le da helado en la boca a Yoh, en realidad ambos nunca se habían sentido tan bien, mostrando sus sentimientos de esa manera, ¡y en frente de todos, Anna sólo se había atrevido a decirle a unos cuantos que amaba a Yoh, pero no a más, y en cuanto a Yoh, nunca había tenido un gesto de amor en frente de todos con su Anita.

Anna se sentía en el paraíso precisamente por eso, por fin Yoh estaba teniendo los gestos de amor que ella siempre deseó que él tuviera, y al parecer los demás se alegraban por eso, excepto una persona...

Ren: se pone de pie y toma su vaso de jugo Bueno, creo que es hora del esperado brindis, ¿no lo creen?

Ryu: se pone de pie también Tiene razón, debemos brindar por Don Yoh y Doña Anna.

Los demás se ponen de pie

Horo: Un brindis por los novios!

Yoh: nn Por nosotros Anita...la mira y toma su vaso

Anna: Por nosotros...toma su vaso

Todos: ¡Por los novios!

todos beben de sus vasos y se sientan

Juntos disfrutan de un buen rato, bromeando con Yoh y Anna de su noviazgo, bromeando sobre otros temas, en fin, se divierten como nunca y se la pasan bien. Dentro del restaurante hay una pista de baile, de ahí tres chicas se dirigen a la mesa de Yoh y sus amigos.

: Hola, siento interrumpirlos pero, venía a felicitar también a los novios nn...

Yoh: o.o ¿Vanya?

Vanya: nn Chicas, ¿no les gustaría participar en el concurso que organiza el restaurante?...


	9. Chap 9 Duelo de Karaoke

**Capítulo 9.- Duelo de Karaoke**

: Hola, siento interrumpirlos pero, venía a felicitar también a los novios nn...

Yoh: o.o ¿Vanya?

Vanya: nn Chicas, ¿no les gustaría participar en el concurso que organiza el restaurante?...

Para variar, Vanya y sus compañeras se presentan en el restaurante para "interrumpir la felicidad" de Anna y los demás, en especial de Anna, porque a nadie le molestó más que Vanya llegara que a ella, además Anna ya se había adelantado a leer su mente y supo lo que ella tramaba, su primer duelo en contra de Vanya no sería en la arena de batallas de la aldea...

Anna: Quiero decirte que si se trata de cantar y bailar, soy muy buena cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados

Vanya: OO ¿Q-qué dices?...asombrada por darse cuenta de que Anna de alguna manera se había enterado de lo que estaba pensando

Yoh: o.o De qué hablas Anita?

Anna: se pone de pie Vanya viene a "invitarnos" a las chicas y a mi participar en el karaoke.

Horo: o.o Karaoke? No sabía que de eso se trataba el evento del día de hoy.

Manta: De hecho están festejando la inauguración del restaurante, por eso hay música y concursos.

Ren: No es mala idea el karaoke, podríamos participar también nosotros.

Chocolove: ¡Hasta que el amargado tiene una buena idea! recibe un golpe y queda tirado en el suelo

Ren: ¿¿¿A QUIÉN LE DICES AMARGADO, BUFÓN?

Vanya: n.n Pues si, sería buena idea que todos participaran...disimulando que le molesta

Jun: nn Ya está decidido, todos cantaremos algo.

Vanya: nn Pensaba que podríamos cantar por equipos ¿no creen?

Anna: Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari serán un equipo.

Jun: -- Si!

Pilika: O Yo entro!

Vanya: nn Entonces Sheevani será otro equipo.

Ren: Yo quiero hacer equipo con Yoh, se ve que tiene talento.

Yoh: n/n No, no, para nada, sólo canto mientras me baño...con tono modesto y apenado

Flash Back

Yoh está en las aguas termales viendo el cielo y comienza a cantar...

Yoh: O ♪Si tuuu me quieres dame una sonrisa si no te guuusto no me hagas caso, pero si ahora tú me necesitas, lo tengo que saber, y ya no sé, qué más sigue, en la cancioón, se pone de pie, el vapor censura sus partes nobles y toma una botella de shampoo como micrófono XD ¡sólo dame una señal chiquita! ¡oh mi vida! Que sepa que te gusto, oh si!♪

Fin del Flash Back

Horo: ¬¬ U Si, qué talento...Bueno pues yo hago equipo con esos dos.

Ryu: Yo me dedico a observar el espectáculo nn.

Fausto: nn Yo también.

Manta: No sé cantar --U.

Chocolove: ¡Pues yo si participo! ¡No sólo soy payaso, también canto mejor que todos ustedes!

Todos: xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Horo: JAJAJA! ESA ES LA MEJOR BROMA QUE HAS DICHO!

Chocolove: ¡¡¡NO ERA BROMA!

Vanya: nn Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a inscribir a los equipos o nos quedaremos sin lugar se da la vuelta pensando mientras camina ¿Cómo o qué hizo Anna para saber lo que estaba pensando?...

Mientras Yoh y los demás se van a inscribir en el karaoke nadie se da cuenta de que entra un gran grupo de personas al restaurante, todos ellos utilizan dos mesas grandes porque no caben en una sola. El líder es un apuesto joven de cabello largo, el cual se encuentra mirando divertido a Yoh y sus amigos, esperando a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y armaran un escándalo, pero no, estaban muy distraídos como para percatarse de que él se encontraba ahí. Cuando Anna regresaba a su lugar en vez de tomar asiento se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la mesa de ese gran equipo, el joven de cabello largo la miraba atentamente sonriendo mientras ella se acercaba a él, Anna se detiene justo en frente de él con una mirada seria mientras él no deja de sonreírle, como si disfrutara de tenerla ahí en frente algo molesta por su presencia.

Anna: ¿A qué veniste? con los brazos cruzados

Hao: ¿No es obvio? Quise venir al evento de inauguración del restaurante nn ¿no puedo?

Anna: Veniste a verme.

Hao: nn Si ya lo sabías por qué me preguntaste?

Anna: le da una cachetada No te pases de listo conmigo.

Hao: sobándose la mejilla nn# No sabía que Vanya te había puesto de tan mal humor, no tienes por qué ponerte así, sabes que cantas mucho mejor que ella.

Anna: No es eso lo que me molesta.

Hao: Te molesta que el reto sea para quedar bien con Yoh ¿nn no?

Anna: Si ya sabes para qué preguntas...

Yoh: buscando a Anna ¡Anita! ¡El karaoke empieza en diez minutos! ¿En dónde estás Anita? ¡Ani...! ve a Anna en frente de la mesa donde se encuentra Hao y corre hacia ella ¡Hao!

Hao: nn Hola Yoh, ¿también vas a cantar?

Yoh: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna: Vino a verme con los brazos cruzados

Yoh: ¿Cómo? OO

Hao: nn Supe que Anna participaría en el karaoke así que quise venir a verla.

Yoh: apretando los puños Anna vámonos, nos están esperando toma a Anna de la mano y se va

Hao: nn Je...

Todos se encuentran disfrutando de sus bebidas mientras eligen en un cuadernillo grueso qué canción cantarán, Horo Horo y Ren discuten demasiado por estar en desacuerdo uno con otro sobre las canciones, pues a los dos les gustan canciones muy diferentes, Tamao, Jun, Anna y Pilika no tienen muchos problemas con eso, ya que a todas les parece bien la canción que elige Anna (xDU como buena líder). Cuando por fin la tienen lista, Ren y Tamao van a anotar a su equipo en la lista del karaoke. Vanya y su equipo también eligen su canción y Nicole se ofrece para ir a anotarlas a la lista de concursantes. Hao sólo observa a Yoh y a Anna divertido, ya que por primera vez ve que Yoh se molesta cuando se le queda viendo a Anna, y cuando mira a Anna le encanta que ella lo vea con una mirada de desprecio y después volteé hacia otro lado. Diez minutos después se apagan las luces del lugar y sólo se alumbra el escenario, en él se encuentra Silver, quien se acerca lentamente al micrófono y al moverlo éste emite un sonido agudo que molesta a todos provocando que se quejen y se tapen los oídos, después lo vuelve a acomodar y acomodando unos papeles que tiene en las manos, comienza a hablar a los shamanes que se encuentran presentes.

Silver: Buenas tardes a todos, como verán el concurso de karaoke está a punto de comenzar, les pido por favor a los concursantes que se encuentren listos para cuando de sus nombres. El orden en que pasarán los equipos o personas fue hecho al azar, así que nombraré al equipo o persona que deba pasar primero...toma los papeles y comienza a leer...muy bien, el primer participante será Hao Asakura.

Los de la mesa de Yoh: ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?

Manta: ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE METIÓ AL CONCURSO HAO?

Ren: ¬¬ No lo sé, pero ese tipo es extraño.

Horo: Si, nunca pensé que pudiera cantar, con eso de que tiene una voz medio afeminada ..U (N/A: será porque en japonés y en español la voz se la doblan mujeres xD?)...le cae un plato directamente en la cara y se cae para atrás con todo y silla

Todos voltean a ver a la mesa de Hao y Opacho estaba sobre la mesa con otro plato en la mano, furioso y mirando a Horo

Opacho: ¡¡¡EL SEÑOR HAO NO TIENE VOZ AFEMINADA!

Yoh: n.nU Jijiji, parece que a ese niño le afectó más.

Anna: Ese niño lo sigue mucho...mira a Opacho y después a Horo en el suelo inconsciente

Hao se pone de pie y camina hacia el escenario, todas las mujeres del lugar no lo pierden de vista y se sonrojan cuando pasa entre las mesas. Cuando Hao llega al escenario sube lentamente las escaleras y camina hacia el micrófono, lo toma y sonríe a todas las chicas, cuando lo hace todas sueltan un suspiro y lo miran cautivadas, Anna se da cuenta de eso y se molesta por el escándalo que Hao está armando.

Hao: nn Antes de comenzar quisiera dedicar ésta canción a la única mujer que me ha cautivado de tal manera que no he dejado de pensar en ella...

Todos: O.O...

Hao: nn Su nombre es Anna Kyouyama, la mujer que robó mi corazón...voltea a verla

Anna: en shock OO! todos la voltean a ver y la alumbra un reflector

Manta: en shock ¿A Hao le gusta Anna?

Jun: o.o Oh, no me lo esperaba!

Tamao: X/x Está enamorado de la señorita Anna!

Ryu: oo Dios mío! Esto es mega increíble!

Yoh: ¬¬ apretando el puño ¡Pero qué se cree!

Hao: nn Espero que algún día seas mía Anna...

Todas las chicas del lugar suspiran y gritan de emoción al mismo tiempo

Anna: apretando el puño ¬/¬ Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar por haberme hecho pasar vergüenzas!

Comienza la música Canción: Feel / Robbie Williams

Hao:

Come on hold my hand,  
I wanna contact the living.  
Not sure I understand,  
This role I've been given.

I sit and talk to god  
And he just laughs at my plans,  
My head speaks a language, I don't understand.

I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life,  
Running through my veins, going to waste.

I don't wanna die,  
But I ain't keen on living either.  
Before I fall in love,  
I'm preparing to leave her.  
I scare myself to death,  
That's why I keep on running.  
Before I've arrived, I can see myself coming.

I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life,  
Running through my veins, going to waste.

And I need to feel, real love  
And a life ever after.  
I cannot get enough.

I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in,  
I got too much love,  
Running through my veins, going to waste.

I just wanna feel real love,  
In a life ever after  
There's a hole in my soul,  
You can see it in my face, it's a real big place.

Come and hold my hand,  
I wanna contact the living,  
Not sure I understand,  
This role I've been given

Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.

Silver: Muy bien, aplausos por favor para el concursante número uno, Hao Asakura!

Todas las chicas del lugar gritan y los demás aplauden

Hao: nn Espero que haya sido de tu agrado Anna...saca una rosa de su capa y la lanza al lugar de Anna

Ren: Esto es tan divertido! sonriendo mientras ve a Hao

Anna: ¬/¬ Si...me las va a pagar...

Yoh: ...apretando los puños...¿qué se cree?...

Horo: o.o Quién lo diría! A penas y le quedó esa canción, su voz está hecha para cantar canciones de ese tal Robbie Williams. Por cierto, ¿cómo le puede gustar esa mandona? OoU acto seguido, Anna le avienta un vaso en la cara y Horo se cae

Ren: Si, no canta mal, pero nosotros ganaremos con nuestra canción.

Yoh: se pone de pie con la mirada en alto ¡¡¡Ganaremos el título de Singing King y nadie más lo tendrá! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! risa malévola de Yoh, que no se oye tan malévola, más bien da risa xD

Todos: ...U

Horo: ¬¬U Si hijo, lo que tú digas...en el suelo

Silver presenta a otros concursantes más (y equipos) hasta que llega el turno de Vanya, Nicole y Sheena, ya casi cuando va a acabar el concurso y faltan pocos equipos.

Vanya: en el escenario nn Yo también quisiera dedicar mi canción, es para un chico muy especial para mi, un gran amigo, y si se puede, tal vez algún día seamos algo más...

Todos: OO...

Anna: ¬¬ Aquí vamos de nuevo...cruzada de brazos

Vanya: nn Me refiero a Yoh Asakura, en verdad espero que te guste Yoh!

Yoh: ..U N-no me lo esperaba...nervioso

Anna: ¬¬ Vanya eres una...

Jun: Tranquila Anna nn...

Anna: ¬¬ Es que esto ya es personal...

Comienza la música Canción: Toxic / Britney Spears

Vanya:

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it   
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Vanya/Sheena/Nicole:

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Vanya:

It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup   
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Vanya/Sheena/Nicole:

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic 

Taste of my lips and having fun

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under   
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Vanya:

I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now

Silver: Muy bien, un aplauso para el equipo Sheevani...

Vanya: toma el micrófono de nuevo O Yoh espero que te haya gustado! Va con todo mi amor! la jalan Nicole y Sheena y bajan del escenario

Anna: con la mirada baja (no se le ven los ojos), aprieta los puños Esa mujer...me las pagará...

Yoh: o.o Anna...

Anna: Alza la mirada ¡¿Qué quieres! furiosa

Yoh: ooU N-no te enojes Anita, yo solo...

Anna: ¡Cállate! ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de las miraditas que te mandaba Vanya mientras cantaba! ¡Casi te viola con la mirada! ¡Esa mujer es una zorra!

Yoh: ooU A-Anna pero yo no hice nada, tranquilízate...

Ren: Jeje, Anna tiene razón, Vanya lo miraba como si quisiera violarlo.

Horo: ¡Cállate Ren, no le eches más leña al fuego.

Hao: nn jeje, Anna está furiosa...

Silver: Bien, ahora es el turno de unas hermosas jovencitas, recibamos con un caluroso aplauso al equipo de Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari.

Anna se levanta molesta de su silla, Jun, Tamao y Pilika la siguen y suben al escenario

Silver: ¿Algo que quieran decir antes de cantar como todos los demás? le pone el micrófono a Anna

Anna: Nada que pueda decir frente a toda ésta gente ¬¬...viendo a Vanya

Hao: nn jejeje, Anna eres un encanto...

Silver: n.nU Muy bien, pues mucha suerte!

Comienza la música Canción: Rich Girl / Gwen Stefani

NOTA: El equipo de Anna canta y baila su canción

Todas:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Anna:

If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

Todas:

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know

Anna:

If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked  
I'd give them names (yeah)

Todas:

Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold  
And I know

Tamao:

Come together all over the world  
From the hoods in Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up

Todas:

What (shouldn't matter 4x)

Tamao:

What  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods in Japan  
Harajuku girls  
What, It's all love  
What, Give it up

Todas:

What (shouldn't matter 4x)

Jun:

What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks that blew ya mind  
Ding, it's the second round

Tamao/Pirika:

(Original track and ting, mmm)

Jun:

You know you can't buy these things (no)  
Just see Anna and her L.A.M.B.  
I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am

Pilika/Anna:

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

Anna:

If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
See, I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me  
Impress me  
My cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world  
If I was a wealthy girl

Todas:

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na x3

El público aplaude mucho y los hombres les gritan piropos

Silver: ¡Magnífico! Creo que son el equipo que más aplausos ha recibido.

Pilika: ¡¡Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari son las mejores!

bajan del escenario con una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción, en especial Anna, quien al ir caminando hacia su mesa voltea a ver a Vanya y le sonríe burlonamente

Vanya: aprieta los puños Va a terminar con mi paciencia...

Nicole: uu Tranquila, la paciencia es una virtud...

Anna va caminando y pasa cerca de la mesa de Hao

Hao: aplaudiendo de pie Muy bien Anna, eres la mejor, bailas divinamente nn.

Anna: ¬¬ Eh...gracias...creo...

Jun: w mira a Anna con una sonrisa pícara y le da un codazo en el hombro mientras ve a Hao

Anna: -/- no es gracioso Jun...

Manta: XDU La canción de Anna!

Horo: XD Esa canción le quedó perfecta a la avara de Anna!

Ryu: w Doña Anna canta bastante bien! ¡Y qué decir de cómo baila!

Ren: Es verdad, canta muy bien y baila muy bien, y las chicas no se quedan atrás.

Horo: Cierto, hasta eso sabe moverse bien Anna, ¡hasta se vio sexy cuando bailó!

Ryu: le pega en la cabeza ¡No digas eso de Doña Anna, está comprometida! Òó

Yoh: embobado o/o Anita...baila hermoso...y tiene una hermosa voz...

Anna: ¿A caso nunca me has escuchado cantar? en frente de Yoh

Yoh: O/O Anita!

Anna: se sienta a su lado Lo olvidaba, sólo mi "oni" lo hacía...

Manta: ¿Oni? Oo

Yoh: oo...nervioso

Anna: No dije nada uu...las demás chicas se sientan también

Silver: Y ahora es el turno de nuestros últimos concursantes, reciban con un gran aplauso a Yoh, Ren y Horo Horo!

Los tres suben al escenario

Silver: ¿Quieren decir algo antes de comenzar? les pone el micrófono

Yoh: 0 Sólo queremos...Ren le quita el micrófono

Ren: Queremos decir que ganaremos el concurso y que somos los mejores, es todo...con una sonrisa arrogante y aires de superioridad

Silver: ñnU jeje, entiendo, bueno el escenario es suyo.

Comienza la música Canción: Helena / My Chemical Romance

Ren:

Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know

Ren/Horo:

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

Ren/Horo/Yoh:

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Ren:

Came a time  
When every star fall  
Brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold

Ren/Horo:

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

Ren/Horo/Yoh:

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long and goodnight

Ren:

Can you hear me  
Are you near me  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again, when both our cars collide

Ren/Horo/Yoh:

What's the worst that I can say  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long not goodnight

Las mujeres del público aplauden demasiado y gritan emocionadas

Silver: Vaya, es una respuesta estupenda del público, son uno de los equipos más aplaudidos del concurso, ahora pasen por favor a sus asientos.

Nicole: w Ren es realmente guapo...

Vanya: ¬¬ Pues si logro conseguir a Yoh tendrás a Ren para ti sola.

Sheena: --U No me dejan nada, elegiría a Hoto Hoto pero es muy pequeño para mi...

Manta: o.o Vaya, no sabía que cantaban bien, xDU yo sólo llegué a escuchar a Yoh cantar en la regadera y no fue nada comparado con la interpretación de hoy.

Ren: Je, reservamos nuestro talento para ocasiones que realmente lo ameritan. mientras se sienta en su silla

Horo: ¡Creo que después de esto me contratará una disquera famosa y podré grabar mi disco de éxitos! 0 mirando al horizonte con cara de soñador xDU

Ryu: ¬¬ Sigue soñando, nunca te contratarían!

Pilika: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Mi hermano canta muy bien!

Ryu: Pero don Yoh canta mejor! w

Hao: nn Veo que se la pasan muy bien discutiendo. de pie en frente de su mesa

Yoh: se pone de pie ¡Hao!

Hao: Descuida Yoh, no vine a pelear, sólo vine a desearles suerte, en especial a Anna, ya que dentro de poco anunciarán a los tres primeros lugares...

Silver: Muy bien, gracias a los votos del público ya podemos anunciar a los ganadores del concurso de karaoke.

Vanya: ¡Vaya, el momento que estaba esperando, cuando anuncien nuestra victoria.

Anna: ¬¬ ¡Ya quisieras! desde su mesa

Silver: Muy bien, en tercer lugar tenemos a...el equipo de Ren, Yoh y Horo Horo!

el público aplaude y las chicas gritan Por favor suban al escenario. los tres suben

Manta: o.o Les fue bien, tercer lugar.

Silver: En segundo lugar tenemos a...Los Ángeles Taoístas de Funbari! Suban al escenario las cuatro suben, todos aplauden y los chicos les gritan

Vanya: Je, está más que claro que les ganamos el primer lugar...

Anna: ¬¬ Segundo lugar, ¿de qué demonios me sirve?

Jun: nn No debes preocuparte, toma en cuenta que Vanya no cantó tan bien como nosotras.

Anna: uu Tienes razón.

Silver: Y el ganador del primer lugar es nada más y nada menos que...

Todos: oo ...silencio incómodo

Silver: Es...El concursante número uno, Hao Asakura! todas las chicas gritan emocionadas y aplauden mientras Hao sube al escenario

Vanya: ¿¿¿HAAAOOO?

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende ni un poco?

Jun: nn Creo que era de esperarse, tal vez las chicas del lugar le dieron más puntuación de la debida.

Pilika: TTTT Pero es injusto, cantamos y bailamos.

Tamao: nn A mi no me molesta tanto el segundo lugar.

Yoh: nn De todas formas nosotros sabemos que ustedes lo hicieron mejor chicas, no se preocupen, tienen nuestro apoyo, jijiji.

Tamao: o/o Joven Yoh...

Jun: nn Gracias Yoh!

Pilika: TT.TT Seh...

Anna: mira a Yoh y le sonríe un poco

Después del gran alboroto armado en el restaurante por el concurso, todos volvieron a la tranquilidad de sus mesas después de haber recibido sus premios, todos excepto Hao, quien después de recibir su premio salió del restaurante con todos sus aliados, no sin antes alagar a Anna un par de veces más y dejarle otra rosa en su mesa, la cual Anna le dio a Ryu para que se la comiera XD.

Más tarde Yoh y los demás regresaron a la tranquilidad de sus dormitorios, más o menos como a las 4 de la tarde. Todos se encontraban a gusto por el día que habían pasado, y mucho más Anna, quien había demostrado ser más fuerte que Vanya incluso cuando ella la había retado.

Los chicos y las chicas iban conversando sobre diferentes cosas, como los participantes del concurso y sobre lo que querían hacer al día siguiente, todo esto mientras Yoh y Anna caminaban de la mano y muy juntos.

Vanya, por su parte, estaba molesta por lo sucedido, y más porque salió junto con Sheena y Nicole minutos después de Yoh y sus amigos del restaurante, así que podía ver a Yoh y a Anna tomados de la mano...así que comenzaba a planear su venganza...

Continuará...

Autora: Como verán éste fue un capítulo de relax, o sea, no pasa nada relevante xD, fue una idea que me surgió mientras escuchaba música para bailar (ya saben! Beyonce, Gwen, y otras más que te hacen tener muchas ganas de bailar xD), así que mi loca mente imaginaba a Anna bailando con Jun, Tamao y Pilika, pero después se me ocurrió que se hubiera visto mejor en anime XwX, pues la idea original era un duelo de baile, pero comprenderán que relatar un duelo de baile por escrito hubiera sido todo un reto XxU...

Ha ne! Bye bye! nn


	10. Chap 10 Traslado del torneo

**Capítulo 10.- Traslado del torneo: Bienvenidos a Japón!**

Es una tarde más calurosa de lo normal en la aldea apache, pues a pesar de las altas temperaturas del desierto, nunca había hecho tanto calor como ese día durante la estancia de los shamanes, tal era la intensidad del calor que incluso los participantes podían ver espejismos. Lo que más desesperaba a los participantes es que los oficiales del torneo avisaron que ese día se suspendían las batallas hasta nuevo aviso.

Los participantes intentaban cualquier método para refrescarse, algunos usando sus espíritus acompañantes y la posesión de objetos, otros se refugiaban en tabernas y lugares con sombra, y otros simplemente compraban cosas frías para comer o beber.

Yoh y los demás también trataban de refugiarse del calor, se encontraban en sus dormitorios con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, claro, sólo los hombres, pues se sentían en confianza de estar entre ellos en boxers y sin camisa, ya que si los veía alguna de las chicas se alarmaría tanto que incluso los golpearían.

Todos están acostados en el suelo y mirando al techo sin tener nada qué hacer, excepto tratar de controlar su cuerpo para no sentir calor mientras conversan.

Yoh: ...Hace mucho calor...cierra los ojos

Manta: Más vale que te acostumbres a éste clima, en el desierto se llegan a presentar temperaturas hasta de 55°. La temperatura media de éste desierto es de 32,2°, la mínima de 0° y la máxima de 46,1°, tiene una extensión de...

Ren: Tranquilo Manta, se te sobrecalentará el cerebro...haciéndose aire con un abanico.

Manta: --U Tienes razón, pero el calor me hace tanto daño que comencé a hablar demasiado se seca la frente con un pañuelo

Ryu: El calor es agobiante, nunca había pasado por una situación así sentado, recargado en la pared ya haciéndose aire con una tabla de madera.

Choco: ¡Quema mucho el sol! recostado en el suelo

Yoh: En estos momentos es cuando extraño el clima de Japón, antes de viajar a la aldea estábamos en invierno, y extraño el frío --...

Horo: ¡Vamos! No es tan malo como parece, lo que pasa es que no saben controlar su cuerpo para no sentir calor.

Yoh: ¿Y cómo se puede hacer eso si estamos como a 45°?

Horo: Sólo siéntense se escucha que cruje algo, como si lo hubieran mordido, respiren profundo habla como si tuviera algo en la boca, y relájense evitando pensar en algo...

Ren: se pone de pié y se le lanza encima a Horo ¡¡¡DICES ESO PORQUE TU ESPÍRITU ACOMPAÑANTE TE DA HIELO GRATIS Y TE HACE AIRE, Y TÚ COMO BUEN EGOÍSTA NO NOS DAS HIELO!

Yoh: o.o Tiene hielo?

Ryu: ¬¬ Lo hubiera dicho desde el principio.

Horo: tirado debajo de Ren XX ¿Yo qué iba a saber? No avisan que también quieren. Kororo, dales por favor a todos un pedazo grande de hielo.

Kororo: Ku ku ku! sopla en la tabla de snowboard y Horo arranca pedazos para todos

Yoh: -w- Ah...esto es refrescante...mientras lame su pedazo de hielo como paleta

Manta: Me hacía falta algo así para sentirme mejor --...

Ryu: o.o Oigan, ¿no se preguntan qué estarán haciendo la señorita Anna y las otras chicas para refrescarse?...

En el dormitorio de las chicas...

las tres están en traje de baño

Pilika: -w- Esto es vida! sostiene una bebida con una sombrillita en la mano

Tamao: Éstas bebidas son muy refrescantes señorita Anna nn.

Jun: Fue una buena idea pedirle a Silver bebidas y una alberca inflable nn bebe de su bebida

Anna: úu Me costó trabajo convencerlo, pero por fin logré que nos diera lo que le pedí, incluso nos dejó una hielera con más bebida y muchos hielos.

Pilika: 0 ¡Metamos algunos hielos a la alberca! sale de la alberca y toma la mitad de hielos de una bolsa de la hielera

Tamao: oo Pero nos dará frío Pilika.

Pilika: Claro que no! Además el agua ya se está calentando echa los hielos a la alberca

Jun: nn Qué bien! Así tendremos más tiempo agua fría.

Anna: ùu Lo mejor será que no se enteren los demás o querrán venir a la alberca también.

Tamao: o.o No veo por qué no deban venir señorita Anna.

Anna: ¬¬ ¿No ves? Es una alberca inflable pequeña, si vienen a meterse no vamos a caber.

Pilika: o.o Si, a penas y cabemos nosotras señalando el poco espacio que había entre cada una de ellas

Tamao: .. Tienen razón...

se escucha un ruido y se abre de golpe la puerta del dormitorio

Horo: ¿¿CÓMO QUE TIENEN UNA ALBERCA LLENA DE HIELO Y NO LA COMPARTIRÁN? Anna le avienta una de sus sandalias de madera en la cabeza y Horo cae desmayado N/A: Esto ya es un cliché! XD

Anna: ¡Idiota! ¿A caso ves que caben más aquí?

Ryu: con ojos de corazón ¡Pero qué belleza! ¡Estoy en el cielo, cuatro hermosas mujeres en traje de baño en una alberca con hielos! N/A: Para mentes pervertidas como la de Ryu, los hielos son punto clave XD

Ren: ¡No mires a mi hermana! le apunta con su cuchilla

Yoh: se sonroja al ver a Anna, de nuevo, casi sin ropa Anna...

Tamao: se tapa para que no la vean y se sonroja mucho ¡AY! ¿Cómo es que supieron?

Horo: ¡La intuición me lo decía! Era demasiado raro que desde que despertamos no sabíamos nada de ustedes!

Jun: uu Se suponía que era un secreto, se lo prometimos a Silver...

Yoh: alzando una ceja S-Silver?

Pilika: Si, Anna hizo de las suyas y convenció a Silver de que nos diera una alberca nn.

Yoh: pensando mal ¿Hizo d-de las suyas...?

Tamao: Si, la señorita Anna siempre hace lo que sea por nosotras nn.

Jun: Le costó mucho trabajo tener contento a Silver, pero finalmente logró hacer que nos diera la alberca!

Yoh: sigue pensando mal ¿C-c-contento...?

Jun: abraza a Anna Es una amiga excepcional nwn!

Yoh: ...su mente comienza a trabajar XD

_Anna abre de golpe la puerta del dormitorio de Silver y entra con paso firme y con una mirada seria, Silver se encuentra sentado en su cama y la observa confundido. Anna se acerca a él y queda de pié en frente de Silver._

_Anna: Tenemos calor...y necesitamos una alberca..._

_Silver: ¿Una alberca? ¡Pues tendrás que comprar una en el supermercado de la aldea!_

_Anna: Quiero una alberca Silver...pero no tenemos dinero...con un puchero en el rostro o sea, cara de gatito triste XD_

_Silver: Mmm..._

_Anna: empuja a Silver y él queda recostado en la cama, Anna se acerca y se pone sobre él Queremos una alberca! Y tendré una me cueste lo que me cueste!_

_Silver: toma a Anna de la cintura Entonces, ya sabes lo que te costará Anna-chan..._

_Anna: Silver..._

Yoh despierta de su fantasía con un violento puñetazo en la cara que provoca que caiga al suelo dejando un charco de sangre.

Anna: ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, DEJA DE TENER PENSAMIENTOS HENTAI CONMIGO! completamente roja de la cara

Horo: mira a Yoh tirado con su charco de sangre y después mira al techo ¡Pues si ese fue su castigo, supongo que su mente no es tan inocente como su carita! Jejeje!

Ren: Cierto, Yoh tiene una cara de angelito que cualquiera que lo vea no se imagina que tiene esa clase de pensamientos.

Manta: Nunca lo imaginé de Yoh, de cualquier otro, de Horo Horo tal vez, pero de la cara de inocencia de Yoh...

Horo: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Manta?

Yoh: despega la cara del suelo No, yo no pienso mal! sonrojado

Anna: Leí tu mente! entrando a la alberca

Yoh: muy sonrojado ¡Perdóname Anna! ¡No era mi intención!

Jun: nn Vaya, parece que son sus primeras peleas por celos ¿no?

Todos: ¿Celos?

Pilika: Cierto! Seguramente Yoh se imaginó a Anna con Silver!

Yoh: O/O No, yo...

Anna: sale de la alberca y se dirige al baño No me interesa, puede entrar alguien en mi lugar, ya no estaré en la alberca...entra en el baño

Todos: ...se lanzan todos hacia la alberca y pelean por ver quién entrará

Yoh: TTTT Anna...

En otro lugar...

Vanya: Jefa Goldva, ¿a qué se debe la repentina suspensión de batallas? dentro de una cueva

Goldva: sentada en frente de su pantalla Los Grandes Espíritus han hablado, el torneo de shamanes tendrá un cambio repentino.

Vanya: ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

Goldva: Es a cerca del lugar de la pelea de shamanes.

Vanya: se acerca ¿Por qué a cerca del lugar? ¿No se supone que la pelea será llevada a cabo aquí en Norteamérica?

Goldva: Hay un cambio de planes...

Más tarde...

Yoh: caminando por la aldea derritiéndose de calor No entiendo...¿por qué se molesta si me pongo celoso?...bueno, no creo que se haya molestado por eso, más bien por la embarazosa escena que acudió a mi mente -/- se sonroja...pero ¿por qué últimamente cuando escucho Anna y Silver me vienen a la mente esos pensamientos y me pongo celoso?...¿será que por fin estoy dejando mi niñez?...

Vanya: aparece en frente de él ¡Hola Yoh! ¡Vaya que hace calor! ¿verdad?

Yoh: se sobresalta un poco por la sorpresa ¡Vanya! ¿qué haces aquí?

Vanya: Vine a comprar un helado, hace demasiado calor ¿no crees?

Yoh: -- Si, es agobiante.

Vanya: nn ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer un helado?

Yoh: o.o No sé si deba...

Vanya: nn Vamos! Yo invito! lo toma de la mano y lo lleva caminando

Yoh: E-espera...!

Vanya: llegan a la heladería nn Dos grandes especiales por favor, uno napolitano y, ¿el tuyo de qué Yoh?

Yoh: o.o Pues...nn de naranja!

Señor: Lo siento, no tenemos de naranja.

Yoh: u.u ... nn entonces de chocolate!

Señor: Muy bien, dos grandes especiales enseguida!

Yoh y Vanya se sientan en una banquita a la sombra del techo de la heladería. Ambos están muy ocupados librándose del calor comiendo su delicioso helado, que por cierto tiene grandes dimensiones y muchas cosas extra como cerezas, nueces, malvaviscos, unas cuantas galletas y jarabe de chocolate encima. Vanya mira entretenida y cautivada la forma tan linda en la que Yoh come su helado, le parece de lo más tierno, de pronto Yoh rompe el silencio.

Yoh: comiendo con una cuchara de su enorme helado Ah! Qué delicioso helado!

Vanya: nn Si, y por el tamaño es más refrescante. toma con su cuchara algo de helado y come

Yoh: Si! Lo bueno es que venía solo, de otra forma Horo Horo y Ren hubieran querido quitarme mi helado, jijiji. sigue comiendo

Vanya: nn Me alegro mucho de poder volver a conversar contigo, últimamente no habíamos podido conversar así.

Yoh: con la cuchara en la boca o.o Tienes razón, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Vanya: uu Yo te extrañé mucho! Extrañé las conversaciones que teníamos, cuando salíamos de compras, cuando estábamos juntos...

Al oír esto último, Yoh sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, como presintiendo que, lo que le había dicho Vanya, no estaba del todo bien, y que tal vez eso implicaría un futuro conflicto, pero decidió no preocuparse e ignorar su presentimiento, y sólo se limitó a emitir una risita nerviosa sin saber qué decirle.

Vanya: nn ¡Hay que hacer esto más seguido!

Yoh: Eh...si ñn!

En otro lugar...

Silver: No entiendo por qué tenemos que vender en un día como éste sin camisa, sentado en el suelo a la sombra de una lona sobre él y Kalim con la mercancía delante de ellos

Kalim: Lo sé, pero ya sabes que no se puede contradecir a la jefa Goldva haciéndose aire con un abanico

Silver: Debería dejar de ser tan obstinada, ¿quién querría salir a comprar en un día como éste?

Anna: Yo en frente de ellos

Silver: asustado ¡Anna! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no te fue suficiente con la alberca que te di?

Anna: Si, si, tuve que salir de ella, pero a las chicas les sirvió, bien, vengo por información.

Silver: Anna, sabes que en horario de trabajo no puedo atenderte linda con tono algo seductor pero si quieres puedo atenderte más tarde en mi dormitorio...XDU recibe un golpe en la cara del rosario de Anna

Anna: ¡Déjate de juegos! Es en serio, ¿ahora qué demonios pasa? ¡esto parece un parque de diversiones que se cierra cada 5 minutos por mantenimiento!

Kalim: No es culpa nuestra, Goldva dijo que eran órdenes de los grandes espíritus.

Anna: Oh! No me digan que llegará un nuevo participante que fue aceptado después de tiempo. con tono sarcástico

Kalim: Ésta vez no, dijo Goldva que tenía algo que ver con la aldea.

Anna: ¿La aldea?

Silver: Si, dijo que tal vez el torneo sea cambiado de lugar...

Anna: ¡Explícate!...

Mientras en la aldea apache había confusión por la suspensión de batallas, en Izumo comenzaban los preparativos para viajar a una isla deshabitada en Japón. Los abuelos de Yoh ya sabían de todo lo que sucedería respecto al torneo de shamanes, así que decidieron viajar lo antes posible para presenciar la inauguración del torneo...

Kino: Yohmei, ¿ya estás listo? parada en la puerta de una habitación

Yohmei: Ya está todo listo, la limosina nos espera Kino. tomando una pequeña maleta

Kino: Espero que nuestro nieto se lleve una gran sorpresa al vernos da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida

Yohmei: la sigue

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el calor había disminuido en parte, pues ya podía soportarse más y los espejismos habían dejado en paz a los shamanes. Manta y las chicas aún se encontraban en la alberca, pues seguían con calor y los hielos aún no se terminaban, además las chicas disfrutaban de la compañía de Manta, pues les parecía algo, adorable XD. Mientras, Horo, Ryu, Chocolove y Ren estaban "entrenando" mientras esperaban a que Yoh regresara de su larga caminata y se preguntaban en dónde estaba. Fausto se encontraba sentado con Eliza mientras leían un libro muy interesante sobre medicina forense N/A: para los que no sepan qué es un médico forense, se trata de los médicos que se encargan de revisar cadáveres, les hacen autopsias, o simplemente averiguan la causa de muerte ...

Horo: mientras hace abdominales Demonios, Yoh ya se tardo!

Ren: haciendo pesas, con unas pequeñas pesas que llevaba en el equipaje Si, tal vez fue a engañar a Anna de nuevo.

Ryu: ¡Ay no digas eso de Don Yoh! ¡Él no es capaz de hacerle eso a Doña Anna! ataca con su espada a lo loco en el aire

Choco: Pues tal vez si, tal vez no, pero por si las dudas investiguen hace sentadillas

Horo: sigue con las abdominales, y con una expresión de resignación Pues para mi que en éstos momentos Yoh está en un burdel buscando compañía!

Ren: lo mira con una ceja alzada ¿Por qué lo dices? sonríe ¿Por sus arranques de adolescencia?

Ryu: Don Yoh está dejando de ser un niño, y se está convirtiendo en todo un adolescente de hormonas alborotadas w!

Horo/Ren/Choco: ...

Choco: Tal vez es porque Anna no le afloja y él ya quiere! Ryu lo zapea ¡Hey!

Ren: Tal vez, después de todo, Yoh es hombre, y como tal tiene sus necesidades.

Horo: Y como Anna no querrá cumplirle con sus deberes conyugales hasta que estén casados pues Yoh no se aguanta!

Yoh: o.o de qué hablan? en frente de ellos, y Vanya a su lado tomándolo del brazo

Todos: ¡YOH!

Vanya: nn Hola chicos, bueno, tengo que irme, sólo venía a acompañar a Yoh lo suelta

Yoh: nn Nos vemos Vanya, gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso.

Todos: OOU

Vanya: nn De nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado, nos vemos da la vuelta y se va

Yoh: nn Adiós!...voltea a ver a sus amigos y todos lo ven con una mirada pervertida

Horo: ¡Yoh! ¡No cabe duda de que eres un canaya!

Yoh: oo Eh?

Ren: No tienes por qué fingir tigre! Sabemos que como Anna "no te cumple" buscaste refugio en otra chica.

Yoh: ¡¿Q-Q DE QUÉ HABLAN! da un paso atrás

Ryu: No finja don Yoh, sabemos que sus fantasías por las que doña Anna lo golpea son producto de una nueva etapa en su vida, así que no debe preocuparse.

Yoh: O/O EH?

Ren: Si, nuestro pequeño Yoh ya es un adolescente.

Horo: Si, ya dejó la niñez, es un chico grande!

Yoh: ¿DE QUÉ HABLAN? TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO!

Choco: ¡Mi pollito ya creció! sale disfrazado de pollo

Todos: ...

Ren: lo patea y sale volando Chistosito...

Horo: rodea con su brazo los hombros de Yoh ¡Ya Yoh! ¡No te hagas el inocente y cuéntanos de tu experiencia!

Yoh: ò/o De qué hablas?

Anna: Si, eso mismo quisiera saber...detrás de Yoh

Todos: ¡¡¡ANNAAA!

Anna: le jala la oreja a Horo ¿De qué experiencia estás hablando azulado?

Horo: Ay! De ninguna Anna!

Anna: le jala la oreja también a Yoh ¡Habla! ¿De qué experiencia habla el azulado?

Yoh: Ay! Ni yo sé de qué hablan Anita!

Anna: suelta la oreja de ambos y mira a Yoh amenazadoramente Yoh, no me hagas leer tu mente...

Yoh: x/x No Anita! No tengo nada qué ocultar!

Ren: Entonces ¿por qué no lees su mente, si tiene la conciencia tranquila no le molestará.

Yoh: OO REN!...

Anna: Lo sabía, me estás ocultando algo!

Yoh: XX No Anna, no he hecho nada malo!

Anna: ...¿y por qué estabas con Vanya?...

Horo: OO Realmente es buena!

Yoh: OOU E-espera Anita, ella me encontró en la aldea y me invitó un helado, eso es todo.

Anna: ¡¡Aunque sea un helado Yoh Asakura! ¡¡Estabas con otra mujer! ¡¡Con mi enemigo! dice mientras se le acerca a Yoh lenta y amenazadoramente

Yoh: retrocede al mismo tiempo que Anna avanza ¡Anita cálmate! ¡No es nada malo que coma un helado con ella!

Anna: ¡¡Yoh Asakura te voy a...!

Silver: llega caminando detrás de Yoh y Anna Hola a todos, vengo a darles un aviso importante.

Anna: ¿Por fin se decidieron?

Silver: Así es, necesito que vayan a la plaza principal para poder dar el aviso a los shamanes que quedan aún en el torneo.

Anna: Muy bien, iremos para allá.

Silver: Nos vemos Anna da la vuelta y se va

Yoh: mirando a Silver, después voltea a ver a Anna...¿y tú cómo es que sabes algo de lo que Silver dijo? tratando de sonar molesto, pero más bien sonando inseguro

Anna: No me trates así! Mis pláticas con Silver son de negocios y nada más, ¡pero las tuyas con Vanya van más allá!

Yoh: oo De qué hablas? ¡Ni siquiera las escuchas!

Anna: imitando el tono de Vanya "Extrañaba cuando estábamos juntos!" ¿Eso no es otra cosa?

Yoh: ¡Anna yo no hice nada malo!

Horo: Oigan tórtolos, será mejor que resuelvan sus problemas matrimoniales más tarde en la cama, por ahora debemos ir a la plaza principal.

Yoh/Anna: O/O...

Anna: golpea a Horo y camina hacia la plaza

Yoh: la sigue ¡Anna, espérame!...

En la plaza principal ya se hallaban reunidos todos los participantes, incluyendo a los X-Laws, el equipo de Hao, y otros equipos fuertes. Todos esperaban impacientes a que Goldva llegara a darles el "aviso importante" que tenía sobre el torneo de shamanes. Mikihisa, el padre de Yoh, se encontraba sentado en una fuente de la plaza al lado de dos pequeños niños, una niña de cabello largo rosado y un niño de cabello alborotado azul, y lo que parecía un gran robot extraño. Mikihisa ya sabía de lo que se trataba el aviso, aún así permaneció ahí con los demás esperando órdenes.

Yoh y Anna llegaron juntos, adelantados de los demás, pues les llevaban ventaja ya que Manta y las chicas faltaban de vestirse por estar en la alberca. Ambos se sentaron en una banca de la plaza a esperar el aviso de Goldva, mientras, Hao los observaba de ves en cuando sonriendo y después tornando su mirada seria.

Al cabo de un rato, fueron llegando más shamanes a la plaza, incluyendo a los amigos de Yoh, pero debido a que había demasiada gente en el lugar ellos no encontraron a Yoh y Anna y quedaron separados de ellos. Yoh y Anna aún permanecían sentados en la banca, un poco distanciados y en silencio, un silencio que a Yoh le parecía bastante incómodo, ya que Anna ni siquiera lo miraba y mantenía una expresión de molestia.

Yoh: ...mirando al suelo se acerca un poco a Anna, se sonroja

Anna: ...mirando hacia el frente

Yoh: mira a Anna sonrojado y se acerca un poquito más, con cautela pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Anna Anita, yo no hice nada malo...

Anna: hace a un lado el brazo de Yoh sin mirarlo No me hables! Aún sigo molesta.

Yoh: Pero Anita, no vas a estar así siempre! Tienes que creerme!

Anna: voltea a verlo No creas que siempre estaré perdonando tus infidelidades Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: ¡Pero en ningún momento te he sido infiel Anna! se acerca más a ella

Anna: ¡Pruébalo! se acerca también

Yoh: ...se sonroja

Yoh se sonroja al ver la expresión de Anna, para él se ve muy linda cuando se enoja de esa manera, por lo que permanece perdido unos instantes en su rostro, y en sus ojos, mientras, sin darse cuenta, sus labios le muestran una pequeña sonrisa que expresa ternura. Anna le muestra un gesto de confusión, pero al ver a Yoh acercar su rostro cada vez más al de ella, no puede evitar sonrojarse y hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, pero algo los detuvo...Al voltear sus miradas hacia la fuente, se encontraba Mikihisa, el padre de Yoh, observándolos, y al ver que ambos se habían percatado de aquello, Mikihisa se altera y les hace señas con las manos.

Miki: L-lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos, que mi presencia no les moleste, ¡adelante, arreglen sus diferencias de manera pacífica! haciendo señas y nervioso

Anna: Vaya...no sabía a que tu padre le gustara espiar...con un gesto de molestia y en la misma posición en la que ambos se quedaron, sus bocas a centímetros de distancia

Yoh: Si...creo que le quitó la magia al momento...pero sigamos con lo nuestro cierra los ojos y acerca su boca a la de Anna para besarla

Anna: se mueve e Yoh se golpea en la cara con la banca Será para la próxima...

Los shamanes presentes guardaron silencio al ver acercarse a Goldva junto con Silver y otros oficiales del torneo. Goldva y los oficiales de detienen en el centro de la plaza para que todos puedan escuchar el anuncio.

Ren: Vaya, ya se habían tardado, me tenían muy impaciente de brazos cruzados

Horo: Si, sólo espero que la valga la pena el tiempo que nos tuvieron esperando.

Ryu: Guarden silencio, creo que comenzará a hablar.

Goldva: Buenas tardes a todos, el motivo por el cual se les citó en éste lugar es porque hemos recibido nuevas órdenes de los grandes espíritus, las cuales son muy importantes y tienen que ver con el lugar donde se desarrollará el resto del torneo...

Todos observan y escuchan atentos a Goldva, a todos por igual les intriga saber qué es lo que pasa, a todos excepto a dos personas...

Hao: Preparen su equipaje, iremos a un lugar más agradable nn...

Vanya: Por fin, conoceré Japón...

Goldva: El lugar donde se llevará a cabo el resto del torneo será una isla deshabitada de Tokio...Así que les pedimos que por favor tengan todas sus pertenencias listas para las dos en punto. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, las batallas que ya estaban programadas no serán suspendidas ya que sólo son tres, así que a todos los participantes les dará tiempo de arreglar sus cosas. Nos veremos en éste mismo lugar a las dos en punto. da la vuelta y se va con todos los oficiales

Yoh: Vaya, regresaremos a casa Anita.

Anna: mirando su oráculo virtual ...

Yoh: ¿Anita?...la mira

Anna: ...se pone de pie Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás...camina

Yoh: Eh, si! camina tras ella y la toma de la mano

Ryu: Creo que no debieron hacernos venir hasta acá si pensaban cambiar de lugar el torneo TTU.

Ren: Lo acaban de decidir animal, ellos no sabían nada.

Horo: Si pero no es lo mismo viajar millas y millas hasta otro país que viajar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta una isla en Tokio.

Manta: Me pregunto qué clase de isla será la que eligieron para llevar a cabo el torneo, ni siquiera nos dieron el dato del nombre de la isla, así por lo menos podría darme una idea.

Tamao: Es muy probable que sea una isla desconocida joven Manta, tal vez por eso la eligieron para llevar a cabo el torneo.

Yoh: Si, tal vez sea la razón...detrás de Tamao

Tamao: se sonroja al escuchar la voz de Yoh y sonríe mientras voltea a verlo ¡Joven Y...!se queda congelada al ver que está tomándole la mano a Anna

Anna: Bien, ahora haremos otro cansado e innecesario viaje...

Vanya: No creo que sea innecesario Anna, por fin muchos de los participantes podremos conocer Japón nn. va llegando y está de frente a Anna

Anna: Vaya, veo que de repente sientes curiosidad por Japón ¿no?

Vanya: Siempre hemos querido conocerlo ¿verdad Krane?

Krane: Así es...detrás de Vanya

Anna: ¿Cómo que siempre?

Vanya: Krane y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, llegué a conocer a Krane en vida.

Krane: Así es, fallecí hace un año...

Yoh: ¿Hace un año y ya es un espíritu acompañante oo?

Vanya: nn Así es, Krane es muy poderoso, pero bueno, tenemos que irnos, Niki y Shee me esperan para arreglar el equipaje, nos veremos pronto nn...se va con Krane

Anna: ¬¬ Detesto a esa mujer...viendo a Vanya alejarse

Yoh: nn No te enojes Anita! le da un beso en la mejilla

Tamao: de nuevo se trauma al ver que Yoh le da el beso a Anna y se congela

Krane: Vanya...

Vanya: o.o Dime! voltea a verlo mientras camina

Krane: ¿Por qué no les dijiste que tú y yo...?

Vanya: nn No era necesario Krane, tú sabes que aún ocupas un lugar especial, pero lamentablemente ya no tienes un cuerpo...

Krane: la mira serio...tienes razón...se desvanece

Vanya: ...se queda seria y pensativa, después su boca muestra una sonrisa no muy agradable

Transcurrieron las horas y todos los shamanes se encontraban listos para viajar, a las dos en punto se hallaban reunidos todos los shamanes en el lugar indicado con sus maletas y comida. Yoh y los demás habían hecho también sus maletas y se encontraban en la plaza escuchando las instrucciones de los oficiales. Los oficiales habían hecho con su oversoul varios aviones para transportar a los participantes, así que comenzaban a organizarlos para subir a los aviones. Cuando comenzaron a abordar, Anna se dio cuenta de que el equipo de Hao y sus "payasos de circo" se encontraban en el mismo avión que ellos, al igual que el equipo de Vanya, claro, separados, Vanya en los asientos de adelante, Yoh en los del medio, y Hao casi atrás. Minutos después del abordaje, los aviones comenzaron a moverse y emprendieron el viaje hacia Japón.

Unas horas después, el viaje se estaba tornando algo aburrido y todos buscaban una manera de entretenerse. Vanya y su equipo iban leyendo revistas y escuchando música, Hao y todos sus camaradas iban jugando caras y gestos N/A: por petición de Hao ..U. Yoh iba entretenido observando a los participantes a su alrededor mientras Anna dormía en el asiento de al lado. Yoh miraba en todas direcciones, le emocionaba la idea de que estaba viajando en un avión, por segunda vez. Cuando miró a los participantes de atrás, notó que Hao era uno de ellos, se le quedó viendo unos minutos hasta que Hao notó que lo miraba, por lo que volteó a verlo y le dirigió una sonrisa algo tierna y lo saludó con la mano, a lo que Yoh respondió saludándolo también con la mano.

Horo: ¡No lo saludes! ¡Es tu rival! lo zapea

Yoh: Auch! Lo siento, estaba siendo amable conmigo se sienta de nuevo.

Anna: mmm...Yoh...se voltea hacia donde está sentado Yoh y lo abraza dormida

Yoh: se sonroja y la mira...Anna...

Horo: ¡Qué suerte "tigre"! Está teniendo un sueño contigo!

Yoh: o/o P-pero...

Ren: Vaya, creo que Yoh no es el único con "necesidades" ocultas...asomándose a verlos

Yoh: se sonroja mucho ¡¡¡AAA! ¿¿QUÉ DICES REN?

Ren: No eres el único que tiene sueños "extraños", Anna está soñando contigo.

Yoh: O/O N-no, estoy seguro de que es un mal entendido...miran los tres a Anna

Anna: ...Yoh...esto aumentará tu entrenamiento...¿me oyes...? abraza más fuerte a Yoh y recarga su cabeza en su pecho, sigue dormida

Horo: Vaya Yoh, parece que no la "complacías", jijijiji con cara de pervertido

Yoh: se sonroja más ¡¡AAA, LARGO! le avienta la almohadilla de su asiento en la cara

Horo: Está bien, te dejamos con tu "Anita".

Ren: Que descansen...

Yoh: ¬/¬ Pervertidos...voltea a ver a Anna

Su mirada se clava en el tierno rostro de Anna, quien duerme plácidamente entre sus brazos. Yoh la abraza también y la acerca más a él, después le da un beso en la frente y la tapa con una cobija N/A: de esas que suelen dar en los vuelos ..U.

Permanece observándola por un buen rato, le cuesta trabajo creer que su fría y dura Anita se comporte entre sus brazos como un manso gatito, a penas hace unas horas estaba molesta con él y no quería ni hablarle bien, y ahora se encontraba dormida profundamente y soñando con él.

Yoh: Ji, n.n me pregunto qué estará soñando...sigue mirándola

Anna: ...pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Yoh

Yoh: ...nn toma su mano y recarga su cabeza con la de Anna

Después de muchas horas de viaje, los oficiales del torneo dieron el aviso de que por fin estaban llegando a la isla. Todos los shamanes comenzaron a prepararse y tomar sus maletas. Horo Horo y Ren se despertaron alterados al ver que ambos dormían recargados, Horo en el hombro de Ren, y Ren recargando su cabeza en la de Horo. Ryu comenzó a despertar a Manta y a Tamao, a quienes tenía al lado, al ver que Tamao no despertaba, intentó darle un beso, pero antes de que eso pasara, Conchi y Ponchi lo golpearon demasiado fuerte en...bueno, su punto débil XDU. Jun y Pilika despertaron por su cuenta al escuchar la voz de uno de los oficiales por las bocinas del avión, mientras, con todo el escándalo que había Yoh no se levantaba...

Anna: Yoh...lo mueve un poco

Yoh: ...cinco minutos más...

Anna: Yoh despierta...lo sigue moviendo

Yoh: cinco minutos más...

Anna: ¡Yoh! le grita en le oído

Yoh: ¡¡¡AAAAA! se levanta alterado ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Anna: Que estuviste dormido demasiado tiempo y ya llegamos a Japón úu.

Yoh: Jiji, mira quién lo dice Anita, mientras dormías ronroneabas como una linda gatita nn.

Anna: se sonroja Ga-gatita...?

Yoh: Si...la toma de la barbilla una linda, bella, tierna, y dulce gatita...mi gatita...se acerca para besarla

Anna: le tapa la cara con una mano y se aleja Ni lo pienses, sigo molesta...toma su maleta y camina a la salida

Yoh: ooU A-Anita espérame! toma su maleta y corre tras ella

Los shamanes bajaron del avión para recibir instrucciones de nuevo y la bienvenida de Goldva, para lo cual estaban demasiado cansados, pues habían llegado demasiado temprano, en Japón aún era de madrugada. Una vez terminada la ceremonia de bienvenida, realizada en la arena de batallas, los participantes del torneo fueron llevados a sus dormitorios, los cuales eran más cómodos y tenían la apariencia de una pensión pequeña. Yoh y los demás se encontraban en su dormitorio, el cual era mucho más amplio que los que había en la aldea, ya que cabían todos a la perfección. Estaban conversando sobre su estancia en Japón, les alegraba regresar a donde todo había comenzado y les parecía mejor ese lugar para que se llevara a cabo el torneo.

Ryu: de pie ¡Atención todos! ¡Quiero proponer un brindis sobre nuestra estancia en ésta bella isla, y por que gane el mejor shaman!

Ren: Buena idea Ryu levantando su vaso de refresco aunque todos sabemos quién ganará el título sonriendo arrogantemente.

Horo: ¡Ese seré yo! arriba de la mesa ¡Soy invencible, nadie de ustedes, debiluchos, puede contra mí!

Ren: ¡Claro señor poderoso, no puedes ni detener uno de mis ataques.

Choco: ¡No puede con sus achaques! vestido de anciano

Todos: ...

Tamao/Pilika: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en el suelo

Ren: ¡Cállate payaso de quinta!

Choco: ¡Háblale con más respeto a tu rey!

Horo: ¡El único título de rey que recibirás será el de rey de los bufones!

Los tres comienzan a pelearse y se escucha un escándalo en la habitación

Anna: ...se pone de piePero qué escandalosos...

Yoh: nn Se la están pasando bien Anita a su lado.

Tamao: entra en la habitación con una deliciosa cena nn La cena está lista, espero que les agrade.

Yoh: ¬ ¡Comida! ¡Tenía demasiada hambre! ¡Tamao, eres un amor! al decir esto, la joven pelirosa se sonroja bastante y cubre su rostro con sus manos

Anna: mira a Tamao y le jala la oreja a Yoh Repite lo que dijiste.

Yoh: Auch! ¡Anita sabes que no es con esa intención!

Anna: ¡Sigues buscando a otras mujeres! le jala más la oreja

Yoh: ¡Pero Anita, no tengo otra mujer!

Anna: Primero Vanya y ahora le estás coqueteando a Tamao! suelta la oreja de Yoh

Yoh: ¡Eso no es cierto Anita, no lo dije por eso!

Jun: nn Qué lindos se ven peleando!

Ryu: ññU Han regresado a su carácter normal, aunque espero que el encanto regrese de nuevo.

Manta: Jeje, demasiado bueno para durar ññU.

Ren: Si, pero sus discusiones pueden terminar de forma inesperada.

Yoh: ¡Tú eres la única, gatita! la toma de las manos y ella se sonroja

Pilika: ¡AAAAY! ¡GATITA! ¡QUÉ TIERNO! se toma la cara y se sonroja

Horo: o/oU Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, ya hasta tienen sobrenombres, y ese de "gatita" se oye medio "salvaje".

Ren: Je, ¿será una técnica de Yoh para excitar a Anna?

Anna: le avienta a Horo y a Ren una almohadilla ¡Cállense par de metiches!

Yoh: abraza a Anna Ya gatita, no te enojes!

Anna: se sonroja

Kino: Me alegra ver que se llevan mucho mejor que antes de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Yoh: suelta a Anna y se sonroja ¡Abuelita! O/O

Anna: sonrojada, hace reverencia B-buenas noches señora Kino.

Kino: Buenas noches Anna.

Yoh: OO Q-Qué haces aquí abuelita?

Kino: Venimos a presenciar el resto de la pelea.

Ryu: OO ¿No se supone que éste es un evento privado?

Horo: No más, Kalim me comentó que desde ahora podían asistir amigos, familiares, e incluso personas desconocidas a las peleas de shamanes, el torneo queda abierto al público.

Yohmei: Si, al parecer esos oficiales realmente necesitan dinero al lado de Kino.

Yoh: OO Abuelito!

Anna: hace reverencia

Yohmei: Como verán ahora tendrán que esforzarse al doble para no quedar en ridículo frente a espectadores de todo el mundo.

Ren: Es verdad, ahora más personas del mundo conocerán a su futuro rey con una sonrisa

Choco: ¡El Rey de las Bromas! con una corona

Horo: ¡Ya quisieras payaso!

Anna: Ninguno de ustedes tres, bufones, Yoh será el futuro rey.

Horo: ¿Quién decidió eso?

Anna: ¡Yo! ¿Tienes algún problema? mirada asesina

Horo: ..U N-no, ninguno.

Así continuaron las discusiones esa noche, incluso mientras tomaban su cena, no dejaban de hablar sobre quién se convertiría en el rey shaman. Yohmei y Kino los acompañaron en la cena, una vez terminando se marcharon a su propio dormitorio, a unos kilómetros del de ellos. Anna, como buena líder, organizó las habitaciones que, casualmente, eran dos, en la primera dormirían las mujeres, en la segunda, naturalmente, los hombres. Yoh se sentía muy bien de regresar a Tokio y de que el resto del torneo se llevara a cabo en un lugar tan agradable. Anna, por su parte, presentía que habrían futuras adversidades que complicarían aún más su existencia y la de los demás, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaría bien, y que pasara lo que pasara, si estaba al lado de Yoh, todo estaría bien...Buenas noches chicos, y bienvenidos a Japón...

Continuará...

_Anna Satsuki Kyouyama: Hola a todos, espero que les esté gustando el fic, en verdad, le estoy poniendo mucho empeño e incluso he dejado de escribir otros que tengo para terminar éste XXU, ojala puedan dejarme sus reviews para saber qué les está pareciendo, XD y si la estoy regando, pues ¡también, por cierto, a la chica que me dejó review (monik 15), mil gracias, y te prometo que pondré más YohxAnna y tengo planeado que en los próximos capítulos la situación entre Yoh y Anna sea mucho más interesante, ya que vienen muchas sorpresas nn. _


	11. Chapter 11 Niñera por un día

**Capítulo 11.- Niñera por un día: Dos pequeños huérfanos.**

Era una tarde tranquila y normal al día siguiente de la llegada de los shamanes a la isla, en la que por fin volverían a disfrutar de su derecho a las batallas para seguir avanzando a las rondas siguientes. Alrededor del medio día en la arena de batallas, se encontraban muchos espectadores aplaudiendo y aclamando al equipo vencedor de la batalla, el equipo Kabbalahers. Un hombre y dos pequeños niños acaparaban la atención de los espectadores, pues eran el equipo vencedor. el cual despertó gran interés de un shaman hacia los dos pequeños. Aquel shaman había observado cautelosamente aquella batalla, analizando a los dos niños y su cantidad de furyoku (poder espiritual). Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que los niños usan un arma extraña y de gran tamaño, algo que parece una especie de robot...

Hao: Es el Golem... [mirando el arma de los niños

Opacho: ¿Qué es Golem señor Hao o.o?

Hao: Algo valioso que debo conseguir para el espíritu del fuego nn.

?: Se han esforzado mucho, los felicito, su poder espiritual permanece aumentando.

?: nn Gracias Miki!

Miki: Para festejar ¿qué les parece una parrillada?

?: ¡Si!...uuU aunque casi siempre comemos lo mismo pero...Tengo mucha hambre nn!

Miki: Pues vamos, lleva de la mano a tu hermana, no queremos que se pierda. Les prepararé la parrillada especial de Mikihisa!

?: n0n Qué bien comeremos hoy!...

Una semana después: Cerca de la playa...

Yoh, Anna y Manta caminan en dirección a la playa para que Yoh realice su entrenamiento, hace un poco de viento y el clima es muy agradable. Anna se muestra de mejor humor que de costumbre y se mantiene en silencio mientras mira hacia el frente, sintiendo el aire en la cara, lo cual le da mucha tranquilidad, ya que no ha visto a su "amiga" Vanya en una semana, pero aún se mostraba molesta con Yoh por lo del helado. Yoh y Manta conversan sobre distintas cosas y durante unos minutos guardan silencio.

Yoh[estira los brazos y suspira mientras camina Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente éste clima!

Manta: Si, es muy agradable a comparación del clima del desierto.

Yoh: El calor del desierto asfixia, aquí es cálido y agradable...[pasan caminando en frente de una bodega abandonada e Yoh la mira...¿habrá alguien ahí dentro?

Manta: No lo sé, pero creí escuchar que en ese lugar se reúnen los X-Laws...

Lyserg: Si, en ocasiones, de vez en cuando, no es siempre nn...[detrás de ellos

Yoh/Manta: ¡Lyserg[voltean a verlo asustados

Lyserg: nn Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Anna: ...[mira seriamente a Lyserg

Lyserg: Los vi pasando y decidí saludarlos nn...

Yoh: nn Nos diste una gran sorpresa!

Lyserg[mira a Anna Primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por haberte hablado de esa manera en aquella ocasión, aunque ya tiene tiempo que no te veía. [N/A: ver capítulo 7 ..

Anna: Disculpa aceptada, veo que desde entonces has cambiado un poco.

Lyserg: Si, verás, estuve pensando en muchas cosas, hasta que logré calmar un poco mi furia. Decidí que si voy a matar a Hao o a alguien más, será por defender a mis amigos de él, o de cualquiera que quiera hacerles daño...

Anna: Me parece bien...has madurado un poco "pequeño Lyserg"

Lyserg: n///ñ Je, eso creo.

Manta: ¿Pero a qué saliste Lyserg? ¿No tendrás problemas con Marco por esto?

Lyserg: No, no te preocupes, le pedí permiso a Marco de dar un paseo.

Yoh: ¿Y cómo estás tú Lyserg?...¿cómo te sientes después de pasar tanto tiempo con otro equipo?...

Lyserg: Yo...admito que estoy conforme con mis nuevos camaradas...la doncella es muy fuerte y poderosa, pero no por eso ustedes dejarán de ser mis amigos...nunca olvidaré que ustedes fueron los primeros en aceptarme, tú Yoh, me ayudaste a entrar en tu círculo de amigos a pesar de que los demás no me aceptaban en un principio...así que quiero que sepas que, cuando me necesiten, estaré ahí para ayudarlos en lo que sea nn.

Yoh: nn Me alegro que estés tan bien Lyserg, sabes que tú también cuentas con nosotros.

Lyserg: nn Te lo agradezco Yoh. Bueno, tendrán que disculparme, le prometí a Marco que no tardaría y aún tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, nos vemos[se aleja en dirección al centro de la isla

Yoh: ¡Adiós, cuídate!

Manta: ¡Hasta pronto!

Anna: Te vas por la sombrita! ¡Y no hables con extraños!

Yoh/Manta: ..U mmm...[viendo a Anna

Anna: Bien, sigamos, tienes mucho qué hacer Yoh [sigue caminando

Yoh: TTTT Si Anita[camina tras ella junto a Manta

Parecía un día como cualquiera, ya que todos los shamanes habían regresado a sus actividades cotidianas desde hace una semana.

En cierta parte de la playa de la isla, hay un hombre y dos niños pequeños comiendo tranquilamente. El niño platica con el hombre mientras éste asa algo de carne y la niña sólo los mira, su rostro no muestra alguna emoción o expresión.

[voltea a ver a la niña Seyram, si no comes tu brocheta se te va a enfriar la carne nn!

Sey: Está bien, Redseb...[toma su brocheta y comienza a comer

Red: Mikki ¿tú no vas a comer o.o?

Miki: Si, no te preocupes, tú come. [sigue asando brochetas

Red[con la boca llena Oye Mikki, dijiste que tenías algo qué hacer hoy y mañana ¿no?

Miki: Así es, estaré ausente por unas horas, así que deberán esperarme aquí sin moverse a ningún otro lugar. Debes cuidar bien a tu hermana.

Red: Pero...puede ser peligroso...escuché que hay un shaman que mata a sus oponentes incluso si no están en un combate oficial...si nos quedamos solos, Seyram y yo no podremos defendernos, aún con el Golem...

Miki: ...Tienes razón, conozco muy bien a ese shaman y sé que no se tentará el corazón para matar a dos niños si se oponen a él...[tiene una brocheta en la mano la muerde mientras se queda pensativo

Red[lo mira...¿qué haremos Mikki?

Miki: ...¡Ya se[se pone de pie rápidamente, y cuando alza los brazos su brocheta sale volando Le pediré a ella que se haga cargo de ustedes.

Red: o.o A quién? ¿a tu esposa?

Miki: No, no, ella está en China.

Red: o.o A quién entonces?

Miki: A una hermosa y muy buena joven, más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ella es perfecta para cuidarlos!

Red: o.o Eh?

Miki: No te preocupes, ella será muy buena con ustedes, su instinto maternal no le permitirá dejar a dos niños a merced de ese shaman.

Red: n.n Qué bien! No nos quedaremos solos, y si Mikki lo dice, estaremos en buenas manos.

Más tarde...

Anna y Manta van en dirección a los dormitorios en una bicicleta mientras Yoh corre detrás de ellos.

Anna: Vamos, más rápido , ya casi llegas! ¡Si no te apresuras te quedarás sin cenar!

Yoh[corre lo más rápido que puede TT0TT No es justo Anna! Lo dices porque vas en bicicleta!

Anna: Así es la vida...¡Y apresúrate o te juro que no comes nada hoy!

Yoh: OO[aumenta la velocidad y poco a poco va rebasando la bicicleta hasta que llega a los dormitorios y cae exhausto en la entrada

Manta: ¡Yoh[baja de la bicicleta y va a verlo

Yoh: E-estoy bien...[en el suelo

Manta: ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Anna?

Anna: Puede ser, bueno, no perdamos tiempo, Tamao ya debe estar preparando al cena [recarga la bicicleta en un muro y entra en el dormitorio

Manta: ñ.nU Vamos Yoh, tu puedes[lo toma de un brazo

Yoh: w Si! Yo puedo[se levanta tambaleándose

Tamao[hace reverencia Bienvenidos!, la cena ya casi está lista.

Manta: ¿En dónde está el equipo de Ren[mirando alrededor

Tamao: Dijeron que como el joven Yoh había ido a entrenar ellos también lo harían, el joven Ren dijo que no podía permitir que se hiciera más fuerte que ellos tres. Se marcharon a la una de la tarde, ya son las cinco y media y no han regresado ññU.

Manta: Je, ya veo, decidieron empeñarse mucho ñ.ñU.

Yoh: Ji ji, Ren nunca cambia nn.

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: ooU Si[saludando como soldado

Anna: Ve a darte un baño y después sales a comer, no quiero que te tardes, ¿entendido?

Yoh: Si señora[da media vuelta y se va marchando

Manta[observa a Anna Oye Anna, ¿por qué estás tratando a Yoh como siempre?, me sorprende después de que se llevaban tan bien, ¿a caso pasó algo?...

Anna[mirando a Manta Es algo que no te incumbe, son simples discusiones de pareja ¬¬...

Manta: n.ñU Je, como digas...

Tamao: Esperamos al joven Yoh para cenar, si están de acuerdo nn.

Manta: Si, no te preocupes, yo puedo esperar nn.

Anna: ...[camina hacia la habitación de las mujeres

Manta: ¿A dónde vas Anna?

Anna: A tomar un baño...[sigue caminando

Manta: Está bien no te tardes, para cenar juntos...

Tamao: ...

Manta/Tamao: ¿UN BAÑO?

Tamao: ¡El joven Yoh está en el baño O///O!

Manta: O///O ¿Lo estará diciendo en serio?

La tranquilidad de las aguas termales relajan el agotado cuerpo de Yoh mientras moja su cuerpo con la pequeña regadera para después comenzar a lavar su cabello. Mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo, comienza a pensar en muchas cosas, su cabeza se inunda de pensamientos, sobre todo lo que ha pasado en su vida desde que el torneo comenzó. Recuerda cuando conoció a Ren, su primer rival en el torneo, a Horo Horo, un chico peculiar que desde el principio consideró su amigo, a Manta, el único chico humano que le había brindado su amistad...Muchos sucesos que cambiaron su vida por completo y personas que cambiaron su solitaria existencia, que alejaron la soledad de su alma, y que lo hicieron sentir, desde que los conoció, como una persona normal...Tan hundido está en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera nota que la puerta del baño se abre lentamente. Alguien entra y camina despacio hacia él, que está mojándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Yoh: ...qué bien se siente...

Anna: Creí haberte dicho que no te tardaras[de pie detrás de Yoh, con una toalla blanca envolviendo su cuerpo

Yoh[voltea precipitadamente y tapa sus partes con su toalla ¡¡¡AAANNAAAA!!!

Anna: No seas escandaloso!! Alarmarás a la gente!

Yoh: O///OU Q-q-qué haces aquí[aún tapándose con la toalla

Anna: Vine a bañarme, y a ti también, eres tan lento que terminaremos comiendo hasta las once de la noche [toma un banquito y se sienta detrás de Yoh

Yoh: O///O P-pero Anna...

Anna: Pásame la botella de shampoo...[toma la pequeña regadera y moja su cuerpo

Yoh: O///OU Si[la toma y se la da a Anna

Anna[toma algo de shampoo en sus manos y comienza a tallar el cabello de Yoh delicadamente

Yoh: ...[se queda quieto, aún sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo pensando Se siente tan bien -///-...

Permanecen en silencio unos minutos, al parecer Yoh está más nervioso de lo que podría imaginarse, el hecho de pensar que Anna se encontraba a sus espaldas tallando su cabello, con sólo una toalla cubriendo su delicado cuerpo, hacía que Yoh temblara y sintiera escalofríos que nunca antes había sentido. Anna no estaba en la misma situación, pues trataba de disimular sus nervios ante tal atrevimiento, pues aunque no lo dijera, también estaba nerviosa por haber entrado al baño mientras su futuro esposo se bañaba, y teniendo la osadía de bañarse con él. En estos momentos es cuando Yoh comienza a dejar de sentirse como niño en algunos aspectos...pues no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente atraído hacia Anna, incluso más de lo normal en esas condiciones. Sentía que su cuerpo lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que, hace unos meses, nunca se habría atrevido ni siquiera a pensar.

Anna: Te ves cansado...[toma la pequeña regadera y comienza a enjuagar el cabello de Yoh

Yoh[sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo E-es por el entrenamiento, hace mucho que no entrenaba por tanto tiempo...

Anna: Espero que lo superes pronto, ya que tus futuros entrenamientos serán igual de duros...[sigue enjuagando su cabello

Yoh: TTTT Haré lo que pueda...

Anna[termina de enjuagar el cabello de Yoh, toma una esponja, le pone jabón líquido y comienza a tallar la espalda y los hombros de Yoh...Yo...quiero disculparme por dudar de ti...

Yoh: Uh?...[alza la mirada, sigue sin ver a Anna

Anna: No debí dudar de ti...yo sé que Vanya es la que te busca, no tú a ella...[sigue tallando, ahora, el pecho de Yoh

Yoh[se sonroja N-no te preocupes Anita, los celos son normales en una relación n///n...

Anna: En verdad...te pido una disculpa...[le da un beso en la mejilla a Yoh

Esto no podía empeorar para Yoh...Ya no era el simple hecho de tener a Anna bañándolo, sino escuchar a Anna hablar de esa manera, escuchar a Anna mostrando parte de su alma...y en esos momentos, cuando eso la hacía verse indefensa ante Yoh...sentía que despertaba en él algo diferente...

Anna: ...terminé...

Yoh[sale de sus pensamientos al sentir que Anna deja de tallar sus brazos A-Anna...

Anna[le da la esponja en la mano Toma, el resto lo tendrás que hacer tú porque no pienso tallarte ahí...[señalando la parte donde Yoh se está tapando con la toalla

Yoh[se mira ñ///n Je, je, je, no te preocupes Anita, yo terminaré...

Anna[toma su banco y lo aleja de Yoh, se sienta y comienza a tallar su cabello con shampoo Más te vale no mirar si no quieres morir...

Yoh[traga saliva OOU S-si. [se voltea de espaldas a Anna

Anna: Apresúrate porque Manta y Tamao ya deben tener hambre, no es justo que estén esperándote.

Yoh[tallando sus piernas Ya casi termino...gatita... [comienza a enjuagar su cuerpo

Anna[se sonroja al escuchar a Yoh Es en serio Yoh!, dijeron que esperarían a que terminaras de bañarte para poder cenar, ni siquiera esperarán a los demás, así que tienes que responderles bien apresurándote, no te esperarán toda la no...

Yoh[comienza a tallar delicadamente el cabello de Anna No te preocupes gatita, ahora sólo me falta terminar de bañarte...[sentado en un banco detrás de ella

Anna[se sonroja...Puedo bañarme sola...

Yoh: Pero tú me hiciste el favor de bañarme, ahora debo devolverte el favor...

Ahora Anna es la que teme por su vida, ¿Yoh tocando su cabello, tan cerca de ella?...por si fuera poco, desnudo, al igual que ella lo estaba. Su corazón late cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, que llega a pensar que éste se va a salir de su pecho. Ya no es una niña como para no saber lo que ésta clase de situaciones pueden provocar entre una pareja, por lo que teme que sus impulsos la lleven a actuar de una manera que ella no desea...¿o en realidad desea?...

Yoh[sonrojado y tallando su espalda Creo que yo no podré tallar tu cuerpo Anita, aún no me has dado permiso para tocarte de esa manera n///n...

Anna[sonrojada y nerviosa...¿C-cómo?

Yoh: Que aún no soy digno de tocar a tan bella mujer...[toma su cintura y comienza a besar su cuello

Anna[se sonroja demasiado y comienza a respirar agitadamente...

El momento que deseaba que no llegara, o más bien que llegara, por fin se hacía presente...¿Qué debía hacer?...¿Negarse a los besos de su futuro esposo, o incitarlo a más y disfrutar del amor que le profesaba su amado Yoh en esos momentos?...La respuesta se hizo presente cási involuntariamente al darle una cachetada a Yoh tan fuerte que resonó aquél golpe en las paredes del baño y que Manta y Tamao alcanzaron a escuchar, después de eso todo pasó rápido, Anna terminó de bañarse e Yoh...salió de su shock emocional y logró salir del baño cási ileso para vestirse y cenar con los demás.

Una vez en el comedor, Tamao, Manta, Yoh y Anna comenzaron a tomar su cena. Durante la cena, Tamao conversaba con Manta de cualquier cosa para evitar un silencio incómodo mientras notaban que entre Yoh y Anna el ambiente estaba algo tenso. No sabían las causas, pero sabían que era algo lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerlos así de tensos, pues el golpe que habían escuchado había sonado demasiado fuerte. La cena es interrumpida por un par de golpes en la puerta, Tamao se ofrece a abrir la puerta y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quién se encuentra ahí...

Tamao: ¡Mikihisa-sama[hace reverencia

Miki: ¡Hola, buenas noches y provecho!

Red: Hola nn!

Sey: ...

Yoh: ¿Papá...?

En el comedor...

Miki: Bueno, a lo que venimos...tengo que pedirles un enorme favor...

Yoh: o.o ¿Qué sucede?

Miki: Pues, resulta que estaré ocupado el resto de la noche y todo el día de mañana, así que necesito que cuiden de estos dos pequeños por mi...

Tamao: nn Claro que podemos señor Mikihisa, estaré encantada de cuidarlos...

Miki: Me alegro, Anna, quiero que cuides de ellos por favor, te los encargo mucho ...

Yoh/Manta/Tamao: ¿¿¿QUEEEEEE??? OO

Red: o.o Uh?...[viendo a los tres

Anna: …Creo que Tamao es más apta para éste tipo de cosas señor Mikihisa...

Miki: Te lo pido como un gran favor Anna, yo se que tienes un fuerte instinto maternal que te permitirá cuidar a la perfección de éstos dos pequeños, cuidándolos de cualquiera que les quiera hacer daño.

Manta/Tamao: ¿¿INSTINTO MATERNAL?? OO

Anna: ...está bien, no me hará daño cuidarlos un día entero...

Miki: ¡Y hoy por la noche! Je!

Anna: Acepto...

Miki: Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a cenar pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, personas que ver, asuntos que atender, ¡jajaja!, nos vemos[sale del dormitorio

Manta: ...ooU ahora veo a quién se parece Yoh...

Yoh: nn Bueno, y ya que van a quedarse con nosotros, ¿cuáles son sus nombres[viendo a los niños

Red: nn Mi nombre es Redseb, y ella es mi hermana Seyram.

Sey: ...

Anna: Parece que no le gusta hablar mucho...

Red: No, je, es algo tímida ññU.

Tamao: nn Enseguida les serviré algo para cenar.

Red: nn Muchas gracias, pero ya comimos, Mikki nos hizo una parrillada.

Manta: oo Mikki?

Yoh: TwT Ah! Me gustaría probar una de las parrilladas de mi padre!

Red: Son buenas, pero dejan de serlo en la quinta parrillada de la semana ññU!

Manta: ¿Y cómo es que conocen al padre de Yoh?

Red: Pues verás, él quiso formar parte de nuestro equipo en el torneo, es muy poderoso, por eso aceptamos, además de que nos faltaba un integrante nn.

Yoh: O.O Así que mi papá está en el torneo?

Red: nn Así es...

Anna: Bueno, supongo que deben tener sueño, los niños duermen a las ocho, vengan conmigo, les prepararé una cama [se pone de pie y camina hacia la habitación de mujeres

Red: nn Si[toma de la mano a Seyram y caminan tras Anna

Tamao: Parece que las suposiciones de Mikihisa-sama no eran falsas, la señorita Anna será una buena madre...

Manta: Tienes razón, se ve que puede llegar a tenerle paciencia a los niños nñ.

Yoh[mirando hacia la habitación de mujeres ...Anna...

La noche cae sobre la isla, y aún se pueden encontrar shamanes activos en cuestión de batallas, prueba de ello es el equipo "The Ren", pues no han parado de entrenar desde que decidieron seguir los pasos de Yoh. Los tres tienen una batalla, todos contra todos, lo cual, según Ren, los haría más fuertes. Sus batallas habían dejado de tener sentido desde hace dos horas, pues el agotamiento físico de Horo y Chocolove era cada vez mayor y se rehusaban a pelear como debía ser, por lo que Ren había caído en la desesperación y casi los mataba con su técnica "Tohgenkyo" (Ilusión de las espadas)...

Horo: ¡TRANQUILÍZATE REN! ¡CASI ME DEJAS SIN HIJOS[tratando de esquivar una espada que se encuentra justo entre sus piernas [por eso lo de los hijos xD

Choco: ¡Calmado Ren! ¡Tómate tus pastillas[esquivando una cuchilla que le apunta directo a la nariz y otra a su lado

Ren: ¡Son un par de inútiles! ¡Así nunca le ganaremos a Yoh[con Horaiken (su espada) enterrada en el suelo

Horo: Si, pero entiende que de nada nos sirve matarnos entrenando tanto tiempo, con eso no lograremos volvernos fuertes en un solo día.

Choco: Además ya tengo hambre, me rechina la tripa, Tamao debió preparar algo delicioso y me lo estoy perdiendo por tu culpa.

Ren: Hagan lo que quieran par de bufones, a mi si me interesa volverme fuerte, por mí quédense así, yo solo puedo contra Yoh...

Miki: No, te equivocas, Yoh pronto tendrá un nivel mayor que el tuyo, el entrenamiento que tienen no es nada bueno [en un árbol.

Horo: oo ¿Quién es ese?

Choco: No sé, pero es un viejo ridículo!.

Miki: R-ridículo[con una gotita en la cabeza

Ren: ¿Qué quieres viejo? ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de Yoh?

Miki: Pues verán...[se pone en pose triunfal Soy Mikihisa Asakura, tengo 42 años, vivo en...

Ren: Si, dije quién eres, no dime tu biografía ¬¬U.

Horo: OO REN! PERO SI ES EL PAPÁ DE YOH!!

Ren: Si, me doy cuenta, se parecen mucho ¬¬U...

Choco: ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere el papá de Yoh? OO

Miki[baja del árbol de un salto He venido a entrenarlos, y a mostrarles algunas técnicas de la bitácora mágica, ya que ustedes no tuvieron la oportunidad de leerla...

Horo: Cierto! Sólo el equipo de Yoh la leyó.

Ren: ...je, ¿qué vas a enseñarnos las técnicas de la Bitácora Mágica?...no confío en el hombre que dejó escapar a Hao cuando era sólo un bebé...[le a punta con Horaiken y sale Bason pero no está mal poner a prueba el entrenamiento, vamos a darle una lección a éste hombre Bason.

Bason: Si señorito.

Choco: ¡Ren detente, no hagas locuras, vas a pelear con el papá de Yoh!

Horo: ¡Además dice que sabe los secretos de la bitácora mágica, es posible que no puedas contra él!

Ren: Andando Bason...

Miki: Vamos...

En otro lugar de la aldea se encuentra reunido un grupo grande de personas, se encuentran cenando alrededor de una gran fogata mientras conversan de diferentes cosas sobre el torneo. Entre ellos se encuentra Hao, comiendo una bagette [N/A: las bagettes son los panes largos que se come Hao en el manga nnU mientras mira fijamente el fuego de la fogata que él mismo prendió. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en Mikihisa, su padre en ésta época, quien había frustrado uno de sus planes al dejar a Redseb y Seyram con Anna. Pensaba atacarlos y robar sus almas y al Golem mientras el se ausentaba, pero al dejarlos con Anna el plan se había ido abajo.

Hao: De no haber sido por ese niño, Mikihisa los hubiera dejado solos...[muerde un poco de su bagette

Opacho: Lo lamento mucho señor Hao, pero puede aprovechar otra oportunidad para robar el alma de esos niños junto con el Golem.

Hao: Cierto, pero pensaba que entre más pronto sería mejor para mi nn.

Opacho: ¿Por qué lo dice señor Hao o.o?

Hao: Porque si no lo hacía Yoh tendría futuros problemas con un espíritu, me refiero al creador del Golem.

Opacho: ¿El creador del Golem o.o?

Hao: Si, ese hombre murió hace tres años...y casualmente a manos de uno de los amigos de Yoh...[sonriendo

Opacho: o.o...

Hao: nn Bueno, creo que ahora mis predicciones se harán realidad. Dentro de poco se hará presente esa persona...

Más tarde, los demás, excepto el equipo de Ren, habían regresado a los dormitorios para descansar. Anna ya se había acostado a dormir junto con Redseb y Seyram, pues estaba a cargo de ellos. Jun comenzó a preguntar en dónde se encontraba su hermano, a lo que Tamao le contestó lo mismo que le había contestado a Manta. Esperaron unas horas hasta que por fin regresaron al dormitorio. Horo y Chocolove ayudaban a caminar a Ren, estaba lleno de vendajes y tenía una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

Pilika: ¡Hermano, regresas...[se le queda viendo a Ren

Jun[se acerca a verlo ¡Ren! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Horo: No creo que quiera hablar de eso en estos momentos, está molesto...

Ren: Cállate...[se aleja de ellos y camina a su dormitorio

Choco: No debería de ser tan orgulloso, es mejor que admita que perdió.

Horo: Si pero ya lo conoces, será difícil lograrlo.

Jun: ¿Qué le pasó a Ren[toma a Horo de los hombros y lo sacude ¡Contéstenme!

Horo[se sonroja al ver la expresión de súplica de Jun B-bueno pues Ren tuvo un enfrentamiento con el papá de Yoh y perdió.

Yoh: Uh? O.o Ren peleó con mi padre?

Anna: Por esa razón dejo a los niños conmigo [sale de su habitación en su bata de dormir

Horo: ¿Tú ya sabías que iba a pelear con Ren?

Anna: Si, pero veo que no sirvió de nada, sólo pudo comprobar que Ren es más débil que él aún, y que logró derrotarlo como lo hizo con su padre hace tiempo.

Jun: Con mi padre?...

Anna: Creí que lo sabías Jun, Mikihisa y Keiko Asakura hicieron un acuerdo con tu familia para poder enseñarle los secretos de la bitácora mágica a Ren, para que después ayudara con la aniquilación de Hao...

Ryu: O sea que esta batalla ya estaba predeterminada?

Anna: Así es...

Red[desde la habitación Amiguita...tengo sed...

Anna: ...Espera un poco, te traeré un vaso de leche [camina hacia la cocina

Jun: Mis padres nunca me hablaron sobre ese acuerdo...

Horo: Nos llevamos una sorpresa, al parecer Ren lo sabía, pero no nos dijo nada.

Tamao: Yo no sabía eso de Mikihisa-sama...

Yoh: Ni yo!, ji, ji, estoy igual de sorprendido, nadie me había dicho nada de esto.

Anna[regresa con un vaso de leche Yoh...

Yoh: ¿Si[con un vaso de leche en las manos

Anna: Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, es tarde.

Red: Amiguita...

Anna: Buenas noches a todos [entra en la habitación

Yoh[se le queda viendo a Anna

Horo: o.o...¿Quién era el niño al que le hablaba Anna? ¿A caso es su espíritu acompañante?

Tamao: Son los compañeros de equipo de Mikihisa-sama, los dejó a cargo de la señorita Anna.

Horo: OO DE ANNA?, ¿cómo se atreve a dejarlos a merced de esa mujer? ¡los golpeará cuando se porten mal y los dejará sin comer como a Yoh! Posiblemente los amarre de un poste como perros con su correa y los deje bajo la lluvia o el sol cuando se porten mal!

Manta: Jiji, no lo creo. Sorprendentemente creo que le tiene más paciencia a esos niños que a Yoh nñU.

Ryu: Doña Anna se veía muy tranquila mientras el niño le decía que tenía sed, apuesto a que si hubiera sido don Yoh ella lo hubiera mandado por agua.

Jun: Es verdad, se ve que a Anna le gustan los niños nn.

Pilika: ¬w¬ Yoh, deberían tener un hijo...

Yoh: OxO [escupe la leche

Horo: ¡Cierto!, a ver si con eso se le baja el mal carácter ¬¬.

Yoh: ñ///n Pero ni siquiera estamos casados, aún no podemos pensar en familia.

Tamao: ñ///ñ Cierto!, el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna aún están comprometidos, no sería bueno para ellos tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Manta: Pero si lo piensan de otra manera, para eso es que los comprometieron, para darle descendencia a la familia de Yoh.

Tamao: oo [en shock

Jun: nn Cierto, sería muy bonito que tuvieran un hijo.

Yoh: ñ///ñ C-creo que no estamos seguros, bueno, me iré a dormir, ¡que descansen[entra rápido al dormitorio de hombres

Al día siguiente Anna presentó a los niños con todos sus compañeros. Redseb y Seyram se sentían muy bien con todos, pues los habían recibido muy bien. Cada vez que Yoh miraba a Anna se sonrojaba demasiado al recordar lo que sus amigos le habían dicho la noche anterior respecto a Anna y un hijo. A Yoh no le desagradaba para nada la idea de tener un hijo con Anna, de hecho, le agradaba la idea de tenerlo!, pero estaba inseguro sobre lo que diría Anna o cómo podrían cuidar un bebé durante el torneo de shamanes, pues realmente no sabía cuánto duraría el torneo. Aún así, Yoh no dejaba de pensar en que si le gustaría tener un hijo de Anna, un hermoso bebé de Anna...

Anna: Yoh[en frente de él

Yoh: o///oU Si[se asusta

Anna: ¿En qué demonios piensas?, te estoy hablando y no me haces caso ¬¬...en fin, te dije que saldré con los niños a dar un paseo.

Red: nn ¿No nos quieres acompañar amiguito?

Yoh: o.o Acompañarlos?...

Red: nn Si! Así será más divertido el paseo.

Yoh: o.o Anna ¿puedo...?

Anna: ...Está bien uu.

Red: nn Vámonos!

Yoh: nn Ji, si.

Los cuatro salen de los dormitorios y comienzan a dar un largo paseo. Los shamanes que veían pasar a Yoh y a Anna con los dos niños pensaban que eran una familia feliz, excepto por que los niños no se parecen nada a Yoh y Anna, ¿por qué?, el cabello de ambos niños es de un color llamativo (rosa y azul, aunque en el anime ambos son rubios o.o).

Red: oo Ay Dios! Olvidamos al Golem en la entrada de los dormitorios!

Anna: OO CÓMO???

Yoh: o.o Qué pa...[es interrumpido por un grito de Anna

Anna: ¡Demonios! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Red: oo Es que lo olvidé!

Anna: Maldición! Si el Golem cae en manos equivocadas será nuestro fin!!, tenemos que regresar por ese valioso Golem, ¡Senki, Goki[salen ambos demonios de la tierra y suben a sus espaldas a Redseb, Seyram, Yoh y Anna

Yoh: AAAA[se agarra para no caerse

Red: OO AAAAAA[sostiene a Seyram y se sostiene él

Anna: Agárrense fuerte o pueden caerse! Iremos rápidamente por el Golem!

Seyram: ...Hessed...[levanta las manos Vina yendo...Ven Golem...[aparece el Golem volando sobre ellos y aterriza en frente de los cuatro

Anna[con cara de susto y en shock N-Nos alcanzó?

Red: o.o Si, te dije que se me había olvidado, pero no mencioné que podía venir.

Anna: ¬¬...[mirando hacia otro lado

Red: ññ Te ves muy linda cuando te desesperas amiguita!

Anna[lo mira

Red: nn No estoy seguro, pero tal vez mi mamá hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si se nos hubiera olvidado el almuerzo antes de ir a la escuela.

Anna: ...[lo mira sonrojada

Yoh[mira a Anna y se sonroja .///. Un hijo...[lo dice en voz baja

Anna: Bien, vamos a continuar con el paseo, ¡y no quiero que se les vuelva a olvidar! ¿entendido?

Red[toma de la mano a Annann Jeje, Si mamá[lo dice en broma

Un poco más tarde, cerca de un bosque de la isla...

Yoh: ...y así fue como comenzó mi sueño de convertirme en el shaman king!

Red: ññU Me parece algo muy gracioso. [tomando de la mano a Anna mientras caminan

Yoh: Por cierto, o.o ¿cuántos años tienen?

Red: nn Yo tengo 8 años! Y cumpliré 9 el 15 de agosto nn (N/A: TTwTT Redseb cumple años el mismo día que yo! ¡Gracias Takei-sama!).

Yoh: nn Y tu hermanita?

Sey: Tengo 6 años, y cumplo años el 16 de febrero...[tomando de la mano a Anna también

Yoh: nn Vaya! Ya habló un poco más!

Red: ññ Si, me sorprende mucho que haya hablado tanto con desconocidos.

Yoh: OO Tanto? O sea que casi no habla?

Red: No, es por lo que nos sucedió...

Anna: ¿Sufrió un trauma o algo así[mirándola con preocupación

Red: Si, hace tres años...cuando mataron a nuestro padre...ella sufrió un gran trauma y...ahora Seyram no tiene sentimientos...

Yoh: ¿No tiene sentimientos...?

Red: No, y por eso decidí participar en el torneo de shamanes, cuando me convierta en el shaman king ayudaré a Seyram a recuperar su sonrisa...

Anna: ...me parece algo muy noble de tu parte...

Red: o.o Uh?

Anna: Eres muy buen niño Redseb [le sonríe levemente

Red: o.o...nn Gracias mamá!

Yoh: Jiji, ¿tu mamá no se molestará si le dices mamá a Anna?

Red: No, es que no tenemos mamá ññ.

Yoh: ¿No tienen?

Red: ññ No, ella murió, mucho antes que papá.

Anna: ¿No tienen mamá ni papá...?

Red: nñU No, al parecer estamos solos...

Yoh: ...Entonces Anna con mucho gusto será tu madre nn.

Anna[voltea a ver a Yoh sonrojada

Red: nn Je, en ese caso tú serás nuestro padre amiguito!

Yoh: o.o Uh?

Red: nn Si no me equivoco eres el novio de Anna ¿no?

[Yoh y Anna se sonrojan

Anna[desvía la mirada Soy su prometida...

Red: nn Je! Quiere decir que se casarán algún día.

Yoh: n///n Así es!

Red: nn ¡Bien! ¡Entonces ustedes dos serán nuestros nuevos padres[toma de la mano también a Yoh

Yoh: nn Eso parece, de ahora en adelante Anna y yo seremos sus padres adoptivos [toma a Seyram de la cintura, la carga y la sube a sus hombros

Sey: Cuando se casen...¿viviremos con ustedes?

[Anna se queda seria e Yoh solo la mira

Yoh: nn Si, tal vez!

Así, la "familia feliz" continuó con su relajante paseo por el bosque de la isla. Redseb y Seyram ya no se sentían tan solos al estar con Yoh y Anna, pues acababan de decidir que serían sus padres adoptivos, Yoh pensaba que estaba bien aceptarlos por el momento, pero Anna se mantenía un poco seria pensando en algo que era realmente difícil de aceptar para ella, pues era sobre el futuro de los niños. Lo que más le inquietaba es que no sabía cuándo sucedería aquel momento perturbador para ella y Mikihisa, pues el estaba a cargo de los niños al formar parte de su equipo. Ella sabía que Mikihisa también sabía en lo que iba a terminar la historia de esos pequeños niños, pero aún así él había decidido seguir adelante y ayudar en lo más que pudiera a los niños. Eso no tranquilizaba para nada a Anna, pues sabía que si llegaba a presenciar aquel trágico momento, no podría controlarse y se lamentaría demasiado por aquellos niños a los que les comenzaba a tener cariño...

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12 La batalla de Anna

N/A: Advertencia, éste capítulo contiene lime. En los siguientes capítulos puede haber lime o lemon, si no les gusta el género, favor de saltarse esas partes.

Atte. La autora nn.

**Capítulo 12.- La batalla de Anna.  
**

El paseo iba de maravilla, Yoh y Anna comenzaban a tratarse como marido y mujer mientras estaban al cuidado de los niños, pues se notaban más cariñosos, e incluso Yoh le daba pequeños besos en la boca a Anna cada vez que podía, y cuando Redseb los veía se sonrojaba y reía un poco.

El tranquilo paseo fue interrumpido por la "querida" amiga de Anna, mientras comían un helado sentados en el pasto, Vanya llegó corriendo hacia Yoh, emocionada y con malas intenciones.

Vanya: nn Hola! Creí que debían saber esto, el equipo de tu amigo Ren fue llamado a combate, creí que querrías ir a verlo.

Yoh: o.o Uh? -mira su oráculo virtual y está anunciada la batalla de Ren- Cierto! Tengo que ir a verlo! -se pone de pie, está a punto de irse corriendo pero se detiene y voltea a ver a Anna- Anna ¿quieres venir?

Anna: ...No, así está bien, además tengo que cuidar a los niños, puedes irte.

Yoh: Estás segura?

Anna: Si, vete, nos vemos más tarde.

Yoh: nn Está bien -se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a Anna y ella se sonroja-

Vanya: nn Vámonos! El combate comenzó hace diez minutos. -Yoh y Vanya se van corriendo-

Red: o.o...¿Esa chica es de la que nos hablaste?

Anna: Así es, ella es un peligro, así que tengan cuidado con ella...

Red: A decir verdad, aunque aparentaba ser agradable, no me dio una buena impresión...

Anna: Eso es porque nos quiere perjudicar...pero yo no permitiré que les haga daño...

Red: o.o...nn Si!

Yoh se había ido con Vanya a observar el combate del equipo de Ren, así que, en pocas palabras, Anna y los niños quedaban "inofensivos" ante los depredadores del torneo de shamanes. Eso no le preocupaba para nada a Redseb y Seyram, pues sabían que su mamá los protegería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño, incluyendo al terrible shaman del que ya habían escuchado, y que casualmente se hacía presente en esos momentos. De una llama de fuego, con aire de superioridad, aparece Hao Asakura, una de las personas menos favoritas de Anna, la mira fijamente y le sonríe, después se acerca a ella en son de paz, pero Anna no quiere arriesgarse, y se pone de pie para sacar las uñas si llega a ser necesario. Redseb sólo mira al imponente shaman, ignorando su identidad, aún así decide no correr peligro y se coloca detrás de Anna junto con su hermana. Anna cruza los brazos y le brinda una mirada seria y casi inexpresiva, pero sin bajar la guardia, ya que está enterada de que Hao quiere a sus niños, y no está dispuesta a dejar que se los lleve, o peor aún, que los dañe.

Anna: Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? -sonriéndole-

Red: o.o Lo conoces mamá?

Hao: -suelta una pequeña risa- ¿Mamá, vaya Anna, veo que has decidido adoptar a estos pequeños huérfanos¿Yoh está de acuerdo con eso?

Anna: Estoy a cargo de ellos, así que puedes irte porque no te los entregaré.

Red: o.o Entregarnos? -se agarra de la falda del vestido de Anna-

Anna: Redseb, Seyram, éste shaman es el famoso Hao Asakura, es el shaman del que les habló Mikihisa, así que tengan mucho cuidado con él...

Hao: Vamos Anna, no le digas cosas tan feas a éstos pequeños, comenzarán a temerme como los demás nn...

Red: òó No te tengo miedo!

Hao: -mira a Redseb- nn Je, eso parece...bueno, a lo que vine, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, -mira a Anna- ¿qué te parece si dejamos a los niños con las Hannagumi y vamos a platicar a un lugar más privado?

Red: -se pone delante de Anna- ¡No¡No iremos a ningún lado¡No dejaré sola a Anna!

Hao: -lo mira sonriendo- Veo que tienes agallas, eso me gusta, tu alma debe ser muy fuerte...-lo mira de una manera diferente-

Anna: Ya te dije que no te llevarás a los niños a ningún lado ¿qué no hablé claro?

Hao: nn Como el agua, pero, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente Anna, compréndeme, necesito sus almas y a su valioso Golem...-los mira con maldad-

Anna: Será mejor que te vayas, estoy dispuesta a pelear y créeme que no te será nada agradable pelear contra mí y el Golem.

Hao: nn No subestimes mi fuerza Anna, porque puedo darte una sorpresa...-su mirada se torna malvada-

Anna: -lo mira un poco asustada y siente un escalofrío-

Hao: Bien, debo irme, intenté hacerlo por las buenas pero veo que no se puede negociar contigo nn. Nos vemos luego Anna...-desaparece en una llama de fuego-

Red: ...Ese tipo me da miedo...

Sey: Hao Asakura...

Anna: Tengan mucho cuidado con él y sus aliados, tal vez no hayan escuchado antes de ellos, pero son de los equipos más fuertes del torneo, y ese hombre no se tienta el corazón ante nada...

Tamao: Algo va a suceder...-consultando su tablilla en el suelo-

Jun: A qué te refieres Tamao? -quita la vista de la arena de batallas y mira a Tamao-

Tamao: La señorita Anna y los niños corren peligro...

Pilika: Qué dices?

Jun: Y sabes en dónde se encuentra Anna en éstos momentos?

Tamao: Si, será mejor que vayamos con ella, la señorita Anna puede necesitar de nosotras.

Jun: Está bien, Pilika por favor quédate aquí por si viene Yoh.

Pilika: Si!

Jun: Vámonos, Li Pai Long tenemos que irnos.

Pai Long: Si Jun.

Yoh: Crees que lleguemos a tiempo para el combate? -corriendo-

Vanya: Tal vez, si no es que tu amigo acaba rápido con sus oponentes, al parecer no son muy fuertes nn -corriendo-

Yoh: T0T Se van a enojar conmigo por no ir a verlos!

Vanya: No te preocupes, tal vez leguemos pronto.

Krain: -sale detrás de Vanya-...

Vanya: o.o Oh! Krain¿Qué haces aquí?

Krain: Quería hablar contigo...

Vanya: nñU Lo siento pero en este momento no puedo, tendrás que esperarme hasta que regresemos a los dormitorios.

Krain: ...está bien...-desaparece-

Yoh: o.o ¿Por qué no querías hablar con él?

Vanya: nñ Porque por el momento es más importante llegar a ver a tus amigos! Así que corre!

Yoh: o.o Si!

Vanya tenía algo planeado, algo con lo que podría beneficiarse ella y perjudicar a Anna, ese era el motivo por el cuál había ido por Yoh, pero Anna sabía que se traía algo entre manos, no era muy difícil leer la mente de Vanya, como tampoco lo era interpretar sus acciones y movimientos. Pero Anna sabía algo sobre Vanya que nadie más conocía, ni siquiera Krain, su espíritu acompañante. Lo que Anna sabía al haber leído la mente de Vanya era algo tan fuerte que sabía que debía guardarlo en secreto un tiempo más hasta que fuera necesario revelarlo. Vanya no estaba enterada de esto, desconocía por completo la habilidad de Anna, por lo que no estaba para nada preocupada, por el contrario, Anna pensaba que debía estarlo, pues a pesar de ser una buena persona, Anna podía dejar de "tentarse el corazón" y decir en público lo que Vanya había hecho.

Anna se había alejado un poco de Redseb y Seyram para encontrarse con Jun y Tamao, pues ella sabía que irían con ella. Mientras Redseb y Seyram la esperaban, algo inesperado ocurrió. Los dos niños se encontraban sentados delante del Golem mientras esperaban, de pronto, tres mujeres aparecieron en frente de ellos...

Kanna: Parece que los encontramos...Demonios, creí que sería una batalla más interesante.

Matti: Si, pero sólo se trata de dos niños uuU.

Mary: Esto es muy aburrido para Mary...

Red: -se pone de pie- OO Quién demonios son ustedes?

Matti: No tiene importancia niño. Verás, por algunas circunstancias venimos por sus almas...

Red: OO C-cómo que por nuestras almas?

Kanna: Matti cállalo!

Matti: Jack el destripador! -Jack corre hacia Redseb y lo golpea en la cara derribándolo-

Sey: Cuidado Redseb...-lo mira inexpresiva-

Red: -se pone de pie- ¡Oigan yo no quiero pelear con ustedes!

Matti: Lo siento niño, tendrás que morir, entre más rápido mejor para nosotras nn!

Mary: Mary tiene ganas de llorar...

Red: OO Por qué quiere llorar?

Mary: Tienes que pelear con Mary...de lo contrario Mary se aburrirá...

Chuck (el muñeco de Mary) corre para atacar a Redseb, pero es detenido por una patada de Li Pai Long. Anna, Jun y Tamao se encuentran en frente de ellas

Anna: Qué vergüenza me dan¿cómo pueden molestar a dos pequeños niños siendo mucho más grandes que ellos?

Kanna: Anna...

Anna: Bien, si quieren pelear con alguien, nosotras pelearemos con ustedes...

En la arena de batallas...

Kalim: El equipo The Ren es el ganador!

-se escuchan aplausos y gritos del público-

Choco: No nos costó nada de trabajo vencerlos!

Ren: Eran solo insectos, además yo fui el que acabó con ellos, no compares su fuerza con la mía.

Choco: No peleamos porque no nos dejaste!

Horo: Ese desgraciado de Yoh ni siquiera vino a vernos...-viendo hacia la parte del público en donde se encuentran sus amigos-

Ren: No te molestes, con Yoh o sin él ganamos!

Horo: Pero debió venir a vernos -molesto-

Ren: No lo culpes -le pone el brazo sobre el hombro- Debe estar pasándola muy bien con Anna...

Horo: -se sonroja y sonríe pervertidamente- Jijiji, tienes razón Ren! La pubertad les debe estar quemando a los dos!

Choco: Iba con los niños, por Dios! -sonrojado y alterado-

Ren: ¬¬ Lo arruinaste -le pica la nariz con la cuchilla y Chocolove se revuelca en el suelo-

Horo: ... -agachado- Entonces pudo dejar a los niños para vernos...

Ren: ¬¬ Par de tontos...

Vanya: o.o...Creo que llegamos tarde...-viendo la arena de batallas vacía-

Yoh: TT0TT Seguro se enojaron conmigo... -cae de rodillas-

Vanya: -le pone una mano en el hombro- nn No te preocupes, seguro que entenderán...

Yoh: -se pone de pie- nñU Espero que así sea...

Vanya: Oye Yoh... -desvía la mirada-

Yoh: o.o Dime.

Vanya: Yo...tengo algo que decirte...

Yoh: nn Adelante! Puedes decirme lo que sea, incluso reclamaciones, todo mundo me reclama por algo, porque me tomo las cosas con calma, porque dicen que tengo una sonrisa tonta, o como Anna, que me reclama de que soy muy pereso...

De pronto pasó lo que el ingenuo de Yoh nunca se hubiera esperado de Vanya. Yoh fue inevitablemente interrumpido rápidamente por un intenso beso de Vanya, antes de que Yoh terminara de decir su frase, Vanya lo había tomado de la cara para juntar sus labios con los de él. Yoh no supo qué hacer, se quedó pasmado ante la acción de Vanya, sólo pudo sonrojarse y quedarse quieto, sin siquiera responderle el beso. Después de unos minutos Vanya se separa de Yoh y mira su rostro totalmente sonrojado e impactado, Vanya le sonríe un poco.

Vanya: nn ¿Nunca habías besado a una chica?

Yoh: O/O N-nada de eso, l-lo, lo, lo que pasa es que yo no, no me esperaba eso...

Vanya: -se arroja a sus brazos- Es que tú me gustas mucho Yoh...

Yoh: O/O V-Vanya y-yo...

Vanya: Desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Yoh...te amo...

La situación por la que estaba pasando Yoh lo tenía totalmente desconcertado, en verdad no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, Vanya le había dicho algo que sólo le gustaría escuchar salir de los labios de Anna, con su dulce voz, con su lindo rostro sonrojado de la pena que le daba al expresarle sus sentimientos, con sus intensos ojos negros puestos en él...Anna...

Yoh: Anna...

Vanya: ...

Sheena: -llega corriendo- Vanya!

Nicole: Vanya! Tendremos otro combate!

Vanya: -se separa de Yoh- nn En serio?

Yoh: oo... -lo mira Nicole-

Nicole: o.o Oh...¿eres el novio de Vanya?

Yoh: OO No! E-es sólo mi amiga!

Vanya: nn Bueno debo irme Yoh -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- piensa en lo que te dije...se aleja con Sheena y Nicole

Yoh: ...¿Qué voy a hacer --U?

Anna: Y bien¿quién quiere ir primero al hospital?

Red: OO Amiga...

Kanna: No seas tan arrogante, el hecho de que el señor Hao nos haya dicho que te protegiéramos no quiere decir que en éstos momentos tengamos que hacerlo.

Matti: Es cierto, el señor Hao fue quién nos envió.

Anna: Ya veo...está molesto porque no quise salir con él...

Kanna: Por qué llamas tanto la atención del señor Hao? Es algo que no entiendo...

Anna: Estás celosa? -sonriendo-

Kanna: Para nada. -sonriendo-

Matti: Nosotras sólo venimos por los niños, así que a lo que venimos!

Mary: Billy the Kid! -manda a Chuck a atacar a Anna, Tamao se pone en frente de ella-

Tamao: Oversoul en tablilla! -su oversoul las protege, ya que es un enorme escudo en forma de corazón-

Anna: Gracias Tamao, eres rápida.

Tamao: Debe llevarse a los niños señorita Anna, nosotras nos encargaremos de ellas.

Jun: Así es, llévate a los niños.

Kanna: Piensas huir? Eres más cobarde de lo que pareces.

Anna: Cobarde? -saca su rosario- Veamos quién es la cobarde cuando acabe contigo...

Tamao: X.X Señorita Anna por favor hágame caso! Llévese a los niños!

Jun: Si Anna, no te molestes por sus comentarios, déjanoslo a nosotras.

Anna: Antes de irme debo callar a ésta mujer, sólo serán unos minutos.

Kanna: Ashcroft! -Ashcroft se lanza hacia Anna-

Anna: agita su rosario y salen Senki y Goki, los dos golpean a Ashcroft evitando que ataque a Anna ¿Querías tocarme? -sonriendo burlonamente-

Kanna: No me asustas¡Ashcroft! -de nuevo Ashcroft se acerca rápidamente para golpear a Anna-

Anna: -agita su rosario y Senki la toma en sus manos mientras Goki patea a Ascroft-

Jun: Muy bien Anna!

Ashcroft continúa atacando a Anna en vano, pues cada vez que recibe un ataque de él, Senki y Goki detienen sus ataques golpeándolo más fuerte. Kanna comienza a desesperarse y le pide ayuda a Mary y Matti, pero Tamao y Jun le ayudan a Anna también. Redseb y Seyram no pueden hacer nada y sólo permanecen como espectadores. Después de un rato los oponentes cambian, Jun contra Kanna, Matti contra Tamao y Anna contra Mary, la cual es una batalla muy dura, pues nadie ha resultado vencedor.

Matti: Ya me estoy cansando!

Mary: Mary se está aburriendo...

Kanna: Dejen de quejarse, si acabaran con ellas no tendrían que pasar por esto!

Anna: Creo que eres la menos indicada para decirles esas cosas, ya que tampoco pudiste conmigo...

Kanna: No nos subestimes...

Anna: Lo sé, son fuertes, pero por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy no pudieron ganarme ¿no?

Kanna: ... -apretando los dientes y los puños-

Anna: Bien, tengo cosas qué hacer, Jun, Tamao, se los encargo mucho, debo llevarme a los niños...

Jun: No te preocupes Anna.

Tamao: Nosotras pelearemos señorita Anna!

Anna toma a los niños y se aleja del lugar mientras Tamao y Jun se quedan peleando. Redseb y Seyram miran hacia atrás con preocupación a Tamao y Jun, quienes distraen a las Hannagumi para que puedan huir.

Después de la maniobra de escape, Anna llega con los niños a un lugar de la isla apartado. Los tres bajan de Senki y Goki y se sientan en la arena de la playa, Redseb mira su reflejo y comienza a ponerse agua en la mejilla donde lo golpearon y escupe algo de sangre.

Anna: Te lastimaron? -se acerca a él y se pone de rodillas-

Red: ññU Es que me distraje y me golpearon... -sonriendo-

Anna: -enojada- Esas mujeres... -mira la sonrisa de Redseb- Te...te sacaron un diente...

Redseb: o.o Con razón me dolía la boca, je, je, lo bueno es que aún son de leche, nn ya crecerá!

Anna: ... -toma de la cara a Redseb y comienza a lavar su herida con delicadeza, después toma un pañuelo y seca su mejilla- Espero que eso te ayude hasta que lleguemos al dormitorio.

Red: o.o...Gracias mamá! -la abraza y Anna se sonroja-

Anna comenzaba a sentir más cariño por los dos pequeños, le costaba trabajo pensar en eso, pues tenía fama de ser una mujer fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos, pero al conocer a Redseb y a Seyram algo dentro de ella había despertado...el instinto maternal. Enterarse de que las Hannagumi habían herido a Redseb la había puesto furiosa, con ganas de regresar y golpear a esas mujeres hasta más no poder...pero también pensaba en que si los dejaba solos quedarían a merced de Hao...sus pequeños correrían peligro...

Ahora Anna era quien comenzaba a pensar en un hijo...¿sería un hijo lo que le faltaba para poder cambiar su actitud y ser más tierna?...Era algo que debía debatirse, pues realmente su humor cambiaba al estar con Redseb y Seyram, era como si ellos dos hubieran llegado para ponerla de buen humor...

Hao: Pensando en familia? -detrás de Anna-

Red: -abraza a Anna-

Anna: -se pone de pie y carga a Redseb mientras pone a Seyram detrás de ella- ¿No te quedó claro?

Hao: No vengo por los niños, veo que le diste una lección a Kanna, eso me parece bien nn.

Anna: Niños háganme un favor y váyanse con el golem a los dormitorios, conocen el camino... -pone a Redseb en el suelo-

Red: P-pero...

Anna: No te preocupes, estaré bien...

Red: ...si! -toma a Seyram de la mano, ambos suben al golem y se van-

Hao: Me alegro de que nos hayan dejado solos...

Anna: Hao si te atreves a lastimar a esos niños yo te...!

Hao: Tranquila, no voy a hacerles daño, sólo vine a conversar...

Anna: Conversar sobre qué?

Hao: Sobre ti...¿sabes que acaba de suceder algo que no te agradará para nada?

Anna: ...¿de qué hablas?

Hao: Puedes leer mi mente, es sobre Yoh...

Anna: Qué sucedió? Según tú...

Hao: No es según yo...Vanya e Yoh se besaron...

Anna: -se sorprende- ...¿y piensas que voy a creerte? -dice suavemente-

Hao: Ese ya no es mi problema, créelo o no, sucedió mientras estabas combatiendo. Yo sólo quiero avisarte que las cosas se pondrán peor después de ese beso, ya que Vanya no se da por vencida tan fácilmente y luchará por Yoh hasta que lo consiga...

Anna: ...¿por qué dices que las cosas se pondrán peor?

Hao: Anna tú tienes una idea de lo que Vanya puede hacer por Yoh...si no tomas medidas sobre el asunto, creo que la única perjudicada serás tú...

Anna: -le da la espalda a Hao- No veo la forma en la que pueda resultar perjudicada, Yoh me ama, y no sería capaz de dejarme por Vanya...

Hao: Lo afirmas o aún estas dudando?

Anna: ...

Hao: -se acerca a Anna y la abraza tiernamente por la espalda- Anna sabes que te amo...

Anna: -se sonroja-

Hao: Y que haré cualquier cosa por que estés a mi lado y para que seas feliz...incluso si es necesario, matar a Vanya...

Anna: -se aleja de Hao- ¿Cómo puedes matar a la gente sin ningún cargo de conciencia? -voltea a verlo-

Hao: Porque he vivido cosas tan fuertes que hacen que tu alma se endurezca y que nada de lo que dice o hace la gente ablande tu corazón...ni siquiera sus súplicas antes de matarlos... -camina hacia Anna-

Anna: -se asusta y retrocede mientras Hao se le acerca-

Hao: Ese monje no se tentó el corazón al matar a mi madre...y yo no tenté el mío al matarlo, a pesar de que Ohachiyo intentó detenerme... -sigue avanzando hacia Anna-

Anna: ...Hao... -sigue retrocediendo-

Hao: -con un movimiento rápido, toma a Anna de los hombros y la abraza fuertemente- ...tú has sido la única mujer a la que he amado Anna...

Anna: -se sonroja demasiado y se queda quieta-

Hao: -comienza a acariciar el cabello de Anna mientras la abraza- Por alguna extraña razón eres la única que hace que mi corazón se ablande un poco, y que lo piense dos veces antes de matar a alguien...sólo tú puedes derretir mi corazón y abrir mi alma...sólo a ti puedo hablarte de esta manera...te amo Anna...

Anna: -muy sonrojada, mira a los ojos a Hao- ...Hao...

Después del intercambio de miradas, Hao toma de la barbilla a Anna y la besa, un beso cálido y tierno. Anna no podía creer esa actitud en el shaman de fuego, la manera en la que la estaba besando...¿sería verdad lo que Hao le estaba diciendo? Era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones pero, ese beso le transmitía todo lo que Hao siente por ella...Hao estaba siendo aterradoramente tierno y sincero. Anna se sintió indefensa ante él, ante ese cálido beso...no pudo más y no tuvo otra opción mas que responder el beso del shaman...

Pensaba que por una parte respondía el beso por tristeza, porque Hao le había abierto su corazón y contado lo que le había sucedido, él también tenía derecho a ser amado...pero por otra parte, pensaba que respondía el beso porque algo en ese shaman la hacía sentirse bien...le había dicho "te amo"...

Hao intensifica el beso, la besa ahora con más desesperación y locura, Anna responde al beso y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Hao mientras él la toma de la cintura y la acerca más a él. Anna no puede creer lo que está haciendo, pero sigue, continúa besando a Hao Asakura...el gemelo de la persona que ama...

Yoh: Hao!

Hao y Anna se separan violentamente y voltean a ver a Yoh...

Anna: Yoh... -nerviosa-

Yoh: Qué demonios estabas haciendo¡Deja en paz a Anna!

Hao: Je, sólo fue un besito, no es para que te molestes hermanito, además, a ella le gustó...

Yoh: Cállate! -corre a golpear a Hao-

Hao: -detiene el golpe de Yoh y le da un golpe en el estómago e Yoh cae de rodillas- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, ten cuidado con quién te metes hermanito...

Anna: Yoh! -corre a verlo y lo ayuda a levantarse-

Yoh: ...Hao... -lo mira furioso mientras se agarra el estómago-

Hao: Nos vemos Anna... -desaparece en fuego-

Yoh: Estás bien Anna? -habla con dificultad y con tono serio-

Anna: Si, si, estoy bien¿y tú? -preocupada-

Yoh: Fue sólo un golpe...¿por qué lo estabas besando? -la mira a los ojos-

Anna: Yo no...él me...

Yoh: -dice cási gritando- ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara¿A caso te gusta?

Anna: No! No me gusta! E-es solo que...

Yoh: Por qué mientes Anna¡Te estaba besando y tú no hacías nada para detenerlo! -furioso y muriéndose de celos-

Anna: Deja de gritarme! No tienes derecho, tú también te estabas besando con Vanya!

Yoh: ...¿Quién te dijo eso?

Anna: O sea que no es mentira¡puedo leer tu mente Yoh, se que te estabas besando con Vanya!

Yoh: E-eso es diferente Anna, yo no la besé¡Tú estabas besando a Hao!

Anna: Se trata de lo mismo Yoh! O a caso sus labios ni siquiera se tocaron? No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada porque tú estabas haciendo exactamente los mismo!

Yoh: Anna! -se arroja hacia ella, la empuja y ambos caen en la arena, Yoh queda sobre Anna-

Anna: -queda con las manos a la altura de su cabeza y el cabello desacomodado- ...Yoh... -se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos-

Una sensación que jamás había sentido invadió a Yoh por completo e intensamente, era una mezcla de rabia y furia que no podía controlar. Yoh sentía de nuevo que esas sensaciones no eran las que un niño solía tener...así es, Yoh estaba muerto de celos, y había dejado de ser un niño. Los celos invadían a Yoh con tal fuerza que sentía que si no "marcaba su territorio", en cualquier momento podría perder a Anna a manos de Hao. Yoh toma ambas manos de Anna y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, después acerca su rostro rápidamente y comienza a besar a Anna. Anna sorprendida comienza a responderle el beso mientras cierra los ojos lentamente. Yoh suelta una de las manos de Anna y la pasa por encima de uno de sus senos, a lo que Anna responde con un pequeño gemido dentro del beso. Yoh la besa desesperadamente mientras acaricia el seno de Anna, ella sigue respondiendo con pequeños gemidos sin soltar el beso. Parecía como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues Yoh no la dejaba respirar ni un minuto, tampoco la soltaba, como si quisiera tenerla junto a él por siempre para que nadie se la arrebatara. Anna comenzaba a desesperarse porque aquellas sensaciones que Yoh le hacía sentir la enloquecían, así que toma la mano con la que está tocando uno de sus senos como queriéndola apartar de ella, y eso hizo, pero en cuanto Yoh quitó la mano, inmediatamente después la utilizó para explorar el resto del cuerpo de Anna. Tocaba su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, su cabello, todo esto sin dejar de besarla. Yoh llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Anna y poco a poco la subió hasta llegar a la intimidad de Anna, comenzando a dar pequeños masajes con sus dedos que hacían que Anna gimiera un poco más. Cuando Anna ya no podía más, soltó el beso, respiraba agitadamente al igual que Yoh. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, y en la mirada de Yoh aún podía verse algo de enojo y se notaban sus insoportables celos, pero esa mirada se tornó tierna al ver el dulce rostro de Anna totalmente sonrojado y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, como con una expresión de súplica.

Yoh: -comienza a besar el cuello de Anna- Te amo...eres mía...sólo mía... la besa en los labios y sigue besando su cuello

Anna: -pone su mano libre en el hombro de Yoh- ...Yoh...

Yoh continúa besando su cuello mientras acaricia la pierna de Anna con su mano y la levanta para que su cuerpo pueda quedar entre las piernas de Anna. Anna acaricia la espalda de Yoh con la mano que tiene libre mientras respira agitadamente. Ella no comprendía qué eran esas deliciosas sensaciones que Yoh le estaba provocando. Cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso, Anna comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones nuevas que la hacían enloquecer, a pesar de que a penas las estaba descubriendo. Yoh volvió a buscar los labios de Anna para besarlos. Ésta vez el beso fue correspondido con la misma pasión con la que él la besaba, ambos se encontraban embriagados por aquellas nuevas sensaciones para los dos al punto de que no controlaban sus cuerpos, y estaban deseosos por descubrir más de ellas. Anna tenía miedo de perder el control y de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, pero despejó esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió dedicarse sólo a Yoh en esos momentos, sin importar qué pasara. Yoh se derretía cada vez que Anna le decía "te amo" entre besos, sentía que en esos momentos nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle a su Anita, y una vez "marcando su territorio" nada podría separarlos...

Jun: O.O...Anna...? -de pie a unos metros de Yoh y Anna-

Tamao: -los mira algo impresionada y sonrojada- Señorita Anna...joven Yoh... al lado de Jun

Ambos rompen el beso y voltean aterrados en dirección a donde escucharon las voces...

Yoh/Anna: O/O ¡JUN, TAMAO! -permanecen en la misma posición, Anna debajo de Yoh-

Jun: OwO Ah, eh, estaban ocupados, creo que los interrumpimos, disculpen!

Anna: O/OU ¿D-de qué hablas Jun? N-nosotros no...

Jun: nn No tienen por qué darnos explicaciones¡vamos Tamao! -la toma de la mano-

Tamao: ó/ò P-pero...

Jun: Tenemos que irnos Tamao nn. Los esperamos en los dormitorios! -se va tomando de la mano a Tamao-

Tamao: -con la mirada baja- ...joven Yoh...

Yoh y Anna permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras observaban alejarse a Jun y Tamao, cuando por fin se fueron, ambos se miraron e Yoh le ayudó a Anna a ponerse de pie. Los dos se sentían demasiado extraños después de aquella muestra de emociones, Anna ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Yoh a los ojos y viceversa.

Anna: -de espaldas a Yoh acomodándose el cabello- Debemos apresurarnos, si nos tardamos más pensaran mal y todos se enterarán...

Yoh: -detrás de ella- Si...Anna...

Anna: -sin voltear- Dime...

Yoh: T-te amo... -sonrojado-

Anna: ... -voltea y se acerca a él, lo toma de la cara y lo besa- Yo también...

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13 Un terrible reencuentro

**Capítulo 13.- ****Un terrible reencuentro.**

Al día siguiente, Tamao y Jun salen de compras juntas a una boutique. Jun hace lo posible por distraer a Tamao de sus pensamientos, pues sabe que lo que habían visto la tarde anterior le había afectado mucho a la pequeña Tamao. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por platicar de temas que no tuvieran nada que ver, Jun no lograba cambiar el semblante de su pequeña amiga. Aún se mostraba triste y distante, pensativa, y seria, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer para reanimarla, pues le preocupaba mucho el estado en el que estaba, ya que ni siquiera le había dado los buenos días a Yoh como acostumbraba, en cuanto Yoh la había saludado, ella había respondido con un "buenos días" muy rápido y había escondido su rostro y, finalmente, huido de Yoh. Jun sabía que Tamao estaba realmente enamorada de Yoh, y que su situación era realmente triste. Ambas sabían a la perfección que Yoh sólo tenía ojos para Anna.

Jun: ¿Tamao sabes algo?, desde hace tiempo he querido darte un regalo!

Tamao[voltea a verla algo confundida o.o ¿A-a mi?

Jun: Pues claro! No veo otra Tamao por aquí nn.

Tamao: ó.o P-pero...

Jun: Haremos esto, elige una blusa, ¡la que quieras!, yo la pagaré y ese será tu regalo nn.

Tamao: O///OU N-no, señorita Jun, n-no es necesario!

Jun: Dime Jun, somos amigas nn, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre estaré apoyándote Tamao nn.

Tamao: ... [baja la mirada, después de unos minutos vuelve a mirar a Jun y le sonríe ligeramente S-si, muchas gracias...

Ren[bebiendo una botella de leche ... [mira a Pai Long sentado en la sala principal ¿En dónde está mi hermana?

Pai Long: Salió con Tamao, me pidió que ésta vez no la acompañara.

Ren: Ah... [sigue bebiendo su leche y se va

Horo: ¿Alguien ha visto a Anna[en frente de Ren

Ren: Está en la habitación de las chicas con los niños.

Horo: Es que Silver la está buscando, dice que tiene que decirle algo.

Ren: Pues ve por ella ¬¬

Horo: --U ¿Podrías ir tú? E-es que me da miedo que me reciba como siempre con un golpe y me deje inconciente por una semana.

Ren: ¬¬ Eres un cobarde... [camina hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

Horo: Si pero por lo menos así no arriesgo mi vida!

Ren[abre la puerta Anna?

Anna: Dime [limpiando la mejilla de Redseb

Ren: Dice Horo Horo que Silver te está buscando.

Anna: Gracias, dile que enseguida voy.

Ren: Si [cierra la puerta

Red: o.o Quién es Silver?

Anna: Es uno de los oficiales del torneo [toma un algodón con alcohol y limpia la mejilla de Redseb

Red: Auch! XX Arde!!

Anna: Lo sé, pero con esto sanará más rápido tu mejilla.

Silver[abre la puerta y entra en la habitación Anna! Por fin te encuentro!

Anna[le avienta el algodón con alcohol en la frente ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? ¬¬

Silver: xx Lo siento, es que tenía que decirte algo [se quita el algodón de la frente o.o ¿Por qué estás con los niños del equipo Kabbalahers?

Anna: Su líder me los encargó, ahora habla [le pone una gasa a Redseb en la mejilla

Silver: Bien, ¿ves el pequeño dormitorio que está al lado de sus dormitorios?

Anna: Si, ¿qué hay con él?

Silver: Bueno, se los han otorgado. Los oficiales vieron que ustedes son una gran concentración de personas y decidieron que pueden utilizar también ese dormitorio, aunque en realidad no es muy grande, se podría decir que para comodidad de ustedes sólo lo pueden utilizar dos personas.

Anna: Ya veo...y ustedes decidirán quién lo ocupa?

Silver: No, de hecho eso es algo que deben ver ustedes, toma [le da una llave con un llavero de calavera como los que venden los apaches es la llave del dormitorio, te la dejo a ti porque eres la más responsable de todos.

Anna: Está bien...y...cuánto nos va a costar el dormitorio ¬¬?

Silver: ññU No me malinterpretes Anna! Es totalmente gratuito.

Anna: ¬¬ Se me hace muy extraño, ustedes suelen cobrar todo lo que pueden, son tan pobres que si pudieran cobrarían por respirar...

Silver: xx No digas eso! No sabes lo difícil que es ganarse la vida siendo un oficial del torneo! Bueno, debo irme, sólo venía a eso, ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, hoy tienen un combate.

Anna[suena su oráculo virtual y ve anunciado su combate A la una y media...

Silver: Si, espero que estén preparadas para ese entonces, nos vemos después [voltea a ver a Redseb y a Seyram Cuídense mucho chicos, saluden a Mikki de mi parte nn.

Red: nn Si, gracias.

[sale Silver del cuarto

Anna: Debo avisarle a Jun y a Tamao sobre el combate, bueno, ya debieron ver sus oráculos.

Jun: o.o ¡Tenemos un combate!

Tamao: Si, a la una y media o.o.

Jun: nn Tenemos tiempo, ¿si vas a querer esa blusa o quieres otra?

Tamao[con la blusa puesta Ésta está bien, me gustó mucho nn.

Jun: nn Bien, entonces quítatela para poder pagarla y nos vamos a los dormitorios.

Tamao[entra en el vestidor Si!

Jun[recoge las blusas que se había probado Tamao Tamao...¿puedo hablar contigo cuando salgamos de aquí?

Tamao: Si, claro[le pasa por arriba la blusa a Jun

Jun: Bien, voy a pagar la blusa, alcánzame en la caja ¿si?

Tamao: Si!

[minutos después, fuera de la boutique

Jun[caminan en dirección a los dormitorios Tamao...

Tamao: o.o Si[caminando al lado de ella

Jun: Tú...¿quieres tanto a Yoh?...

Tamao[baja la mirada ...pues debo confesarte que...él es la persona más especial para mí...yo...yo amo al joven Yoh...

Jun: ...Ya veo...Pero...¿no crees que es injusto que sufras Tamao?

Tamao[alza la mirada ...

Jun: Me refiero a que a pesar de que lo ames, Yoh no es el único chico en la Tierra. Hay muchos chicos más Tamao, y tal vez le gustes a uno de esos tantos y ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta por estar concentrada en lo que sientes por Yoh.

Tamao: ...yo...

Jun[se pone en frente de Tamao y la toma de las manos, Tamao la mira Tamao, eres una niña muy linda. Tal vez Yoh no puede corresponderte, porque ten por seguro que está consciente de lo linda y tierna que eres, y más por las atenciones que siempre tienes con él, pero recuerda que no se puede mandar en el corazón de las personas, y que por más que te esfuerces, si su corazón ya está ocupado no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Tamao[baja la mirada y las lágrimas quieren asomarse por sus ojos Yo...

Jun: No debes llorar Tamao, no te sientas mal. Yoh lo que menos quiere es lastimarte, pero como ya te dije, no se puede mandar en el corazón de los demás, y sabes muy bien que Yoh ama a Anna más que a nadie en el mundo.

Tamao: Lo sé... [las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas

Jun: No llores [seca sus lágrimas y la abraza Recuerda lo que te dije, eres una niña muy linda Tamao, y no debes sentirte mal por un amor no correspondido, aún eres pequeña y te falta mucho por vivir. Ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, aparecerá en tu vida un chico que corresponda a tus sentimientos y que te quiera más que a nadie en el mundo. Ese chico no te va a hacer sufrir y te amará por la hermosa persona que eres...

Tamao[sus lágrimas empiezan a salir con más intensidad hasta que rompe en llanto y abraza a Jun con todas sus fuerzas Lo siento! Lo siento! ¡Perdóname por llorar! ¡Soy muy débil!

Jun[acaricia el cabello de Tamao Tranquila, está bien llorar.

Jun trató de consolar lo más que pudo a Tamao, brindándole su apoyo incondicional en cuanto ella lo necesitara. Tamao sintió un gran alivio al haber llorado tantas lágrimas que había retenido, sintió la presión de su pecho desaparecía al liberar todas esas lágrimas con Jun. Gracias a Jun, había podido descansar...

A la una y media de la tarde todos estaban presentes en la arena de batallas, Anna, Jun y Tamao llevaban puestos sus trajes de combate y estaban listas para pelear. Yoh y los demás se encontraban en el público animándolas, Ryu les echaba porras y alzaba sus carteles dándoles ánimos. Manta sólo observaba nervioso mientras Chocolove hacía sus bromas de mal gusto y los demás hacían lo posible por ignorarlo.

El equipo oponente de las chicas eran una chica y dos chicos, el equipo "No Sin" ["Sin pecado". Los tres eran de procedencia inglesa, y aparentaban ser un equipo como los X-Laws, ya que los tres llevaban cadenas con crucifijos de oro en sus cuellos e iban vestidos, los chicos con pantalón y saco negros, y la chica con un vestido largo negro con blanco. Sus nombres eran Mark, un chico alto de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes de unos 17 años, Leonard, un chico un poco más bajo de cabello castaño claro un poco largo y ojos color miel, de unos 16 años, e Isabel, una chica un poco más baja que Leonard, de cabello largo y rizado color rubio y ojos verdes, de 15 años. Son tres hermanos huérfanos que viven en una iglesia en Londres, y también buscan purificar al mundo y librarlo del mal y los pecados...

Silver: ¡La batalla contra el equipo de Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari y el equipo No Sin está a punto de comenzar[en medio de la arena de batallas

Ren: Esos tipos no son tan débiles como parecen...

Yoh: o.o ¿Cómo dices?

Fausto: Se puede sentir un gran poder espiritual que proviene de esos tres chicos.

Horo: Si, aunque tienen cara de niños buenos deben tener cuidado con ellos.

Red: ó.ò Me dan un poco de miedo, se ven muy fuertes, espero que mi amiguita pueda con ellos... [al lado de Yoh

Manta: P-pero no son más fuertes que Anna y las chicas ¿o si?, ellas pueden vencerlos fácilmente como lo hicieron con el equipo anterior!

Ren: Me temo que ésta vez te equivocas Manta, éste equipo puede darles una buena batalla...

Ryu: ¡Ánimo doña Anna! ¡Señorita Jun! ¡Tamao-chaaan!... [se le queda viendo a Isabel ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ HERMOSA CRIATURA!!! W

Horo: ¬¬ Éste ya va a empezar de asalta cunas.

Red: O O Asalta cunas?

Ren: ¬¬ Si, al parecer cualquier niña bonita lo alborota...

Manta: XX Por Dios! Deberían estar más nerviosos!

Yoh: No te preocupes, a pesar de que sean un equipo fuerte, nn yo creo que Anna y las chicas pueden con ellos!

Tamao[detrás de Anna Señorita Anna, ese equipo no es de confiar...

Anna: Ya lo sé, esos chicos tienen un poder espiritual alto...

Jun: En especial esa chica... [mirando a Isabel

Anna: Pero no es nada para asustarse, tal vez nos cueste algo de trabajo, pero podremos con ellos...

Hao[desde el público Ese equipo puede darle muchos problemas a Anna...es más, se los dará... [habla con tono serio

Opacho[sentado a su lado con un cartel que dice "Animo señorita Anna!" ¿A qué se refiere señor Hao?

Hao: A que por fin la tristeza, la confusión y la inseguridad que Anna está teniendo en éstos momentos se materializará con ayuda de ese equipo...

Opacho: o.o Se refiere al...

Hao: Así es Opacho, el "hijo" de Anna regresará...

Gracias a su habilidad, Hao supo del pasado de Anna, y averiguó una de las partes más dolorosas y atemorizantes de la vida de Anna, una situación de la cual no hubiera salido sin ayuda de Yoh...ahora su miedo se haría presente de nuevo, y tendría que enfrentarse al enemigo más poderoso con el que había luchado...su propio odio...

Silver: Muy bien, ¡Comiencen!

Isabel: ¡Posesión de objetos, Fátima en crucifijo[sale el espíritu de una mujer con apariencia de Virgen y posesiona al crucifijo, el cual se hace más grande y toma la forma de un gran báculo con filo en forma de cruz

Mark: ¡Posesión de objetos, Gabriel en daga[sale el espíritu de un padre y entra en la daga, ésta se transforma en una espada dorada con joyas y una cruz en la empuñadura

Leo: ¡Posesión de objetos, Miguel en rosario[sale el espíritu de un padre y entra en el rosario, y éste se transforma en un látigo blanco con una cruz en la agarradera.

Tamao: ¡Conchi, posesiona la tablilla[aparece la tablilla de Tamao como una ballesta con forma de corazón

Jun: Pai Long[Pai Long se pone al frente de las tres

Anna: Zenki, Goki... [sacude su rosario y aparecen Senki y Goki delante de las tres

Isabel: Son demonios... [mira enojada a Anna Esa mujer tiene demonios!

Mark: Al parecer se ha desviado del camino de Dios...

Leo: Debemos acabar con ella...

Anna: ¬¬ Bien, cada vez estoy más convencida de que éstos son seguidores de los Soldados X.

Isabel: ¿Los soldados X?, no, no somos sus seguidores, más bien, somos un equipo que se asimila a ellos, con la única diferencia de que no le guardamos ningún rencor a Hao Asakura.

Anna: Bueno, pero el factor común es que ambos no se cansan de juzgar los pecados de los demás sin antes mirarse al espejo y juzgar los suyos.

Isabel: Es porque debemos desaparecer al mal del mundo, por eso cuando ganemos el torneo borraremos de éste mundo a todos los pecadores para vivir en paz por toda la eternidad...

Anna: Creo que es momento de que cierres la boca niñita, éste es un combate, y de éste puede depender si sigues o no en el torneo...

Isabel: Eres muy grosera, pero no importa, tal vez pueda ser generosa contigo durante la batalla y no matarte por tener esos demonios...

Mark: ¡Espada divina[corre hacia Anna y Zenki lo golpea, se estrella contra una columna de la arena Es muy fuerte...

Leo: No podrán con nosotros, tenemos ayuda divina... [agita su látigo y éste se dirige de nuevo a Anna, pero Goki lo detiene con su brazo y logra hacerle un poco de daño a Goki

Anna[mirando a Goki ¿Qué demonios...[Goki cae de rodillas y segundos después vuelve a ponerse de pie

Isabel: Nuestros poderes nos permiten lidiar con cierta clase de demonios.

Horo: ¡No puede ser! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Logró debilitar a uno de los demonios de Anna!

Manta: ¡Pero Zenki y Goki le pertenecían a Hao! ¿Cómo pudieron tocarlos?

Ren: Es porque no son débiles como aparentan, ese equipo es fuerte, y Anna debería tener cuidado...

Yoh[preocupado Anna...ten cuidado...

Jun: ¡Pai Long!

Pai Long: ¡Si[corre hacia Leonard e intenta golpearlo, pero él lo detiene con su látigo y lo azota contra una columna

Jun: ¡Vamos Pai Long, levántate[preocupada

Pai Long: No te preocupes[se pone de pie

Mark: ¿A dónde crees que vas[ataca a Pai Long con la espada pero lo logra esquivar

Leo: Sigues tú pequeña [mirando a Tamao

Tamao: No tengo miedo! Si es necesario pelear, lo haré!

Leo: Me parece bien... [intenta golpear a Tamao con su látigo

Tamao: ¡Ponchi[Ponchi entra también en la tablilla y forma un gran escudo en forma de corazón

Leo: Pelea pequeñita[de nuevo lanza su látigo

Tamao: ¡Conchi[lanza con su ballesta una flecha que roza el brazo derecho de Leonard

Isabel: Yo me encargaré de su líder... [se acerca corriendo hacia Anna e intenta cortarla con su báculo

Anna: ¡Zenki[Zenki la cubre, pero al contacto del báculo con su brazo Zenki se debilita un poco y cae detrás de Anna

Isabel: Te lo dijimos, podemos con algunas clases de demonios, y los tuyos no son la excepción...

Anna: No me interesa en lo absoluto qué es lo que puedan hacer, ¡cometerán un pecado también si piensan matarme! ¡Serán igualmente pecadores!

Isabel: ¡Las buenas acciones no son mal vistas por Dios! ¡Eres una mala persona porque tienes demonios, tu muerte no será pecado[corre hacia Anna e intenta atacarla con su báculo, pero Goki se pone en frente de ella y la cubre con su brazo, Goki cae de nuevo y se debilita más

Jun: ¡Ten cuidado Anna[Pai Long la protege de un ataque de Mark

Tamao: ¡Cuidado señorita Anna[Leonard lanza su látigo y toma por el cuello a Tamao con él AAAAA[intenta zafarse

Yoh/Horo/Manta: ¡Tamao!

Jun: ¡Tamao!

Anna: ¡Tamao[corre hacia ella pero Isabel la ataca y le hace una herida en la espalda AAAAAAAAA[Anna cae al suelo y se rompe su top

Tamao: ¡Señorita Anna[Pai Long logra distraer a Leonard y suelta a Tamao

Yoh/Red/Manta: ¡Anna!

Ryu: Doña Anna!

Horo: Anna!

Anna[en el suelo Maldición... [se quita la cinta roja de la cabeza y se la pone en vez del top roto

Isabel: Estás peleando conmigo!

Anna[se pone de pie lentamente, saca el rosario de los 1080 y lo levanta en frente de ella

Isabel: Ese rosario fue víctima de un demonio ¿no es así?

Anna: Fue posesionado pero ya ha sido purificado, así que sirve perfectamente como un arma.

Isabel: Me lo imagino...pero aún puede sentirse un aura, ese mal no ha desaparecido por completo, incluso está presente en éstos momentos dentro de ti...[sonríe

Anna[abre mucho los ojos y siente un escalofrío No se de qué demonios hablas...

Isabel: Has pasado por mucho sufrimiento por culpa de un don que te fue otorgado...tu corazón no pudo con todo ese odio y tuvo que manifestarlo de esa forma. Estás volviendo a tener esos sentimientos pero por distintas razones...estás confundida, triste, e incluso asustada...

Anna: ¡Cállate, no sabes nada de mí!

Isabel: El don que tenías ha vuelto a aparecer por culpa de esos sentimientos...

Anna[alterada ¡Cállate, eso no es cierto[comienza a dolerle la cabeza

Horo: Yoh, ¿de qué está hablando esa niña?

Yoh: No puede ser...Anna va a...

Ren: ¿Por qué está tan alterada Anna?

Manta: ¿A caso encontró el punto débil de Anna? ¿Es hablarle de su pasado?

Yoh: No es nada de eso, es algo mucho peor...!

Red: Anna...[mirando con preocupación a Anna

Isabel: Si mueres podré liberarte de ese mal...dejarás de sufrir[corre hacia Anna de nuevo para atacarla

Anna: ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate[agarrándose la cabeza y llorando, de pronto se queda quieta, asustada porque escucha una voz escalofriante en su cabeza

¿?: Hola de nuevo...mamá...

Anna: KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA[cae de rodillas al suelo gritando y agarrándose la cabeza

Yoh: ¡¡¡NOOOO, ANNAAAAAAA[está a punto de correr escaleras abajo para entrar en la arena

Horo[lo abraza por la espalda junto con Ren para detenerlo ¡Yoh cálmate, estás histérico, no puedes bajar!

Ren: ¡Si interfieres las descalificarán!

Yoh: ¡¡¡SUÉLTENME, ANNA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!!!

Red: ¿CÓMO?

Manta: ¿Qué tiene, qué le pasa a Anna[muy asustado, viendo a Anna

Ryu: ¡Doña Anna!

Silver: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Hao: Llegó el momento...

Lo que Yoh y Hao se esperaban por fin se realizaba. De una gran luz blanca sale un gran demonio con apariencia casi humana a espaldas de Anna, el cual no para de reír. Todos lo miran asombrados, excepto Yoh, que lo mira con horror y a la vez con un gran odio. La batalla se detuvo en esos momentos, Jun y Tamao miraban asustadas al gran demonio al igual que los miembros del otro equipo. Anna permanece arrodillada en el suelo intentando controlar sus lágrimas y ese terrible dolor de cabeza, en esos momentos su habilidad estaba al máximo, podía escuchar los pensamientos de todo el público y eso era lo que le provocaba el dolor de cabeza. Yoh estaba aterrado con la idea de que el oni de Anna había vuelto para torturarla de nuevo, sabía que si no hacía algo lo más pronto posible, Anna correría peligro y podría morir por culpa del oni.

Manta y los demás observaban asustados y confundidos al gran demonio, pero nadie decía nada por la impresión. El tormento de Anna había regresado con la ayuda de Isabel, quien miraba asombrada al demonio y al mismo tiempo asustada, pero aún con la idea de que si Anna podía crear demonios, ella era uno también...

Hao pensaba que eso le afectaría mucho a Anna, pues la entrometida de Isabel había utilizado sus habilidades también para indagar en la mente de Anna y usar en su contra una tortura mental. Hao estaba preocupado por Anna, pero sabía que de alguna manera también podría ayudarla, sin embargo, si Anna no quería su ayuda, eso sería algo muy difícil.

Ren: Qué es esa cosa...?

Horo: ¿Es un demonio...?

Yoh: Es...es el oni de Anna...[angustiado

Oni[con tono alegre ¡Mamá! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Oh, vaya que has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi eras sólo una niña, ahora que te vuelvo a ver ya eres toda una mujer !

Anna[de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y respirando con dificultad Cállate...no debiste volver...

Oni: Vamos! No seas tan cruel conmigo mamá, la última vez no me defendiste de ese mocoso que me asesinó, esa no es manera de tratar a un hijo!

Isabel: Veo que no estaba equivocada, tienes la capacidad de crear demonios, esa es tu maldición.

Oni: ¿Por qué dejas que esa niña te hable de una forma tan insolente mamá? Sabes que somos más fuertes que ella!

Anna[sigue de rodillas Sólo cállate!, déjame en paz...

Jun: ¿Qué está pasando Anna?

Tamao: Señorita Anna! Aléjese de ese demonio por favor!!!

Oni[voltea a ver a Jun y Tamao Oh! Ya tienes amigas! Me decepcionas mamá, no necesitas de amigos para ser fuerte ¿o si?, sin amigos eras la itako más poderosa!

Isabel: Una mujer como ella no puede tener amigos, es un demonio al igual que su creación...

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Anna, lo cual le dio más fuerza al oni, haciendo que Anna perdiera el control. Haberla llamado demonio hizo que Anna recordara lo que sus padres le habían hecho, abandonarla en el Monte Osore para que se pudriera lentamente porque les asustaba su poder de leer la mente...era algo que Anna no perdonaría...

Oni: Me siento más fuerte mamá! Estás furiosa! Me alegro de que me ayudes a ser más fuerte! Ahora puedo hacer algo por ti nn.

Anna: Cállate! ¡Eres mi creación, así que obedece y mátala[gritando

Manta: ¿Qué la mate? ¡Anna no lo hagas!

Ren: Tienen que detenerla, Anna está hablando en serio...

Ryu: Doña Anna está histérica ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

Yoh: ¡¡¡ANNA DETENTE POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!!!

Oni: Esa es mi mamá! A la orden 0[el oni cambia su expresión y se lanza contra Isabel

Mark/Leo: ISABEEEL[corren hacia ella y la quitan del camino del oni

Oni: Por una parte creo que les debo mi regreso, sin ustedes mi mamá no me hubiera regresado a la vida, pero aún así, si ella me lo ordena debo matarlos[lanza zarpazos a los tres hermanos

Mark: Leo! Cubre a Isabel[deteniendo los zarpazos con su espada

Leo: ¡Mark, no puedes solo! Este no es un demonio normal, tu espada no le hará daño!

Isabel: Es muy grande, no podrás solo!

Oni: Si, además la batalla es contra los tres[se lanza de nuevo contra ellos

Isabel intenta esquivar cada ataque del oni junto con sus hermanos. Los tres chicos intentaban pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra el demonio, lo atacaban sin detenerse y sin buenos resultados. El oni permaneció quieto por unos minutos observando divertido cómo intentaban deshacerse de él y sin lograr nada. Yoh los miraba asustado, sabía que el oni sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, y que en cuanto quisiera o Anna se lo ordenara, mataría a esos tres shamanes. Por su parte, Jun y Tamao se dirigían hacia Anna, pero el oni no las dejó acercarse a ella y las lanzó.

Anna: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátalos[se pone de pie

Oni: Como tú digas...

Y así lo hizo...El demonio les dio un zarpazo a los tres shamanes, dejándolos heridos y comenzando a desangrarse, después los golpeó y los tres se azotaron contra el suelo perdiendo su posesión de objetos. Silver estaba a punto de detener el combate y anunciar al equipo ganador cuando el oni los tomó a los tres en sus manos clavándolos a cada uno en sus garras, atravesándolos por el estómago.

Yoh: NOOOOOOOOOOOO[da media vuelta y corre escaleras abajo hacia la arena de batallas

Manta: ¡Yoh, espera[corre tras él

Red: ...Anna... [impactado

Oni: Misión cumplida...

Isabel: ...ma...má... [derrama una lágrima y cierra los ojos

Todos miraban la escena horrorizados. Yoh que se sentía terrible por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que el oni reapareciera. Los demás observaban impactados e incrédulos lo que había sucedido, Jun y Tamao estaban asustadas por el oni, y temían que no las dejara acercarse a Anna. Enseguida, Anna, después de esa descarga de furia, había caído desmayada y el oni se había desvanecido dejando caer los cuerpos de los chicos, al ver esto, Jun y Tamao corrieron a ver a Anna. Yoh iba llegando en esos momentos a la arena de batallas corriendo para ver a Anna, Jun la tenía recostada en sus rodillas y Tamao la observaba preocupada.

Yoh: Anna[se arrodilla y toma en sus brazos a Anna ¡Anna! ¡Anna, despierta!

Jun: Debe estar agotada por semejante cantidad de poder espiritual gastado.

Yoh: Ese maldito demonio le quita la energía a Anna cuando ella se enoja, ¡el maldito la va a matar si no hago algo[abraza muy fuerte a Anna

Tamao: ...No se preocupe joven Yoh, estoy segura de que podremos hacer algo para ayudar a la señorita Anna...

Yoh: ... [se pone de pie y carga a Anna Debo llevarla a los dormitorios... [está a punto de irse

Jun: ¡Espera Yoh!, Anna nos comentó sobre un nuevo dormitorio que nos otorgó Silver, dice que sólo lo pueden utilizar dos personas. Ya que Anna necesitará descansar y que la cuides, será mejor que ustedes dos se queden en ese dormitorio, Anna tiene la llave en una de sus bolsas.

Yoh: E-está bien, gracias Jun... [se va con Anna en brazos

Mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios con Anna en brazos, Yoh seguía pensando en lo sucedido, ahora más que nunca se sentía presionado y furioso por el regreso del demonio que le recordaba cosas terribles a Anna. Hao sabía que la vida de Anna no sería la misma hasta que hicieran desaparecer a ese demonio, pero también sabía que ese demonio de una u otra forma le daba ciertas ventajas a él, ya que podría usarlo para que Anna buscara ayuda de su parte, y así no estaría solo...

Al llegar los demás a los dormitorios, Jun, Tamao y Fausto acudieron en ayuda de Yoh, Redseb quería entrar a ver a Anna pero Fausto le dijo que era mejor dejarla descansar. Fausto curó y vendó la herida de la espalda de Anna, y entre Tamao y Jun le pusieron su yukata para que descansara. Tamao decidió permanecer con Yoh y Anna hasta que anocheciera para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, entre Tamao e Yoh acomodaron a Anna en su futon y la dejaron descansar. Cuando por fin anocheció, Tamao regresó al dormitorio de al lado e Yoh permaneció en la habitación sentado al lado de Anna. La miraba con tristeza, su pobre Anita estaba sufriendo de nuevo y temía que ésta vez el oni lograra su objetivo y absorbiera toda la energía vital de Anna para hacerse más fuerte, pero era algo que no permitiría. Estaba decidido a regresar a la normalidad a Anna y a cumplir su promesa...Aquella promesa que le hizo a Anna años atrás al conocerla y saber su secreto...Convertirse en el shaman king para ayudar a Anna con su problema con los demonios y así darle una vida tranquila junto a él...

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14 Tan solo una cita

Hola a todos de nuevo nn!! Quiero agradecer a aquellos que han seguido la historia y al mismo tiempo pedirles una disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, he tenido muchas cosas qué hacer y unos cuantos problemas y por esa razón no había podido subir los siguientes capítulos, de hecho aún estoy trabajando en el 19, pero espero terminarlo pronto para seguir subiendo los capítulos nn.

Pues una vez más, perdón por la espera y ojalá valga la pena y les gusten los siguientes capítulos, con un poco de lime YohxAnna para todos a los que les gusta y que lo pidieron nn.

Atte. Anna Satsuki Kyouyama

**

* * *

**

**Ca****pítulo 14.- Tan solo una cita.**

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh había permanecido al lado de Anna toda la noche, pensaba quedarse despierto por cualquier cosa, algo que le fue imposible, pues el cansancio lo venció y quedó profundamente dormido al lado de Anna en el mismo futon. Mientras dormía, Yoh tenía un sueño extraño en el cual se repetía una escena de su pasado. El momento en el que se encontraba peleando contra el oni, 5 años atrás en el monte Osore, el momento en el que había tenido que sacrificar a un amigo para ayudar a Anna...Matamune...¿Cómo ayudaría ésta vez a Anna sin él? Matamune le enseñó la técnica con la que podía acabar con el oni, una técnica tan poderosa que terminó por desaparecer a Matamune al usar toda su energía espiritual.

Matamune, un viejo amigo que intentaría regresar al convertirse en el shaman king...

Yoh fue despertando poco a poco, abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de recordar en dónde estaba. Le bastaron unos minutos para recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y lo que le había sucedido a Anna. Cuando recordó esto último, se sentó rápidamente buscando a Anna con la mirada hasta que la halló a su lado recostada boca abajo dentro del futon. Su rostro expresaba tristeza y preocupación, aún dormida podía mostrar sus emociones, su rostro le parecía realmente adorable. Yoh cambió su expresión al recordar al oni...de una u otra forma tenía que hacer algo para acabar con él lo más pronto posible...

Yoh salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Anna se movía, estaba dando la vuelta para acomodarse, y cuando quedó acostada boca arriba se quejó del dolor que le causaba quedar sobre la herida de su espalda.

Yoh: Anita no deberías dormir así, puedes lastimarte... –acomoda de lado a Anna- ...encontraré la forma de ayudarte...

Anna: ... –abre los ojos lentamente y mira a Yoh- Yoh...

Yoh: nn Buenos días¿cómo te sientes?

Anna: Mejor, pero me duele la espalda.

Yoh: Es normal después de la batalla que tuviste ayer nn, por cierto, no tuve tiempo de felicitarte, tu equipo ganó Anita!

Anna: ... –se queda mirando su almohada- Eso fue porque esos chicos murieron...

Yoh: ... –se sorprende- C-cómo lo sabes Anita?

Anna: Pude leerlo, tu mente es muy fácil de leer... –juega con uno de sus dedos deslizándolo por la almohada.

Yoh: M-mi mente? –se sonroja.

Anna: También pude leer la de esos tipos...como dijeron, no guardaban ningún rencor hacia Hao...sino a la maldad en general...

Yoh¿Por qué lo dices?

Anna: ... –sigue jugando con su dedo- ...Asesinaron a su madre después de que su padre murió, al parecer eso sucedió cuando su madre salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, iba camino a casa cuando un ladrón la asaltó y la asesinó. Al quedar huérfanos tuvieron que irse a vivir a una iglesia, en donde los cuidaron y ayudaron, después de la muerte de su madre obtuvieron sus habilidades de shaman y entraron al torneo para eliminar al mal del mundo. Y no solo fue por lo de su madre, a su padre lo asesinó una secta a la que él pertenecía, cuando conoció a la madre de esos chicos él quiso dejar la secta y enmendar su camino, lo cual no le pareció gracioso a los miembros...a pesar de que su padre volvió al camino de Dios, esa secta se los arrebató...

Yoh: ...su historia es algo parecida a la de Redseb y Seyram¿no lo crees?

Anna: Si... –continúa jugando con su dedo- ellos no tenían malas intenciones...es solo que...estaban tan obsesionados con eso que también perdieron el camino...olvidaron lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y solo pensaron en lo que les beneficiaba...

Yoh: Anna...

Anna: ... –se detiene y baja la mirada- Ellos no eran malos... –comienza a llorar- pero lo que dijo esa niña me puso furiosa...y no pude contener mi rabia, así que ese demonio apareció de nuevo... –toma la cobija con una mano y la aprieta.

Yoh: Anna tú no...

Anna: ... –se levanta rápidamente y se arroja a los brazos de Yoh llorando- ¡No quise que murieran Yoh, no quería! Pero él hace que pierda el control y no sé lo que digo!

Yoh: ... –la abraza por la cintura- Anna tú no tienes la culpa, tú no los mataste, y ese demonio apareció porque esa chica te debilitó, ahora eres vulnerable Anita... –la abraza más fuerte- pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por que ese demonio no vuelva a aparecer Anita, no permitiré que te haga daño, nunca lo permitiré...

Anna: ... –se tranquiliza un poco- ...Yoh...tengo miedo...

Yoh: ... –recarga su cabeza en la de Anna y comienza a acariciar su cabello- ¿Sabías que te ves muy bonita cuando estás asustada?

Anna: ... –alza la mirada- No te lo dije para que me dijeras esas cosas, te lo dije para...!

Yoh: -interrumpiéndola, la toma de la barbilla y le da un beso en los labios- ... –se separa de ella- No debes preocuparte, si acabé con él una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo nn...

Anna: ... –lo mira seria y después le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoh: Todo estará bien...

En el dormitorio de al lado se encontraban todos preocupados y pensando en lo que le había pasado a Anna la tarde anterior. Tamao estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras los demás conversaban sobre lo sucedido.

Horo: Alguien me puede explicar qué fue lo de ayer? –sentado de brazos cruzados.

Ren: No preguntes, yo no sé nada –bebe un poco de leche.

Ryu: Yo tampoco tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó, pero Doña Anna se veía realmente furiosa, a parte de que también parecía estar sufriendo mucho.

Manta: No parecía, Anna estaba llorando por un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Horo: Y cómo lo sabes?

Manta: Amidamaru me lo contó, Anna estaba teniendo una crisis emocional provocada por esa niña, su dolor de cabeza fue porque en esos momentos su habilidad se intensificó y Anna podía escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, y otra cosa que la debilitó fue que ese demonio absorbía su energía mientras ella se enfurecía.

Jun: Entonces ese demonio absorbe la energía de Anna?

Manta: No solo su energía, sino su poder espiritual.

Ren: Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes, de lo contrario, si ese demonio absorbe todo el poder espiritual de Anna y toda su energía, puede llegar a matarla.

Jun: ... –baja la mirada- Anna...vamos a ayudarte...

Fausto: Con las curaciones que le hice ayer, Anna ya debe estar mejor, ella es muy fuerte.

Jun: Si nn, Anna es una mujer fuerte!

Todos: ... -silencio-

Horo: -buscando con la mirada- ¿Qué no va a decir sus chistes el payaso?

Ren: Desde ayer está desaparecido, ¬¬ quién sabe a dónde se fue a meter.

Ryu: Cierto! Desde ayer no hemos tenido que soportar sus malos chistes.

Tamao: El desayuno está listo nn! –comienza a servir el desayuno a todos.

Red: -tallándose los ojos- Buenos días --

Sey: Buenos días.

Jun: Qué bueno que despertaron nn! Estamos a punto de desayunar.

Red: En dónde está Anna? –angustiado.

Tamao: ... -sirve dos platos más para Redseb y Seyram- No te preocupes, la señorita Anna se encuentra descansando en estos momentos, de hecho ya debe haber despertado, iré a darles el desayuno a la señorita Anna y al joven Yoh.

Red: Yo quiero ir contigo!

Tamao: nn Está bien.

Tamao y Redseb toman las dos porciones de desayuno y salen del dormitorio para ir al dormitorio de Yoh y Anna. Al entrar se dirigen a la habitación de Anna. Redseb está preocupado, era la primera vez que veía algo así. ¿Un demonio? Se preguntaba qué tan peligroso era, pues nunca había estado tan cerca de uno, y lo que más le intrigaba, era si Anna creaba a ese demonio o sólo lo llamaba.

Tamao: -abre la puerta- Buenos días señorita Anna, joven Yoh, les trajimos el desayuno.

Yoh: nn Buenos días Tamao! –sentado al lado de Anna.

Red: ó.ò Buenos días mamá y papá... –sale detrás de Tamao.

Yoh: nn Hola Redseb!

Anna: -sentada en el futon- Buenos días Redseb, me alegra verte por estos rumbos –le sonríe levemente.

Red: -sonríe y corre hacia Anna- Toma tu desayuno mamá nn¿ya te sientes mejor ó.ò?

Anna: -se pone el desayuno en las piernas y le sonríe- Si, gracias, me siento mucho mejor.

Tamao: Aquí tiene joven Yoh –le da su desayuno.

Yoh: nn Muchas gracias Tamao! –lo abre y empieza a comer.

Tamao: Señorita Anna ¿cómo se siente?

Anna: Mucho mejor, gracias¿ustedes no están heridas?

Tamao: No, Jun y yo estamos bien, todos están preocupados por usted señorita Anna.

Red: Pero ¿qué fue lo que te pasó¿qué era esa cosa?

Anna: ... –lo mira- ...Era un demonio, uno que sólo aparece por mi culpa.

Red: Y por qué te dice mamá?

Anna: Porque al ser su creadora él dice que soy su madre...

Red: Pero tú no eres su mamá, ese monstruo no puede ser tu hijo!. Tú eres buena, y muy bonita!, el día que tengas hijos serán tan bonitos como tú nn.

Anna: -sonríe- Tú lo crees?

Tamao: Señorita Anna¿ese demonio ya no la siguió molestando?

Anna: No, desaparece una vez que ha hecho un desastre, si me mantengo controlada no creo que aparezca en un tiempo...

Tamao: Entonces la única forma de mantener lejos a ese demonio, es teniendo feliz a la señorita Anna?

Yoh: Pues si, algo así nn, Anna debe estar tranquila para que ese demonio no aparezca.

Miki: Hola! –entra en la habitación con Seyram de la mano- lamento mucho la tardanza, mi mujer vino de visita y tuve que permanecer con ella tratando unos asuntos.

Anna: Tratando unos asuntos, o haciendo otras cosas? –dice con tono irónico.

Miki: -se pone la mano en la cabeza- Creo que, ambas cosas podían hacerse! Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, vine por Redseb y Seyram, te agradezco mucho que los hayas cuidado Anna.

Red: Pero... –baja la mirada- Anna necesita que la cuiden...

Miki: No te preocupes, me enteré de lo sucedido y ten por seguro que Yoh cuidará muy bien de Anna mientras tú no estás.

Red: Pero...

Yoh: No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de tu madre hasta que puedas volver a verla nn.

Miki: Madre? –con un signo de interrogación al lado.

Red: ... -mira a Yoh- ...Está bien...

Anna: Estaré bien, no te preocupes, soy una mamá fuerte.

Miki: Mamá? –de nuevo el signo de interrogación.

Red: nn Está bien –se pone de pie- Cuídate mucho mamá, procura estar en reposo y no te alteres demasiado, te puede hacer daño a la presión, je, je –sonríe.

Anna: -le sonríe- No te preocupes, mi carácter se irá de vacaciones.

Miki: No quieres despedirte Seyram?

Sey: ... –camina hacia Anna- Gracias por cuidarnos.

Anna: -le sonríe- No hay de qué pequeña, prométeme que te cuidarás mucho.

Sey: Lo prometo.

Anna: -la abraza- Eres una buena niña... –se separa de ella- Cuídala muy bien Redseb.

Red: nn Sí! –Anna lo abraza y se sonroja.

Anna: Tú también cuídate mucho, y no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte ¿si?

Red: ... –se separa de Anna- nn Si.

Miki: Tenemos que irnos niños, nos vemos después!, Cuídate mucho Anna.

Anna: Si, muchas gracias.

Salen Miki, Redseb y Seyram de la habitación y después del dormitorio

Yoh: Esos niños te quieren mucho Anna.

Tamao: Si, se ve que le tomaron mucho cariño desde que comenzó a cuidarlos.

Anna: ... –comiendo- Son buenos niños... –bebe un poco de té.

Yoh: Y apuesto a que cuando tengamos los nuestros te querrán mucho más nn.

Anna: ...!! -se sonroja mucho y está a punto de ahogarse con el té de la impresión-

Tamao: -se sonroja mucho- Señorita Anna! –le da pequeñas palmadas en la espalda por su herida.

Yoh: o.o Estás bien?

Anna: ... –tosiendo- Si –tose- Estoy bien.

Mikihisa, Redseb y Seyram, regresaron a sus actividades normales. Redseb aún estaba preocupado por la salud de Anna, sólo era un niño, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era un demonio y el daño que podía causarle a la gente. Con lo que les había explicado Manta podía darse una idea de lo que ese demonio le provocaba a Anna, pensaba en que debía hacer algo para ayudarla¡claro!, con el Golem podía vencer al demonio...pero se trataba de un demonio, no tenía ni la menor idea de si eso funcionaría contra uno. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?, seguía preguntándoselo mientras Miki los llevaba a su campamento en el bosque para conversar con ellos de algunos puntos importantes sobre el equipo y el torneo. Realmente Redseb no estaba poniendo atención a lo que Miki les iba contando sobre su esposa y los regalos que envió para el y su hermana, estaba profundamente clavado en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que caminaba, sus pies lo hacían sin orden alguna, sólo se movían como piezas de una máquina. Cuando ya estaban en el bosque, sentados en un tronco descansando delante del Golem, una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Redseb y Seyram, una voz muy familiar para ambos, una voz que les pedía a ambos los mismo...

¿?: Busquen...busquen al asesino...Redseb...Seyram...

Red[sale de sus pensamientos y sus pupilas se tornan descoloridas Esa voz...

Miki[con un muñeco de madera en la mano ¿Qué sucede Redseb?

Red: Esa voz es de...

Sey: ...¿Papá...?

Por la tarde, Vanya, Sheena y Nicole estaban caminando por la isla buscando en qué distraerse mientras comían paletas de hielo. Habían tenido una batalla antes de la batalla de Anna, y como a Vanya no le interesaba observar los combates de su enemiga, optó por descansar inmediatamente después de su victoria. Krain tenía una plática pendiente con ella, pero últimamente parecía estar tan ocupada como para atenderlo que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de aparecer para preguntar si podrían tener esa plática. Por su parte, Sheena y Nicole comenzaban a sentir que había algo que no andaba bien con respecto a Vanya, para ellas era una buena amiga, pero habían ciertas cosas de las que se estaban dando cuenta que no les agradaban mucho.

Vanya: ...y lo peor de todo es que Hao Asakura, el shaman más temido del torneo está de su lado.

Nicole: -pasea a su gran cerberos con una correa- Pero¿por qué te molesta tanto esa chica?, admito que tiene un carácter fuerte y no es muy amistosa que digamos, pero no parece ser una mala persona.

Shee: Además, lo que te molesta es que atraiga tanto a Yoh Asakura¿no?, sabes?, hay muchos más shamanes en el torneo con los que puedes intentarlo¿por qué necesariamente Yoh Asakura?

Vanya: Te diré por qué... –saca de su envoltura una paleta de hielo y comienza a lamerla- porque ese chico tiene muchísimas posibilidades de convertirse en el rey shaman, tal vez las mismas que su hermano, como Goldva me dijo que yo tengo muchas posibilidades también de ganar el torneo por tener un alto nivel, Yoh es mi mejor opción para ser mi pareja. Y en cuanto a Anna, por tener ambas un nivel muy alto, pasa a ser mi peor rival en el torneo.

Shee: No has tomado en cuenta a la líder de los Gandara.

Nicole: Dicen que esa princesa es muy poderosa, tanto, que sus poderes pueden competir contra los de Hao.

Vanya: Lo sé, pero esa princesa no es la prometida de Yoh...

Shee: ú.u Si que te gusta complicarte la vida.

Yoh se encontraba en el dormitorio con Anna, ambos escuchaban música discutiendo por poner sus cantantes favoritos. Mientras escuchaban la canción de "Bob Love", a Yoh se le había ocurrido una idea. Si lo que necesitaba para mantener al oni lo más lejos posible de Anna era tenerla tranquila y feliz, trataría de darle algo de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Yoh: ... –se aleja del radio y se sienta al lado de Anna en el futon- Oye Anita¿no te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo nn?

Anna: ... –se queda pensando.

Yoh: No te preocupes, no pasará nada nn, mientras estés tranquila no puede aparecer.

Anna: Ese es el problema, no se cuánto tiempo dure mi tranquilidad¿no recuerdas la última vez?. Cuando me invitaste al templo en año nuevo, al llegar a ese lugar, no pude contenerme, los pensamientos egoístas de todas esas personas hicieron que perdiera el control...

Yoh: -toma sus manos- Pero ésta vez eres más fuerte¿no?, estoy seguro de que hoy no pasará nada, y si algo llegara a suceder, huiremos juntos, tal como te lo prometí ese día.

Anna: ...está bien...

Yoh: nn Bueno, entonces será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te pongas linda para una cita.

Anna: Cita?... –se sonroja- ¿Cómo que ponerme linda¿Qué a caso no lo soy? –con una mirada seria y sonrojada.

Yoh: ññU N-no Anita, no quise decir eso!

Anna: Como sea –sonrojada- sal de la habitación para que pueda vestirme.

Yoh: nn Está bien –se pone de pie y sale mientras amarra su cabello en una cola.

Minutos más tarde, en el dormitorio de al lado...

Los chicos estaban relajándose, ya que no se había anunciado alguna pelea entretenida, habían decidido quedarse descansando hasta que algo interesante pasara. Horo, Ren, Manta, Ryu y Fausto, juegan pocker mientras beben refresco de naranja. Tamao, Jun y Pilika sólo observan el juego entretenidas. A pesar de estar relajándose y jugando tranquilamente sin que cierta personita los molestara o interrumpiera con sus tontos chistes, no dejaban de preguntarse en dónde estaba Chocolove. Era extraño, pero ahora que no estaba, era cuando querían que estuviera ahí, o por lo menos saber a dónde había ido.

Horo: Ya tienen sus jugadas? –mirando sus cartas.

Ryu: Espera un poco –mirando sus cartas y con un cigarro en la boca.

Fausto: Ya casi –ve sus cartas con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Manta: Mmmm... –viendo sus cartas.

Pilika: -los mira nerviosa- ¿Cuánto más se tardarán?

Jun: No lo sé nn.

Tamao: Es difícil saber quién ganará, todos excepto el joven Manta se ven muy confiados.

Jun: Si, pero alguno de ellos se llevará alguna sorpresa nn.

Pilika: -se desespera- ¡Ay por Dios, hermano ya terminen!

Horo: Bien caballeros, muestren lo que tienen.

-todos ponen sus cartas sobre la mesa-

Ren: Full de reyes, je, creo que gané!

Horo: ... –se le ponen los ojos blancos y su boca se abre hasta el suelo- ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE¡¡HAS GANADO TRES JUEGOS SEGUIDOS!!

Ren: -con aires de grandeza- Es que yo si sé jugar.

Ryu: A qué te refieres con eso?, Seguramente estás haciendo trampa!

Ren: Tramposo yo¡Cómo te atreves! –le crece el pico de la cabeza y se le ponen los ojos blancos.

Manta: --U Tranquilos, es solo un juego –embarrado en la mesa.

Fausto: nn Si, ya tendrá cada uno la oportunidad de ganar.

Ren: -con una sonrisa sarcástica- Si, en cuanto me retire del juego!

-Ryu y Horo están a punto de golpearlo cuando se abre la puerta y se asoma Yoh-

Yoh: Hola a todos nn!

Manta: Yoh¿qué sucede, cómo está Anna?

Yoh: nn Ya se siente mejor gracias a Fausto.

Fausto: nn.

Yoh: Sólo quería avisarles que Anna y yo saldremos por unas horas.

Ren: Anna y tú?

Horo: No que está lastimada?

Anna: -entra en la habitación- No estoy inválida, puedo caminar perfectamente.

Horo: ...¬¬ La próxima vez no me preocupo por ti!

Ren: Estabas preocupado por ella ¬¬?

Horo: Claro que si¿Me crees un mal amigo?

Ren: Mejor no te contesto...

Horo¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jun: nn Ya te sientes mejor?

Anna: Si, gracias.

Pilika: Pues que se diviertan!

Yoh: nn Gracias, nos vemos más tarde –toma de la mano a Anna y salen.

Como lo dijo, Yoh estaba dando un tranquilo paseo con Anna por la isla. Al principio visitaban los comercios e Yoh le compraba algunas cosas a Anna, no muy caras, pues la mayoría de las cosas que le gustaban a Anna eran muy caras, y aunque Yoh las sustituyera con otras más baratas, Anna no se molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz con el detalle de parte de Yoh.

Seguían caminando sin rumbo mientras conversaban tranquilamente, era una oportunidad que Yoh también había decidido aprovechar para indagar más en los sentimientos de Anna, pues ella creía que Yoh no sabía nada de ella, por el contrario, si alguien la conocía bien, ese era Yoh.

En cierto momento decidieron tomar un descanso, Yoh compró un helado para Anna y uno para él, y decidieron sentarse en una banquita al aire libre del establecimiento. Seguían conversando de muchas cosas, cualquier cosa era buena para iniciar una conversación amena con ella, su Anita. Mientras conversaban Yoh perdía su mirada en el rostro de Anna, aún cuando ella no lo miraba, y cuando ella lo hacía, se sonrojaba al notar el estado de Yoh y de nuevo desviaba la mirada. Yoh intentaba acercarse a Anna, tomar su mano, abrazarla, pero eso ponía tan nerviosa a Anna que terminó por tirar su helado al intentar esquivar un abrazo de Yoh, por lo que él le ofreció compartir su helado con ella.

Casi al final del paseo, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Yoh había llevado a Anna a una parte boscosa de la isla, en la cual se sentaron en el césped a seguir conversando. Cada vez que veía a Anna sentía algo extraño en su interior, Yoh sentía una mezcla de ternura, amor, tranquilidad y deseo...No podía dejar de mirarla ni un minuto, eso le confundía, porque no sabía qué era eso¿qué eran todos esos sentimientos que Anna le producía?...¿a caso sólo se trataba de el amor que sentía por Anna, o sería algo más...? En sus intentos por averiguarlo, mientras Anna le decía no se qué cosa, Yoh se acercó más a ella y quedó de rodillas en frente de ella, tomó su barbilla y la besó tiernamente. Anna estaba confundida¿a caso Yoh no le estaba poniendo atención en nada de lo que estaba diciendo¡qué importa!, en esos momentos no le importaba, lo único que hizo fue responder el dulce beso de Yoh.

Mientras ambos se besan, Yoh toma a Anna de la cintura con una mano y la otra la apoya en el césped mientras va recostando lentamente a Anna para no lastimar su espalda, quedando Yoh sobre ella. El beso comenzaba a intensificarse, combinándolo con dulces caricias por parte de ambos, Anna acariciaba la espalda de Yoh y de vez en cuando jugaba con el cabello de su prometido, Yoh acariciaba la cintura y las caderas de Anna, bajaba a sus piernas, volvía a subir, Anna se sentía diferente, esa mezcla de sensaciones y sus sentimientos por Yoh la hacían sentirse segura¿de qué?, ella no lo sabía, tal vez más adelante lo averiguaría. Yoh ya no se conformaba con eso.

Yoh comienza a besar el cuello de Anna mientras se sientan y baja ziper del vestido de Anna para intentar quitárselo. La respiración de ambos es agitada, mientras quita su vestido, Yoh escucha la respiración de Anna en su oreja, lo cuál hace que se sienta aún más extraño y le den deseos de quitar ese vestido lo más rápido que pudiera. Cuando Yoh logra quitarle el vestido por completo, deja el vestido a un lado. No era la primera vez que veía a Anna en ropa interior, pues ya había sucedido dos veces por accidente, y la primera vez a cambio de eso había recibido un doloroso golpe por parte de Anna, ésta vez era diferente, ella tenía el rostro sonrojado y podía ver cómo su pecho vendado subía y bajaba con su agitada respiración, un espectáculo para sus ojos, la miraba embelesado y en esos momentos deseaba que Anna no tuviera una herida grande en su espalda para que esos vendajes no le estorbaran la vista.

Enseguida, Yoh se quita la camisa y vuelve a besar los labios de Anna, recostándola de nuevo con cuidado sobre su camisa. Mantienen el juego de caricias y éstas suben de tono poco a poco, Yoh baja su mano pasándola por el vientre de Anna hasta llegar a un punto clave, el joven shaman mete su mano entre las piernas de Anna y comienza a dar un ligero masaje en esa parte íntima de su querida prometida. Anna responde a eso con un gemido mientras acaricia la espalda del chico, Yoh continúa mientras besa el cuello de Anna .

Esas sensaciones los estaban embriagando, Anna era inocente, pero sabía muy bien lo que seguía de esas caricias, y pensaba que lo que iban a hacer sería algo de lo más hermoso que podría pasarle, estar con el hombre que amaba. Tenía un poco de miedo, claro, aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella, pero aún así se sentía segura al estar con él, después de todo también era nuevo para él, Yoh le brindaba una seguridad sorprendente, Anna por fin sentía que era una mujer, no una adolescente, pues ese cambio en Yoh la hacía sentir dichosa, la mujer de Yoh Asakura, el hombre que amaba.

Yoh: Te amo... –mientras besa su cuello.

Anna: Yoh... –sigue acariciando la espalda de Yoh.

Yoh: Dame un hijo... –sigue besando su cuello.

Anna quedó paralizada con esas palabras. ¿Un hijo?, no era algo que ella no deseara, pero en estos momentos tenía muchas preocupaciones y sabía que era peligroso tener un hijo con Yoh. Si ese demonio no hubiera aparecido de nuevo en esos momentos habría comenzado a quitar el pantalón de Yoh y a prepararse para lo siguiente, pero no, la situación no era así, ese demonio representaba un gran peligro para los tres, Yoh, ella y un futuro bebé. El miedo invadió a Anna interrumpiendo aquella sesión de caricias, antes de que aquello pasara a mayores, Anna, con una expresión de miedo, empujó a Yoh hacia un lado para quitárselo de encima.

Yoh: -se arrodilla- ¿Qué sucede Anita¿Hice algo malo?

Anna: -se sienta- N-no Yoh, no es nada de eso.

Yoh: -se acerca a ella- ¿Entonces qué sucede?

Anna: ... –se acomoda un poco el cabello- E-es que yo, yo no...no quiero tener un hijo...

Yoh: ... –se sorprende y su expresión se torna seria- ...¿Por qué no Anita?, Mis abuelos hicieron el compromiso para darles descendencia¿recuerdas?, no creo que esté mal que tengamos un hijo.

Anna: N-no, sé perfectamente que nuestra misión es dar descendencia a la familia Asakura, e-es solo que yo, no quiero tener un hijo en estos momentos.

Yoh: ...¿por qué Anna?...

Anna: -toma su vestido y se tapa con él- No estoy segura, creo que aún no estoy lista para tener un hijo...ni para estar contigo Yoh...

Yoh: Tienes miedo de hacerlo...? –dice un poco nervioso.

Anna: -se sonroja- S-si, tengo un poco de miedo, por eso voy a pedirte que por favor me esperes, hasta que esté lista...

Yoh: ... –le sonríe- je, no te preocupes Anita, no tenemos prisa nn, aunque debo decirte que sigo fascinado con la idea de tener un hijo.

Anna: A mi también me agrada, pero, tal vez más adelante...

Yoh: -se acerca a ella, la besa y después la abraza- Te amo.

Anna: -le da un beso en la mejilla- Yo también.

Yoh toma su camisa y vuelve a ponérsela, al igual que Anna su vestido. Mientras Anna se estaba poniendo el vestido, Yoh la abrazaba por la espalda con delicadeza, para no lastimarla, y le daba pequeños besos en los hombros y en el cuello, lo cual le daba cosquillas a Anna.

Al terminar, caminan tomados de las manos de vuelta al dormitorio. Ambos van pensando en lo que pasó y en lo que habían platicado, Yoh realmente quería tener un hijo de Anna, no tenía la menor idea de la gran responsabilidad que representa un hijo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que lo querría mucho y lo cuidaría al igual que a su madre, aún así, había decidido esperar a Anna, tal vez hasta que se casaran, quizás el matrimonio le brindaría seguridad para aceptar tener un hijo, aunque dudaba que sus hormonas tuvieran tanta paciencia como él para esperar hasta entonces. Anna por su parte, estaba muy agradecida con la clase de chico con el que estaba comprometida, en el momento en el que ella tomó la decisión de no hacerlo con él y se lo dijo, la reacción de Yoh la alivió mucho, cualquier otro chico la hubiera forzado sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, por eso era que estaba tan agradecida por tener a Yoh como prometido, ya que él es gentil, amable, tranquilo, y sobre todo, lo amaba.

En otro lugar de la isla...

Hao: ... –serio y hundido en sus pensamientos viendo el fuego de su fogata.

Opacho: Qué sucede señor Hao?

Hao: No es nada Opacho, ya deberías irte a dormir.

Opacho: Tiene razón señor Hao, usted me ha dicho que los niños buenos se duermen temprano –se dirige a su dormitorio- Buenas noches señor Hao.

Hao: Buenas noches Opacho n.n.

Laquist: -al lado de él- ¿Hay algo que le moleste señor Hao?

Hao: Es que vi algo que no me gusto...

Laquist: Será la mente de la señorita Anna?, últimamente le molesta mucho lo que puede leer ahí.

Hao: Si, supongo que me descubriste –sonriendo- Es que si no hago nada pronto, ese demonio no aparecerá de nuevo, y eso frustrará mis planes.

Laquist: Quiere que le ayude señor Hao?

Hao: -ríe un poco- No será necesario, puedo manipular la mente de Vanya, ella me ayudará en lo que necesito...

Ya son alrededor de las 7 y media, los chicos esperan a Yoh y Anna para poder cenar a gusto, ya que ninguna de las chicas quiere cenar sin ellos. Cuando por fin llegaron todos los hombres los recibieron con reclamos¿por qué demonios habían tardado tanto?. Bueno, ya que estaban ahí podrían comenzar. La cena fue muy amena, excepto porque Anna se quejaba continuamente de dolor de espalda, y pues¡cómo no le iba a doler después de estar recostada de espaldas en el césped con alguien encima!, claro que no iba a decir eso, pero fingía que su dolor se debía al cansancio por la batalla, pues no pensaba contarle a todo mundo sobre su pequeña aventura con Yoh.

Había estado pensando, tuvo que mentirle a Yoh para que no insistiera en tener un hijo en esos momentos. En realidad no le daba miedo hacerlo con Yoh¿o si?, tal vez un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para detener a su amado prometido en medio de una situación tan romántica, se había detenido por miedo a otra cosa, a quedar embarazada. El embarazo tampoco le asustaba, al contrario, le agradaba mucho la idea de tener alguien dentro y de tocar constantemente su estómago para hablarle, y que Yoh toque su estómago también para hablarle. Sería hermoso, pero no quería poner en peligro a una pequeña vida sólo por su deseo de ser madre, mientras ese demonio permaneciera cerca, ella se mantendría lo más lejos posible de Yoh, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente...

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15 En busca del asesino

**Capítulo 15.- En busca del asesino.**

Dos días pasaron desde aquella cita de ensueño para Yoh y Anna, desde ese entonces, Chocolove no había vuelto y no habían vuelto a ver a Redseb y Seyram. Todos comenzaron a buscar a Chocolove sin resultado, y se preguntaban en dónde podría estar. Pensaban pedirle ayuda a Lyserg, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba con los soldados X no querían arriesgarse a iniciar una pelea con ellos.

Yoh y Anna aún permanecían en el dormitorio pequeño para el descanso de Anna, a pesar de que ella ya se sentía mucho mejor y, gracias a Fausto, la herida se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Yoh, como siempre, seguía dormido en un futon al lado del de Anna, pero el de Anna ya no estaba, se había despertado temprano porque los chicos le habían pedido ayuda para encontrar a Chocolove. Eran las 11 de la mañana y ella iba regresando al dormitorio. Entró en la habitación y vio a Yoh dormido, parecía estar soñando, pues se movía mucho y decía cosas que no lograba entender, hasta que se acercó un poco.

Yoh: ...Anna...tu piel es tan suave... –se sonroja.

Anna: ... –se sonroja mucho, toma un brazo de Yoh y lo lanza fuera del futon con un grito de guerra XDU-

Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –cae al suelo de espaldas detrás de Anna- XX ¿Qué sucede?

Anna: Ya son las 11 de la mañana y tú aún dormías y soñabas hentai de nuevo!! –muy sonrojada, molesta y con los ojos en blanco.

Yoh: O///O Hentai?

Anna: Estabas hablando dormido ¬¬.

Yoh: ñ///ñ L-lo siento Anita!

Anna: Tengo información sobre Chocolove.

Yoh: En serio? –se sienta en el suelo- ¿En dónde está?

Anna: Se enteró de que sus amigos están en la isla y quiso ir a buscarlos.

Yoh: Sus amigos?

Anna: Los de la pandilla a la que pertenecía en Nueva York.

Yoh: Pandilla? O.o

Anna: Olvídalo, creí que ya se los había contado u.uU.

Yoh: Si, ya lo recuerdo, pero por lo menos se encuentra a salvo nn.

Anna: No del todo...

Yoh: o.o A qué te refieres?

Anna: A que si no hacemos algo pronto, ese sujeto tendrá problemas...

En la arena de batallas está finalizando una de ellas, el equipo Estrella es el ganador...

Hao: Vaya, no hemos tenido una buena batalla desde que llegamos aquí.

Opacho: Ésta batalla fue muy fácil para Opacho señor Hao.

Laquist: No se preocupe señor Hao, ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

Hao: Si... –los tres caminan a la salida de la arena- Por cierto, necesito que ese oni aparezca de nuevo, tendré que entrar en la mente de Anna para provocarla, de lo contrario no aparecerá.

Opacho: El señor Hao no quiere que el demonio de la señorita Anna desaparezca?

Hao: No, de hecho quiero que aprenda a controlarlo para usarlo a su beneficio...y yo puedo enseñarle...

Laquist: nn Muy bien señor Hao!, Usted es admirable, en vez de eliminar el problema le ayudará a vivir con él y usarlo en beneficio propio. T0T Cuando sea grande, quiero ser como usted!

Opacho: ò.ó Laquist es más viejo que el señor Hao!

Laquist: n.nU Tienes razón Opacho, si crezco más seré más viejo.

Opacho: u.u Más viejo no creo que se pueda!

Laquist: ...¿Qué quieres decir pequeño latoso?, ¡No soy tan viejo como parezco! –corre tras él.

Opacho: Posesión de objetos, Mama! –se transforma en oveja y comienza a correr.

Hao: nn Me alegro de que sean mis camaradas más cercanos... –camina tras ellos.

En el campamento de Mikihisa estaban disfrutando de una agradable comida los tres. Redseb platicaba alegremente con Seyram mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera. Mikihisa estaba un poco preocupado por lo que dijeron los niños que habían escuchado, la voz de Camel Munzer, un viejo amigo que estaba seguro de que volvería a ver pronto, pero no por un buen motivo.

Mikihisa comenzaba a preocuparse por sus dos pequeños, ya que después de pasar meses con ellos, había comenzado, al igual que Anna, a tenerles cariño, incluso a sentirse el padre de los niños. No sólo había sido por el hecho de estar con ellos mucho tiempo, sino que su viejo amigo Munzer le había encargado a sus dos hijos mucho antes de morir. Munzer sabía el riesgo que implicaba el trabajar en el Golem, por esa razón dejó a cargo de Mikihisa el Golem y sus dos pequeños hijos.

Red: o.o Hey Mikki! ¿Estabas escuchando lo que decía?

Miki: Eh...? –mirando a Redseb.

Red: --U De nuevo no me estabas poniendo atención.

Miki: Lo siento, es que me quedé pensando.

Red: En qué tanto piensas?, Estás así desde que amaneció, mientras desayunábamos se te cayó la comida de la boca.

Miki: En serio? No me di cuenta de eso! –con una gotita en la cabeza- Vaya que si estoy distraído.

Red: nn Te pareces mucho a mi amigo.

Miki: Tu amigo?

Red: Tu hijo, Yoh y tú se parecen mucho.

Miki: ...No he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él, por eso no estoy seguro de lo que me dices.

Red: Es verdad, Yoh nos contó que en cuanto nació te fuiste a entrenar a las montañas, así que él no te conoció hasta unos años después.

Miki: Así es, Yoh sólo pudo estar con su madre y sus abuelos.

Red: Debió sentirse muy triste.

Miki: Eh?

Red: Sé lo que es no tener a tu papá desde pequeño, y créeme que muchas veces me hace falta mi papá, así que Yoh debió estar en la misma situación que yo ññ.

Miki: -pensando- Si quieres...yo puedo ser tu papá Redseb...

Red: Creo que deberíamos empezar a comer, ¿ya está lista la comida Mikki?

Miki: Si, enseguida les serviré.

Red: Oye Seyram, ¿ya tienes hambre?, has estado más callada de lo normal.

Sey: No es nada.

Red: nn Eso espero, ¿sabes? Ayer estuve buscando piñitas aromáticas en el bosque y encontré el diente que perdí en aquella pelea, la de las mujeres locas que llegaron a atacarnos. Cuando lo hallé estaba sucio, pero lo lavé en la playa y asunto arreglado, Tamao me dijo que tengo los dientes muy blancos y que si ponía mi diente bajo la almohada, el hada de los dientes me traería una gran recompensa por ese diente, por eso siempre es bueno cepillarlos tres veces al día, también tomar mucha leche. Ren me dijo que toma tres vasos de leche al día y que eso le ayudó a crecer un poco más, además de que sus dientes son...

Sey: -se contraen sus pupilas y se pone de pie repentinamente.

Red: Qué sucede Seyram?

Sey: ... –camina hacia el Golem y sube en él.

Red: Seyram!, ¿Qué haces?

Miki: Seyram, será mejor que bajes, puedes jugar después, la comida ya está... –voltea a verla y nota otra presencia- ...No puede ser...

Red: ... –mira detrás de Seyram y nota la presencia- ...¿Papá?

Sey: Encontré al asesino...

Red: Cómo? –cambia su expresión y muestra odio.

Sey: El Golem lo ha encontrado...vamos Redseb...

Miki: Esperen!, ¡No voy a permitir que hagan una locura, deben quedarse aquí!

Red: ... –sube también al Golem y su mirada es diferente- Lo siento, pero tenemos que ir...

Miki: ... –salen sus espíritus acompañantes- ¡No Redseb, no lo harás!

Red: Si tengo que pelear para irme, así será...

Anna daba un paseo por los negocios de la isla. Había entrado a una boutique y estaba viendo la ropa. Le gustaban muchos modelos de ropa que encontraba, lo único malo era que no todos eran baratos. Por alguna extraña razón ahora le importaba mucho verse bonita, no es que no lo fuera, estaba totalmente conciente de su belleza, aunque no le gustara hablar de ello, pues por el hecho de que no atraía a muchos hombres por su mal carácter le restaba importancia, a parte de que nunca le habían agradado las mujeres presumidas, y guardaba sus opiniones sobre su propia belleza para ella sola.

En la boutique encontraba modelos muy bonitos y sexis, llevaba algo de dinero y quería comprarse uno de ellos. Mientras se probaba la ropa, pensaba en lo sucedido con Yoh, tal vez eso era lo que la motivaba a verse bonita para él, bonita y sexy. No estaba segura, pero sabía que a los chicos les atraía mucho que sus novias se pusieran ropa provocativa solo para ellos, y más para esas ocasiones, las cuales pensaba que debían ser especiales para los dos, y en las que todo debía salir perfecto.

Había comprado un par de blusas y una falda, caminaba hacia los dormitorios mientras revisaba sus compras cuando...

Hao: nn ¿Terminando las compras?, ¿Cómo está tu espalda? –aparece en frente de ella.

Anna: Ya casi no me duele, gracias –con tono desinteresado- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –se sonroja al recordar que lo besó.

Hao: Sólo quería conversar, ¿puedo invitarte una taza de café?

Anna: En realidad llevo algo de prisa, tengo otras cosas qué hacer –camina un poco y Hao la toma del brazo- ¿Qué...?

Hao: Déjame pasar un rato contigo, ya que Yoh está ocupado con Vanya...

Anna: -quita su brazo- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Hao: nn Vanya invitó de nuevo a Yoh, ésta vez a cenar, no es por nada pero ya es hora de cenar. Déjame invitarte yo también ¿qué dices?

Anna: Digo que no te creo –da media vuelta y está a punto de irse.

Hao: Por qué no lees su mente?, Así sabrás que estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿o tienes miedo?

Anna: -se detiene- ...

Hao: Entonces qué?, nn ¿nos vamos?

Anna: -voltea a verlo- No me quedaré mucho tiempo...

Choco: Qué tan grande puede ser ésta isla como para encontrar algunas personas? –caminando por el bosque, cerca de un almacén abandonado.

Mic: nn Miau!

Choco: Gracias por el apoyo Mick, pero ya me tardé bastante en encontrarlos.

Mientras...

Yoh: ññU No era necesario que me invitaras a cenar Vanya –sentado en la mesa de un restaurante de la isla con un vaso de refresco de naranja.

Vanya: nn Pero yo quería invitarte!, después de todo me simpatizas mucho, además hace mucho que no salimos juntos –un mesero les lleva su comida. Además te gustan mucho las hamburguesas ¿no?

Yoh: nñ Pues si, algo.

Vanya: nn Y cuéntame, ¿ya encontraron a su amigo Chocolove?

Yoh: -muerde su hamburguesa- Lo estuvimos buscando desde que desapareció, pero Anna ya nos dijo en dónde se encuentra, y al parecer está bien nn.

Vanya: Vaya, parece que Anna es de mucha ayuda, ¿no? –sonriendo y tratando de disimular su enojo.

Yoh: Je, je, aunque Anna parezca un ogro a los ojos de los demás no quiere decir que lo sea, ella es una muy buena persona que también está dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás, muy pocos la conocemos tal como es, incluso tal vez yo sea el único nn.

Vanya: nn Se ve que le tienes mucho afecto... –bebe de su refresco.

Yoh: Anna y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas que...

Vanya: Yoh, no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar tu respuesta...

Yoh: o.o ¿Respuesta?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Vanya: A lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos...

Yoh: o.o Uh?... –hace memoria y recuerda el beso que le dio Vanya, se sonroja- O//O A-Ah!, Eso!, Eh...

Vanya: Lo que te dije era cierto Yoh, yo te amo...

Yoh: Eh, Vanya yo...

Vanya: Desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, te amo Yoh, con todo mi corazón...

Yoh: ...

En una cafetería...

Hao: -bebe un poco de su café- Estás muy callada.

Anna: -viendo hacia la ventana, suspira- No sé por qué vine aquí...

Hao: nn Porque te lo pedí amablemente y aceptaste mi invitación.

Anna: ...Creo que me voy –se pone de pie.

Hao: Aún no te has tomado tu café –la toma de la mano.

Anna: Quiero irme, no tengo nada qué decir!

Hao: No te sientas incómoda por lo del beso...

Anna: -se sonroja y voltea molesta- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo sin importancia?

Hao: Je, ¿sin importancia?, yo diría que te importó, besas muy bien Anna nn...

Anna: -se sonroja más y se sienta- No te pregunté, además eso no tuvo importancia para mí.

Hao: Yo diría que si, de otra forma no te sonrojarías.

Anna: No tiene nada que ver ù///ú...

Hao: Claro que si, sólo te sonrojas cuando Yoh te besa, ¿no es así?

Anna: Tú lo has dicho, Yoh.

Hao: Y te sonrojaste cuando te besé, y no te negaste, respondiste muy bien...

Anna: Deja de tocar ese tema!. Entiende que la persona a la que amo es Yoh.

Hao: Y estás segura de que te ama?

Anna: No empieces con eso, Yoh me ama...

Hao: Si no mal recuerdo le habías dicho que no querías que volviera a ver a Vanya, ¿o no?, ¿cómo te explicas que está cenando con ella?

Anna: Esa mujer es muy insistente y él no quiere ser grosero, no es capaz lastimar los sentimientos de nadie.

Hao: De nadie?, tal vez sólo los tuyos.

Anna: De qué hablas?, Yoh no ha hecho eso.

Hao: Bueno, ¿recuerdas la cita que tuvieron?

Anna: Deja de leer mi mente!... ¿Qué tiene que ver? –intrigada.

Hao: Si hubieras leído su mente lo sabrías, él sólo hizo que te sintieras bien con él para que el oni no volviera a aparecer.

Anna: Porque me quiere.

Hao: Te equivocas, es para evitarse problemas. La última vez que enfrentó a tu oni tuvo que sacrificar a Matamune para salvarte, e Yoh no quiere sacrificar a su nuevo amigo Amidamaru para salvarte, así que busca la manera de que ese demonio no aparezca de nuevo para no tener que vencerlo.

Anna: ... –baja la mirada- ...es cierto, por mi culpa Matamune se fue...

Hao: No fue tu culpa Anna, tú sólo eras la dama en peligro, y Matamune fue un alma muy noble que decidió sacrificarse por tu felicidad y la de Yoh.

Anna: Pero fue mi culpa... –aprieta los puños y se siente una presencia.

Hao: Yoh es quien debe disculparse, te engañó vilmente para alejar sus problemas.

Anna: ... –se pone seria- ¿Y cómo es que no puedo leer todo eso en la mente de Yoh?

Hao: Como sabe que lees su mente, decide no pensar en eso, para despistarte, sólo lo piensa cuando estás distraída, cuando sabe que no lees su mente...

Anna: Mientes!, Él me dijo...

Hao: Son trucos Anna, date cuenta, al llevarte al bosque quiso acostarse contigo para que estuvieras más calmada, de esa manera tendrías una prueba de que te ama y el oni tal vez desaparecería.

Anna: ... –aprieta más los puños- y lo de nuestro hijo?...

Hao: Anita, sólo te está engañando, tú lo conoces, ¿crees que a Yoh le interesa tener un hijo en estos momentos?. Es muy inmaduro aún y lo único que quiere es divertirse, ¿crees que con su forma de ser quiera un hijo?

Anna: ...debo irme... –se pone de pie y toma sus bolsas, se dirige a la salida.

Anna estaba más confundida, Hao había llenado su cabeza de veneno, confundiéndola respecto a Yoh y sus sentimientos por ella, ¿sería verdad?. Tal vez Yoh si estaba con ella sólo por compromiso y le estaba haciendo esto por haber sacrificado a su mejor amigo. Cierto, tenía razón en tenerle rencor por semejante cosa, Matamune fue el primer amigo de Yoh, pero no tenía por qué hacerle esas cosas como venganza, con haberla descartado como prometida era suficiente, así no tendría que pasar por esa tortura. Estaba a punto de irse cuando, saliendo de la cafetería, se encontró con algo demasiado desagradable, estaba frente a frente con el demonio que había creado, resultado de las confusiones que Hao le había provocado.

Anna: ... –lo mira asustada- Tú...

Oni: Ya regresé mamá!, ¿Me extrañaste?, Ese mocoso distrajo tu mente para que yo no estuviera contigo, ¡pero ya estoy aquí mamá!

Hao: ... –detrás de Anna- Déjame ayudarte Anna...

Anna: -voltea a verlo precipitadamente- ...

Hao: Yo puedo ayudarte a lidiar con ese demonio sin necesidad de hacerlo desaparecer. Puedo enseñarte a controlar a ese demonio al igual que yo controlé a Zenki y a Goki...

Anna: -sorprendida- ...Hao...

Choco: Seguro que es por aquí Mic?, Espero que tu olfato no falle, tal vez tengas gripe. –caminando por una fábrica abandonada.

Mic: nn Grrrr!

Chocolove había recordado cosas de su pasado, de cuando pertenecía a la pandilla Shaft, lo cuál lo llevó a buscar a sus viejos amigos al enterarse de que también estaban en la isla. Sus recuerdos de aquellos tiempos no eran nada buenos, cuando pertenecía a Shaft había sido una mala persona, asaltaba a la gente y la asesinaba, pero gracias a su maestro Orona, había dejado aquella vida atrás, pues él lo rescató de vivir así por siempre con la magia de la risa.

Choco: ... –se detiene repentinamente y ve al frente- ...¿Qué dem...? –viendo cuatro cadáveres sobre las ruinas de un edificio- Lulu...Ben...Ev...Lin... –comienza a temblar y muestra una sonrisa nerviosa- Je, todos están... –su expresión cambia a una de rabia- ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?

¿?: Fui yo... –se escucha detrás de él.

Choco: ... –se queda paralizado sin mirar atrás.

¿?: Finalmente te encontré...Nunca imaginé que encontraría a todas estas ratas juntas y en la isla...

Choco: ... –voltea y está a punto de atacar- ¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mis amigos?

¿?: Era un trato justo...hace tres años, tú mataste a mi padre...

Choco: Cómo...dices?

Red: Tú fuiste el asesino de mi padre, y ahora me toca cobrar venganza por eso, Chocolove Macdonell...

Yoh: Vanya yo...

Vanya: Dime...

Yoh: -se pone de pie- Lo lamento mucho pero, no puedo corresponderte...

Vanya: ...Es por tu compromiso con Anna?

Yoh: No, no es sólo el compromiso, yo...yo amo a Anna...

Vanya: ... –tratando de sonar angustiada- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, ¿cuál es la diferencia Yoh?, ¿A caso no nos parecemos?

Yoh: Si, se parecen un poco en lo físico, pero Anna es única, y yo la amo en verdad...

Vanya: ...ya veo...

Yoh: Así que, discúlpame por favor Vanya, espero que después de esto no dejemos de ser amigos ññ.

Vanya: ...nn Claro que no!, Seremos muy buenos amigos...

Yoh: Bueno Vanya, debo irme, Anna debe estar esperándome.

Vanya: o.o ¿No te quedas a terminar tu cena?

Yoh: ññ Muchas gracias, pero debe estar esperándome precisamente para cenar, nos vemos! –sale del restaurante.

Vanya: ...Caerás tarde o temprano Yoh...de eso me encargo..

(Mikihisa se encuentra tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor de él)

Miki: Las cosas se han complicado mucho y...sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto, ni siquiera pude detener al Golem... –salen sus dos espíritus acompañantes- Imari!, Ve y busca a Anna! Shigaraki!, Busca a Yoh! –ambos espíritus se van- ...Por favor no me fallen...

(Se escucha un estruendo y un rayo es lanzado desde el Golem)

Choco: A qué te refieres con eso? –esquivó el ataque.

Red: ... –está sobre el Golem y Seyram está dentro del Golem- Eres muy veloz, los ataques del Golem son difíciles de esquivar... –el Golem lanza otro ataque.

Choco: Rayos! –lo esquiva- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pensando- ¿El hombre que asesiné hace tres años era el padre de estos niños?

Red: Golem! –lanza otro ataque.

Choco: No quisiera pelear pero, aunque fuera una venganza, ¡ustedes mataron a mis amigos! –da un zarpazo y rompe uno de los brazos del Golem y cae de pie de espaldas a los niños- Lo siento mucho niño...Hace tres años pertenecí a esa pandilla, robaba y asesinaba gente, no recuerdo a las personas a las que llegué a hacerles daño, pero tu padre debió ser uno de ellos...Sé que sólo quieres vengar a tu padre pero, yo no moriré en estos momentos ya que le prometí a mi maestro que crearía un mundo lleno de felicidad con ayuda de la risa...así que, sólo puedo decirte...que lo lamento mucho...[un rayo del Golem atraviesa su pecho justo en el centro

Red: El Golem se regenera...por eso no podrás vencerlo...

Mic: -muy asustado- Grrrr!

Choco: ... –pone su mano en su pecho y la mira ensangrentada- Je, no te preocupes Mic, esto tenía que suceder. Después de todo esos niños están furiosos... –camina tres pasos- aunque me hubiera gustado devolverles la sonrisa... –se cae.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, un rugido desesperado de Mic anunciaba la derrota y muerte de su querido amigo. El Golem había logrado atravesar el corazón de Chocolove arrebatándole la vida, Redseb y Seyram pudieron ejecutar su venganza y, al cumplir su misión, se retiraron de ese lugar, dejando el cuerpo de Chocolove tirado en el césped. No bastaba una disculpa para calmar la rabia de esos dos pequeños, su dolor era tan grande que pudieron acabar rápidamente con un shaman veloz. Sólo el tiempo diría si esos dos niños perdonarían alguna vez a Chocolove, o si su alma estaría de nuevo en paz...

Manta: ... –sobre el lomo de Imari- Anna, ¿por qué tiene que seguirnos ese demonio? –volteando hacia atrás nervioso.

Anna: -sobre el lomo de Shigaraki, corriendo delante de Imari- No lo traigo porque quiero, ese demonio volvió a aparecer por culpa de Hao...

Oni: ... –mirando a Manta con una sonrisa diabólica.

Manta: Uuuaaah... –temblando y con los ojos en blanco- Anna, me da miedo estar con él!!

Anna: Guarda silencio... –Imari y Shigaraki se detienen- ...Ya es tarde, Yoh peleará...

Manta: Qué dices?

Anna: Yoh peleará y perderá contra el Golem, el Golem es más poderoso de lo que piensa.

Manta: Entonces démonos prisa!. ¡Debemos estar con Yoh cuanto antes!

Anna: No es necesario, me basta con saber que no morirá, además esa batalla le servirá como entrenamiento, últimamente no ha cumplido con su entrenamiento correctamente...

Oni: Puede que muera!, así mamá y yo no seremos separados nunca y mamá me hará muy fuerte!

Anna: ... –con la mirada baja- Cállate...

Manta: Qué cosas dices?, ¡Hay que apresurarnos!

Anna: Manta, hay algo que debo contarte sobre el pasado de Yoh...

Manta: Eh...?

Yoh y Ryu llegan juntos al lugar de la trágica escena, Chocolove yace tendido en el césped con una expresión mezcla de paz y tristeza en el rostro. Yoh derrama una pequeña lágrima, lo levanta y se lo entrega a Ryu para que lo cargue. Era deber de Ryu encargarse de Chocolove mientras Yoh iba a detener al Golem, a pesar de su muerte, Ryu tenía algo planeado para resucitar a Chocolove, había escuchado del equipo Gandara, su líder era una hermosa mujer que tenía la capacidad de resucitar a las personas y haría el intento para que esa mujer resucitara a su amigo.

No debía estar muy lejos el Golem, Yoh era guiado por el olfato de Mic en dirección al Golem para poder detenerlo, lo cuál no sería nada fácil, pues era bien sabido que ese Golem era demasiado poderoso, aún así, haría el intento por el bien de todos, después de todo siempre tenía en mente una cosa..."todo estará bien"...

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16 La batalla por el Golem

**Capítulo 16.- La batalla por el Golem**

Tras haber recorrido cierta distancia en el bosque, no muy lejos de la fábrica abandonada, Yoh encontró a los dos niños. Parecía que estaban esperándolo, Redseb con una mirada muy fría y Seyram con el rostro inexpresivo. Yoh estaba muy enojado, casi furioso por lo que Redseb había hecho, después de todo, Chocolove era uno de sus amigos y lo había perdido a manos de un niño al que también estimaba mucho. Se detuvo frente a ellos con Mic y Amidamaru a su lado, los niños lo miraban fríos y calculadores, no parecían ellos mismos, por lo menos no los chicos que Yoh había conocido. La mirada de Redseb mostraba su insatisfacción al haber matado tan pronto a Chocolove, pensaba que era injusto que muriera así el asesino de su padre.

Yoh avanza lentamente hacia los niños junto con los dos espíritus, Redseb sólo lo mira, y decide hablar.

Red: Adivinaré...vienes a vengar la muerte de tu amigo.

Yoh: -baja la mirada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Red: Era justo, él asesinó a mi padre hace tres años y nosotros sólo cobramos venganza...

Yoh: Y te sientes mejor con haberlo matado?

Red: Era un asesino!

Yoh: Pero si acabas de matarlo, hiciste lo mismo...¿cómo crees que se le llama a eso?

Red: No me molestes! –el Golem lanza un ataque hacia Yoh.

(Yoh salta con la ayuda de Amidamaru y logra esquivar el ataque)

Yoh: Con la venganza y la furia no obtendrás nada bueno.

Red: Cómo es posible que estés del lado de un asesino?, si tanto quieres a asesino como tu amigo, entonces tú también debes morir! –el Golem vuelve a lanzarle un ataque a Yoh.

Yoh: -esquiva el ataque- Debes tranquilizarte, cuando pierdes el control, pierdes todo Redseb.

Redseb seguía sin escuchar a Yoh a pesar de que él intentaba no pelear para que nadie saliera dañado, pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba, Redseb había matado a Chocolove y no quería escucharlo, la única alternativa que tenía, era pelear...

Anna y Manta habían terminado de conversar, la plática sobre el pasado de Yoh le fue muy interesante a Manta, ya que siempre había querido saber más de su amigo, quien era un misterio para él.

Manta: Así que...Matamune fue su primer amigo.

Anna: Si, tal vez Yoh se hizo tu amigo porque él reencarnó en ti, tu verdadero nombre es "Mantamune".

Manta: -se cae de Imari- ¿QUE QUEEEE?

Anna: Fue una broma.

Manta: -se sube de nuevo- Pues no hagas esas bromas, casi me da un infarto!

Anna: Tal vez le recordaste un poco a Matamune, ya que los dos son casi de la misma estatura.

Manta: ¬¬ Eres muy graciosa Anna!... Oye, pero, ¿por qué Yoh tomó esa decisión tan fuerte?

Anna: Porque Matamune se lo pidió, e Yoh estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su amigo por mí...

Manta: Sacrificó a Matamune para salvarte?... –pensando- Pero por qué lo sacrificó por Anna?, ¿A caso no sabía que después se arrepentiría?

Anna: ... –lo mira fijamente- ...

Manta: -se agarra la cabeza asustado- ¡Está leyendo mi mente!

Anna: No lo hice, esta habilidad había desaparecido, ahora que regresó estoy tratando de controlarla para no descontrolarme...

Oni: Mira mamá!, Allá está ese mocoso infernal, al parecer no será necesario que yo lo extermine, el Golem lo hará por mí.

Manta: -viendo a lo lejos a Yoh- ¡Anna ya llegamos!, ¡Tenemos que ir con Yoh cuanto antes!

Anna: No es necesario, si vamos en estos momentos lo único que conseguiremos será distraerlo y ponerlo nervioso. Lo mejor es que lleguemos cuando nos necesite.

Manta: Pero...

Oni: Entre más pronto muera será mejor .

Manta: Yoh...

Yoh: -esquivando los ataques de Redseb- ¿Por qué no entiendes razones?, ¿Crees que tu padre hubiera querido que hicieras esto?

Red: No lo sé, y no te incumbe!

Yoh: Tu Golem y tú pueden resultar lastimados, ¿entiendes?

Red: Eres insignificante a comparación de mi Golem, ¡tú eres el que debe entender, no tienes oportunidad contra él!

Yoh: Tal vez, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacer algo... –salta y queda sobre el brazo del Golem.

Red: Golem!

Yoh: -el Golem intenta agarrarlo pero Yoh salta de él y Amidamaru se lo lleva volando- Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé Amidamaru.

Amidamaru: Tiene razón amo Yoh, no debe confiarse ésta vez, ese niño está fuera de control.

Yoh: ... –voltea hacia atrás y ve que Redseb los sigue volando- Será mejor que lo enfrente –da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el Golem- DAIGOKOHJIN!

Red: IMPACTO SERAFÍN! –hay una explosión, Yoh está de nuevo en el suelo pero sale intacto de la explosión- ¡Seyram!

Sey: -comienza a presionar tres botones- Kether...Netsah...Tiphered...

Red: Vamos Golem acaba con él! –el Golem se eleva de nuevo y comienza a lanzar muchos rayos al suelo.

(Los rayos se disparan en varias direcciones y comienzan a formarse grandes agujeros en el suelo.)

Red: Mira Seyram, acabamos con él!...no lo veo por ninguna parte...¡No está! –Yoh salta detrás de él y voltea sorprendido.

Yoh: Creo que yo estaba en desventaja, arriba tienes mejor vista...

Red: Golem, rayos oculares! –el oversoul de Yoh corta la cabeza del Golem y ésta cae- ...¿Cómo pudiste?, ¡Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vi!

Yoh: Puedo crear mi oversoul en cuanto lo pienso gracias al entrenamiento de Anna...

Red: Anna...?

Yoh: Ahora estás en desventaja, la cabeza de tu Golem ya no servirá y no podrá regenerarse.

Red: Cómo lo sabes?

Yoh: Mic me lo dijo... –sale Mic detrás de él- Mic es un jaguar muy noble y nunca está molesto, pero en éstos momentos está furioso porque mataste a su dueño, y lo que más desea es asesinarte con sus propias garras y colmillos, tú dime... ¿cómo prefieres morir?, tal vez sería mejor destrozar al Golem para que se impacte con el suelo, no me asusta la caída, Amidamaru me ayudará a amortiguar el impacto...

Red: No lo hagas, si caemos Seyram puede morir!

Yoh: Como mataste a mi amigo...tengo derecho a pagarte con la misma moneda, ¿no crees?...

Red: ... –corre hacia Yoh- ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Yoh: ... –lo esquiva y Redseb cae del Golem- Nunca debes perder la cabeza Redseb... –Amidamaru atrapa a Redseb y evita que caiga- es normal que estés molesto porque asesinaron a tu padre, pero si todos viviéramos cobrando venganza de lo que los demás nos hacen, viviríamos en una lucha eterna. Es bueno darle una lección a los buscapleitos a veces para aclararles que todos tenemos un límite...

Red: Amigo...

Yoh: Me alegro de que no me hayas dañado, de lo contrario Anna te hubiera asesinado con sus propias manos nn.

Red: Pero...¿no estás molesto?, después de todo, acabo de matar a tu amigo... –tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

Yoh: No te preocupes, aún podemos hacer algo, Chocolove aún puede... –un rayo del Golem atraviesa el costado izquierdo de Yoh y cae- ...

Red: AMIGOOO! –cae al mismo tiempo que él.

Anna: Imari!, Shigaraki! –ambos espíritus vuelan y atrapan en el aire a Redseb y a Yoh.

Manta: Están bien?

Anna: Ya lo están, Imari y Shigaraki los atraparon a tiempo.

Yoh: A-Anna –la mira mientras Imari desciende con él en el lomo.

Anna: Eres demasiado descuidado querido, no puedo creer que un niño te haya ganado.

Red: Mamá! –corre hacia Anna y ella lo recibe con una cachetada.

Manta: Anna!

Yoh: ... –con cara de traumado.

Red: ... –se toca la mejilla- ...¿Anna?

Anna: No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante tontería!, ¿A caso es el ejemplo que te enseñó tu padre?, ¡Matar a alguien para tomar venganza no es muy inteligente de tu parte!

Red: ...Lo siento... –comienza a llorar- Lo siento, lo siento!, ¡No pensé como debía!, ¡Perdóname Yoh!

Yoh: -sonríe un poco- No te angusties, lo importante es que estás arrepentido, la muerte de Chocolove tiene solu... –se cae.

Red: Amigo!

Manta: Yoh!

Anna: ... –se acerca a Yoh y le pisa el estómago.

Yoh: -se le ponen los ojos blancos- Agh!

Anna: Vamos! No te desmayes debilucho!

Manta: Anna! –traumado también.

Anna: ... –se arrodilla en frente de Yoh y lo ayuda a sentarse- No tienes remedio, estás herido y piensas seguir peleando...

Yoh: Así es, no puedo rendirme ahora, Seyram aún está en el Golem y debemos sacarla de ahí.

Anna: ... –se quita la tela roja de la cabeza y le quita la camisa a Yoh para amarrarla en la herida de Yoh- Esto servirá como un torniquete, la hemorragia se detendrá hasta que busquemos ayuda...

Yoh: ... –la mira y sonríe- Muchas gracias Anna... –la toma de la cara y la besa delicadamente, ella se sonroja y abre un poco más los ojos.

Amidamaru/Manta: ... –se tapan los ojos y se voltean- ¡No puedo ver esto!

Red: ... –los mira atontado y se sonroja mientras suelta una pequeña risita.

Anna: ... –se pone de pie y se dirige a Redseb- En cuanto a ti...

Red: ... –la mira un poco triste.

Anna: ... –se arrodilla y lo abraza- Me alegro de que estés bien.

En los dormitorios se encontraban todos excepto las chicas, quienes habían salido a dar un paseo. El equipo "The Ren", o mejor dicho, los dos integrantes que estaban presentes, se encontraba relajándose (por así decirlo ..U, Horo en boxers y Ren sin camisa porque acaban de tomar un baño owo) después de haber cenado, desde hace horas no sabían nada de Yoh ni Ryu, o de Manta y Anna, y todavía no sabían qué sucedía con Chocolove. Cuando Ren comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y mientras Bason intentaba calmarlo recordándole su presión arterial (XDU), un chico corría a gran velocidad (se podría decir xx) hacia el dormitorio donde ellos se encontraban.

Horo: Ya tranquilízate Ren, creo que el baño no te sirvió, seguramente pronto sabremos qué demonios pasa y por qué todos están desapareciendo sin avisar.

Ren: Lo que me desespera es eso, que no hayan avisado y yo esté aquí totalmente aburrido al lado de este pelmazo.

Horo: Oye!, no tengo la culpa de que un hoyo negro se los haya tragado, además, ¡qué mejor persona para divertirse que yo mi querido Ren!

Ren: Tú?, debes saber que tu concepto de diversión inmadura y tonta no me resulta en lo absoluto divertida.

Horo: Inmadura y tonta?, eres tan amargado que no reconocerías la diversión aunque esta te estuviera diciendo "idiota" en tu carota.

Ren: Qué estás insinuando puercoespín? –toma su cuchilla y se le ponen los ojos blancos.

Bason: Señoriíto, su corazón! –detrás de él.

Lyserg: -entra corriendo- Ren, Horo Horo, necesito que vengan conmigo!

Horo: Qué tienes Lyserg, por qué tan asustado?. Parece que Ren te persigue porque le robaste su hueso!

Ren: Maldición, ¿ahora tú tomarás el lugar del bufón de Chocolove?

Lyserg: En serio chicos, necesito que vengan conmigo, creo que Yoh nos necesitará.

Ren: A qué te refieres?

Lyserg: Yoh peleará con el Golem de esos niños y creo que Hao planea ir a quitárselo.

Horo: Oh, ya veo, creo que habrán problemas.

Ren: ... –toma su cuchilla de nuevo- Ni hablar, hay que ir a rescatar a ese niño lánguido.

Red: Tenemos que ayudar a Seyram, ella aún está en el Golem.

Anna: Debemos hacer que ese Golem descienda de alguna manera.

Yoh: Si le lanzo un ataque lo más seguro es que se impacte contra el suelo y Seyram salga lastimada.

Anna: Podemos subir con Imari y Shigaraki e intentar sacarla de ahí.

Yoh: Sería arriesgado, aunque el Golem ya no tiene la cabeza pudo atacarme...

Para sorpresa de todos, el Golem aterrizó a metros de ellos por su propia voluntad, ¿o no?, todos podían sentir una presencia diferente a la de Seyram dentro del Golem, era una presencia de más, y al parecer Redseb sabía de quién era...

Red: ...¡Es mi papá! –viendo el Golem.

Yoh: Tu papá?

Era el espíritu de Munzer, el padre de Redseb y Seyram. Un hombre de cabello un poco largo y con un traje formal, al parecer murió cuando regresaba de trabajar, exactamente en víspera de navidad. Fue la persona que Chocolove asesinó en víspera de navidad sin saber que provocaría gran daño, y odio en esos pequeños hacia él.

Hao: Parece que encontramos algo muy interesante... –el espíritu de fuego atrapa al Golem en sus manos.

Yoh: -voltea la mirada hacia arriba y observa al espíritu de fuego- HAAAAOOOO!!!

Hao: Hola, ¿te sientes mal hermano?, al parecer estás muy herido.

Yoh: -se toca la herida- No te interesa...

Hao: En eso tienes razón...si no tienes nada qué hacer, ¿por qué no das un paseo?...Oh!, veo que Anna está contigo, ¿por qué mejor no nos dejas solos para que cuando termine con esto salga con ella?

Yoh: ... –aprieta los puños.

Anna: Ni lo sueñes...

Red: Amigooo!, ¿Por qué está Hao aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –corriendo hacia Yoh.

Yoh: No te acerques!, quédate con Anna y huyan.

Red: Pero...

Kanna: Lo lamento pero no pueden, ya que seguimos tras el alma de ese niño.

Red: OO WAAAAA!!! SON LAS MUJERES LOCAS DE LA OTRA VEZ!!!

Anna: No lo harán, a menos que peleen primero conmigo.

Kanna: Por favor!, en estos momentos no podemos meternos contigo, estás bajo la protección del señor Hao.

Anna: ... –las mira con una expresión de enojo.

Laquist: Mira Opacho, este es el famoso Golem, es más impresionante de lo que creí...

Red: Qué? òó ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Yoh: Demonios...esto se va a complicar...

Munzer: ...Quieren mi Golem...de ninguna manera lo tendrán...

El Golem comienza a moverse inesperadamente y lanza un ataque de Impacto Emeth hacia el espíritu de fuego mientras los demás observan impactados la reacción de aquel espíritu misterioso. Mientras tanto, Redseb mira confundido al Golem pensando en lo que planeaba hacer su padre y para qué.

Red: No entiendo...¿se posesionó de Seyram?...¿por qué papá?...

Hao: ... –el espíritu de fuego toma al Golem- Qué diminuto eres...

Yoh: HAAOOO!!! Si quieres pelear con alguien, hazlo conmigo...

Hao: Contigo?, como si valiera la pena...

Yoh: Se que difícilmente podría ganarte, pero debo proteger a ese Golem...

Anna: ... –mirando a Yoh- ...

Manta: Qué está pasando aquí?

Anna: Algo que tu pequeña mentecita no logrará comprender.

Manta: Anna este no es el momento de hacer comentarios irónicos!

Anna: El Golem es la creación de ese hombre, no importan los motivos por los que lo haya creado, lo que importa, es que piensa defenderlo así le cueste la vida a su propia hija...

Manta: Qué dices?

Oni: Mamá, ¿no necesitas que haga algo por ti?, pelear por ejemplo nn.

Anna: Lo único que te interesa es volverte fuerte, ¿crees que dejaré que pelees?, además en estos momentos no estoy molesta.

Oni: Estás preocupada por Yoh, ¿no?

Anna: Sí, pero eso no te ayuda.

Oni: nn Eres muy sabia mamá.

Manta: xxU Hasta cuándo dejará de decirle mamá?

Hao: Vas a protegerlo?...veamos si eres capaz...

Hao da una orden y Ching lanza su disco (con cara de panda -) hacia la herida de Yoh, enseguida da otra orden y Peyote envía a sus calaveras a atacar a Yoh, una de ellas le clava una daga a Yoh en la herida e inmediatamente las demás calaveras se van sobre él apuñalándolo con dagas en todo el cuerpo.

Yoh: UAAAAAAAAAH!!! –en el suelo y con calaveras sobre él.

Red: AMIGOO!!! –corre hacia él y las Hannagumi se ponen en frente.

Hao: Lo ves?, que te quede claro que no puedes desafiarme, ni siquiera eres capaz de vencer a mis hombres...así que –suspira- en cuanto me coma al Golem me retiraré –el espíritu de fuego toma al Golem en sus manos.

Yoh: ALTOOOO!!! –se pone de pie, lanzando a las calaveras lejos de él.

Anna: Demonio! –el oni de Anna corre y golpea en un costado al espíritu de fuego distrayéndolo mientras Lyserg utiliza a su ángel y a su péndulo para atrapar al Golem.

Hao: Je...no te entrometas Anna... –el espíritu de fuego gira hacia Anna y la lanza con una de sus manos.

Anna: KYAAAAAAA!!! –se estrella contra un árbol y su herida de la espalda comienza a sangrar de nuevo, ella queda inconciente.

Manta: Anna!! –corre hacia ella.

Yoh: ANNAAA!!! –voltea a verla aterrado.

Lyserg: Yo me encargo del Golem Yoh!!

Matti: Miserable, no dejaré que te entrometas!

Horo: Alto!, no se acerquen o los congelaré a todos.

Matti: ... –con cara de asco- ¡OH POR DIOS ESE TIPO ESTÁ EN ROPA INTERIOR!

Mari: Es un degenerado! –se tapa los ojos- ¡Mari no lo soporta!

Kanna: Qué...? –con cara de asco.

Horo: OIGAN CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LLAMARME DEGENERADO! Bueno, no importa, ese no es el punto –pone su Ikku Pasui al frente.

Ren: Tendrán que disculparme chicas, yo acabo de tomar un baño. ¿Estás bien Yoh?

Yoh: Si, gracias por la ayuda, pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

Lyserg: Yo les avisé que estabas en peligro, supe que Hao intentaba apoderarse del Golem, así que los llamé.

Hao: Eres un entrometido, ¿no crees?

Lyserg: Haré lo que sea por mis amigos, ya que son lo más valioso que tengo...

Hao: ...Amigos?...

Esa palabra rondaba en la cabeza de Hao una y otra vez...¿qué era realmente tener amigos?, o mejor dicho, ¿alguna vez había tenido o tiene amigos?...era algo difícil de saber siendo un ser que creció con una gran desconfianza hacia los demás, y sin conocer la amistad o algún otro valor como ese...excepto por alguien, el único ser que le brindó su amistad incondicionalmente y que durante su vida se mantuvo a su lado fielmente...

Hao: Matamune...creo que tú has sido el único amigo que he tenido...

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17 Tenemos al Golem!

**Capítulo 17.-**** Tenemos al Golem!.**

Hao había quedado afectado sin querer por las palabras de Lyserg, las cuales le hicieron recordar aquellos días de soledad en los que no tenía ningún amigo hasta encontrar a aquel pequeño gato amarillo callejero, el cual sería su único y verdadero amigo después de quedar huérfano y solo.

La soledad es terrible hasta para el shaman más fuerte y temido por todos, y es peor aún si se ha vivido todo lo que Hao (N/A: No hace falta especificar, se ha tocado el tema TTTT).

Todos observaban atentos a Hao esperando a que diera una orden para desatar la batalla, ya que todos se esperaban lo peor al encontrarse reunidos todos los camaradas de Hao en ese lugar. Yoh comenzaba a temer por su vida, ya que de antemano sabía que estaba herido y no podría ganarle al ejército de Hao con o sin ayuda. Y no sólo temía por su vida, sino por la de los niños, sus amigos y Anna, principalmente por la de Anna, ya que acababa de ser atacada por Hao y su herida de nuevo sangraba porque no estaba por completo curada.

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, pero Yoh no podía acudir en ayuda de Anna en esos momentos porque debía pelear si la batalla comenzaba, así que tenía que conformarse con que Manta permaneciera al lado de ella.

Hao: ...Matamune... –viendo al cielo.

Horo: Qué dice?

Kanna: Señor Hao?...

Hao: Miren...las estrellas ya comenzaron a salir...el cielo se ve hermoso... –desaparece lentamente con el espíritu de fuego y todos sus camaradas.

Horo: Maldición, ese cobarde escapó por temor a enfrentarnos!. Pero ya verá la próxima vez!, Yo seré quien termine con él!

Ren: Tranquilo cachorro, no te pongas bravo.

Horo: Cómo que "cachorro" Ren?, ¡Eso sonó muy gay!

Ren: -le crece el pico de la cabeza y se enoja- ¡Yo te estaba diciendo perro!

Yoh: Se fue...tal vez Hao sólo vino para salvarme...¡Anna! –da media vuelta y corre hacia el árbol donde se encuentra Manta con Anna, ella sentada y recargada en el árbol.

Manta: Está inconciente, pero su herida está sangrando mucho.

Yoh: ... –se arrodilla frente a ellos y toma del hombro a Anna agitándola un poco- Anna...Anita, abre los ojos...

Anna: ... –abre lentamente los ojos- ...Yoh...

Yoh: Tenemos que llevarte con Fausto lo antes posible, de lo contrario empeorará tu herida...

Anna: No importa, lo que más importa en este momento es el Golem...

Yoh: Cómo puedes decir eso en tu estado?, Estás grave, debo lle... –cae boca abajo en las piernas de Anna.

Anna: Lo ves?, tú también estás grave, ambos estamos perdiendo sangre...

Yoh: ... –se levanta un poco y la mira- Yo puedo resistir, tú no...

Manta: Quieren que vaya por Fausto?

Fausto: No es necesario, ya estoy aquí... –detrás de Manta con cara de cadáver.

Manta: -da un gran salto y se pone pálido- UAAAAAAAAAAA!!! FAUSTOO NO ME ASUSTES ASIIII!!

Fausto: Si no te molesta, me encargaré primero de Anna, Yoh –carga en sus brazos a Anna.

Yoh: Hazlo por favor, te la encargo mucho.

Anna: Yoh...

Red: Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yoh: Algo mareado por la sangre que estoy perdiendo, pero bien, ji, ji, ji. Amigos, mientras el Golem esté inmóvil debemos averiguar cómo detenerlo...

(se alejan caminando Horo, Ren y Lyserg)

Yoh: oo O-oigan, ¿qué les pasa?

Horo: ¬¬ Ya me tienes harto con eso, siempre quieres hacerte el héroe a pesar de que no sea una situación tan fácil.

Lyserg: Estoy seguro de que podremos con eso nn.

Ren: Si, estas solo son pruebas que debo afrontar para estar más cerca de mi trono.

Horo: Qué te sucede?, en realidad quien se quedará con el trono seré yo!

Lyserg: Cómo dicen?, La doncella Jeane será quien se quede con el trono.

Red: ..U ¿Por qué dicen tonterías?

Yoh: Je, je, así son, en realidad no le toman importancia nn. A pesar de que a veces nos tomamos las cosas a la ligera, siempre hemos estado juntos para vencer todas las adversidades que se nos han atravesado...ellos son muy buenos, así que por eso les encargo que detengan al Golem... –cae desmayado.

Red: Amigo!, ¡Oigan ayúdenme!, ¡Mi amigo está desmayado!

Horo: Tranquilo niño, ese tonto es muy fuerte, además es normal que se desmaye después de la sangre que perdió.

Ren: Si, no nos queda mas que terminar con su labor.

Lyserg: Además aquí está el doctor Fausto para curarlo nn.

El Golem comenzó a moverse bruscamente mientras se escuchaba el eco de la voz de Munzer reclamándole a los chicos su actitud. Lyserg llamó a su ángel Zeliel y todos, excepto Manta, Fausto y Anna, subieron en él y huyeron volando mientras el Golem los seguía por el cielo.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, Vanya se encontraba caminando hacia el edificio donde se encuentra Goldva para hablar con ella. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Goldva le había dicho que ella estaba destinada a ser la Reina Shaman, pero al parecer no habían avances en el torneo que demostraran aquella teoría.

Vanya comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad era cierto aquello, y si en verdad era más fuerte que Anna, ya que las veces que parecía que Anna podía leer su mente la asustaban demasiado, tanto que comenzaba a dudar de su propia fuerza.

Al llegar encuentra a Goldva en frente de una pantalla gigante observando lo que parece ser una batalla, casualmente aparecían los amigos de Yoh e...Yoh inconciente y recostado sobre el ángel de Lyserg.

Vanya: Qué sucede?, ¿Qué le pasa a Yoh? –detrás de Goldva.

Goldva: -voltea asustada- ¡Vanya!

Vanya: Veo que desde aquí tienes acceso a las batallas por si no quieres salir de aquí verdad?, pero, ¿qué le pasó a Yoh?

Goldva: Tuvo una batalla con el Golem primero y fue herido de gravedad, después con Hao Asakura y sus camaradas lo hirieron.

Vanya: Demonios!, ¿por qué no estuve ahí en esos momentos?, pude haberlo ayudado...

Goldva: Recibió la ayuda que necesitaba en esos momentos, la itako Anna llegó a salvarlo mientras caía del Golem.

Vanya: -aprieta los puños- Anna... Por cierto, yo tengo que preguntarte muchas cosas.

Goldva: De qué se trata?

Vanya: En verdad es cierto que tengo el nivel de Anna Kyouyama?... Porque comienzo a dudarlo, siempre parece ser que ella tiene mucha más fuerza que yo y un nivel mucho más alto, incluso a veces parece ser que puede leer mi mente...

Goldva: Es porque esa es una de las habilidades de la sacerdotisa Anna, pero esa es una habilidad que ella tiene desde que nació, pero ella la había perdido y por alguna razón que desconozco volvió a aparecer.

Vanya: Su habilidad volvió a aparecer? –frunce el seño.

Goldva: Si, al parecer es algo psicológico, no lo sé, no tengo mucha información sobre ello...

Vanya: -pensando- ¿Algo psicológico?...

Goldva: Se te ofrece algo más?

Vanya: No!, creo que iré a ayudarlos, no veo a Anna por ninguna parte.

Goldva: Está herida, Fausto se la llevó para curarla.

Vanya: En ese caso, creo que necesitan refuerzos –da media vuelta y sale del dormitorio.

Minutos después, en el bosque, se encuentran aún los chicos huyendo del Golem sobre el ángel de Lyserg. Por alguna razón el Golem sólo los sigue, lo cual se les hace extraño a todos, y lo atribuyen a que Redseb se encuentra con ellos y su padre no desea hacerle daño.

Horo: Hasta cuándo dejará de seguirnos?, por lo menos debería darnos la cara y pelear con nosotros.

Ren: No digas tonterías, sabes que es mucho más fuerte que nosotros.

Lyserg: nn Supongo que si, además nos hacen falta Ryu, Fausto e Yoh.

Ren: Es extraño que solo nos siga, debe estar planeando algo...

Red: No lo entiendo...papá...¿a caso no puedes verme?...

El Golem comenzó a lanzar ataques contra ellos sin control hasta que logró derribar a Zeliel con todo y sus tripulantes. Antes de llegar al suelo, el Golem pensaba atacarlos de nuevo mientras caían, al mismo tiempo que Redseb derramaba un par de lágrimas al ver con tristeza que el gran proyecto de su padre los atacaba sin piedad, pero antes de que lograra atacarlos, alguien, con movimientos realmente rápidos logró cortar los brazos del Golem, evitando así el ataque.

Ren: ... –cae de pie- ¿Qué fue eso?

Lyserg: No es un qué, es un quién!

Como en cámara lenta, observaron caer de pie a un chico con lentes oscuros usando un oversoul nunca antes visto, una especie de armadura con forma de jaguar cubría parte de su cuerpo...era Chocolove, de regreso al campo de batalla, y de regreso a la vida.

Choco: Vaya que son descuidados, ¿saben que pueden morir por un ataque de ese Golem?, y lo digo por experiencia.

Horo: Chocolove!

Red: E-es Chocolove!

Ren: Qué es ese oversoul?

Choco: Es mi nuevo oversoul, lo aprendí durante mi estancia dentro de los grandes espíritus, y es gracias a Mic y a mi nuevo espíritu acompañante, Pascal Avaf...

Lyserg: Estuvo dentro de los grandes espíritus?

Choco: Oversoul, Jaguarman! –con movimientos muy ágiles y rápidos sube al Golem y le corta una de las piernas mientras este cae.

Munzer: Cómo te atreves?, ¿A caso crees que vas a detenerme con ese nivel tan bajo?

Choco: Aún sabiendo que no podría, mi deber es detener todo esto...ya que todo comenzó por mi culpa.

Vanya: Creo que ustedes necesitan refuerzos –camina hacia ellos.

Horo: Vanya?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vanya: Supe que tienen problemas... –mira a Yoh- ¡Yoh!, ¿Está bien?

Ren: Si, solo está inconciente, ¿y cómo piensas ayudar?

Vanya: Posesión de objetos, Krane!

Munzer: No vale la pena, no podrán contra Golem... –de nuevo le salen los brazos y la pierna faltantes al Golem y le lanza un ataque a Vanya y a Chocolove.

Vanya: -esquiva el ataque y corre- ¿Cómo se puede destruir esta cosa?, ¡Los brazos volvieron a salirle!

Horo: El Golem tiene la capacidad de regenerarse, es un detalle que olvidaste al comenzar a pelear con él.

Red: Aunque no debió regenerarse porque había perdido la cabeza...ahora que la tiene de nuevo es casi imposible detenerlo...

Choco: -ataca rápidamente al Golem desde distintos puntos- Mi oversoul ya es más fuerte, aún así nos costará trabajo derrotarlo...

Lyserg: Creo que el punto débil del Golem debe ser su cabeza, desde ahí se controla todo.

Vanya: -ataca con su espada en diferentes puntos del Golem como Chocolove- ¿La cabeza?, será algo difícil.

Ren: -saca su cuchilla- Pero si atacan sin cuidado por todas las partes del Golem esa niña corre peligro, ella aún está dentro.

Red: Si, no pueden atacar sin cuidado, Seyram puede salir lastimada!

Horo: Demonios, qué debemos hacer...

Choco: Ya veré la forma de no herir a Seyram...mientras tanto, debo terminar de una vez con esto... –corre hacia la cabeza del Golem.

Vanya: -corre también hacia la cabeza- Krane!!

Red: NOOOOOO!!! –corre hacia el Golem.

Anna: Alto!!!

(Chocolove y Vanya son golpeados por Zenki y Goki, interrumpiendo los ataques y lanzándolos hacia unos árboles)

Red: OO Esos demonios!!!

Ren: OO Qué?

Horo: OO ¿Cómo?

Lyserg: Oo...

Vanya: ... –se pone de pie lentamente- Anna...

Anna: ... –llega caminando junto con Ryu, Manta y Fausto- Basta de juegos, yo seré quien ponga fin a todo esto...

Red: Anna! –con una sonrisa.

Choco: Estaba a punto de hacerlo!

Vanya: ... –en voz baja- lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda...

Anna: -lanza el rosario de los 1080 hacia el Golem y lo envuelve- Detención...

Munzer: ... -se paraliza junto con Seyram y el Golem- ¿Qué pasa?

Anna: Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no lastimar a nadie... –el rosario comienza a emitir descargas en el Golem y éste se queda sin energía.

(El Golem cae lentamente en el pasto y Anna se acerca junto con Ryu)

Ren: Vaya...quién iba a decir que Anna vencería tan rápido al Golem...

Vanya: -camina hacia Ren- Es verdad, fue demasiado rápido...

Anna: Ya es suficiente, ¿no crees Munzer? –abre la compuerta del Golem y toma a Seyram en sus brazos para entregársela a Ryu- Esto se terminó, ¿te dio algo bueno tu venganza?, lo único que conseguiste fue, agotar el pequeño cuerpo de tu hija arriesgando su vida, y asustar a tu hijo...

Munzer: ...Redseb?...

Red: Papá...¿si puedes verme?... –con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Munzer: ...Claro que si hijo...lo siento mucho...no fui un buen padre para ustedes, debí ponerles más atención y dejar un poco mis investigaciones...fui un pésimo padre y sólo logré obscurecer sus valiosos corazones... –con una sonrisa melancólica.

Red: No digas eso papá, siempre fuiste un buen padre –sonriendo y derramando lágrimas.

Munzer: Lamentablemente ahora no puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido...lo mejor será destruir el origen de todo esto...el Golem...

Anna: Destruirlo?, ¿A caso estás loco?, Por supuesto que no lo destruirán!

Ren: OO Cómo?

Horo: oo Eh?

Lyserg: oo Qué planeará?

Vanya: ¬¬ Esa mujer...

Munzer: oo Po-por qué no?

Anna: ... –baja del Golem- El Golem puede ser muy útil en la lucha contra Hao, nos servirá de mucho ya que Redseb y Seyram saben utilizarlo a la perfección, solo hay que hacerle unas cuantas mejoras al sistema y quedará como nuevo...y tal vez nos sirva para promocionar las Aguas Termales de Funbari, el Golem sería muy bueno para un comercial!

Fausto: nn Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es muy llamativo.

Manta: CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIEREN LUCRAR Y USAR DE UNA MANERA TAN TONTA E IRRESPONSABLE UN ARMA TAN PODEROSA?!

Yoh: ... –se levanta poco a poco, con la tela de Anna aún como torniquete- Ji, ji, ji, ji, ese sueño no deja en paz tu cabeza, ¿verdad Anna?

Anna: Je, no es solo un sueño, algún día seremos los dueños de las aguas termales más famosas de todo Japón.

Yoh: nn Je, je, seguro que lo lograremos Annita...

Anna: ... –lo mira y le sonríe tiernamente.

El Golem ahora estaba a salvo en las manos correctas, claro, sin contar que Anna deseaba usarlo para promocionar las Aguas Termales, pero eso era algo secundario, lo más importante era que el Golem estaba fuera del alcance de Hao...pero, ¿por qué Hao salvó a Yoh?, él nunca hacía nada que no lo beneficiara, ¿de qué forma pudo haberle beneficiado?...no lo sabían...

Vanya se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su dormitorio con un gran enojo por Anna, había interrumpido otro de sus planes, tal vez Anna se había anticipado a leer su mente y saber que sus intenciones no eran buenas al ir hasta ahí e intentar "ayudar" a detener al Golem...Anna siempre frustraba sus planes, pero comenzaba a formular uno que tal vez no fallaría, uno en el que investigaría lo más posible sobre esa "debilidad" de Anna, ese factor psicológico que hacía que su oni apareciera...cuando por fin lo investigara, lo usaría en su contra para sacarla de su camino...

Yoh y los demás regresaron también a sus dormitorios, claro, con el Golem. A Munzer también lo habían llevado con ellos, al parecer Anna lo había obligado a quedarse un poco más con ellos, pues necesitaba información y la supervisión de Munzer en cuanto al Golem.

Esa noche la pasaron muy tranquilos, antes de dormir, Fausto se dedicó a curar las heridas de Yoh, pues ya había curado a Anna mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Los niños pasaron la noche con ellos, en el dormitorio de Anna, Redseb y Seyram descansaron junto con ella e Yoh, Munzer pasó la noche con los espíritus acompañantes de los amigos de Yoh. El ambiente era tranquilo, ya que habían finalizado una de las batallas más significativas, por así decirlo, ya que habían ganado un arma más que podría o no ayudarles en su batalla final contra Hao...

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18 Melancolía

**Capítulo 18.- ****Melancolía**

Las cosas en la isla seguían poniéndose tensas, tanto por lo que ya había sucedido con Redseb y Seyram, como también porque cada vez se iba reduciendo más el número de equipos sobrevivientes a las rondas del torneo.

Chocolove por fin había regresado con su equipo y con sus demás amigos, con ayuda del equipo Gandara, Ryu había logrado regresar a ala vida a Chocolove, a pesar de que él había querido pagar un pequeño precio por lo que le había hecho a esos niños, el cual no le había dolido pagar, después de todo, al hacerlo, estaría poniéndose en los zapatos de los niños cuando perdieron a su padre, su única luz.

Yoh despertó temprano y caminó hacia una pequeña parte de bosque en la que había una pequeña cabaña, en la cual les gustaba pasar el tiempo a los integrantes del equipo The Ren. Ahí se encontraba su "gracioso" amigo, sentado en frente de un árbol con un par de lentes oscuros y Mic a su lado. Yoh se sentó a su lado y decidió comenzar a hablar con él.

Yoh: Cómo te sientes?

Choco: Mucho mejor, después de lo que hicieron los Gandara y mi maestro por mí, siento mi alma un poco más ligera.

Yoh: Es cierto que estuviste en el infierno?

Choco: Pues algo así, estuve en frente de las puertas del infierno y a punto de entrar en ellas, pero mi maestro me detuvo y me ayudó a entender que me encontraba dentro de una comuna de los grandes espíritus, y a regresar más fuerte que nunca, y con un nuevo espíritu acompañante, Pascal Avaf.

Yoh: Me alegro mucho, pero...Ryu me dijo que pagaste un precio a cambio de volver a la vida ¿no es así?

Choco: ...Así es... [se quita los lentes y sus ojos se ven blancos Lo que quise dar a cambio fue mi vista, pensé que si dejaba mis ojos sin luz, podría comprender mejor el sentimiento de esos niños.

Yoh: nn Y eso no es nada gracioso.

Choco: Lo sé, debo mejorar mis chistes ahora que tengo otra oportunidad de vivir...[se pone de pie en una roca y comienza a bailar Vive! Livin la vida loca!!

Yoh: ...

[Salen de la nada Horo y Ren y comienzan a golpearlo, involucrando sin querer a Yoh en su pequeña pelea

Red[caminando hacia ellos con Seyram de la mano Je, sus chistes son demasiado malos, ¿no crees?

Al parecer las cosas habían regresado a ser tranquilas como antes, Redseb estaba más calmado, pues había podido ver a su papá de nuevo y al parecer eso le había ayudado a Seyram. En esos momentos el pequeño niño sólo observaba a los shamanes golpeando a Chocolove a lo lejos, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la pequeña Seyram gracias al pésimo chiste de Chocolove...El objetivo de Chocolove se había cumplido, había hecho sonreír de nuevo a esos dos niños...

Mientras ellos se divertían golpeándose, en otra parte de la isla, en la base militar abandonada, se encontraba Hao hundido en su soledad, ya que había enviado a Opacho a un encargo especial para él. A Hao le gustaba estar solo, pero por otra parte, eso mismo le desagradaba en ocasiones, ya que era cuando comenzaba a reflexionar casi involuntariamente sobre su vida pasada, era cuando sus recuerdos lo acosaban con tal fuerza que incluso llegaba a llorar al tener esos recuerdos.

A pesar de ser el shaman más fuerte, le resultaba muy difícil contener el llanto en aquellas ocasiones en las que se sentía completamente solo en el mundo...la soledad también le afectaba mucho, el darse cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a su lado que pudiera brindarle lo que de pequeño le había faltado, al igual que durante toda su vida...aquello que le faltó para no cometer el error de volverse frío y despiadado y así perder a su único amigo...amor...principalmente el de...

Hao: Madre... [derramando lágrimas en gran cantidad con la mirada hacia el horizonte ...¿por qué tuvieron que hacerte eso...?

Sin darle mucha importancia, Hao sintió una presencia entrar en la base, debido al estado en el que se encontraba, no había puesto mucha atención en adivinar de qué se trataba aquella presencia, lo único que hizo fue secar sus lágrimas y voltear lentamente hacia atrás, topándose con una gran sorpresa que lo hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que pensaba momentos atrás...

Hao[muestra una pequeña sonrisa ¿A qué debo el honor de tu vista?

Anna: Eres un cínico, me debes una disculpa por lo que me hiciste, aún me duele la espalda a pesar de las curaciones de Fausto...Quería hablar contigo, pero creo que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo [de pie, como a tres metros de él

Hao: ¿Por qué lo dices[sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa

Anna: No intentes ocultarlo...puedo leer tu mente...te sientes solo...estabas llorando...

Hao: ...no, no voy a negarlo, en efecto, estuve llorando, pero esas son cosas que se supone nadie debe saber...

Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido, Hao acorrala a Anna contra la pared sin darle tiempo si quiera de quejarse. Anna a penas y pudo percatarse del movimiento de Hao, lo miraba temerosa y confundida por la mirada de Hao. La miraba intensamente a los ojos, no una mirada cualquiera, aquella mirada encerraba lo que Hao sentía en esos momentos y le pedía a gritos a Anna un poco de compañía y comprensión...deseaba que estuviera a su lado...deseaba que calmara su llanto...

Hao: Eres la única que conoce mi secreto... [baja la cabeza lentamente y la recarga en el hombro izquierdo de Anna

Anna[nerviosa, respira agitadamente ...Hao...

Hao[sin despegar la cabeza del hombro de Anna, sube lentamente ambas manos y toma los hombros de Anna delicadamente Sabes lo que hay en mi mente...ambos estamos solos en este mundo...¿por qué no hacernos compañía?...para mí sería un honor que estuvieras a mi lado...[cierra los ojos

Anna: H-Hao... [con la mirada al frente

De nuevo esa actitud débil la tenía confundida. ¿Hao llorando?, bueno, no lo culpaba, había pasado por mucho sufrimiento en la época en la que perdió a su madre, ¿y quién no?, Anna odiaba a sus padres, pero si los hubiera perdido en otra situación, también les lloraría, pero no, ese no era su caso...

Anna sintió una pequeña gota en el hombro, cuando se dio cuenta, Hao estaba en la misma posición de antes, con los ojos cerrados e intentando no derramar más lágrimas, pero en su expresión se notaba que era inevitable para él seguir llorando. Hao nunca había tenido con quién desahogar su llanto hasta ese momento, en el que silenciosamente rompía en llanto en el hombro de Anna. Aquel acto tenía asombrada a Anna, quien había estado a punto de golpearlo momentos atrás, pero al ver a Hao con esa actitud tan frágil, sintió un poco de compasión y decidió no alejar con un doloroso golpe al shaman, al mismo tiempo que se sentía mal por no estar reaccionando como debía. ¿Por qué negarle un rato de desahogo a alguien?, a pesar de tratarse de Hao Asakura, él también tenía sentimientos, y ella sabía muy bien qué era no tener con quién romper en llanto y sacar todo el dolor de tu pecho...lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era apoyarlo...

Anna: ...[lentamente sube sus manos a los hombros de Hao y los sostiene suavemente

Hao: ...[con voz calmada no tengo a nadie...ni siquiera a ti...[la abraza de la cintura...eso me hace sentir débil aunque no lo creas...[hunde su cara en el cuello de Anna a veces hasta este shaman necesita de alguien a su lado...alguien como tú que me de fuerzas...

Anna: ...Hao...

Hao[alza la mirada sin soltar la cintura de Anna y la mira a los ojos con algunas lágrimas Si tú fueras mía esto no sería tan difícil...[toca el rostro de Anna con una mano...te amo...

Lentamente, y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Hao acercó su rostro y sus labios a los de Anna, quien se encontraba realmente nerviosa. Admiró los labios de la itako por unos segundos para después besarlos con mucha calma y ternura, ternura que reflejaba el lado sensible de aquel shaman tan terrible. La ternura que reflejaba en esos momentos era la de un niño pequeño llorando por su madre...el sentimiento se transmitió a Anna, y en cuanto Hao comenzó a besarla, ella comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, sin responder al beso mientras apretaba los ojos intentando no dejar escapar aquellas gotas que reflejaban su dolor.

El dolor que ambos sentían por la misma soledad aumentaba con cada roce de sus labios. Anna no entendía su propia reacción, estaba tan triste que lo único que podía hacer era llorar y controlarse para no besarlo, pensaba en que tenía a alguien más que la amaba y que no debía besar aquellos labios...pues no eran los labios de Yoh...Yoh...otra razón para continuar llorando...

Al recordar a Yoh, Anna reaccionó un poco, y alejó despacio a Hao de sus labios y de su cuerpo, mirándolo confundida y, de nuevo, aterrada por la reacción de Hao.

Anna[con voz tranquila ...¿en qué estaba pensando?...

Hao: ...entiendo...en verdad tú...no puedes pertenecerme...[la mira melancólicamente

Anna: ¿Pertenecerte?, H-Hao, no soy un objeto, a-además ¿crees que iba a sentir algo después del golpe que me...?

Hao: ¿A qué viniste[cambia su expresión

Anna: Yo...quiero que me enseñes un poco a controlar al oni...

Yoh: Oigan muchachos, ¿alguien ha visto a Anna[sentado en el pasto bajo un árbol

Choco: Creo que yo "la vi" pasando por aquí [al lado de Horo (N/A: Mal chiste de Chocolove haciendo referencia a su reciente pérdida de la vista [ese tonto está ciego... XD)

Yoh: ..U...

Horo[le da un zape ¡No seas payaso!

Ren: Salió desde muy temprano, dijo que daría un paseo, pero ya son las 10 y media de la mañana y se fue como a las 7 u 8 [recargado en un árbol

Horo[recostado en el pasto ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Temes que haya ido con "el otro" mientras estabas dormido?

Yoh: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Anna no haría eso! ¡Además, aún se está recuperando de su herida!

Horo: Ay si!, ¿no crees que tiene derecho de vengarse de que la hayas engañado?, aunque no te culpo por engañar a esa terrible mujer con alguien más alegre.

Yoh: ¡Yo no la engaño! ÒÓ, ¡Yo la a...!

Red: ¿Alguien ha visto a mi papá[corriendo

Yoh: o.o No, que yo recuerde no.

Red: Es que lo estuve buscando y no lo veo.

Ren: Tal vez se fue a dar un paseo con su amigo inseparable Mikihisa.

Red: óò Tal vez, pero ya me preocupó, tampoco encuentro a Anna, o.o ¿creen que se haya tomado muy en serio que le dijera mamá y se fugó con mi papá?

Yoh: OO[se pone de pie

Horo[riendo a carcajadas ¿Ya ves Yoh?, no soy el único que piensa que Anna te engaña, y para colmo con un fantasma mucho mayor que ella, viudo y con dos hijos!!

Yoh: XX ELLA NO HARÍA ESO[se va trotando Voy a buscarla!

Red: óòU Y mi papá?

Choco: Ya volverá, seguramente sólo se fue a dar un paseo.

Red: óò...

En otra parte de la isla...

Silver: Vaya, al parecer las cosas en el torneo se están complicando mucho antes de lo que pensé [caminando por una plaza

Kalim[a su lado ¿Lo dices por la batalla de ayer?

Silver: Si, el equipo Kabbalahers tuvo una interesante batalla contra Yoh Asakura, además, el padre de esos niños era el espíritu que controlaba a la pequeña... es muy extraño que Hao se haya presentado para salvar a Yoh y a sus amigos.

Kalim: Si lo ves por el lado de Hao, a él le conviene evitar que Yoh destruya al Golem, ya que finalmente es lo que quiere.

Silver: Pero tú sabes que ese Golem es mucho más poderoso que Yoh, así que Yoh no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra él, entonces, ¿por qué se presentó Hao ahí?...

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras caminan, pero algo los distrae y ambos alzan la mirada. A lo lejos pueden observar a dos personas que ellos dos conocen, pero que no es común verlos juntos, es más, es demasiado extraño que estén ellos dos caminando juntos hacia no sé dónde, se trata de...

Silver: ¿Qué demonios hace Anna-chan con el temible Hao[se altera y casi grita

Kalim: ¡Guarda silencio o nos verán[lo jala y ambos se esconden detrás de un árbol

Anna[caminando tras Hao ¿Falta mucho?

Hao[la mira y sonríe mientras camina Tranquila, falta poco [se voltea de nuevo ¿No estás acostumbrada a caminar tanto?

Anna: De hecho si, me gusta caminar, pero...

Hao: Estando conmigo el camino se te hace eterno e incómodo, ¿no?

Anna: ...N-no exactamente...

Hao: Je, no tienes por qué fingir, leí tu mente, se que te es muy incómodo estar conmigo después de lo que pasó, no sabes cómo actuar y estás confundida...

Anna: ¿Co-confundida?, claro que no!

Hao: Je, no te molestes en negarlo, camina más rápido si deseas llegar pronto.

Silver[se cambia de árbol rápidamente para no ser visto Dios, ¿a dónde irán?

Kalim[a su lado ¿Tanto te interesa?

Silver: Es demasiada curiosidad, ¿qué hace Anna con Hao?, quiero saber a dónde se dirigen.

Kalim: Si tanto te preocupa vamos a seguirlos.

Silver: òo Sí!

Y así lo hicieron. Mientras Anna y Hao caminaban internándose en el bosque, Silver y Kalim continuaban siguiéndolos (N/A: Silver parece vieja chismosa, o el tipo ese del programa de TV de Infieles XDU). Cuando por fin decidieron detenerse, se dieron cuenta de que los habían guiado a una especie de círculo en el cuál no habían árboles (N/A: Como los círculos que dejan los OVNIS en los maizales, pero esto es en un bosque ..U), Hao se paró en medio de este y le hizo una seña a Anna diciéndole que se acercara. Silver y Kalim observaban atentamente lo que ambos hacían.

Hao[frente a ella Invoca a tu oni.

Anna: P-pero...

Hao: Sólo haz que aparezca, no es tan malvado como lo era antes, ahora puedes controlarlo un poco más, lo que voy a enseñarte es a tomar control completo de este demonio, así podrás usarlo como mejor te parezca.

Anna: ...está bien...

Obedeciendo a su "maestro", Anna hizo aparecer a su oni en frente de ella. Cuando éste apareció, su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Oni: QUÉ BIEN, QUÉ BIEN! Por fin mamá me necesita y me hizo aparecer sin necesidad de llamarla yo!

Anna: No te emociones tanto gran demonio, sólo te traje aquí para aprender a controlarte.

Oni: Pero mamá, ¿no crees que si no puedes controlar tus propios sentimientos, te será mucho más difícil controlarme?

Anna[abre mucho los ojos ¿A qué te refieres?

Hao: Él tiene razón Anna, lo primero que debes aprender a controlar, son tus propios sentimientos, de lo contrario no podrás controlar a un demonio que creaste con tu propio odio.

Anna[baja la mirada ...

Hao: Tranquila, estoy seguro de que podrás con las técnicas que voy a enseñarte...

Anna[voltea a verlo ...sí...

Caminando por la isla y buscando señales de Anna, Yoh comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía nada de ella, eran ya las 12 del día y no la veía en ningún establecimiento cercano, incluso había entrado a las tiendas de ropa que Anna acostumbraba visitar, pero para su mala suerte, ella no estaba en ninguna.

Yoh[se sienta en una banquita y suspira ...Anna, ¿en dónde estás?...

Manta: Yoh! ¿qué haces aquí[en frente de él con bolsas de compras y Fausto detrás de él

Fausto: ¿Tomando el sol?

Yoh: ¡Hola! Q-qué hacen aquí?

Manta: Salimos de compras, Anna nos dejó dinero en la mañana, por cierto, ¿no ha regresado?

Yoh: Ren me dijo que salió muy temprano a dar un paseo, pero no ha regresado, precisamente salí a buscarla.

Fausto: ¿La buscaste en las tiendas de ropa?

Yoh: Sí, ya la busque en todos los posibles lugares donde podría estar, incluso en los que no, pero aún así no la encuentro y...comienzo a preocuparme...

Fausto: No debes preocuparte, no creo que le pase nada a Anna, además de ser muy fuerte, tú sentirías si algo estuviera mal, ¿no lo crees?

Yoh: ¿Sentirlo?, cómo?

Fausto: Ya no es un secreto que amas a Anna más que a nadie Yoh, y no tiene nada de malo que se enteren los demás.

Yoh: O///O...

Manta[se sonroja –pensando- ¿La ama?

Fausto: Así que, si algo le pasara, tú tendrías un mal presentimiento, ¿no es así?

Yoh[sonrojado P-pues creo que si...

Manta: Bueno, ¿vienes con nosotros?, vamos a los dormitorios a dejar las compras.

Yoh: Eh...¡no!, me quedaré aquí por si veo a Anna, además estoy cerca de una de sus tiendas favoritas.

Manta: Está bien, nos vemos después, en cuanto encuentres a Anna avísanos.

Yoh: nn Está bien, nos vemos.

El "maestro" intentaba hacer meditar a Anna, una de esas preparaciones mentales como las que Kino acostumbraba ponerle a Anna, así que no era nada raro para ella, ya estaba acostumbrada incluso a meditar bajo cascadas con agua helada.

Mientras Anna lo hacía, Hao la miraba con una expresión muy tierna, pidiéndole a gritos corresponder a sus sentimientos...eso era algo imposible, Anna ya tenía alguien a quién querer y por quién vivir...pero ¿él?...¿qué pasaba con él?, no tenía a nadie, y Anna era la única mujer a la que amaba. No podía fijarse en ninguna otra mujer, incluso en sus camaradas, las Hannagumi son lindas físicamente, pero Hao no buscaba sólo belleza física, buscaba todo lo que sólo Anna podía darle, esa mirada inexpresiva, esos ojos intensos y oscuros que de vez en cuando desnudaban su alma, ese carácter tan fuerte y dominante, un espíritu libre que no deseaba ser dominado por nadie, su hermoso cabello dorado, sus apetecibles labios pálidos, su ironía, esa actitud de potro indomable...un sueño imposible, ese potro ya tenía domador...su hermano gemelo...

Anna[sentada en el césped con los ojos cerrados ¿Qué tanto estás pensando?

Hao[sale de sus pensamientos Eh?...sigue concentrándote, así no lo lograrás...

Anna[en la misma posición ¿Por qué tienes todos esos pensamientos?...

Hao: nn Porque me gustas, te lo dije desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Anna: ...¿por qué?...

Hao: Bueno, el por qué es algo difícil y extenso de explicar [camina hacia un árbol y se sienta a su sombra será mejor que lo explique en otra ocasión, ¿o prefieres leer mi mente?

Anna: No gracias, no quiero leer tus pensamientos mezclados con tus fantasías sexuales conmigo. [aún con los ojos cerrados

Hao: Je, je, je, je, me encanta tu forma de ser Anna nn.

Anna: ...

Hao[se recuesta en el césped con los ojos cerrados Sigues leyendo mi mente ¿no?

Anna: Ni quién quiera...

Hao[su rostro muestra una expresión diferente junto con una sonrisa pícara y espera unos segundos

Anna: ... [su expresión cambia y se enoja al mismo tiempo que se sonroja demasiado y se pone de pie rápidamente como un reflejo felino ¡Maldición Hao, deja de pensar esas cosas, eres un sucio pervertido sexual!

Hao[se ríe mucho Lo sabía, no puedes ocultarme nada, ¿a caso no habías dicho que no deseabas leer mi mente?

Anna: ¡Eres un tramposo!

Hao: Je, je, nn no me digas que no te agradó mi "pequeña fantasía" improvisada, yo no soy un niño como mi hermano.

Anna[se sonroja bastante Claro que no degenerado!!

Hao: Je, je, solo estaba bromeando, continuaremos con tu preparación [se pone de pie

Anna: Llevo media hora en la misma posición y no veo avances, ¿seguro que es una preparación?

Hao: Claro, no notas los resultados porque aún no comenzamos con tu entrenamiento, pero entre más pronto comencemos mejor.

Anna: Bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

Hao: Bien...demonio...

Oni: ¿Diga[en frente de él

Hao: Quiero que ataques a Anna con todas tus fuerzas ¿entendido?

Anna: ¿QUÉE?

Oni: ¿Atacar a mamá?, no puedo hacer eso, es mi mamá!, puedo lastimarla gravemente, je, je.

Hao: Haz lo que te ordeno, atácala con todas tus fuerzas.

Anna: ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? ¿matarme?, ese demonio es energía mía, así que tiene mi nivel!

Hao: Es por eso que debes enfrentarte a él con técnicas especiales, si logras aplicar al menos una de ellas para someter al demonio, estarás lista.

Anna: ...

Hao: Confía en mi...y confía sobretodo en ti, sólo así podrás superar esas debilidades...

Anna: ...[saca su rosario Está bien...

Hora y media más tarde, Yoh seguía caminando por los negocios de la isla, cerca de un sitio boscoso y algo apartado, en él, Yoh alcanzó a ver a dos personas caminando hacia él con algo de prisa, se trataba de dos oficiales del torneo, Silver y Kalim, los cuales se veían algo apurados, pero no tanto como para ignorar a Yoh.

Yoh: o.o ¡Silver, Kalim! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Silver[lo toma de un brazo y se alejan los tres del lugar Guarda silencio! No queremos causar problemas.

Yoh[caminando de espaldas XX Silver espera, voy a caerme si continúo caminando así!!

Silver[se detiene una vez lejos del lugar Está bien. Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

Yoh: o.o Lo mismo les iba a preguntar.

Kalim: Es que Silver...

Silver[le tapa la boca No, nada en especial!, espiábamos a dos participantes del torneo para asegurarnos de que no estuvieran cometiendo actos en contra de las reglas, es todo!

Yoh: o.o Y quiénes eran esos participantes?

Silver: Ah!, no los conoces nn! Je, je, no son lo suficientemente populares como para que sepas de ellos, je, je, bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿nos acompañas?, te dejamos si quieres en tu dormitorio.

Yoh: Gracias pero en realidad estoy buscando a Anna, no puedo irme.

Silver/Kalim: Oo! A Anna??

Yoh: oo Si...¿por qué ponen esa cara?

Kalim: No, no, por nada en especial ñnU!!

Silver: Si, no la hemos visto en todo el día, y no está por aquí!

Kalim: Bueno, debemos irnos, si la encuentras la saludas de nuestra parte!

Silver: nnU Adiós[se van corriendo

Yoh: oo...qué extraño... [sigue caminando hacia el frente

En el mismo círculo de árboles aún se encontraban "maestro" y "alumna". Anna mostraba un enorme cansancio, tanto que casi no tenía energías para sostenerse en pie, al ver esto, Hao se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, pero al hacer esto, Hao recibió una reacción violenta por parte de Anna, la cuál fue alejarlo con fuerza de ella quitando sus manos de sus hombros. Anna reflexionó sobre su propia reacción y decidió tranquilizarse, si, estaba estresada por el entrenamiento, pero no era justo tratar así a su "maestro".

Hao: Estás agotada.

Anna: Demasiado... [respira agitadamente y cae de rodillas en el pasto

Hao[se arrodilla detrás de ella y la toma de los hombros Estás progresando, en estos momentos desapareció tu demonio al verte agotada, pero en esta ocasión, si te diste cuenta, no logró alimentarse de tu energía, y ese es un gran progreso Anna.

Anna[respira agitadamente tratando de controlar su cansancio

Hao: Es todo por hoy, después podemos seguir con tu entrenamiento [se pone de pie y la ayuda a ponerse de pie

Anna: Gracias... [sus piernas están algo torpes y tropieza quedando en los brazos de Hao, quien la atrapa al ver que estaba a punto de caer

Hao: ¿Estás bien[la mira tiernamente

Anna[lo mira y desvía la mirada Sí...estoy bien... [se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida del bosque

Hao: ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Anna: No, gracias, puedo llegar sola...

Caminando a solas, Anna sólo pensaba en todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente mientras estaba entrenando con el demonio. Recordó inevitablemente la forma en la que Yoh le ayudó a vencer al oni años atrás, y la promesa que él le había hecho de cuidarla y ayudarla para superar su problema, y creía haberlo superado, pero con la repentina aparición de Vanya sus pensamientos volvieron a desordenarse y la inseguridad la había invadido de nuevo, aún sabiendo que ella es más bonita que Vanya, y aún sabiendo que Yoh la quería, las dudas asaltaban su pensamiento al creer que por su carácter fuerte, Vanya tendría ventaja sobre el asunto...Después de caminar un poco, Anna logró divisar no muy lejos la figura de un chico de pie, delgado y con el cabello largo, el cual tenía una pose como de estar esperando, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y con un semblante muy tranquilo...ese era su Yoh.

Entre más se acercaba a él podía apreciar mejor la expresión de ternura y tranquilidad de su amado prometido, el cual sólo le sonreía sutilmente mientras la observaba acercarse lentamente. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de él, se detuvo en frente y lo miró inexpresivamente.

Yoh[en la misma posición, con las manos en los bolsillos ...Bienvenida Anita, qué bueno que estás bien...

Anna[lo mira sorprendida y después se arroja en sus brazos ...

Yoh[la mira extrañado mientras la abraza ¿Qué sucede Anita? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te sucedió algo?

Anna: ...No es nada, sólo...estoy cansada...y quiero que me abraces...

Yoh[le sonríe tiernamente No tienes que pedírmelo, me encanta tenerte así... [la abraza más fuerte

Anna: ...Yoh... [recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh y lo abraza más fuerte

Aquél momento fue mágico para la itako, era tranquilizante encontrarse entre los brazos de su prometido después de haber pasado por ese duro entrenamiento, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, pero estar así con Yoh la hacía sentirse mucho mejor, ver su rostro sonreírle, oír su voz preguntando por ella...por otra parte, para Hao no era nada grato. Hao se encontraba detrás de los árboles escondido, observando aquella deprimente escena para sus ojos, seguía pensando el por qué del asunto, por qué tenía que ser Yoh quien tuviera a Anna a su lado, él no la necesitaba, a veces hasta pensaba que en realidad no la valoraba como debía...pero también sabía que eso no era cierto, leyendo la mente de Yoh, podía enterarse de que sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes que los que Anna tenía por él...así es, era triste, pero ambos se correspondían...lo único que le quedaba era observar la escena con el alma llena de tristeza y melancolía...frustrado por saber que, aún ayudándola, ella no podía pertenecerle...

Hao: Ni siquiera siendo amable puedo ganarte Anna...

Continuará...


	19. Chap 19 El primer intento

**Capítulo 19.-**** El primer intento**

Las batallas en el torneo continúan y el ambiente se hace más pesado, ya que con cada batalla se va reduciendo el número de participantes que tienen posibilidades de pasar a las finales. Yoh y sus amigos piensan mucho en que hay posibilidades de que ambos equipos, The Ren y Aguas Termales Funbari, se enfrenten en un futuro durante las batallas finales.

Todos habían decidido tomar un descanso mientras no tuvieran alguna batalla oficial, después de la batalla del Golem todos habían perdido poder espiritista, una de las razones por las que Anna también había interrumpido aquella batalla, si se quedaban sin furyoku lamentarían las consecuencias. A decir verdad Anna también estaba cansada después del entrenamiento con Hao, estaba agotada física y mentalmente, era un gran esfuerzo para ella controlar sus emociones y sus pensamientos mientras peleaba contra su demonio, ya que este usaba como provocación una serie de escenas del pasado de Anna para que ella se molestara y se viera forzada a pelear. Era realmente agotador para ella...por lo que aún seguía dormida, a pesar de ser siempre de las primeras en levantarse, esta mañana era diferente, se sentía muy cansada y le dolía el cuerpo. Anna yacía dormida en el futon recostada de lado y con las cobijas hasta el cuello, eran las diez y media de la mañana y Anna no se había levantado, esta vez incluso Yoh le había ganado, ya que también permanecía recostado en el futon mirando el rostro de Anna...le gustaba contemplarla dormida, le encantaba su expresión angelical, sus labios y sus mejillas rosadas mientras dormía, ya que despierta no mostraba con facilidad tanta ternura, pero eso era algo que a Yoh le gustaba, las muchas facetas que podía tener Anna si se lo proponía...

Yoh: [recostado de lado mirando el rostro de Anna] ...¿hasta cuándo despertarás?...te ves muy linda así, pero ya quiero darte los buenos días...ji, ji, esta vez no podrás reclamarme nada, me desperté mucho antes que tú n_n...pero...me pregunto por qué estás tan cansada, ayer que te encontré te veías muy agotada, lo estabas, tanto que en cuanto llegaste al dormitorio te quedaste dormida...¿en donde habrás estado ayer?...

Anna: [comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos y suspira] ...Yoh...¿qué hora es?

Yoh: n_n Ji, ji, buenos días Annita, dormiste tanto que tus mejillas están rosadas.

Anna: [se talla un poco los ojos adormilada] Te pregunté qué hora es...

Yoh: Son las diez y media n_n.

Anna: [sorprendida] ¿Diez y media?, ¿y por qué no me despertaste?

Yoh: n_n Porque te veías tan linda dormida que no quería despertarte...

Anna: [se sonroja un poco] Tonto, sabes que siempre me levanto temprano, ¿qué van a decir los demás?

Yoh: n_n No tienen por qué decirte nada, te tienen tanto miedo que no se atreverán a abrir la boca!

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yoh: Acéptalo Annita, eres aterradora! Je, je, je n__n!

Anna: ¿Cómo que aterradora? ¿Quieres que te de una lección? [lo agarra del cuello, se sienta sobre él y comienza a "ahorcarlo" mientras lo sacude de arriba abajo azotando su cabeza contra la almohada]

Yoh: ñ__ñ Ji, ji, ji, A-Annita n-no r-respiro! [trata de quitarse las manos de Anna del cuello]

Anna: Eres un tonto! Deberías tenerme más respeto, soy la Itako Anna!

Yoh: Y por eso te quiero n_n...

Anna: [se detiene sin quitar sus manos del cuello de Yoh, se sonroja y lo mira] ...

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos minutos, Anna sobre Yoh, no podían moverse, era como si sus miradas fueran hipnotizantes para ambos y no pudieran ordenarle a sus cerebros moverse. La mirada de Yoh era muy tierna, con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre solía mostrar, Anna solo lo miraba un poco sorprendida y sonrojada en una especie de shock, pero lo que la hizo salir de este fue un dulce y cálido beso en los labios por parte de su prometido, un beso corto y no muy rápido, pero si uno que había logrado que Anna se sonrojara un poco más.

Después de este beso, Anna de nuevo miró a los ojos a su prometido, aún podía contemplar en su rostro esa tierna sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por el atrevimiento, lo que Yoh no se esperaba era lo que venía. Anna acercó su rostro un poco más al de Yoh mientras lo miraba a los ojos, al ver esto, Yoh sólo contempló los rosados labios de Anna acercándose, y al estar más cerca, Yoh acercó sus labios a los de Anna para por fin juntarlos.

Mientras se besan, Yoh toma de la cintura a Anna con ambas manos, y ya que Anna no ha quitado sus manos del cuello de Yoh, en vez de ahorcarlo, comienza a darle pequeñas caricias a su prometido en el cuello para después subir a su rostro.

Se besaban tiernamente sin detenerse, no eran besos desesperados ni feroces, eran besos tiernos y delicados que ambos disfrutaban mucho. Después de unos minutos, sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla, Yoh gira cuidadosamente para colocar a Anna debajo de él, dejan de besarse por un momento y ambos se miran a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, casi de inmediato unen de nuevo sus labios y regresan a ese cálido beso. Las sensaciones que Yoh había sentido anteriormente al intentar hacer suya a Anna estaban regresando, esta vez mezcladas mucho más con el gran amor que le tiene a su prometida, y ya que habían regresado esas sensaciones, Yoh no pudo resistir comenzar a deshacer el nudo de la cinta de la yukata de Anna, al sentir esto, Anna coloca una mano en el hombro de Yoh mientras tiembla un poco. Ella también deseaba estar con Yoh, y las dudas que la acechaban cuando Yoh intentaba estar así con ella, desaparecieron en esos momentos, Anna se dejaba llevar mientras también deshacía el nudo de la yukata de Yoh para ayudarlo un poco. Al terminar de deshacer el nudo, Yoh mete sus manos debajo del camisón de Anna para acariciar la piel de su cintura y su vientre, con esto Anna reaccionó temblando de nuevo, sentía mariposas en el estómago mientras sentía las cálidas manos de Yoh tocando su piel desnuda, mientras Yoh explora la piel de su cintura, Anna lo toma de los brazos y después desliza sus manos dentro de la yukata de Yoh, acariciando desde su vientre hasta su pecho, lo cual hace a Yoh estremecerse un poco. Le resultaba maravilloso que Anna estuviera respondiendo de esa manera a sus caricias, ya que en ocasiones pasadas solía detenerlo o alguien los descubría...esta vez era diferente, y parecía que podían llegar tan lejos como quisieran...Yoh comienza a besar el cuello de Anna, ella jadea un poco mientras acaricia tiernamente el cabello de Yoh...todo era perfecto en esos momentos, Yoh pensaba llegar tan lejos como Anna se lo permitiera, esta vez sería diferente, podría demostrarle a Anna cuánto la amaba de una forma muy especial...

Tamao: [fuera de los dormitorios] Joven Yoh! Señorita Anna!

Anna: [se sienta rápidamente agitada tirando a un lado a Yoh] Yoh, es Tamao! [en voz baja]

Yoh: [se arrodilla y comienza a acomodarse de nuevo la yukata] Si, si, ¡qué oportuna! ¿no crees?, ji, ji ñ///nU.

Anna: [sonrojada] Ve a abrir la puerta mientras me arreglo [se acomoda el camisón]

Yoh: Está bien [le da un beso corto en los labios y Anna se sonroja] Te amo [sale de la habitación y se dirige al recibidor]

Anna: [se sonroja y lo mira alejarse] ...

Yoh: [abre un poco la puerta y sonríe] Hola Tamao! [tiene la yukata abierta del pecho]

Tamao: [se sonroja un poco y sonríe] Buenos días joven Yoh! ¿Durmieron bien usted y la señorita Anna?

Yoh: Si, muchas gracias.

Tamao: Estábamos preocupados porque no llegaban a desayunar.

Yoh: Ji, ji, no te preocupes, estábamos tan cansados que nos quedamos dormidos.

Tamao: ¿Cansados?

Anna: [desde adentro] Yoh ¿quién es? [se asoma a la puerta con la yukata desacomodada y un poco abierta] Ah, hola, buenos días Tamao.

Tamao: [se sonroja y se sorprende al ver a Anna en esas condiciones] Aaah! Buenos días señorita Anna!!

Yoh: [mira a Anna y se sonroja poniéndose nervioso] A-Anna! E-Enseguida voy, re-regresa a la habitación!

Anna: Eh? ¿No quieres que esté aquí, estás ocupado? [frunce el seño mientras una parte de su yukata se desliza dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho]

Yoh: [al notar su hombro descubierto se sonroja más] N-no Anna! E-es solo que creo que deberías regresar a la habitación, en seguida voy!

Tamao: [sonrojada] Lo-lo lamento mucho joven Yoh! Debí suponer que al decirme que estaban "cansados" era porque habían estado ocupados, ¡lo siento mucho, creo que los interrumpí!

Yoh: N-no! No es lo que tu piensas Tamao! [se sonroja mucho]

Tamao: Lo siento, lo siento! El desayuno estará listo para cuando deseen ir a desayunar! [da media vuelta y corre hacia los dormitorios]

Yoh: [sonrojado y con una gotita en la cabeza] ...Dios, ahora Tamao pensará mal...[cierra la puerta]

Anna: ¿Y no tiene motivos?, si mal no recuerdo llegó en un "mal momento" para ti.

Yoh: -///- Si pero no quería que se imaginara cosas que no pasaron...

Anna: [se acerca a Yoh y lo toma de la cara] No pasaron porque las interrumpió, ¿no es así?

Yoh: [la mira y se sonroja] A-Annita...

Anna: ¿A caso no vas a terminar lo que empezaste? [le sonríe con una mirada pícara]

Yoh: Ji, ji [la toma de los muslos y la carga quedando ella de frente a él] Creo que ya no tengo ganas! [camina hacia la habitación]

Anna: [sonríe y lo abraza por el cuello] Pero que mal hombre me tocó como esposo! No quiere cumplir con sus obligaciones!

Yoh: Es que me encanta dejarte en suspenso! [comienza a darle pequeños besos en el cuello]

Anna: Je, que malo...[lo besa]

Tamao: [recalentando el desayuno] ... –pensando- Tal vez el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna ya...¡no!, no lo creo, además el joven Yoh no tiene ese tipo de actitud...y aunque fuera así...están en todo su derecho, después de todo ellos...algún día van a casarse... [baja la mirada] ...joven Yoh...

Jun: n_n ¿Qué estás haciendo? [detrás de Tamao]

Tamao: O///OU Señorita Jun!! [da un salto hacia atrás y se tropieza, tirando unas ollas, mismas que le caen en la cabeza] _U Ah...

Jun: O_O Tamao! ¿Estás bien? [se arrodilla frente a ella]

Tamao: ñ_ñU Si, no se preocupe, e-es que me tomó por sorpresa.

Jun: n_n Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre [la ayuda a levantarse y a levantar ollas].

Tamao: ñ_ñ Muchas gracias.

Jun: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Tamao: Estoy recalentando el desayuno para la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh.

Jun: Cierto, no vinieron a desayunar con nosotros, n_n tal vez se quedaron dormidos.

Tamao: Si...[se sonroja] -///- Creo que llegué en un mal momento, al parecer estaban "ocupados"...

Jun: owo Oh, je, je, ya veo, n_n esos dos no pueden estar separados ni un momento...n__n Qué romántico!!

Tamao: ñ_n je...[mira el microondas] Ya casi está...

Anna: [sonrojada, empuja un poco a Yoh, cortando el beso] Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar...

Yoh: [recostado sobre ella en el futon] ¿Qué sucede Annita?

Anna: [se sienta y se acomoda la yukata] Si tardamos más pensarán mal...

Yoh: [confundido] Pe-pero tú dijiste que querías...

Anna: [se pone de pie] Apresúrate, ponte algo. [camina hacia un ropero y saca su vestido negro]

Yoh: TT-TT Está bien... [se pone de pie y va a buscar su ropa]

Anna: ... [se quita la yukata y habla en voz baja] ...aún no estoy lista...tal vez en otra ocasión...

Más tarde, Anna había salido a dar un paseo a escondidas de todos, ya que estaba por encontrarse con Hao para seguir con su entrenamiento, si, el oni no había desaparecido a pesar de las muestras de amor que últimamente su prometido le había dado, entonces, ¿qué era lo que hacía que ese oni permaneciera ahí?, ¿a caso aún estaba insegura sobre algo?, era algo que debía averiguar antes de que Hao tomara ventaja de eso y volviera a decirle cosas que ella no deseaba escuchar. Mientras, Yoh y los demás caminaban por la isla esperando que llegara algún anuncio de combate para esa tarde, era tan aburrido para ellos cuando no tenían un buen combate...

Choco: Parece mentira, pero últimamente he "visto" menos equipos, ya se han eliminado a varios equipos que participaron en las batallas.

Ren: Si pero eso solo demuestra que los más fuertes seremos los que pasemos a las siguientes etapas.

Horo: Si, no tiene caso que se queden una bola de equipos de tercera para competir por el trono.

Manta: Lo dicen muy fácil, pero no se han puesto a pensar que los equipos más fuertes serán con los que les toque pelear en las semifinales.

Yoh: Para eso aún falta mucho Manta, además en todo el tiempo que tengamos libre podremos entrenar y perfeccionar nuestras técnicas.

Horo: Por cierto, hoy no está tu gruñona novia contigo, ¿por fin decidió dejarte en paz?

Yoh: Uh?, no, en realidad Anna dijo que daría un paseo, quise ir con ella pero al parecer quería estar sola.

Horo: ¿Sola o con "el otro"?

Yoh: SO-LA ¬¬.

¿?: Será mejor que estés más al pendiente de tu prometida Yoh Asakura [dice una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, ojos color miel y un óvalo rojo en la frente, trae puesto un vestido blanco largo y de tirantes]

Yoh: o.o Uh?...pero quié...

Ryu: *w* AAAH!! PRINCESA SATI!!!

Sati: Cómo has estado, Ryunosuke n_n?

Manta: Ryu, ¿quién es esta señorita?

Ryu: Tengo el honor de presentarles a la líder del equipo Gandara, la hermosa princesa Sati.

Sati: Es un placer conocerlos guerreros n_n.

Horo: ¿Guerreros o.o?

Manta: Es un placer señorita n_n.

Ren: No bajen la guardia, esta mujer tiene demasiado poder... [con los brazos cruzados, mirando seriamente a Sati]

Sati: Tao Ren, tu carácter fuerte oculta la debilidad que tu corazón a veces deja escapar...

Ren: Eh?

Sati: No te preocupes, estoy de su lado n_n, nuestro propósito también es acabar con Hao.

Yoh: o.o Uh!, se me olvidaba, muchas gracias por haber resucitado a Chocolove.

Sati: n_n...Yoh, toma esto como un gran consejo, y una gran advertencia, debes poner especial atención en Anna Kyouyama, de lo contrario algo trágico sucederá para ella y para ti...

Yoh: ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Algo le va a suceder a Anna?

Sati: No será algo del tipo físico, como que vaya a enfermar o a lastimar alguna parte de su cuerpo, lamento no poder decirte más, pero si no haces algo para destruir a ese demonio que guarda dentro de ella, la confusión y el miedo en su corazón se harán cada vez más grandes hasta que ella...

Manta: ... [asustado]

Horo: ...

Ren: ...

Ryu: ...

Yoh: ...¿Ha-hasta que ella qué? [asustado]

Sati: Lo siento, no puedo darte más información u_u.

Yoh: X___xU Demonios.

Sati: Pero no pases por alto la advertencia, espero que no lo olvides, haz todo lo posible por destruir a ese demonio, de lo contrario no solo le causará problemas a ella, a ustedes también les traerá consecuencias. Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Ryunosuke.

Ryu: ^w^ A mi también me encantó verla señorita Sati!

Ren: Espera, antes de que te vayas, ¿por qué cuando llegaste nos llamaste guerreros?

Sati: Je, eso es algo de lo que aún no puedo hablarles Tao Ren [le sonríe y da media vuelta alejándose de ellos].

Ren: ...por qué nos habrá llamado guerreros?

Horo: Ya Ren! Tal vez fue un halago! Tú no sabes si ha visto nuestras batallas y por eso nos dice guerreros, le parecemos tan impresionantemente fuertes que incluso hasta se ha de haber enamorado de mi *//* Ji, ji, Sati es linda!

Choco: Enamorada de ti?, hasta sin verla percibí que no tiene interés en un mocoso como tú...

Horo: ¿Qué quieres decir Chocolatoso?, ¡Soy más hombre que tú!

Yoh: ...¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que algo trágico pasaría?

Manta: Pues en vez de pensar en eso haz caso a la advertencia, ¿sabes por lo menos en dónde está Anna en estos momentos?

Yoh: o_o...

En el bosque...

Anna: Detención!!! [con el rosario en las manos intenta dominar al demonio, se esfuerza mucho y se ve cansada]

Hao: Sigue así Anna, ya casi lo paralizas [de pie en la rama de un árbol, observándola]

Oni: ... [se va debilitando y cae de rodillas]

Anna: Ahora si... [toma una tablilla negra y encierra al demonio dentro de ella]...Huh...lo logré...[cae de rodillas]

Hao: Anna! [baja de un salto y corre hacia ella] ¿Estás bien? [la toma de los hombros]

Anna: Si...e-estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareada [respira con dificultad]

Hao: Me alegro, ¿sabes?, tu fuerza ha aumentado, el primer día de entrenamiento no hubieras resistido tanto tiempo utilizando esas técnicas.

Anna: Me alegro...entre más pronto me haga fuerte, más pronto me olvidaré de mis problemas...

Hao: ...y más pronto dejarás de acudir a mi...

Anna: Uh? [voltea a verlo]

Hao: Es la verdad, en cuanto puedas controlar a ese demonio no tendrás por qué pedirme ayuda...y extrañaré mucho tu compañía Anna... [con una sonrisa melancólica]

Anna: ...N-no seas tonto... [desvía la mirada] desde un principio me ofreciste tu ayuda y sabías que si aceptaba, nuestra relación sólo sería una especie de tratado de paz...

Hao: Pero sabías por qué te ofrecí mi ayuda desde el principio... [la toma de la barbilla] ...lo que siento por ti es muy grande, tan grande que...no me importó que sólo me usaras para controlar a tu demonio...

Anna: P-pero [le quita la mano de su barbilla] ...no debiste aceptar si sabías que sólo iba a usarte...

Hao: Acepté porque no importa...

Anna: Uh? [lo mira]

Hao: No importa que me uses, mientras esté a tu lado... [la mira a los ojos mientras acerca su rostro al de ella]

Anna: ... [lo mira un poco sonrojada y de repente suenan sus oráculos virtuales] Eh? [mira su oráculo]

Hao: Hm... [mira su oráculo] Vaya, parece que tienes un combate Anna.

Anna: ...será hoy...no estoy segura de poder hacer algo con dos días de entrenamiento...será mejor que use a Zenki y Goki de nuevo...

Hao: Jejeje, me sorprendes Anna, ¿a dónde se fue tu seguridad?

Anna: Tonto, no es por ser insegura, es algo riesgoso, si llego a perder el control del oni durante la batalla puedo causar una desgracia...como en la última batalla que tuve...

Hao: Créeme, estás lista, te falta un poco de práctica, pero estoy seguro de que podrás con esta batalla sin ningún problema, además, mientras mantengas tu mente en armonía, ese demonio no podrá absorber ni un poco de tu furyoku.

Anna: ... [suspira] Supongo que tienes razón, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Hao: Jeje, eres linda incluso cuando eres insegura n_n.

Anna: Tonto! ¬¬

(En ese momento los oráculos de Yoh y los demás suenan)

Yoh: Uh?... [mira su oráculo]

Ryu: Mmm [mirando su oráculo] Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari...

Horo: Oh, tu novia tiene un combate hoy...jiji, y no sabes ni en dónde está!

Yoh: Estoy seguro de que como ya se enteró de que tiene un combate, no tarda en regresar a los dormitorios.

Ren: Esperemos, su combate es en tres horas.

Manta: Si, tiene que prepararse.

Choco: Si quieren puedo pedirle a Mic que la busque.

Hao: No hace falta... [aparece frente a ellos en una llama sobre el espíritu de fuego, Anna está a su lado]

Manta: Hao!!!

Yoh: Hao?... [mira al lado de Hao] ANNA???

Hao: n_n Disculpen la tardanza, Anna me pidió que la trajera en cuanto vio que tenía un combate pero me distraje un poco en el camino.

Anna: Si [el espíritu de fuego los baja y Anna mira a Hao] Gracias.

Hao: n_n Te veré después [el espíritu de fuego lo sube de nuevo y habla desde arriba] Adiós hermanito! Nos veremos después n_n! [desaparecen]

Ryu: D-Doña Anna! Me-Me alegra que esté bien!

Horo: HAHA!!! Lo ves Yoh? Te dije que sabía dónde estaba Anna!! HAHAHAHA!!! [risa burlona]

Anna: Y según tú en dónde estaba? [lo mira muy feo]

Horo: ._.U Mmm, sabes?, lo olvidé, después los veo! [se va corriendo]

Yoh: A-Anna! [mueve la cabeza lentamente como muñeco y la mira]

Anna: Dime.

Yoh: A-Anna...p-por qué estabas con Hao??? [traumado XD]

Anna: Ah, eso?, lo encontré en el camino y se ofreció para traerme, es todo.

Yoh: E-En serio?

Anna: ...si no me crees es tu problema! [molesta da media vuelta y se dirige a los dormitorios]

Yoh: A-Anna espera!! No es eso!! [camina tras ella]

Más tarde, en la arena de batallas el equipo de los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari esperaban ansiosas al equipo que sería su oponente, mientras, en el público, Hao y sus hombres observaban a Anna al igual que Yoh y sus amigos, Yoh esperaba que no se repitiera el incidente de la última batalla que Anna había tenido, el oni había asesinado a tres personas inocentes, porque a pesar de todo sabían, él y Anna, que no eran malos, y era algo de lo que Anna también se sentía mal.

Hao pensaba que era poco con dos días de entrenamiento para Anna, le faltaba tiempo para poder controlar al demonio en su totalidad, pero aún así sabía que Anna no era débil y que podría fácilmente controlar al oni, claro, siempre y cuándo no comenzara a pensar en sus debilidades de nuevo.

Radim: [en medio de la arena de batallas] Bienvenidos al combate estelar de ésta tarde señoras y señores! Las hermosas señoritas del equipo Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari contra el equipo Réquiem!!!

Manta: [en las gradas] Equipo Réquiem?, tienen un nombre algo tétrico...

Yoh: Sí, y su apariencia no es tan diferente... [de pie sosteniendo una gran bandera que tiene escrito "Ánimo Anna!!! Eres la mejor!!!"]

Manta: Uh?... [mira la bandera] Yoh por qué trajiste esa bandera o_oU?

Horo: Jaja, es que teme que le bajen a su novia y quiere demostrarle que la quiere más que Hao!

Yoh: Eso no es cierto ¬¬, la traje porque pensé que era buena idea para apoyar a Anna, Ryu me dio la idea [señala a Ryu].

Ryu: Vamos Doña Anna!!!! Usted es la mejor!!! También Tamao y la señorita Jun!!! [agitando su bandera que tiene escrito "Ánimo Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari!!!"].

Horo: Vamos Yoh di la verdad! Te estás poniendo celoso porque Anna está saliendo con Hao y además porque él la apoya más que tú en los combates ¬¬...

Yoh: Uh? Por qué dices eso o.o?

Ren: Ja, qué no has visto? Mira hacia allá... [señala otra zona de las gradas]

Yoh: Uh?...UAAAH O__O!!

(Se ve a lo lejos una gran manta que dice "Ánimo Anna!!!" y muchas mantas más pequeñas con el mismo mensaje, las cuales sostienen los sirvientes de Hao)

Yoh: ...ese Hao...me las va a pagar ¬¬*...[apretando el puño y los dientes]

Hao: Je...parece que a Yoh le molesta el apoyo que le damos a Anna n_n.

Opacho: La señorita Anna se pondrá feliz con el apoyo que le da el señor Hao, Opacho hizo un dibujo para ella [agita su banderita con el dibujo que hizo].

Hao: Bien pensado Opacho n_n, nada mejor para hacer sentir a Anna que la apreciamos.

Luchist: La señorita Anna es muy fuerte, en verdad es la candidata perfecta para ser su esposa señor Hao, jeje, espero que le vaya muy bien con ella.

Hao: Je, estoy haciendo lo que puedo Luchist, pero gracias por el apoyo.

Vanya: Hola Yoh! [llega corriendo y lo abraza por detrás] Anna es quien va a pelear?

Yoh: ñ_nU Si, su combate está a punto de comenzar.

Vanya: Uh...[mira la bandera de Yoh] Je, qué buena forma de darle ánimos a Anna, aunque creo que no lo necesita.

Yoh: Sí, aunque no lo necesite quiero que sepa que estoy con ella n_n.

Vanya: ...

Manta: Espero que ésta vez no suceda nada malo...

Red: Anna se ve algo insegura, pero yo creo que podrá contra ellos [sentado al lado de Seyram mientras bebe jugo de manzana]

Sey: ...

Ryu: Doña Anna y las chicas podrán sin ningún problema! [agitando con entusiasmo su bandera]

Ren: Aunque si se ve algo distraída Anna, me pregunto en qué estará pensando...

Horo: Tal vez en lo que estuvo haciendo con Hao toda la mañana, jeje!

Yoh: ò__ó Qué pudieron haber hecho? Anna no haría nada malo con Hao!

Horo: Jeje, hicieron cositas malas!!

Yoh: __ Aaaah! Que no!

Radim: Que comience el combate!!

R-1: Posesión de objetos, Joel en lápida! [su posesión es un gran mazo de piedra]

R-2: Posesión de objetos, Franz en espada! [su posesión es una espada de piedra a su tamaño]

R-3: Posesión de objetos, Klause en collar! [el espíritu de un perro posesiona el collar y el perro se materializa tomando un color plateado]

Tamao: Posesión de objetos, Conchi en tablilla!!

Jun: Pai Long! [Pai Long avanza hacia el frente]

Anna: Aquí voy...

Hao: Tú puedes Anna...

Anna: La primera cuenta de mi rosario simboliza a mi padre... [mueve su rosario azul]

Yoh: Qué?...A caso Anna va a invocar algún espíritu?...

Vanya: Invocar?

Manta: Sí, Anna es una itako.

Vanya: Qué es una itako?

Yoh: Son sacerdotisas que tienen la habilidad de invocar a los espíritus, no importa en dónde se encuentren o incluso si ya han conseguido el descanso eterno...pero...qué es lo que va a hacer Anna?....

Vanya: ...una itako... [mirando atentamente a Anna]

Anna: ...La segunda cuenta de mi rosario simboliza a mi madre...[mueve de nuevo su rosario] ...la tercera cuenta de mi rosario simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo, que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo... [alrededor de ella comienza a aparecer una gran concentración de almas] ...aquellas almas del más allá si me escuchan levántense...si escuchan el sonido de éstas cuentas vengan de inmediato...

Yoh: Almas... [observa bien las almas y se altera] Esas no son almas normales!!!

Vanya: Uh? A qué te refieres?

Ren: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yoh: Pongan atención, esas no son almas comunes y corrientes...esas son...almas enfurecidas...

Horo: Eh? Te refieres a que...? [voltea a ver a Anna]

Ren: Esos son demonios...

Manta: Demonios?

Red: Uh?... [se asoma a ver]

Anna: Bien...[saca de la bolsa de su pantalón el rosario de los 1080] Posesión de objetos...!

Jun/Tamao: ... [mirándola]

Yoh: Piensa hacer la posesión de objetos con el rosario de los 1080?...

Anna: Gran demonio en Rosario de los 1080!!!

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20 El progreso de Anna

Anna: Bien...[saca de la bolsa de su pantalón el rosario de los 1080] Posesión de objetos...!

Jun/Tamao: ... [mirándola]

Yoh: Piensa hacer la posesión de objetos con el rosario de los 1080?...

Anna: Gran demonio en Rosario de los 1080!

**Capítulo 20.- El progreso de Anna.**

Sin duda la técnica que estaba a punto de emplear la itako sorprendió por completo a todos los que la conocían, más por el hecho de que utilizar a ese demonio desgastaba su furyoku (poder espiritual), lo cuál era peligroso para ella. El resto de los espectadores sólo miraban atentos, mientras que los conocidos de Anna miraban con cierto temor aquella escena, ya que todos sabían que ese demonio le causaba problemas a Anna, y que incluso podía causarle hasta la muerte...

Yoh: QUÉ?

Manta: Va a usar al demonio?

Ryu: No puede ser!

Horo: A caso quiere morir?

Ren: Necesita de mucha energía y furyoku para poder controlarlo...

Yoh: Ese demonio absorbe su poder espiritual mientras lo utiliza...si lo usa más allá de su propio tiempo límite ella podría...

Red: ...Anna...

Vanya: … [pensando] Morir?...a caso utilizar esa técnica puede matarla?...

Hao: No deberían preocuparse por eso... [sentado a unas bancas detrás de ellos]

Yoh: Uh? [voltea a verlo junto con los demás] Hao, a qué te refieres con eso?

Hao: A que esos no son oponentes difíciles para Anna, acabará con ellos antes de que el demonio pueda absorber más energía de la que debe.

Yoh: ...[voltea a ver a Anna]

Jun: ...Anna... [mirándola sorprendida]

Tamao: Señorita Anna...

Anna: ... [aparece el gran demonio materializado frente a Anna]

Oni: A quién debemos aplastar hoy mamá?

Anna: Sólo sigue mis órdenes...y no tendrás problemas...

Oni: Ja, ja, ja, ja! Está bien mamá!

R-3: U-Un demonio?

R-1: Vaya, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos...

R-2: Sí, realmente hay una chica que controla demonios...

R-1: Je...como mi modo de pelea es "batalla cuerpo a cuerpo", yo iré por ese sujeto extraño! [corre hacia Pai Long con su mazo]

Jun: Pai Long!

Pai Long: Sí! [corre hacia su oponente] Fou jang kyaku! [le da una patada en el estómago a su oponente lanzándolo en el aire]

R-2: Vamos Franz! [corre hacia Tamao]

Tamao: Conchi! [dispara su ballesta y le lanza flechas]

R-2: ... [mientras corre esquiva las flechas]

Tamao: ... [sigue disparando flechas]

R-3: Klause! Ataca a ese gran demonio! [el perro corre hacia el oni y lo muerde en el brazo]

Oni: Vaya, ya comenzaron a molestar mamá... [mirando al perro mientras lo muerde]

Anna: Pelea... [agita su rosario y el oni toma al perro del cuello quitándoselo del brazo y lo lanza contra una columna de la arena de batallas]

R-3: Klause!

Oni: Je, esto será muy aburrido mamá...

Anna: Ve...[agita su rosario y el oni camina hacia el perro]

R-2: Te alcancé! [intenta atacar directamente a Tamao con la espada]

Tamao: Ponchi! [Ponchi se transforma en un gran escudo en forma de corazón y cubre a Tamao]

R-1: Rayos! [intenta atacar a Pai Long con su gran mazo]

Pai Long: Hong jang kyaku! [le da una patada en la cara a su oponente lanzándolo contra el suelo].

Hao: Mientras Anna esté controlando a ese demonio, ninguno de esos shamanes será capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Anna… [sentado en el mismo lugar]

Ren: Se puede sentir una gran fuerza…ese demonio tiene una fuerza impresionante… [mirando con un poco de asombro]

Horo: Tan fuerte es ese demonio que puede hacer que no toquen a Anna?

Hao: Se equivocan, la fuerza que sienten no es precisamente la del demonio, el gran furyoku que puede sentirse, es el furyoku de Anna…

Red: Cómo? [se le cae el jugo]

Ren: Qué dices?...que ese poder espiritual tan impresionante…es de Anna?... [mirando asombrado a Hao]

Hao: Así es, después de todo ese demonio utiliza el furyoku de Anna para poder materializarse, eso es algo que ya sabías, verdad Yoh?

Yoh: … [mirando atentamente la batalla] sí, es por eso que sé que no le pasará nada a Anna, aún así me preocupa demasiado porque ella aún…

Hao: Je, deberías confiar más en ella, es muy fuerte, y pase lo que pase por su cabeza, en estos momentos ella puede controlar a ese demonio…

Anna: Acabemos con esto rápido… [agita el rosario]

Más tarde…

Yoh y sus amigos disfrutaban de su cena mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, bueno, realmente los demás eran los que hablaban, Yoh, Manta y Anna no hablaban mucho.

Yoh y Manta pensaban en el combate y en el Oni, no podían quitarse de la mente el hecho de que eso ponía en peligro la vida de Anna, pero ella aún así se arriesgaba a usarlo.

Horo: Se dieron cuenta? La princesa Sati miraba el combate. [comiendo fideos]

Ryu: Sí, la princesa Sati tenía interés en ver a doña Anna en acción.

Ren: Tal parece que su interés por ella va más allá de sus técnicas de combate. [bebe un poco de refresco]

Choco: Sí, pude verlo… [serio y de brazos cruzados]  
Horo: Tus chistes no son buenos ¬¬  
Tamao: Quiere más refresco joven Yoh?  
Yoh: Eh? Ah, no, gracias Tamao.

Anna: Gracias por la comida [se levanta, lleva su plato a la cocina y sale del dormitorio]  
Manta: Anna está muy tranquila…no parece que le haya costado trabajo pelear con ayuda de ese demonio…

Fausto: De hecho su desgaste de furyoku fue menor del que esperaba… [sentado al lado de Eliza]

Pilika: Pero no entiendo por qué pone en riesgo su vida si utiliza a ese demonio, ustedes necesitan usar su furyoku también cuando pelean, y sus vidas no corren peligro [con los palillos en la boca]

Yoh: En el caso de Anna es muy diferente…  
Manta: Eh?

Yoh: Porque el Oni es algo creado por Anna…  
Jun: Creado por Anna?  
Yoh: Un demonio es el resultado de la unión de muchas almas furiosas…

Manta: …

Al no saber mucho de Anna, los demás no entendían muy bien el por qué de su habilidad, y el por qué del Oni, pero Yoh, que llevaba 5 años de conocerla, sabía perfectamente las razones.

Anna estaba sentada afuera de su dormitorio, miraba al cielo mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, de la nada aparece el espíritu de fuego frente a ella, de él baja Hao quedando de pie frente a ella.

Hao: Felicidades, has tenido un progreso notable n n.

Anna: Gracias…y ahora que he progresado, debo decirte que ya no necesito de tu ayuda.

Hao: Jeje, entiendo, desde ahora tendrás que hacerlo sola.

Anna: Lo dices como si tú me liberaras del entrenamiento.

Hao: Jeje, sólo digo que el resto depende de ti, yo sólo te di la técnica, el control emocional está en tus manos.

Anna: …

Hao: Je, cuídate, y procura guardar la calma. [Desaparece con el espíritu de fuego en una llama]

Anna: …[se pone de pie y mira hacia el dormitorio de los demás]

[Yoh va saliendo del dormitorio cuando Vanya llega y lo saluda]

Vanya: n n Hola Yoh! Cómo están todos? Ya cenaron?

Yoh: Eh, sí, ya terminamos .

Vanya: Qué bien porque vengo a invitarlos a dar una vuelta por la playa, los apaches estarán vendiendo brochetas de mariscos ésta noche, pensé que sería buena idea ir a festejar el triunfo de Anna n_n!

Yoh: Eh, no estoy muy seguro de que Anna quiera ir ñ_n…

Anna: No tengo ánimos [al lado de ellos]

Yoh: Anna! [se exalta]

Vanya: Hola Anna! Entonces, no te gustaría ir? Será divertido n_n…

Anna: No, que vayan los demás si quieren, no estoy de humor… [camina hacia su dormitorio y cierra la puerta]

Yoh: …Anna…

Vanya: Entonces, vamos Yoh n n? [lo toma del brazo y lo jala para caminar hacia el dormitorio donde se encuentran los demás]

Yoh: No…[se detiene, zafa su brazo de las manos de Vanya y la mira] ésta vez no podré ir, lo siento Vanya, me quedaré a ver si Anna está bien ñ n… [camina hacia el dormitorio que comparte con su prometida]

Vanya: …

Sabía que sólo era el principio del fin, ¿ya no accedía a salir con ella a divertirse por estar con ella? Eso ya era grave, una amenaza, Anna estaba por ganarle el juego, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. De momento Vanya no pudo hacer más que regresar con su equipo, se sentía acorralada y estaba tan furiosa que no podía pensar…pensar en cómo tomar ventaja, cómo ganar el juego, porque después de todo, ser la esposa del Shaman King no era cualquier cosa, y era una competencia en la que no estaba dispuesta a perder…

Estaba sentada frente a la televisión como siempre comiendo algunas galletas de arroz, miraba sin interés algunos comerciales que proyectaban los apaches para hacer publicidad de los servicios con los que contaban en la isla, _"como si su periódico no fuera suficiente…"_, pensaba la itako mientras comenzaba un video musical de Awaya Ringo, su canción favorita.

En esos momentos la invadían pensamientos que no solía tener, pensaba que tal vez debía haber dejado libre a Yoh tal como lo había querido hacer hace cinco años, sentía que a su lado sería una persona infeliz, ¿qué tal si ella no era el mejor prospecto para él?, no estaba segura de cuáles habían sido las exactas razones por las que la abuela Kino la había elegido como esposa de Yoh, ¿y si sólo era por sus poderes?...lo que Anna no sabía, era que Kino la había elegido, porque en esos momentos estaba tan sola como Yoh, y sabía que juntos podrían acabar con ese sentimiento de soledad, no volverían a sentirse solos de nuevo…

Al no saberlo, la joven itako pensaba que tal vez alguien como Tamao o Vanya podrían ser mejores esposas para Yoh, con ella no se divertía, no era libre…

Anna: …debo terminar con esto… [dice y suelta un suspiro]

Yoh: Con qué Anna? [entrando]

Yoh iba entrando con algunas bolsas en las manos, había tardado en entrar al dormitorio ya que se había desviado para hacer compras.

Anna: No ibas a ir a la playa?... [un poco sorprendida, su prometido había escuchado lo que había dicho]

Yoh: No, no tengo ganas [deja las bolsas en el suelo] además tú no tienes ganas de ir [se sienta a su lado y va sacando algunas de las cosas que compró]

Anna: Y desde cuándo te importa si voy o no cuando sales con Vanya?... [viendo la tele con una mirada seria]

Yoh: Eh? Qué te sucede Anna?... [mira la tele y escucha la canción] Eh? Awaya Ringo? Anna, no quiero criticarla pero en ocasiones cuando escuchas esa canción tu humor cambia mucho ñ n…

Anna: No es la canción lo que cambia mi humor… [apaga la televisión]

Yoh: …Qué pasa? [mirándola seriamente, preocupado]

Anna: Yoh…estuve pensando y…quiero terminar con el compromiso…

Yoh: Qué? [se pone de pie rápidamente] A-Anna de qué estás hablando?

Anna: Antes tenías más candidatas, seguro aún las tendrás…mañana temprano hablaré con la señora Kino y…

Yoh: De qué estás hablando Anna? A caso, te has vuelto loca?

Anna: No, de hecho no sé por qué no hice esto desde hace mucho…

Yoh: A caso…no sientes lo mismo por mí? Me has dicho que me amas, a caso mentías?...

Anna: No es eso…el Oni volvió a aparecer y…

Yoh: Esa es la razón por la que te quieres alejar? Insinúas que es mi culpa que haya vuelto a aparecer?

Anna: N-no, es que… [se levanta quedando de frente a él]

Yoh. A caso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti Anna? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte? [es interrumpido por una cachetada de la mano izquierda de la itako]

Anna: Entiende… [con la mirada baja y conteniendo su llanto mientras algunas lágrimas comienzan a asomarse en sus ojos] a mi lado, no serás feliz…ya te lo había dicho, no soy la mejor mujer que puedes tener…te amo!, pero yo…[es interrumpida por Yoh, quien la jala hacia él y la abraza fuertemente] …Y-Yoh…

Yoh: Tú entiende…creí que desde hace tiempo ya habrías entendido mi mensaje…a pesar de lo que creas que eres, a pesar de que creas que eres buena o no para mí, te amo…eres la persona que alejó mi soledad, la persona que me dio esperanzas sobre un futuro…para mí eres la única, y la mejor esposa que pudieron haberme elegido…

Anna: …Y-Yoh… [las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos]

Yoh: Nunca dejaré que te pase nada…el oni no podrá lastimarte ésta vez…[abrazándola y acariciando su cabello]

Anna se sentía confundida hasta hace unos momentos, pero las palabras de Yoh la habían tranquilizado, se preguntaba cómo es que había dudado de seguir adelante y estar al lado de Yoh, ¡era Anna la Itako!, no podía dejarse vencer por una niña que deseaba arrancarle la felicidad de las manos…porque eso era Yoh, su felicidad, y por lo que le había dicho Yoh, ella era también parte de la suya...

**Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:** Hola a todos! Cambié mi nick jeje. Quiero comenzar ofreciendo disculpas a todos los que hice esperar tanto con la continuación del fic, gracias a Takei (y a Dios principalmente! jeje) ha vuelto mi inspiración, y más o menos tengo tiempo de escribir ahora. Comenzaré a moderarme con la extensión de los capítulos para que la lectura no se les haga pesada. Espero que sigan la historia a pesar del tiempo que me tardé, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero entre escuela, familia, problemas y un millón de cosas más, no había podido regresar a hacer muchas de las cosas que amo, una de ellas, escribir mis fics. Gracias por la espera y una enorme disculpa, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han enviado, en verdad los agradesco mucho. En los próximos capítulos por fin habrá lemon, algunas parejas más, y muchas sorpresas jeje.

Gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	21. Chapter 21 Confío en tí

**N/A: **El siguiente capítulo contiene lemon, es probable que los siguientes capítulos lo contengan.  
Shaman King by Hiroyuki Takei.

**Capítulo 21.- Confío en ti.**

Un silencio casi total inundó la habitación, interrumpido por algunos sollozos de la itako, quien se aferraba a su prometido con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de éste. Yoh tampoco parecía querer soltarla, la abrazaba con fuerza, pero delicadamente, era un abrazo protector, quería hacerle saber a su prometida que contaba con él, que podía depender de él, que no la dejaría ir, que a su lado todo estaría bien.

Yoh: Tranquila, todo está bien Anna… -dice mientras acaricia su cabello suavemente sin soltarla.

Anna comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero no lo hizo por completo hasta que su prometido logró hacerlo. Tomó su rostro delicadamente con una mano, alzándolo un poco mientras miraba sus labios, la itako lo miró tiernamente en respuesta, y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su prometido rozando los suyos, con un tierno y cálido beso, Yoh logró detener los sollozos y las lágrimas de su prometida.

Sin decir una sola palabra, fundidos en ese cálido beso, poco a poco se fueron acomodando en el futón sobre el que estaban de pie, no sin antes apagar la luz de la habitación. Yoh recostó con cuidado a su prometida sobre el futon sin soltar el beso, acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, la joven en respuesta acariciaba su cabello y nuca, pronto rodeó el cuello de Yoh con sus brazos mientras seguía haciéndole caricias.

El silencio de la habitación ahora sólo se veía interrumpido por la respiración de ambos jóvenes, sus besos se tornaban cada vez más intensos, pero seguían llenos de ternura. La joven itako interrumpió el beso mientras empujaba a su prometido lentamente para sentarse.

Yoh: Q-qué pasa Anna?... -sentado frente a ella, mirándola un poco confundido y decepcionado.

Anna: Nada… -se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios mientras, dándole caricias en el pecho, comienza a quitarle la camisa a su prometido.

Yoh no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la reacción de su prometida, en ocasiones anteriores habían estado igual de cerca de llegar más lejos, pero Anna dudaba e interrumpía el momento. Ésta vez era diferente, la mirada de su joven prometida era diferente, intensa, profunda, casi le decía con ella que no la soltara, que no la dejara… Al haber desvanecido por completo su camisa, el joven tomó de los hombros a su prometida para acercarla a él y besarla, la besaba con mucho amor e intensidad mientras con una mano bajaba el cierre del vestido de la itako. El beso continuaba, era una noche hermosa y estrellada, por la ventana entraba un rayo de luz de luna que tenuemente iluminaba a ambos jóvenes. Yoh comenzaba a deslizar el vestido de la itako fuera de su cuerpo, proporcionándole caricias con las yemas de los dedos en la espalda, los brazos, la cintura. Anna sentía cada caricia que hacía su cuerpo estremecer, sus labios no se habían separado de los de su prometido, sus labios clamaban los de él, en esos momentos no tenía duda, quería estar con él, quería sentir su suave toque, sus dulces labios, culminar aquella hermosa demostración de amor.

Yoh: No crees que… -interrumpiendo un poco el beso- tengamos problemas por…hacer esto sin estar casados? –le dice mirándola a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras acaricia su cabello.

Anna: Je, desde cuándo te importa, además… -lo toma del rostro y le da un beso en los labios- nadie tiene qué saberlo, será nuestro secreto… -se acerca a su cuello y comienza a darle pequeños besos.

No podía contener toda la furia que sentía, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado por toda la sala de estar, sus compañeras sólo podían mirarla. La chica castaña bebía un poco de jugo mientras la miraba sentada al lado de su pequeña amiga de ojos dorados, ambas estaban algo intrigadas por su comportamiento, desde que había entrado no había pronunciado palabra alguna y eso era preocupante, por lo general siempre llegaba hablando demasiado y sobre todo lo que había hecho con Yoh. Su espíritu acompañante la miraba inexpresivo desde una esquina de la habitación, entendía su molestia, pero le parecía exagerada su reacción, después de todo, sabía que no estaba enamorada del chico, lo único que deseaba era ganar ese codiciado título…

Sheena: Uh…podemos preguntar qué sucede? –sentada al lado de la pequeña Nicole.

Vanya: Un desastre! No puedo creer que se haya negado! –al terminar su oración patea con fuerza la pared- no quiso salir conmigo, por quedarse con esa mujer!

Nicole: Vaya, eso no es bueno para ti, cierto? –comiendo una rosquilla de chocolate.

Vanya: Por supuesto que no!, no entiendo!, ¿a caso no soy más agradable que ella?...

Sheena: Bueno –interrumpe un poco sus palabras para beber jugo- por lo que nos has dicho, tienen años de conocerse, están comprometidos y…

Vanya: Ese compromiso no significa nada, fue contra su voluntad…

Sheena: A lo que quiero llegar es –bebe más jugo- a que tal vez después de años de conocerse comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro, si no es que ya desde hace tiempo sentían algo, una relación de años, sea como sea que se haya dado, de alguna forma tiene que…

Vanya: No! Me niego a creer que la quiere, no es posible.

Nicole: Por qué? El hecho de que se quedara con ella tiene un significado, va más allá de que sea su prometida…

Vanya: Demonios…no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo…algo he de hacer para impedir que esos dos terminen juntos…en dónde quedaré yo entonces? Cómo llegaré a ser la Shaman Queen?

Sheena: Comienzo a creer que sólo te importa conseguir el título, no parece que sientas algo por ese chico… -bebe un poco de jugo.

Vanya: Te equivocas, Yoh es lindo, será el perfecto esposo y el perfecto rey…

Nicole: "Rey", tú lo has dicho…

Vanya: Como sea, si en realidad sienten algo el uno por el otro, el único camino que queda es separarlos… -la chica camina hacia una habitación y se detiene al pasar al lado de un espejo, lentamente voltea su mirada hacia él y se mira atentamente, mientras piensa no tarda en esbozar una sonrisa no muy agradable- y creo que ya sé cómo lo haré…

El tiempo parecía no pasar por esa habitación, el tiempo era suyo, ni siquiera les preocupaba que alguien inoportuno llegara en esos momentos, la itako pensaba que si eso sucedía no dudaría en enviar a Zenki y Gouki para esfumar a quien no debiera estar ahí, quería estar a solas con él, a solas con la persona que amaba. Era un momento especial que no querían dejar pasar, por eso sus besos eran intensos, sus caricias, querían hacerlo durar por siempre… El suave roce de los dedos del castaño por todo su cuerpo le provocaba sensaciones exquisitas a su prometida, la llenaban de deseo, de amor. Yoh ya había retirado por completo su vestido, al igual que ella lo había despojado de sus ropas hace algunos minutos, permaneciendo ambos solamente en ropa interior. Estaba posado sobre ella, entre sus piernas dándoles suaves caricias con los dedos, la itako lo besaba mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda y brazos.

Yoh: Te amo… –decía suavemente entre besos al oído de su prometida, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

Anna: Yo también te amo… –respondió la itako en forma de suspiro para después morder un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de su prometido, lo cual le arrancó al joven una pequeña sonrisa.

Los labios de Yoh cambiaron de lugar al ir bajando por el cuello de Anna, besaba delicadamente su blanca piel para no dejar huella alguna, al posarse sobre su pecho comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su clavícula, su prometida acariciaba su cabello tiernamente mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza. Las sensaciones que su prometido le provocaba la hacían sentir más feliz que nunca, estaba completamente perdida y entregada a ellas, no pensaba en nada más que en él, en su sonrisa, su mirada, no había una sola cosa que no le gustara de ese joven, era perfecto para ella por el simple hecho de que, desde que se conocieron, la aceptó como era, no le temía, le había tendido la mano y le había hecho compañía desde que los presentaron y no por obligación, nunca la había dejado sola, en verdad la quería…

Los pensamientos de la itako fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al sentir los dedos de su prometido dentro de su ropa interior dándole suaves masajes, haciéndola rasguñar un poco los hombros de éste y soltar un gemido. No es que el chico no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero la forma en que lo hacía en esos momentos, mezclado con los besos y las caricias que le daba en todo el cuerpo, la hacían enloquecer, por lo que la itako se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las caricias de su prometido mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros y espalda.

Después de unos minutos, al sentir la humedad de la joven, el castaño dejó su tarea para besar los labios de Anna y acariciar su cuerpo, pasando una mano sobre su pecho, misma que pronto cambió de posición para desabrochar hábilmente su sostén y retirarlo lentamente.

La noche en la playa transcurría tranquilamente, la mayoría de los shamanes y espectadores que habían asistido procuraban evitar cierta zona, en donde se encontraba un gran grupo de shamanes fuertes sentados alrededor de una fogata, al igual que los demás presentes comían algunos mariscos que los apaches vendían, hablaban de muchas cosas mientras reían, todos excepto uno de ellos.

Luchist: Señor Hao, se siente bien? –dice el hombre sentado al lado del joven shaman.

Hao: Uhm? –con una mejilla recargada en la mano, el joven que permanecía con la mirada perdida es sacado de sus pensamientos- por qué lo dices Luchist?

Luchist: Es que no está aquí señor Hao, no ha tocado su comida, a caso pasa algo?

Hao: No, no es nada…

Opacho: El señor Hao no puede leer la mente de la señorita Anna? –dice el pequeño sentado a su lado, sosteniendo una brocheta de calamar.

Hao: …no, no entiendo por qué no puedo hacerlo en estos momentos. –con una mirada confundida y un poco desesperada.

Luchist: Y por qué no va a verla señor Hao?

Hao: Porque si no puedo leer su mente, no puedo saber en dónde está… –mirando hacia la fogata.

Luchist: Debió ser el entrenamiento que le dio señor Hao, no debería preocuparse, al contrario, al parecer le ha ayudado bastante a la señorita Anna.

Hao: No, no es normal que pase esto, el entrenamiento no tiene nada qué ver Luchist… –toma una brocheta del fuego- su estabilidad mental no depende del entrenamiento y su mente debe estar estable ahora, la pregunta es por qué… –le da una mordida a su brocheta mientras deja la mirada fija en la fogata.

Ahí estaban, totalmente expuestos uno al otro, y no simplemente por el hecho de permanecer desnudos en el futon, sino porque habían abierto sus corazones, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y no había nada que los ocultara, sus besos decían todo, cuánto se deseaban, cuánto querían estar juntos, cuánto se amaban… Yoh permanecía sobre su prometida mientras besaba sus senos tiernamente y la proveía de caricias por todo el cuerpo, Anna se estremecía y a su vez también acariciaba el cuerpo de Yoh, su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello. Los besos cesaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos, Yoh acarició con una mano el rostro de Anna, acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras aún la miraba a los ojos comenzó a susurrarle.

Yoh: Sabes que te amo, cierto? –acariciando el rostro y cuello de su prometida.

Anna: Así es… –acariciando el pecho de su prometido.

Yoh: Y que jamás haría algo que te dañara –aún mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su cuello.

Anna: Sé que no lo harás… –se acerca un poco a su prometido para besarlo en los labios- confío en ti…

Al escuchar esto el joven shaman besó a su prometida, y sin soltar el beso, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella. Al sentirlo Anna hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que su prometido se detuvo un momento para seguir besándola mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Con movimientos suaves, el joven intentaba seguir entrando, su prometida lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte tratando de contener algunas lágrimas y soportar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, _"después de todo, pasará pronto"_ pensaba.

Cuando logró entrar por completo se quedó quieto, sólo abrazándola mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Era lindo el hecho de estar ahí solo abrazándose, el joven sentía las suaves caricias que le brindaba su prometida en la espalda mientras él besaba dulcemente su cuello y rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a besarse de nuevo con mayor intensidad, y con eso, Yoh comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente estando dentro de su prometida. Las sensaciones que Anna tenía en esos momentos eran tan nuevas, deliciosas, no tenía cómo describirlas, lo mismo le pasaba a Yoh, quien por fin había logrado unirse con su prometida en esa hermosa y deliciosa muestra de amor. El joven se levantó un poco sin dejar de mover sus caderas, apoyándose en el futon con las manos para poder mirar a los ojos a la itako, ella le devolvía la mirada mientras dejaba escapar de su boca algunos gemidos.

Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, y era algo que él no había observado con detenimiento por mucho tiempo, ya era consciente de esa belleza, pero nunca se había dejado notar tanto como en esos momentos, la mirada de la itako era tan intensa y dulce que casi podía ver en el interior de su alma a través de sus ojos.  
Pronto Anna tomó otra posición, poco a poco se sentó en el futon sin romper la unión entre ella y su prometido para abrazarlo y besarlo, al mismo tiempo Yoh la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a él sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Se llenaban de besos y caricias mutuamente sin hablar, no creían necesario decir nada en esos momentos, sus acciones decían mucho más de lo que pudiera emanar de sus bocas. Yoh pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con Anna, en lo que Matamune le había dicho sobre su relación, cuánta razón tenía, esa mujer, la mujer con la que hacía el amor, lo había salvado de la soledad, desde que la conoció a su lado en ningún momento se había sentido solo. Lo mismo pensaba Anna, era tanta su felicidad que luchaba por contener las lágrimas que querían salir, al lado de Yoh no se sentía sola, a su lado se sentía especial, y qué más daba si para el resto del mundo no era importante, para Yoh lo era y con eso era más que suficiente para sentirse viva.

Anna: Te amo… –susurra al oído de su prometido mientras rodea su cuello con los brazos y se acomoda sentándose sobre sus piernas-

Yoh: Yo también te amo –dice para después besarla mientras ella comienza a mover sus caderas sentada sobre él-

Todo era maravilloso, él besaba todo su cuerpo, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de su prometida mientras ella disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su prometido le brindaba en respuesta, los movimientos suaves con los que Yoh había comenzado ya habían tomado velocidad, el aumento en el ritmo de Yoh provocó que la itako aumentara el suyo también, querían sentir más, querían sentirse el uno al otro, querían hacerse saber lo que sentían. Abrazando por la cintura a su prometida, Yoh la recostó de nuevo en el futon quedando sobre ella para besarla, el joven tomó las piernas de su prometida para acariciarlas suavemente y levantarlas un poco, acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras la embestía con más velocidad y fuerza, en respuesta Anna dejó escapar gemidos más sonoros y llenos de éxtasis al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su prometido de los brazos, apretándolos un poco en respuesta a las intensas sensaciones que éste le provocaba. El joven shaman comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más extasiado, por lo que aumentó aún más la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas estimulado por los gemidos de su prometida, al igual que él ella comenzaba a sentir que no soportaría más tanto placer. Yoh se recostó sobre la itako sin dejar de embestirla para comenzar a besar desesperadamente su cuello, al sentirlo tan cerca la joven lo abrazó muy fuerte, aún emitiendo gemidos muy sonoros al sentir el roce de su prometido. Entre gemidos y una respiración agitada, ambos jóvenes pronunciaban el nombre del otro en tono de suspiro, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la joven, aferrándose a la espalda de su prometido, llegara al clímax al mismo tiempo que él, sus cuerpos se tensaron e Yoh dejó caer por completo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la itako, era una sensación bastante agradable y placentera para ambos. Para recuperarse de aquél choque de sensaciones, Anna acariciaba dulcemente la espalda de Yoh mientras se besaban tiernamente, permanecieron así, abrazados y en silencio algunos minutos, pensaban en tantas cosas los dos, a pesar de la habilidad de Anna en esos momentos ella no podía leer la mente de su prometido, se sentía tan tranquila que sólo quería disfrutar del momento.

Yoh: Anna… –dice mientras aún abraza a su prometida recostado sobre su pecho.

Anna: Sí? –dice mientras acaricia el cabello del joven.

Yoh: Te gustó n n? –mirándola a los ojos.

Anna: Baka! –le da un golpe en la cabeza, sonrojada- qué clase de pregunta es esa ù/ú…

Yoh: Jeje, lo siento, no era lo que realmente quería decir –se acerca a su rostro para besarla, ella responde el beso, se separan un poco y mira a los ojos de su prometida- te amo… –dice mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

Anna: Yo también –mirando sonrojada a los ojos de su prometido, le da un pequeño beso en los labios- quiero que sepas que…

Yoh: Sí?...

Anna: Aunque estés cansado, esto no te salvará del entrenamiento mañana… –mirando hacia otro lado.

Yoh: A-ah…jeje no esperaba salvarme Anna ñ/nUu…

Anna: Yoh…

Yoh: Sí?

Anna: …nunca me dejes –lo abraza.

Yoh: …jamás lo haré Anna –la abraza y se recuesta a su lado- me convertiré en el Shaman King para darte la vida que tanto anhelas –le acaricia el cabello a su prometida.

Anna: Si me traicionas, jamás te lo perdonaré… –cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su pecho.

Yoh: Jeje, no es necesario que lo digas –toma su mano y la mira a los ojos- te hice una promesa y aún estoy luchando por cumplirla, derrotaré a Hao para convertirme en el Shaman King y te ayudaré a cumplir tus sueños.

Anna: Je, así me gusta… –se acerca al rostro de su prometido y lo besa- confío en ti…

Sin más qué decirse, ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en un profundo y placentero sueño. Anna estaba completamente en paz y se sentía tan tranquila como nunca había estado, él no había olvidado su promesa, y esa era prueba suficiente de que podía confiar en ese hombre.

Continuará…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:** _Hola a todos! mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pido nuevamente una disculpa, ya que ahora que cuento con menos tiempo libre para seguir la historia, gracias a que ya comencé con mi carrera profesional y ésto me secó los sesos en el ámbito creativo - -U, no había podido subir nuevo capítulo._

_Como ven ya comenzamos con el lemon, para los que lo estaban esperando jeje, y pronto, no desesperen, comenzarán a salir las demás parejitas, que no creo que sean demasiadas porque mi intención no es hacer de ésto algo más meloso de lo que ya se puso - -U, como al principio, me enfocaré un poco más en el shonen en éste fic sin olvidarme de lo que a las chicas nos gusta leer jeje._

_Pues muchas gracias por las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, se los agradesco mucho en serio, y en verdad espero que les esté gustando la historia, adelantos del próximo capítulo:_

_"No todo es felicidad en la vida, y quién más que ella para saber sobre situaciones difìciles, pero ya se había desacostumbrado al dolor, ¿qué pasa entonces cuando te encuentras de nuevo cara a cara con él?..." Próximo capítulo: "Manzana amarga"_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos el próximo capítulo!_


	22. Chapter 22 No te temo

**Capítulo 22.- No te temo.**

La mañana en la isla se sentía bastante tranquila y un poco refrescante, el canto de las aves ya podía escucharse desde hace unas horas, algunos shamanes permanecían dormidos, después de todo era temprano y deseaban descansar, ya que muchos habían pasado la noche en la playa disfrutando de la velada que les habían ofrecido los apaches, otros simplemente permanecían entre las sábanas sin querer levantarse aún, pero solo dos shamanes en la isla permanecían entre ellas disfrutando el uno del otro. Yoh y Anna aún no salían del futon, se habían despertado temprano, al notar esto y deducir que los demás seguirían dormidos, sin pensarlo mucho comenzaron a besarse y juguetear un poco hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor por segunda vez. La noche anterior la habían pasado como nunca al haber hecho el amor por primera vez, y esa mañana no habían podido resistirse al cuerpo del otro por lo que habían caído una vez más en aquella dulce tentación. Ambos sabían que no sólo era atracción física o sexo, había algo más ahí, esos sentimientos que cargaban desde hace años pero que no dejaban salir a flote libremente y mucho menos en público, no era necesario, y no lo era porque a quien querían demostrarle algo no era al mundo, sino a ellos mismos.

Anna: _A-ah…Yoh_ –debajo de su prometido abrazándolo, quien mueve sus caderas a un ritmo no tan rápido mientras la joven rodea con sus piernas la cintura de Yoh.

Yoh: _Q-qué pasa Anna?_ –dice un poco agitado pero sin detenerse mientras besa el cuello de su prometida.

Anna: _Y-ya n-no puedo…más_… –la joven rasguña un poco la espalda de su prometido mientras deja escapar un gemido algo sonoro, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se tensa e inclina hacia atrás la cabeza, al mirarla Yoh aumenta más el ritmo y llega al clímax justo después de ella para dejarse caer lentamente sobre el pecho de la itako y besarla.

Yoh: _Je, no dejo de pensar en lo linda que te ves así_ –dice el joven interrumpiendo el beso.

Anna: _Baka, n-no digas esas cosas _–la joven mira hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Yoh: _Jeje, afortunadamente ya no me da miedo que me golpees por decirlas_ –le da un beso en los labios a su prometida y se recuesta a su lado abrazándola- _me pregunto si los demás ya habrán despertado._

Anna: _Tal vez ya estén despiertos, perdí la noción del tiempo pero sé que ya han pasado algunas horas_ –recargada en el pecho de su prometido, abrazándolo- _seguramente ya están pensando en qué desayunar._

Yoh: _Hablando de eso, me dio mucha hambre_ -_- –abrazando a su prometida.

Anna: _A mí también…deberíamos ir a desayunar_ –intenta levantarse pero Yoh la jala de la muñeca para recostarla quedando él sobre la itako- _q-qué haces?_

Yoh: _Ya te quieres ir?_ –sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna: _No es eso, si tardamos en llegar al desayuno vendrán a buscarnos, y no creo que sea agradable que nos encuentren así_ –dice un poco sonrojada.

Yoh: _Jeje, tienes razón_ –se acerca para besar a su prometida, ella le responde el beso y después de unos minutos se separan poco a poco.

Anna: _Vamos_ –se levanta y se pone una yukata- _hay que apresurarnos, no quiero que vengan a espiar esos tontos_ ¬¬…

Yoh: _Jeje_ –se levanta y se pone su yukata también, se acerca a su prometida y la abraza por la cintura- _creo que necesitaremos un baño…_

Horo: _Por lo regular son los primeros en levantarse, qué les habrá pasado hoy? Se les pegaron las cobijas?_ –sentado frente a la mesa esperando el desayuno con los demás.

Manta: _Tal vez estén cansados, Anna sobre todo después de tener una batalla ayer._

Jun: _Pero a leguas se notó que no tuvo ningún problema para pelear ayer, es impresionante cómo ha logrado manipular a ese demonio en tan poco tiempo_ –sentada en la mesa bebe un poco de té.

Ren: _Sí, es cierto, pero la pregunta es, cómo logró hacerlo_ –sentado, con una botella de leche en la mano.

Tamao: _La señorita Anna siempre ha destacado de entre todas las itako por tener una habilidad nata, es normal que sea tan fuerte_ –sirviendo el desayuno.

Ryu: _Doña Anna es realmente impresionante…_

Anna: _Dime algo que no sepa…_ -de pie detrás de Ryu.

Tamao: _Señorita Anna!_

Anna: _Qué hay de desayunar?_ –se sienta en la mesa.

Manta: _Anna, estás bien? No te sientes agotada?_

Anna: _No, no veo por qué estarlo_ –dice mientras Tamao le sirve algo de té.

Ren: _Ayer tuviste un combate y utilizaste a ese demonio, a caso no es un desgaste fuerte de furyoku?_

Anna: _Ahora que sé controlarlo también puedo administrar el furyoku que debo utilizar en un combate_ –dice mientras Tamao le sirve el desayuno- _eso ya no es un problema_ –bebe un poco de té.

Horo: _Por cierto, en dónde está Yoh?_ –come un poco de arroz.

Yoh: _Buenos días_ –entrando con una sonrisa a la habitación- _perdón por la tardanza pero estaba terminando de darme un baño _–se sienta al lado de Anna y Manta.

Fausto: _Hemos recibido alguna notificación de combate?_ –dice mientras Eliza le da de comer en la boca.

Ryu: _Ahora que lo dices no, comienzo a aburrirme_ –mirando su oráculo virtual.

Jun: _Ya no deben tardar, cada vez hay menos equipos en el torneo, y ustedes son de los más fuertes n n _–bebe un poco de té.

Manta: _Es verdad, los equipos más fuertes son los que están sobreviviendo a las rondas del torneo, entre ellos todos los aliados de Hao…_

Choco: _Sin duda son de los equipos más peligrosos en el torneo…_ -bebe un poco de té.

Ryu: _Bueno, no olvidemos mencionar a la señorita Sathi, ella tiene toda la intención de ayudarnos en lo que sea posible, así que no podemos verla como competencia._

Ren: _Aún así la información que tenemos sobre los Gandhara es mínima, así que no podemos confiar en ellos del todo_ –dice para beber un poco de leche de la botella que sostiene.

Ryu: _Eres demasiado desconfiado_ ¬¬… -bebe un poco de té.

Horo: _Estoy de acuerdo con él, esos sujetos se ven muy sospechosos…_

Anna: _Sathi es muy fuerte, pero no tiene malas intenciones_. –bebe un poco de té.

Yoh: _No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, qué caso tiene_ n n? –comiendo un poco de arroz blanco.

Horo: _Eres un tonto, puede que sean nuestros oponentes muy pronto!_

Yoh: _Aún no lo son, sólo desayunemos, sí_ n n? –comiendo arroz.

Horo: _Siempre suele tener esa cara de tonto con una enorme sonrisa, pero ésta vez su sonrisa y actitud me asustan,_ ¬¬Uu _qué demonios te pasó?..._

Yoh: _Creo que dormí muy bien_ –esboza una gran sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo para después reír como acostumbra, Anna lo mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

El resto del desayuno fue como todos, pláticas, pequeñas peleas, discusiones, risas, parecía que nada nuevo pasaba excepto para dos shamanes. Aunque estuvieran atentos no podían dejar de desviar su mente hacia lo que habían hecho, incluso en ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban y provocaban un ligero sonrojo, pero Yoh y Anna eran ya expertos en ocultar sentimientos a otros, por lo que nadie pudo notar que algo ya había pasado entre ellos, excepto por Manta, que al verlos tratarse de una manera cordial y seria sospechaba que algo pasaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Algunas horas después el equipo de Las Aguas Termales de Funbari recibió un mensaje en el oráculo virtual, "Funbari Onsen Vs Kaze Gumi", el mensaje era bastante claro, en una semana tendrían que enfrentar a uno de los equipos de Hao. Desconocían mucho sobre ese equipo, pues no eran hombres de Hao con los que se hubieran topado con frecuencia, los reconocían de vista, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a ellos. A pesar de eso, "Funbari Onsen" sintió un alivio al saber que por fin tendrían un combate interesante, o eso esperaban.

En otro lugar de la isla, tres jovencitas caminaban tranquilamente entre los locales de los apaches comiendo un helado, excepto una de ellas, que se mostraba ausente y notablemente molesta. La joven salió de sus oscuros pensamientos al escuchar la voz de una de sus compañeras.

Vanya: _Eh?_

Nicole: _Estás como un zombie, de esos de los Tao, qué te pasa?_ –mirando a su compañera con inquietud.

Vanya: _No es nada_. –continúa caminando con sus compañeras.

Sheena: _Seguro no has dejado de pensar en esas ideas tuyas desde anoche, o me equivoco?_ –dice mientras camina y lame un poco su helado.

Vanya: _Es inevitable, he puesto los ojos en Yoh Asakura, y nadie me hará cambiar de objetivo._ –con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sheena: _Pero Vanya! Él está comprometido! Entiéndelo, será muy difícil que logres deshacer su compromiso._

Vanya: _Pero no imposible, y ya tengo la táctica perfecta…_

Nicole: _No quiero saber en qué acabará todo esto_ u_ùUu…

Vanya: _Tienen que prometer que terminando el torneo asistirán a mi boda _n n! _jeje_

Sheena: _Sí, como sea_ u ù –suspira profundamente y continúa caminando.

Nicole: _Oigan, que esa no es Anna Kyouyama?_ –mirando hacia un local.

Vanya: _Anna?_ –dirige la mirada hacia donde mira su compañera- _cierto, y viene acompañada, vamos a saludarlas?_

Sheena: _Vas en busca de problemas?..._

Vanya: _No, es un saludo amistoso, después de todo la elegiré como madrina de argollas jeje..._ –dice mientras Sheena emite otro suspiro profundo y caminan hacia ellas.

Jun: _Es extraño que no hayamos visto a nadie del equipo de Hao Asakura por aquí._ –mirando a su alrededor, de pie al lado de Li Pai Long.

Tamao: _Es verdad, por lo regular suelen exhibirse sin temor…_

Anna: _Mientras menos los veamos mejor, sólo son una molestia…_

Vanya: _Sí, son tan imponentes que incomoda su presencia_ n n. –de pie frente a ellas, junto con sus compañeras.

Anna: _Oh, eres tú_ –mirándola despectivamente.

Vanya: _Buenas tardes, jeje, tengo la impresión de que no te agrada mucho verme, como está Yoh?, debió aburrirse mucho por no asistir a la velada de los apaches, estuvo bastante…_

Anna: _No, en realidad pasó una buena noche al lado del televisor, nunca se quejó._

Vanya: _Y me imagino que no se quejó porque estabas con él, cierto?_ –con una sonrisa diferente.

Anna: _Obviamente _–sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras Jun y Tamao observan en silencio- _quién mejor que su futura esposa para hacerle compañía?_

Vanya: _Jeje, me imagino_ –cambia su tono de voz- _ojalá todo siga bien entre ustedes, es tan triste cuando una pareja de tanto tiempo tiene problemas…_

Anna: _Afortunadamente, y para tu información, no los tenemos, así que despreocúpate._

Vanya: _Entiendo, pero aún así Yoh sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite, incluso si es para consolarlo después de algún problema fuerte…_

Anna: _No te necesita, tiene un gran grupo de tontos amigos a su alrededor que siempre le levantan el ánimo, así que deja de preocuparte tanto por él._

Vanya: _También soy su amiga Anna, deberías alegrarte de que tenga tantos amigos incondicionales como yo…_

Anna: _Gente como tú es lo que menos necesita, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer_ –se aleja caminando junto con Jun y Tamao.

Nicole: _Esa mujer impone_ –tiembla un poco mientras mira alejarse a Anna y su equipo.

Sheena: _Deberías dejar de molestarla…_

Vanya: _No importa, no le tengo miedo… _-se alejan caminando en otra dirección.

Jun: _Vaya que es molesta esa chica! No le basta con hostigar a Yoh cada que puede, también viene a molestarte._

Anna: _Esa mujer insignificante sólo es un dolor de cabeza…_ -caminando con sus compañeras.

Tamao: _No lo sé, a mi me preocupa un poco lo que pueda hacer…_

Jun: _A qué te refieres?_

Tamao: _A que se ve bastante interesada en el joven Yoh y… sus palabras me sonaron más a una amenaza…_

Anna: _Tenga lo que tenga planeado no lo permitiré…_

Tamao: _Pero se está acercando mucho al joven Yoh haciéndose su amiga, eso es preocupante señorita Anna…_

Anna: _Pase lo que pase soy mucho más fuerte que ella, en muchos sentidos, y si piensa que puede intimidarme usando a Yoh está muy equivocada_ –caminando con la mirada hacia el frente.

Jun: _Te ves muy segura_ –sonriendo cálidamente- _será porque las cosas con Yoh…?_

Anna: _Je_ –sonríe mirando hacia el frente- _esa mujer ya no me parece una amenaza, no le tengo miedo…_

Pereciera que el miedo al dolor había desaparecido en la itako, se veía tan segura y calmada que incluso por momentos olvidaba que tenía una habilidad tan poderosa que podría evitar cualquier movimiento del enemigo, sin embargo ésta de alguna manera se veía bloqueada cuando su estado era calmado, desafortunadamente Anna no se había dado tiempo de analizar esto detenidamente. No lo necesitaba, por el momento, así como estaba, era feliz.

Continuará…


	23. Chapter 23 Manzana amarga

**Capítulo 23.- Manzana amarga.**

El torneo de shamanes comienza a tornarse cada vez más serio, el ambiente es más tenso conforme avanzan las rondas, muchos shamanes ya han tenido que regresar a casa, otros que no corrieron con la misma suerte no regresaron a sus hogares, y la mayoría de éstos casos se daban por enfrentamientos contra Hao o sus seguidores. Con cada enfrentamiento que pasaba, Yoh tenía un mayor deseo de terminar con todo aquello, quería acabar con el miedo que Hao imponía, y de alguna manera, quería cambiar el corazón de Hao, pues en el fondo pensaba que aún había algo rescatable dentro de él. Funbari Onsen contaba los días para enfrentarse contra los hombres de Hao, les quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse, pero eso no era problema, con los entrenamientos de Anna estaba más que asegurada su victoria, o eso era lo que Ryu siempre decía para animar a Yoh. Después del entrenamiento Yoh había invitado a Anna a dar una caminata por la isla, era una linda tarde después de todo, el viento era cálido pero no asfixiante, y a Yoh le relajaban bastante ese tipo de tardes.

Permanecían sentados en la playa en silencio, con la mirada en el horizonte, hacía cinco minutos que ninguno decía algo, pero no era una situación incómoda, era agradable, podría decirse que su relación había madurado aún más y la confianza entre ellos era más fuerte. Desde aquél día el trato entre ellos era más serio, los demás podían notarlo pero no se les hacía extraño, sabían que lo extraño era que ambos se demostraran cariño enfrente de todos, aún así, Manta, Jun y Tamao percibían algo más, pero no sabían qué.

Yoh: _Tendremos un atardecer hermoso_ –dice mirando al horizonte para romper el silencio, sacando de sus pensamientos a su prometida, quien lo mira al escuchar su voz.

Anna: _Sí, eso parece._ –mira de nuevo al horizonte, admirando las nubes que se agrupaba de manera curiosa.

Yoh: _Parece como si pudieras dormir sobre esas nubes, se ven tan cómodas jeje_ –mirando la agrupación de nubes que también llaman la atención de su prometida.

Anna: _Es imposible, las nubes sólo son vapor de agua_ –mirando al frente, aún mirando las nubes.

Yoh: _Jeje, lo sé, pero no sería genial poder dormir en ellas?_ –se recuesta en la arena y cierra los ojos- _inspiran tanta paz…_

Anna: _Cuando el torneo termine, y te conviertas en el Shaman King, tendrás toda la paz que siempre has querido…_ –su mirada permanece en esas nubes mientras su prometido la mira de reojo- _y yo, todos los lujos y comodidades que merezco._

Yoh: _Jeje ñ n por supuesto…_ –vuelve su mirada al cielo- _haremos todos nuestros sueños realidad…_ –sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la itako, quien sin previo aviso unió delicadamente sus labios con los de Yoh, sosteniendo con los dedos su cabello detrás de su oreja para evitar que le estorbara, después de la sorpresa Yoh se limitó a cerrar los ojos y responder el beso de su prometida. Después de unos minutos, pocos en realidad, la joven se separa lentamente del rostro de su prometido mientras éste la mira atentamente.

Anna: _Estoy segura, de que lo lograrás._ –le sonríe cálidamente a su prometido.

Yoh: _Jeje, así es_ –le sonríe.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que decidieran volver a los dormitorios, no es que no disfrutaran de ese tiempo juntos, pero tenían algunas cosas qué hacer, pues tan solo faltaban dos días para la batalla de Funbari Onsen, y no podían darse el lujo de perder mucho el tiempo.

Jun: _Qué bueno que regresaron, esto ha sido un caos._

Yoh_: Eh? De qué hablas Jun o.o? _–mirando con curiosidad a la joven.

Jun: _Tu padre vino a ver al equipo de Ren y se armó un alboroto afuera, Ren comenzó a pelear con tu padre pero no consiguió ganarle, de nuevo…_

Yoh: _Está aquí mi papá? _

Jun: _Sí, está en la habitación de los chicos, Tamao le está ayudando a curar las heridas de Ren._

Yoh: _Jiji, no podía dejar de lado su orgullo_ –camina hacia la habitación de los hombres.

Tamao: _Bienvenido joven Yoh_ –le hace una pequeña reverencia mientras sigue vendando la cabeza de Ren.

Mikki: _Hola Yoh!_ –sentado al lado de Tamao- _Cuánto tiempo sin verte, espero no haberle causado muchas molestias a tus amigos._

Horo: _Qué dices? Mira cómo dejaste a Ren!_ –señalando a Ren.

Ren: _Déjate de tonterías, estoy bien_ –le da un golpe en la cara a Horo.

Horo: _Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? El que te dio una paliza fue el papá de Yoh, no yo!_ –sobándose la cara.

Choco: _Es que el orgullo le ardió!_ –poniéndose de pie en frente de ambos chicos.

Ren: _Cállate tonto!_ –golpea al chico bromista en la cara.

Mikki: _Eres fuerte Ren, pero aún te falta mucho qué controlar para ser mejor_ –mirando a los chicos.

Ren: _No necesito de tus sermones viejo_ –se pone de pie interrumpiendo a Tamao en su labor- _me volveré más fuerte y tarde o temprano te derrotaré_ –sale de la habitación.

Horo_: Por qué se empeña en ser tan orgulloso? ¬¬_

Yoh: _Así es nuestro Ren jeje._

Anna: _Buenas tardes_ –entrando a la habitación le hace una reverencia a Mikihisa.

Mikki: _Hola Anna, cuánto tiempo! Te dejo de ver y ya eres toda una mujer._

Anna: _Vinieron Redseb y Seyram?_ –sonrojada por las palabras de su suegro.

Mikki: _Sí, no deben tardar, fueron a…_ –es interrumpido por una patada en la cara de un pequeño niño que lo derriba.

Red: _Qué demonios hiciste Mikihisa! Por qué nos sacaron del torneo? _–sobre Mikki, ahorcándolo.

Mikki: _R-Redseb n-no sé de qué hablas!_ –en el suelo, con el niño sobre él.

Red: _No te hagas el tonto, nos sacaste del torneo! _

Anna: _Tal vez debió tener una buena razón_ –de brazos cruzados.

Red: _Anna!_ –deja a Mikki en el suelo y camina hacia ella- _pues no se qué razón haya tenido, pero no soy tonto ¬¬…_

Ryu: _Doña Anna_ –asomándose por la puerta- _la señorita Sati me ha pedido que les diga a usted, y a las señoritas Jun y Tamao que se reúnan con ella, dice que es importante._

Anna: _Que venga, tengo pereza_.

Ryu: _No Doña Anna dice que es confidencial, necesita verlas en la playa._

Anna:_ Está bien, Jun, Tamao, vamos_ –toma su bolsa y sale de la habitación con Tamao.

Yoh: _Vayan con cuidado!_

En la playa ya se encontraban Sati y algunos de sus compañeros esperando a las tres shamanes, al verlas llegar Sati bajó del enorme elefante en el que estaba sentada, con una sonrisa saludó a las chicas con una pequeña reverencia.

Sati: _Muy buenas tardes, gracias por haber venido._

Anna: _Sati Saigan, qué podemos hacer por ti? –de pie frente a ella, de brazos cruzados._

Sati: _Más bien espero poder hacer algo por ustedes con ésta información_.

Anna: _Información?_

Sati: _En realidad quiero enseñarles algo, una habilidad que le será muy útil en el futuro…_

Anna: _Te escucho…_

Hao: _Por lo visto Sati meterá su cuchara en esto_ –sentado sobre una silla vieja, frente a una fogata, dentro de la bodega abandonada.

Luchist: _A qué se refiere señor Hao?_ –frente a él sentado en otra silla.

Hao: _Quiere enseñarle sus habilidades a Jun para poder ayudar a los "cinco guerreros" cuando esto se ponga peor…_

Luchist: _Pero qué clase de habilidades podría enseñarles? A caso es una amenaza?_

Hao: _Más que una amenaza será un dolor de cabeza, ella tiene un gran poder, pero no supera el mío…_ -recarga su rostro sobre su mano mientras mira la fogata.

Opacho: _Así que la señorita Sati le dará dolor de cabeza al señor Hao?_ –al lado de Luchist, comiendo una bagette.

Hao: _Sólo un poco_ –se pone de pie- _será mejor que hagamos algo, de lo contrario sólo me retrasarán…_

Anna: _Ya veo, con que eso es lo que Gandhara tiene planeado hacer_ –cruzada de brazos frente a Sati.

Sati: _Estamos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea posible a los guerreros, después de todo tenemos el mismo objetivo, derrotar a Hao, por eso no podemos renunciar al torneo por el momento._

Anna_: Entiendo, creo que después de todo será de gran ayuda un entrenamiento como ese, no solo para Yoh, sino para los demás._

Jun: _Disculpa Sati, cuándo me enseñarás esa habilidad de la que nos hablaste?_

Sati: _En cuanto sea posible Jun, hoy no, ya es algo tarde._

Tamao: _Pero…ese entrenamiento…señorita Sati, está segura de que no tendrá consecuencias negativas? Es decir, podrán volver todos sanos y salvos?_

Sati: _Por supuesto Tamao, todo dependerá de ellos, y confío en que los cinco guerreros tendrán la fuerza necesaria para terminar exitosamente con ese difícil entrenamiento._

Anna: _Tiene razón, esos tontos han progresado mucho desde que se conocieron…_

Sati: _Será mejor que nos veamos mañana Jun, deben ir a descansar por ahora._

Jun: _Está bien, nos veremos mañana, muchas gracias._

Sati: _Seguiremos en contacto_ –hace una pequeña reverencia y sube de nuevo al elefante para alejarse con sus compañeros.

La noche comenzaba a caer, Anna y sus compañeras se disponían a regresar a sus dormitorios, la información de Sati era demasiado valiosa, pero aún no podían comentar mucho sobre esto con Yoh y los demás, pues necesitaban esperar al momento correcto para decírselos, al fin y al cabo Anna y Jun ya estaban enteradas, así que no los tomarían por sorpresa.

Anna: _Voy a adelantarme, tomaré un atajo._

Jun: _Está bien, pero por qué la prisa?_

Anna: _Hoy me toca hacer la cena, Yoh seguro está con sus amigos, debo llegar al dormitorio antes que él._

Jun: _Jeje, ya veo, será una sorpresa, cierto?_ –sonriendo.

Anna: _Las veré mañana_ –se apresura a tomar un atajo.

En realidad no había quedado en nada con su prometido, lo único que quería, era darle una grata sorpresa…

Choco: Ahí va otro, qué da una vaca que se come un millón de dólares? –frente a Pirika.

Pirika: Qué? O.o…

Choco: Leche muuuuy rica!

Pirika: xD jajajajaja ese fue muy bueno –golpeando en la espalda a su hermano.

Horo: ¬¬ en serio no tienes gracia…

Manta: Jamás brillarás en sociedad ¬¬U…

Yoh: Jeje, por lo menos se divierten n n.

Ryu: Don Yoh, no cree que deberíamos pedirle a doña Anna que nos entrene un poco más para el combate?

Yoh: Más? No será necesario, tal vez ella ya lo haya pensado ñ nUu…

Fausto: Un poco de entrenamiento nos hará bien –sentado leyendo un libro sobre medicina.

Ren: Hablando de ella, en dónde está Anna? –bebiendo leche de una botella.

Yoh: Salió con Jun y Tamao hace unas horas, no deben tardar en regresar.

Ren: Mmm, si tardan iré por ellas –bebe leche sentado frente a la mesa, sin camisa, mostrando sus vendajes.

Horo: Cálmate! No le va a pasar nada a tu hermana ¬¬.

Ren: Ya dije… -va hacia la cocina.

Yoh: Jeje, creo que ya debo irme a dormir, si Anna regresa y me encuentra desvelándome probablemente me aumente la intensidad del entrenamiento ñ nU –se pone de pie.

Manta: Que descanses Yoh –le sonríe.

Yoh: Igualmente, descansen! –sale del dormitorio para dirigirse al suyo.

La noche se veía hermosa, el cielo estrellado cautivaba al joven shaman haciéndolo caminar lentamente hacia su dormitorio. Desde siempre le había gustado admirar las estrellas, era un pasatiempo algo solitario, pero su infancia había sido así, y no se arrepentía de nada, después de todo su pasado era el que lo había hecho la persona que era ahora, y a pesar de todo disfrutaba tanto de ese pasatiempo que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a su dormitorio, que no es que fuera un largo recorrido (estaban juntos ambos dormitorios), pero iba tan lento que tardo lo doble en llegar. Notó que las luces estaban apagadas, pensó que tal vez su prometida aún no llegaba, lo cual lo alivió bastante, ya que con eso se evitaba de un castigo seguro. Entrando, antes de poder prender la luz, una mano tomó la suya alejándola del interruptor. El joven shaman se extrañó al principio, pero con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana logró distinguir una figura femenina con cabello corto y dorado, su prometida. Antes de poder decir algo, el joven shaman fue atrapado en un apasionado beso, el cual lo dejó sorprendido y no pudo reaccionar de momento. Cuando al fin reaccionó respondió ese beso mientras sentía un par de brazos tomándolo por el cuello en la oscuridad y acercándolo al futon. La deseaba, al parecer ella más que él, sus besos eran apasionados, casi desesperados, parecía que no podía esperar, pues de un minuto a otro el joven shaman yacía recostado boca arriba con la chica sobre él mientras ella besaba su cuello, su pecho, intentando despojarlo de sus ropas. Yoh se sentía extraño, era una actitud diferente, pero pensó que tal vez su prometida había querido sorprenderlo, intentó decirle algo pero ella lo calló colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios del shaman, él lo tomó como una orden y no dijo nada.

La temperatura subía cada vez más, él acariciaba su cintura, sus piernas, todo era demasiado excitante, y esa era la única palabra con la que podría describir el momento, ya que Yoh sentía que las veces anteriores habían sido diferentes, apasionadas, pero más románticas que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Y tenía razón al sentirse diferente, pues no fue hasta que la luz se encendió y escuchó un ruido fuerte que se dio cuenta, de que aquella con la que estaba, no era su prometida, sino alguien más…

Yoh: V-Vanya?... –debajo de ella.

Vanya: Qué pasa Yoh? Por qué te detienes?... –la chica ahora tiene el mismo corte de cabello que Anna.

El joven la miro un segundo, y reaccionó al recordar que eran los únicos en la habitación, o eso pensaba, pues el ruido que se escuchó cuando la luz se encendió no lo había provocado ninguno de los dos…

Yoh: Ann… –se levanta rápidamente haciendo a un lado a Vanya, pero cuando mira al frente no hay nadie, sólo una bolsa con compras en el suelo- …Anna! –sale corriendo del dormitorio pero no ve a nadie a su alrededor, busca desesperadamente con la mirada y sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente el golpe de un gran puño que lo lanza contra un árbol.

Oni: Jejeje, gracias por esto, me siento con mucha energía, bueno, nos vemos luego Yoh Asakura, tengo que alcanzar a mamá. –desaparece.

Yoh: Demonios –se levanta con dificultad y regresa a la habitación.

Vanya: Yoh, regresaste! –corre a abrazarlo pero él la detiene, alejándola de él.

Yoh: Por qué Vanya…? –con la mirada baja.

Vanya: Uh?...por qué, qué Yoh? Lo estábamos disfrutando…

Yoh: Por qué lo hiciste! –la empuja y ella se azota contra la pared.

Vanya: Qué pasa Yoh? Creí que te gustaba?

Yoh: Porque creí que eras Anna! –furioso- no lo entiendes? No me gustas! A ella es a quien amo! No a ti!

Vanya: Yoh basta –a punto de llorar.

Yoh: Vete de aquí, te quiero fuera de mi vista!

Vanya: Yoh!

Yoh: Largo! –la chica se asusta y corre hacia la puerta, Yoh camina hacia la puerta y la mira un momento- si vuelves a acercarte, no prometo que salgas ilesa… –cierra la puerta dejándola afuera.

Vanya: … -aprieta los puños y da media vuelta sosteniendo el llanto.

Krane: Vanya –aparece a su lado el espíritu acompañante- estás bien?

Vanya: Claro que no! Lo perdí! Y todo porque esa estúpida llego! –patea una piedra.

La mente de Yoh estaba bastante perturbada, no sabía qué hacer, estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla, pero, ¿en dónde debería comenzar?, jamás le había sucedido algo así, no sabía en dónde podría estar Anna, cualquier lugar que le viniera a la mente era tan poco probable, si Anna estaba furiosa, no podría estar en los lugares que él pensaba, sería muy fácil encontrarla. Conteniendo el llanto lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse en el futon boca abajo e intentar pensar con calma, ¿a dónde habría huido Anna?...

Hao: No te ves muy bien…sucedió algo? –frente a ella, ofreciéndole sentarse en una silla.

Anna: …en realidad, no sabía a dónde más ir –frente a Hao, con la mirada perdida en el suelo- puedo quedarme aquí?...

Hao: Por supuesto, siempre eres bienvenida… –le sonríe.

Continuará…

**Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:** _Hola! Ésto es un récord, pude actualizarles muy pronto, y dos capítulos! Gracias de nuevo a todas las personas que me han estado teniendo tanta paciencia, y a todas las personas que me han estado mandando sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y espero poderles actualizar igual de pronto. _

_Agradecimientos: Annasak2, hatsujaya, KAHM, , annprix, Candy-chan, XIMEN-ALE (y una disculpa si me faltan más, pero a todos muchas gracias)_

_Próximo capítulo: "Cómo podría concentrarse? Tenía problemas bastante grandes, y no era el hecho de quedarse sin ese vital entrenamiento, sino el hecho de no saber en dónde estaba su prometida, cómo podría arreglar las cosas si no sabía dónde buscar?..."_

_Nos vemos!_


	24. Chapter 24 Espera

Hao: No te ves muy bien…sucedió algo? –frente a ella, ofreciéndole sentarse en una silla.

Anna: …en realidad, no sabía a dónde más ir –frente a Hao, con la mirada perdida en el suelo- puedo quedarme aquí?...

Hao: Por supuesto, siempre eres bienvenida… –le sonríe.

**Capítulo 24.- Espera.**

No había dicho nada desde su llegada, sólo permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida en el fuego y los pensamientos en otro lugar, Luchist se había llevado a acostar a Opacho dejándolos solos, sabía que si bien no era una oportunidad para su señor de conquistar a esa chica, por lo menos tendría un valioso tiempo a solas con ella, además la joven no se veía nada bien, y a pesar de su fuerza, Luchist le temió un poco a lo que la itako podría hacer si consideraba que su presencia era un fastidio.

No deseaba molestarla, pero en vista de que de nuevo, extrañamente, no podía leer la mente de Anna, decidió arriesgarse a preguntar.

Hao: Qué sucedió?... –sentado en una silla frente a ella.

Anna: … -mirando al fuego- no quisiera hablar de eso…

Hao: Está bien pero sabes que de mí no saldrá nada, además pregunto para saber si puedo ayudar en algo. –con una expresión seria, que encerraba preocupación y frustración por no poder leer lo que la joven pensaba.

Anna: Sólo…déjame quedarme aquí –dice inexpresivamente mientras sigue con la mirada perdida en el fuego- olvidé mis cosas en el dormitorio.

Hao: Quieres que vayamos por ellas?

Anna: No, no quiero regresar! –cambia su expresión frunciendo un poco el seño- no quiero regresar…

Hao: Está bien, no te preocupes, enviaré a alguien por tus pertenencias –mira unos momentos a la chica, que sigue en la misma posición, hundida en sus pensamientos- Anna qué pasó? A caso esto tiene que ver con Yoh?...

Sabía que iba a causarle molestias a su amigo, y no era lo que quería pero esto era urgente y entraba en la categoría de favor. Sabía que si se aventuraba a adentrarse en el territorio de los X-Laws corría peligro tanto su amigo como él, pero fue algo que no le importó mucho, además Amidamaru intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que no importando lo que pasara, lo ayudaría en lo que fuera posible para encontrar a Anna. El samurái se había metido al enorme barco hace ya cinco minutos, y al parecer su misión había sido un éxito, pues Yoh ya podía ver a lo lejos una silueta caminando hacia él. Aún en su pijama blanca, descalzo y algo confundido, Lyserg acudió sigilosamente al llamado de auxilio de Yoh, ya que los X-Laws le tenían prohibido salir sin ellos a cualquier lugar, las reglas eran bastante estrictas, y cualquier desobediencia debía ser castigada.

Yoh: Disculpa que haya venido a molestarte tan tarde –con una expresión seria.

Lyserg: No te preocupes, sólo tengamos cuidado de que no nos descubran, Marco se molestará mucho si se da cuenta –el joven echa un vistazo hacia el barco para asegurarse de que nadie los vea y vuelve su mirada a Yoh- por cierto, qué te pasó en la cara?

Yoh: No es nada, fue un accidente… cómo has estado? –sonríe un poco.

Lyserg: Pues bien, algo ocupado con los deberes que nos encomienda Marco, pero todo bien, y ustedes? –mirando a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoh: Los demás están bien, pero yo no tanto, de hecho el motivo de mi visita es para pedirte un favor –mirando hacia el mar.

Lyserg: Claro, qué necesitas? –mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

Yoh: Quería pedirte –mirando a Lyserg- que por favor me ayudaras a buscar a Anna…

Lyserg: Tu prometida? Pero qué sucedió? Le pasó algo? –dice preocupado y mirando atento a Yoh.

Yoh: En realidad no, todo fue un mal entendido causado por alguien más –desviando la mirada- pero eso provocó que Anna se enojara, y salió corriendo sin dejar rastro, no sé a dónde pudo ir tan tarde…

Lyserg: Y no has pensado en algún lugar que frecuente?

Yoh: No, si está molesta no puede estar en ningún lugar en el que yo pueda pensar…

Lyserg: Ya veo, no te preocupes –a su lado aparece su pequeña hada Morphine- te ayudaremos a encontrarla…

Marco: Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama Lyserg Diethel?... –detrás del joven inglés.

Lyserg: Marco! –cuando voltea su mirada hacia su camarada éste le da una bofetada tirándolo en la arena.

Marco: Creí que las reglas eran claras, no debes salir del barco si no te acompaña alguien.

Lyserg: Lo siento Marco –en la arena, intentando levantarse mientras sostiene su mejilla con una mano- yo…

Yoh: Fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que viniera, no te desquites con él.

Marco: Yoh Asakura, por qué no me sorprende? –dice mientras se acomoda con un dedo los lentes- Lyserg, regresa al barco.

Lyserg: P-pero Marco…

Yoh: Espera Marco! Necesito de su ayuda, no le quitaré mucho tiempo, por favor.

Marco: Tus asuntos no me interesan Yoh Asakura, las reglas son estrictas y Lyserg no tiene por qué estar aquí, además –aparece el arcángel Miguel detrás de él- eres el enemigo, qué te hace pensar que dejaré que Lyserg te ayude?

Yoh: No vine a pelear, vine a pedir un favor!

Marco: Deberías irte si no quieres problemas… -el arcángel está a punto de atacar a Yoh, pero aparece frente a él otro espíritu similar de color negro que lo interrumpe- hmm…qué hace aquí padre Luchist?...

Luchist: Salí a dar un paseo y como vi al señor Yoh de lejos creí que debía venir a asegurarme de que estuviera bien –sonriendo un poco.

El lugar seguía en un silencio casi total, todos los hombres de Hao dormían en otra parte de la bodega, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el crujir de la leña de la fogata que estaba frente a ellos. Hace ya unos minutos se había escuchado por última vez la voz del shaman de fuego haciendo aquella incómoda pregunta, pero no había recibido respuesta aún, y a pesar de que no podía leer su mente en esos momentos, su mirada decía mucho sobre la situación. No había ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos, pero en ellos se podían percibir varias emociones mezcladas, enojo, confusión, decepción, tristeza… A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo un enigma para él, quería saber todo de ella, saber qué pensaba, después de todo, estaba más que decidido a convertirla en su esposa.

Anna: Encontré –rompe el silencio, decidida a contestar la pregunta del shaman- a Yoh…con Vanya en el dormitorio…-el shaman la mira atento con algo de preocupación- estaban…estaban a punto de…

Hao: Entiendo, con que eso fue lo que pasó –mirando a la itako, quien realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

Anna: Ahora no sé qué hacer…comienzo a pensar que sólo era un engaño para llevarnos bien por el compromiso…es ella quien le interesa, no yo… –conteniendo sus lágrimas lo más que puede.

Hao: Siempre hay una solución para todo –la mira seria y fijamente- por qué no terminas con el compromiso?...

Anna: No puedo…el hecho de que esté aquí no quiere decir que deje de estar en tu contra, la familia Asakura me ne… -es interrumpida por el shaman.

Hao: Te necesitan, entiendo, y entiendo que esto sea un tratado de paz temporal, pero no tienes que ayudarles estando comprometida…

Anna: No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso ahora –desviando la mirada- solo quiero dormir, en dónde puedo?

Hao: Lamento que esto no sea un dormitorio cómodo para ti, pero ven, te mostraré dónde puedes dormir –se pone de pie y camina con la itako detrás de él siguiéndolo.

Tal vez no quería terminar con el compromiso, tal vez quería escuchar la versión de Yoh y saber que todo era un malentendido, tal vez tenía miedo de equivocarse y saber que Vanya ocupaba su corazón, tal vez tenía miedo de ser desplazada y abandonada una vez más… No era el mejor lugar ni el más digno de ella, pero sabía que en esa bodega abandonada, prácticamente durmiendo con el enemigo, irónicamente estaría segura, a salvo de sus sentimientos, ¿qué planeaba hacer después?, aun no lo sabía, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, huir por un momento de aquellos pensamientos que sabía que la seguirían atormentando en sus sueños, pero que tal vez por la mañana ya se habrían calmado.

Marco: Éste joven no tiene por qué estar aquí, es una mala influencia para Lyserg –se acomoda los lentes mientras mira a Luchist.

Luchist: Más bien yo creo que la mala influencia son ustedes los X-Laws n n –mirando a Marco.

Yoh: No sé por qué presiento que esto ya no se trata de mí… –mirando a ambos hombres algo desconcertado.

Marco: No ha cambiado padre, sigue entrometiéndose –mirando fijamente a Luchist.

Luchist: Tú tampoco, sigues siendo testarudo –acomoda su sombrero.

Yoh: Eh…no era mi intención causar un alboroto, solo pido algo de comprensión, tengo un asunto urgente que atender y necesito la ayuda de Lyserg o_o||| –mirando a ambos hombres asustado.

Marco: Creo que debemos aprovechar el momento para ajustar ciertas cuentas padre –acomoda sus lentes con un dedo y su ángel se pone en guardia.

Luchist: Claro, siempre y cuando dejemos fuera de esto al señor Yoh –acomoda su sombrero y Lucifer se pone en guardia.

Yoh: Oigan! Oigan! Alto! –haciendo un gesto, un poco desesperado, con las manos para que se detengan- Yo sólo quiero algo de ayuda, no es para que peleen.

Marco: Esto no es por ti.

Yoh: Ya lo sé pero por qué tienen que pelear ahora?

Lyserg: Yoh –le habla en voz baja- deberíamos aprovechar el momento para…

Marco: Lyserg te dije que volvieras al barco!

Lyserg: Pero Marco!

Marco: Cuestionas las reglas de la doncella? –mirándolo de reojo.

Lyserg: N-no Marco, p-pero Yoh… -baja la mirada.

Marco: Entiendo que consideres a este joven tu amigo –sin mirarlo- pero las reglas de la doncella son absolutas, y si quieres seguir siendo parte de los X-Laws deberás acatarlas sin protestar.

Lyserg: …Marco –la plática es interrumpida por un sonido fuerte de cadenas, del agua comienza a salir la doncella de hierro levantada por una polea atada al barco, el aparato de tortura abre la pequeña compuerta con forma de rostro para dejar ver el de la doncella Jeanne.

Jeanne: Marco, creo que debemos dejar que Lyserg ayude a Yoh Asakura, son amigos y después de todo nuestro deber como soldados de Dios también es ayudar a otros cuando lo necesiten.

Marco: Doncella…no cabe duda que usted está llena de bondad, incluso dejó mostrar su rostro frente a éstos dos hombres impuros –mirando a la doncella, refiriéndose a Yoh y Luchist.

Yoh: Ehh… -mirando a Marco con una expresión de confusión.

Jeanne: También quisiera aprovechar éste momento para invitarte a unirte a nosotros, Yoh Asakura –mirando a Yoh.

Marco: Doncella!

Jeanne: Si unimos fuerzas tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar a Hao, eres un shaman fuerte y tus habilidades están a la altura de nuestra organización –sonriéndole animada- si nos ayudas incluso se borraría toda mancha de tu alma, ya que lamentablemente eres su hermano gemelo.

Lyserg: Doncella…

Jeanne: Qué dices? Aceptas unirte n n?

Yoh: No, no –haciendo una señal de negación con la mano- lo agradezco pero no, yo tengo mi modo de hacer las cosas, y no me gusta la forma en que ustedes hacen las cosas, causan demasiados problemas y eso es lo que menos quiero ¬¬.

Jeanne: Oh… -con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, y conteniendo sus lágrimas, la compuerta que dejaba ver su rostro se cierra rápidamente.

Luchist: Oh, parece que el señor Yoh lastimó los sentimientos de la doncella jeje.

Marco: Cómo pudiste rechazar las buenas intenciones de la doncella, cuando ni siquiera tenía por qué fijarse en ti como un posible miembro?

Yoh: Lo siento, pero ya expliqué mis razones, y no vine aquí precisamente porque me agraden, sólo vine a ver a Lyserg.

Marco: Pues en vista de que has rechazado a la doncella, no puedo dejar esto así –se acomoda los lentes con un dedo y Miguel se pone en guardia.

Luchist: Vamos Marco! Son sólo pleitos de niños, no deberías tomártelos en serio –Lucifer también se pone en guardia.

Marco: Veo que están del mismo lado, con más razón no puedo dejar que se vayan…

Yoh: Qué dices? Yo no vengo con él Ò_Ó! A penas lo conozco! –señalando a Luchist.

Luchist: Cierto, yo estoy al servicio del señor Hao, pero si quieres dañar a su hermano tendré que intervenir –Lucifer ataca a Miguel y ambos comienzan a pelear.

Yoh: Aaaa demonios! Dejen de pelear! Yo solo vine a pedir un favor! –agarrándose la cabeza desesperado.

Lyserg: Al parecer tu visita sólo fue la excusa para seguir tratando sus problemas personales, no te sientas mal.

Yoh: Es que no me siento mal, me desesperan _!

Lyserg: Bueno, mientras ellos pelean podría ayudarte a buscar a Anna.

Yoh: Pero qué haremos si esto se pone peor? Causarán un gran alboroto y puede que los demás soldados vengan.

Lyserg: Esperemos que no, pero de qué manera podemos detenerlos?

Yoh: Oigan ustedes dos! –mirándolos- Deberían dejar sus problemas para después, éste no es el momento ni el lugar para pelear, causarán un gran alboroto y es muy tarde!

Marco: Es una lástima que hayas decidido darle la espalda a la justicia. –dispara su arma y Miguel ataca a Lucifer.

Luchist: A la justicia? Qué curioso, creo que no compartimos la misma idea de justicia –Lucifer contra ataca.

Yoh: Ninguno de los dos me está escuchando! –jalándose el cabello, con los ojos en blanco y completamente desesperado.

Lyserg: Calma Yoh, creo que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería.

Yoh: Debo hacer algo –Amidamaru posesiona la espada sagrada y corre hacia ellos.

Lyserg: Yoh espera! –el joven intenta detenerlo pero sólo puede observar cómo Yoh detiene sus ataques con la espada sagrada poniéndose de pie en medio de ambos espíritus.

Marco: …por qué te interpones? –mirándolo fríamente.

Luchist: … -mira a Yoh.

Yoh: Si quieren discutir por el pasado o incluso si quieren matarse, no es mi problema –en la misma posición, alzando el oversoul de la espada sagrada- pero no puedo permitir que haya enfrentamientos innecesarios por culpa de ustedes…

Lyserg: Yoh… -mirando al joven desde lejos.

Yoh: Si no me dejan tener la ayuda de Lyserg me retiraré, pero no me iré de aquí hasta calmarlos a los dos…

Luchist: Jeje, es una faceta suya que no conocíamos señor Yoh –Lucifer desaparece.

Marco: Vámonos Lyserg –acomoda sus lentes con un dedo mientras desaparece Miguel- no puedes quedarte aquí. –da media vuelta y camina hacia el barco.

Lyserg: E-está bien –antes de irse mira a su amigo con una expresión algo triste, Yoh le sonríe para dar media vuelta y alejarse del territorio de los X-Laws.

Aún no se daba por vencido, regresaría al día siguiente si era posible para buscar de nuevo la ayuda de Lyserg. Luchist sabía que podría estar buscando a Anna, pero decidió no entrometerse, bien podría haberle dicho a Yoh que Anna estaba bien, y que se encontraba refugiada con Hao y sus compañeros, pero sabía que al decirlo alteraría el curso de las cosas, posiblemente adelantaría algún enfrentamiento entre Yoh y Hao, y aún había mucho qué hacer antes de la coronación de su señor. Luchist no estaba ahí por casualidad, Hao le había dicho sobre la ubicación de Yoh, y su misión era distraerlo. Cuando Yoh regresó al dormitorio no encontró las pertenencias de Anna, se sintió frustrado y molesto consigo mismo por una parte, pensó que tal vez Anna había vuelto por ellas, aunque conociéndola, tal vez alguien le estaba ayudando y le hizo favor de ir por sus cosas, y especulaba bien, mientras Luchist peleaba, las Hannagumi habían ido al dormitorio por las pertenencias de Anna. Yoh pasó la noche solo, no podía dormir sabiendo que Anna se había ido muy equivocada, estaba tan molesto que por momentos pensaba el por qué de no haber matado a Vanya, si en algún momento estuvo dispuesto a matar a Lyserg si se empeñaba en dañar a sus amigos, también había estado dispuesto a matar a Vanya por salvar a Anna, pero no era un asesino, y la mejor manera de manejar la situación, era manteniendo la calma, pues si perdía la calma, perdía todo.

El sol había perturbado su sueño iluminando su rostro, tenía demasiada pesadez, era una sensación que no tenía hace años, no deseaba salir del futon, permanecía entre las cobijas con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, sentía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un sueño, pero supo que no lo era desde que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en aquél cálido dormitorio, estaba en una bodega abandonada a merced de su enemigo, a pesar de saberse intangible por ellos, no se sentía cómoda, pero era el único lugar en el que quería estar. Se levantó sin ánimos, se arregló como pudo y caminó hacia otro sitio en la bodega, los aliados de Hao ya estaban despiertos y desayunando con él. Todos la miraron cuando se acercó al lugar, no le intimidaban las miradas, le molestaban, pero fue breve el instante pues el shaman líder inmediatamente rompió el silencio, notando que la itako no se sentía cómoda ahí.

Hao: Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien –sonriéndole desde una silla, se pone de pie para acercarse a ella.

Opacho: Buenos días señorita Anna –dice el pequeño niño animosamente.

Anna: Buenos días…en realidad no dormí muy bien –aún de pie frente al grupo de shamanes.

Hao: Lamento mucho oírlo, pero por el momento no puedo brindarte más comodidad, sólo espero poder hacer tu estancia un poco menos incómoda –le señala una silla- quieres tomar asiento?

Anna: No tengo hambre…

Hao: Debes comer, anda, aunque sea un poco.

Anna: Está bien –se sienta en una silla y Hao a su lado.

Hao: Como ya les dije, Anna estará con nosotros un tiempo, así que quiero que la hagan sentir cómoda, y como una más del equipo –sonríe- y con eso me refiero a que la ayuden si necesita algo.

Luchist: Bienvenida señorita Anna, será un placer tenerla con nosotros –sonriéndole.

Las palabras de Hao y Luchist no le habían importado mucho, a pesar de las atenciones de Hao, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, pero sabía que era su único refugio, estaba siendo tan cobarde como cuando vivía en Aomori, tenía miedo de regresar y enfrentar a Yoh, de escucharlo, de perderlo… Su mente aún no asimilaba bien la situación, pero el pensar en Yoh, en lo que había visto, le provocaba una marea de sentimientos dominados por el miedo, el miedo de ser desplazada por segunda vez.

Ryu: Cómo dice Don Yoh? –se pone de pié súbitamente frente a la mesa- Que Doña Anna se fue?

Tamao: P-pero por qué, a dónde fue la señorita Anna? –de pie, abrazando una charola con la que había llevado el desayuno a la mesa.

Yoh: Todo fue un mal entendido. –sentado frente a la mesa, al lado de Manta.

Manta: Qué sucedió? A caso discutieron? Debió ser algo muy grave para que Anna decidiera irse. –mirando preocupado a su amigo.

Yoh: Todo fue culpa de Vanya, ahora cree que realmente hay algo entre los dos y por eso se fue…el problema es que no sé a dónde pudo ir, no sé en dónde buscarla. –mirando su taza de té.

Tamao: Yo puedo buscarla con mi tablilla kokkuri joven Yoh…espero poder ser útil. –coloca su tablilla en el suelo, Conchi y Ponchi entran en ella y comienzan la lectura.

Ren: Tranquilo Yoh, seguro Tamao la encuentra –bebe un poco de leche- pronto podrás hablar con ella.

Conchi: Aaah! –sale de la tablilla junto con Ponchi.

Tamao: Qué pasa? –mirando a ambos espíritus.

Ponchi: No se puede Tamao, es imposible.

Tamao: Cómo dices? Qué sucede? Por qué no buscan a la señorita Anna?

Conchi: Lo intentamos pero hay algo que no nos deja, es una energía muy poderosa, algo o alguien impide que podamos avanzar.

Jun: Seguramente está usando un bloqueo, no quiere que la encuentren…

Yoh: Anna…

Manta: No te desanimes Yoh, la vamos a encontrar.

Choco: Puedo intentar buscarla con ayuda de Mic –sentado frente a la mesa.

Horo: Cierto, Chocolove tiene buen olfato, si no es mediante energía seguro el olfato no falla –sentado al lado de Chocolove.

Avaf: Se complican mucho –aparece al lado de Chocolove el pequeño espíritu con forma de estatuilla- la respuesta a la ubicación de Anna es muy sencilla.

Yoh: A caso tú sabes en dónde está? –mirando al espíritu acompañante.

Avaf: Anna está con Hao…

Manta: Con Hao? Qué hace con él? –alterado.

Horo: No creo que se trate de una venganza…

Yoh: Con Hao, en dónde están? –se pone de pie.

Avaf: La ubicación exacta es algo difícil de saber, Hao no permitirá que los encontremos tan fácilmente, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que está con él, los dos furyoku más poderosos de la isla se sienten juntos.

Yoh: Tengo que ir a buscarla –se pone de pie.

Avaf: A dónde piensas ir?...

Yoh: Iré con Lyserg, tal vez él si pueda decirme la ubicación de Hao…

Avaf: Ocurrirá lo mismo que con Tamao, Hao está utilizando un O.S. para pasar desapercibidos, a cualquier shaman le será imposible saber en dónde está.

Yoh: Entonces buscaré en cada rincón posible.

Avaf: Conserva la calma, ella está bien, alíviate sabiendo eso. Lo que debes hacer ahora es esperar el momento correcto…

Yoh: El momento correcto? Y cuándo será eso? Cuando el oni absorba toda su energía y la mate, o cuando pierda el control y quiera matarme?

Avaf: Las batallas aumentarán de ritmo ya que quedan menos equipos, el equipo de Anna es uno de los que han sobrevivido al torneo.

Jun: Pero no es posible que Anna haya decidido renunciar al torneo?

Avaf: El corazón de esa mujer es un misterio, pero alguien me contó sobre él, y puedo decirles que a pesar de la confusión en su corazón, no deja de sentir un gran apego por Yoh.

Yoh: Alguien, de quién hablas? –mirando atentamente al espíritu.

Avaf: Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que debes saber, que por mucho que ella no quiera verte ahora, en realidad si quiere, y hará lo posible por estar cerca de ti, aunque sea mirándote entre la multitud cuando sea necesario.

Yoh: …no quisiera esperar a que me busque, yo debo buscarla…

Avaf: No provoques una pelea innecesaria, falta poco para que puedan enfrentarse a Hao, el torneo ya no va a durar mucho, y lo mejor es que se concentren y se mantengan firmes a pesar de lo que pase, la situación le da ventaja a Hao si dejas llevarte por tus sentimientos, no le des esa ventaja, y demuéstrale a Anna que eres fuerte, que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su ausencia, y seguir adelante en la lucha por cumplir sus sueños. –Yoh permanece en silencio desviando la mirada.

El sabio espíritu acompañante tenía mucha razón, no debían adelantar las cosas, y mucho menos echar a perder el sueño de todos por un momento de imprudencia. Lo mejor era esperar y planear algo para evitar un enfrentamiento con Hao, porque era más que bien sabido, que ese joven shaman estaba interesado en la prometida de Yoh Asakura, y posiblemente no descansaría hasta tenerla para él.

Continuará…

_**Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:** Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Gracias por su valioso tiempo de espera y por tomarse la molestia de leerme, estoy haciendo lo que puedo para escribir más seguido, espero que sigan quedando bien los capítulos, a pesar del tiempo les estoy poniendo empeño n n. No había podido subir el capítulo porque he tenido problemas con la página (no sé si soy la única, díganme que no por favor), pero por fin aquí está el capítulo 24, espero que les haya gustado, sigan mandando su reviews, en verdad me ayudan mucho para saber qué tal va la historia._

_Próximo capítulo: Por fin llegó el día, el enfrentamiento contra aquel equipo enemigo habia llegado, no sabían mucho de ellos, pero al ser aliados de Hao había que tener demasiado cuidado, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en realidad, las palabras de Avaf resonaban en su cabeza, ¿estaría en lo cierto?, ¿a caso ella iría a verlo en combate?..._

_Una vez más muchas gracias, en verdad, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Unas palabras para los lectores

**Unas palabras para los lectores…**

Creo que debo comenzar diciendo que lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo, y después agradecer a todos los lectores por su apoyo, y por tomarse un tiempo para leerme.

En verdad he tenido demasiadas emociones últimamente, la escuela, una mudanza, y agregándole a esto que por obra del destino mis archivos del fic están en una usb con VIH… en fin, por una u otra razón no he podido continuar los fics, y ésta vez no es tanto por la falta de tiempo, sino por otros factores que me desaniman demasiado (en verdad mi usb está mal…).

Quiero agradecerles una vez más a todos por leerme y tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus reviews, los agradezco demasiado, me ayudan a darme ánimos y no abandonar esto que llevo escribiendo desde hace casi 7 años, tengo muchas ideas aún, a veces me falta atar cabos para saber cómo llegar a cierto punto de la historia que ya tenía pensado, pero prometo que, a pesar de no poder recuperar el archivo que ya tenía comenzado, seguiré escribiendo en mi tiempo libre y les actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Una vez más, mil gracias, cuídense mucho, y sigan pendientes de la historia.

ATTE. Anna Kyouyama de Asakura


	26. Chap 25 Vs Kazegumi

**Capítulo 25.- Vs Kazegumi.**

Ya era algo tarde, al día siguiente sus compañeros tendrían un combate con un equipo enemigo, todos se habían ido a dormir después de un día aburrido, excepto él. Estaba recostado en su futon con el pecho y el abdomen descubiertos, no conseguía conciliar el sueño pensando en ella y en cómo podría sacar ventaja de la situación. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan fría y cálida a la vez, un enigma que sin duda deseaba descifrar. El calor hacía menos posible el conciliar el sueño, esa noche se sentía peculiarmente cálida, no era una temperatura insoportable como la del desierto, aún así con todos los pensamientos que vagaban por su cabeza en esos momentos sólo podía sentir más calor. Sus pensamientos lo tenían tan atrapado que no escuchó los pasos que anunciaban que alguien se acercaba cautelosamente a su futon. No dejaba de ser el shaman más fuerte del torneo, nadie podría sorprenderlo tan fácilmente, con la mirada en el techo sintió una presencia poderosa dirigiéndose hacia él, tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie y sometió a la persona que se había acercado tan imprudentemente…

Hao: Anna? –sosteniendo de las muñecas a la itako, quien está debajo de él recostada en el futon.

Anna: Qué te pasa? –con una expresión de molestia- Por qué estás tan alterado? Suéltame!

Hao: Lo siento –se levanta soltando a la joven y se sienta a su lado- creí que sería alguien más.

Anna: No creo que ningún shaman en el torneo se atreva a querer atacarte por sorpresa –sentada a su lado.

Hao: Tienes razón –le sonríe- pero qué haces despierta?

Anna: No podía dormir.

Hao: Yo tampoco…alguna razón en especial?

Anna: No, sólo estaba pensando. –desvía la mirada.

Hao: En qué?...en Yoh? –con una mirada seria.

Anna: …no dejo de pensar en lo que vi. –mirando hacia el suelo.

Hao: Anna, déjalo –la joven lo mira confundida- quédate conmigo, jamás te hará falta nada…

Anna: Hao, es que –la joven se ve sorprendida por un rápido y audaz movimiento del shaman atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Tomó una de sus mejillas con una mano, sin temor a recibir una bofetada como la primera vez que intentó besarla, sorpresivamente para él, la joven no se retiró, y comenzó a responder sus ardientes besos mientras acariciaba su cuello. En verdad la deseaba, no quería dejar pasar esa valiosa oportunidad, sintió cómo un calor ardiente llenaba su cuerpo impulsándolo a ser un poco salvaje. Con un movimiento rápido recostó totalmente a la itako en su futon, la deseaba, besaba desesperadamente su cuello, sus labios, sus hombros, escuchar la respiración agitada de la itako lo excitaba aún más, era un sonido irresistible. Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a acariciar salvajemente sus senos, su cintura, sus piernas, su entrepierna… de un minuto a otro ya no lo soportaba, sin dudar un minuto arrancó el vestido negro de la joven, el verla en ropa interior alimentó sus deseo y comenzó a besar, morder, acariciar cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la itako. Ya no podía contenerse, con movimientos rápidos la despojó de su ropa interior, sin darse cuenta, él ya también estaba desnudo sobre la joven, respirando agitado y acomodándose entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban en esos momentos con deseo. Después de mirarla embelesado no lo pensó más, la besó, con una mano tomó a la itako de las caderas levantándola un poco, y con otra dirigió su virilidad hacia el interior de ella, al momento la joven soltó un gemido que creyó todos en la bodega escucharían, pero no le importó, y continuó embistiendo a la itako lo más fuerte que pudo. Aquello era un frenesí, lo disfrutaba demasiado, la estrechez de la itako le proporcionaba tanto placer que sólo podía continuar penetrándola tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo pedía. Estaba loco de placer, por fin podía poseerla, por fin era suya la mujer que tanto deseaba. Se deleitaba sintiendo las uñas de la itako enterrarse en su espalda mientras la escuchaba gemir y decir su nombre, era una sensación exquisita, lo que tanto había deseado se había vuelto realidad…

Bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo tan rápido como nunca, miró al techo intentando tranquilizarse después de despertar a la realidad. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la itako no estaba más entre sus brazos, sólo había sido un sueño maravilloso que cruelmente lo había torturado, ¿tan desesperado estaba?, ¿tanto la deseaba?, en ese sueño se había portado como todo un animal, estaba fuera de sí, no se mostraba como el poderoso shaman que imponía respeto, aquel legendario y temible shaman conocido por su sabiduría, había reaccionado de una manera totalmente ajena a él. A pesar de su temple, tal vez ese sueño sólo reflejaba sus deseos por la itako, realmente estaba desesperado, realmente la deseaba.

Se levantó sin ánimos, caminó hacia el punto de reunión de todas las mañanas y ahí estaba, de pie entre sus camaradas, dándole la espalda y hablando con Luchist, la miró de pies a cabeza tan lento como quiso, con un semblante bastante serio, era simplemente hermosa, perfecta para él, ya despierto controlaba su sed de ella, sin embargo era una sed que no desaparecería por sí sola, debía hacer algo para tenerla.

Luchist: Muy buenos días señor Hao –mira al shaman interrumpiendo su plática con la itako y hace una reverencia- espero que haya dormido bien.

Hao: No del todo –aún con una mirada seria, suspira cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos su expresión cambia, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- dormiste bien Anna?

Anna: Mejor que ayer ahora que tengo mis pertenencias, pero aún no me acostumbro.

Hao: Me alegro –le sonríe un poco y vuelve su mirada hacia Luchist- si no me equivoco hoy es el combate del Kazegumi, cierto?

Luchist: Así es señor Hao, el equipo ya se está preparando, el combate será a las 2 de la tarde.

Hao: Muy bien –mira a la itako- sé que puede ser difícil para ti y por eso debo preguntarte, ¿quieres ir con nosotros a observar el combate, o prefieres quedarte aquí?

Anna: …no lo sé –desviando la mirada.

Hao: Si decides quedarte haré que alguien se quede contigo para que no estés sola, si decides ir todos estaremos custodiándote, así que no tendrás ningún problema, piénsalo bien.

Anna: Sí…

Tenía mucho qué pensar la itako, pero debía hacerlo pronto, el combate sería por la tarde y para entonces debía tener una respuesta, quería verlo, saber cómo estaba, hasta cierto punto espiarlo, saber si estaba con Vanya…pero al percatarse de sus pensamientos no pudo hacer menos que molestarse consigo misma e intentar cambiar el objeto de sus pensamientos. No estaba bien que estuviera teniendo esos pensamientos, ¿qué ganaría espiando?, seguro lo único que obtendría sería otra herida si los veía juntos, pero tenía tantas emociones mezcladas, rabia, tristeza, decepción, celos…no sabía qué hacer con todas esas emociones, cómo manejarlas. En el pasado ya había existido confusión, tristeza y enojo en su corazón, pero el nuevo sentimiento eran los celos. No eran la clase de celos que sentía cuando Vanya le hablaba a Yoh, o cuando sabía que salían a comer juntos, eran muy diferentes, eran celos mezclados con un sentido de pertenencia, inferioridad y miedo, se sentía amenazada, y no era para menos, Yoh era prácticamente todo lo que tenía en el mundo, y alguien más se lo estaba quitando, y si se quedaba sin aquello que tanto amaba y por lo que había decidido luchar para proteger y ayudarlo, ¿qué haría entonces?...¿qué sentido tendría su existencia?...

Choco: Hmmm…Yoh no es por molestarte pero –fuera del dormitorio, de pie frente a un árbol y detrás del joven shaman- has estado muy serio desde el desayuno.

Yoh: Lo siento –suspira sentado en el pasto- es que toda ésta situación me tiene confundido.

Choco: No es para que estés así, ánimo! Recuerda lo que dijo Avaf, tal vez puedas verla después de la batalla.

Manta: Tiene razón Yoh –sentado al lado del joven shaman, a un metro de distancia- ella no te dejaría solo en un momento tan importante.

Yoh: No, es que no lo entienden –se pone de pie y mira hacia el horizonte- se lo prometí…

Manta: Qué le prometiste? –mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

Yoh: Le prometí que jamás le haría daño, que la ayudaría, y que cumpliría sus sueños –frunce un poco el seño, aún mirando al horizonte con molestia y nostalgia- ahora seguro cree que soy un traidor mentiroso y me odia.

Choco: No digas eso!

Manta: Yoh sabes que Anna no te odia, apuesto a que está tan confundida como tú porque no sabe la verdad sobre la situación.

Yoh: Pero hay algo que no entiendo… por qué no leyó mi mente? Con eso estaría segura de que eso no fue mi culpa.

Avaf: Por una sencilla razón –aparece al lado de Chocolove- está confundida, molesta, su corazón y su mente están en desorden, su habilidad está bloqueada como una especie de mecanismo de defensa automático, para que ella no sufra ni se dañe.

Manta: Por eso no pudo leer la mente de Yoh…

Ryu: Don Yoh –saliendo del dormitorio junto con Fausto, con su espada de madera sobre la espalda- debemos prepararnos, dentro de dos horas será nuestro combate.

Fausto: Deberíamos calentar un poco –se acerca en silla de ruedas- le hará bien a nuestros músculos antes de pelear.

Avaf: Su oponente es fuerte y puede que les de problemas, pero no creo que represente una amenaza para ustedes.

Ryu: Aún así yo creo que doña Anna querría que entrenáramos antes del combate.

Yoh: Tienen razón –suspira- no nos vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento –dice el joven sonriendo un poco.

Entrenaron un poco antes del combate, tampoco podían agotar sus energías por completo, desconocían al enemigo, así que debían ser precavidos en todo momento, y más aún porque Anna no estaba ahí para orientarlos.

Hao: Bueno, volveremos en cuanto termine el combate, te diremos quién ganó –ríe un poco- aunque creo que ya sabemos el resultado.

Anna: Ese equipo no tiene muchas posibilidades, aunque su estrategia es interesante –cruzada de brazos frente a él- ya sé cómo terminará así que no tiene caso ir, será aburrido verlo.

Hao: Está bien, te quedarás con las Hannagumi por si alguien viene a molestarte –da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida con sus camaradas- si llegan a tener problemas no duden en llamarme.

Anna: Como sea –suspira y camina hacia otro lugar de la bodega, mientras camina pasa frente a las Hannagumi, que están sentadas sobre algunas cajas apiladas.

Kanna: Qué te hizo no querer ir a ver un combate? –dice la joven de cabello azul sin mirarla mientras intenta encender un cigarrillo que sostiene con los labios.

Anna: No es de tu incumbencia –continúa caminando.

Kanna: Creo que la pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué estás aquí? –finalmente enciende el cigarrillo y deja escapar un poco de humo de su boca.

Anna: A caso te molesta que esté captando toda la atención de Hao? –se detiene un momento- estás celosa?

Kanna: No, pero me sigue intrigando qué es lo que ve en ti el señor Hao para seguir insistiendo en tenerte de su lado –inhala un poco el cigarrillo- no sólo tiene que ver con atracción física o emocional, hay algo más…

Anna: Sabe que soy fuerte, es todo –mira un momento a la joven de cabello azul- y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy teniendo ésta conversación –termina tajantemente para continuar caminando.

El sol estaba en lo más alto de cielo, proporcionando una temperatura cálida pero agradable. El estadio estaba lleno, el equipo Funbari Onsen había ganado popularidad entre los espectadores y otros participantes del torneo, el peculiar estilo de Yoh y sus compañeros habían logrado captar la atención de más de uno en los meses que llevaba el torneo. A diferencia de ellos, su equipo oponente no era popular, de todos los camaradas de Hao, éste era el equipo menos conocido por todos, especialmente dos de sus integrantes, pues al integrante de menor tamaño todos lo ubicaban bastante bien, Blocken, el seguidor de Hao que utilizaba un atuendo bastante original, una especie de armadura hecha con bloques de juguete. Los otros integrantes, dos hombres adultos -uno más alto que el otro- no eran tan conocidos, el más bajo tenía un aspecto curioso, su cabello negro estaba peinado en dos picos pero no muy grandes, y su barba y bigote eran delgados, vestía una gabardina negra y pantalones negros. El más alto tenía un aspecto extraño y misterioso, apuesto a los ojos de las mujeres pero raro ante los de los hombres, cabello rubio arriba del hombro algo alborotado con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro, ojos azules y piel muy blanca, su vestimenta parecía antigua, tenía una gran capa negra y una especie de corbata de holanes como las que se usaban muchos siglos atrás, muchos pensaron que su ropa parecía la que usaban los vampiros en los libros.

El combate del equipo Funbari Onsen contra el equipo Kaze Gumi está por comenzar –habló Radim por su micrófono- el participante que pierda su oversoul está fuera de combate, al igual que el participante que por alguna razón salga del cuadrilátero. No hay más reglas, el combate se detendrá hasta que algún equipo se rinda, sus integrantes mueran o dejen sin furyoku a sus oponentes...

Las reglas eran bastante claras, prácticamente cada batalla, era una batalla a muerte, por supuesto que no era su intención ni la de sus amigos el matar a sus oponentes, incluso si éstos eran aliados de Hao, pero debían tener mucho cuidado y estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Radim: Listos? –el oficial alza la mano en el aire- Comiencen! –hace una señal y sale del cuadrilátero.

¿?: Con que éste es el hermano del señor Hao –dice el hombre de cabello negro- por supuesto el señor Hao lo supera por mucho en poder –sonríe un poco mirando a Yoh- incluso lo supera aquella jovencita.

Yoh: Eh? –el joven castaño reacciona ante sus palabras- te refieres a Anna?

¿?: Vaya que es poderosa esa jovencita –mirando a Yoh- ahora entiendo por qué le interesa tanto al señor Hao, tal vez le convendría más estar de su lado que con ustedes, tiene mucho potencial.

Yoh: Anna no es como ustedes –su mirada había cambiado, mostraba algo de enojo- jamás aceptaría trabajar con ustedes.

¿?: Oh, pues yo creo que… –el hombre de cabello negro es brutalmente interrumpido por la espada de su compañero rubio, lo había atacado por la espalda clavándola justo al centro de su pecho sin darle posibilidad de reaccionar.

Ryu: Qué demonios! –exclamó Ryu asombrado por la acción de su oponente mientras Yoh solo miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

¿?: Creo que hablaste demasiado Damayaji –dice el hombre mientras saca rápidamente la espada del pecho de su compañero- eso no le gustará al señor Hao –dicho esto, su compañero cayó al suelo comenzando a dejar una mancha de sangre- oh…creo que el señor Hao ahora me odiará por haberte matado también, pero no te preocupes, no desperdiciaré tu valiosa sangre, me ayudarás a terminar con éstos sujetos –el equipo Funbari Onsen miró asombrado cómo aquél hombre tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su compañero, para después acercar su rostro y dar una fuerte mordida en el cuello del cadáver.

Ryu: Qué demonios está haciendo! –Ryu miraba horrorizado la escena- realmente está bebiendo la sangre de su compañero?

Fausto: Al parecer es un hematófago –dice con un tono calmado el doctor del equipo.

Yoh: Ematrofágo? –pregunta el líder del equipo mirando confundido a Fausto- Es una especie de enfermedad? Es grave? Va a curarse? Ò ó

Ren: Lee un poco idiota inculto! –grita desesperado su amigo de ojos dorados desde las tribunas- Se refiere a que come sangre, es un vampiro!

Yoh: Ah, gracias Ren! n n –saludando alegremente a su amigo desde el campo de batallas- Que queeeé O ó? Es un va-vampiro? –mirando asombrado a su oponente.

Ryu: Oh! Vamos, los vampiros no existen! –exclama son sospecha, el bandido de la espada de madera podía ser noble en el interior, pero no demasiado ingenuo como para creer en esos cuentos- solo son un invento.

Blad: Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos –miran a su oponente, quien ha drenado por completo el cadáver de su compañero- soy un vampiro –se pone de pie lentamente- mi nombre es Blad Thepes Drácula,

Vanya: Se dan cuenta? Anna no está entre el público –dice la joven rubia mirando a través de unos binoculares.

Sheena: Pues, supongo que así debía ser, después de todo lo que hiciste algo así debía pasar, Vanya –su acompañante de mayor edad responde sin mucho interés para después beber de un vaso de refresco.

Vanya: Cierto! Jiji, y aunque Yoh haya dicho que no vuelva, sin Anna de por medio puedo actuar para que de alguna forma le hagan entender que yo soy su mejor opción como esposa –sonríe amplia y extrañamente la joven rubia sin dejar de mirar con los binoculares.

Sheena: No entiendo qué ganes con eso –dice la mayor soltando un suspiro pesado- pero si eso te hace felíz…

Vanya: Más que eso, si obtengo lo que quiero, seré la esposa del Shaman King –sonríe decidida mientras se retira de los ojos los binoculares.

El tiempo corría y los contraataques de Funbari Onsen parecían no servir de mucho, menos por el hecho de tener a uno de sus integrantes en su contra. En un movimiento rápido Blad había mordido el cuello de Fausto, quien parecía haberse transformado. Intentaban recordar historias sobre vampiros, según éstas, cuando un vampiro mordía a alguien, esa persona se transformaría inevitablemente, pero, ¿era eso realmente lo que le había pasado a Fausto? Todo parecía indicar que sí, pero no querían creerlo, todo era parte de las habilidades de su oponente, y si comenzaban a sugestionarse él tendría la ventaja sobre la batalla.

Horo: Pero cómo demonios logró poner a Fausto en su contra solo con morderlo? –mirando asombrado la batalla.

Choco: Eso es parte de sus trucos, no creo que en verdad Fausto ahora sea un vampiro.

Ren: Por supuesto que no lo es, ese truco tiene que ver con su oversoul… -mirando la escena de brazos cruzados.

Horo: Con su oversoul? Pero qué demonios habrá hecho? No logro explicarlo, creí que el oversoul de ese sujeto sólo se trataba de…

Ren: Je, eso no nos corresponde pensarlo –interrumpe el joven de ojos ámbar soltando una pequeña risa- no vamos a resolverles la batalla, o sí?

Choco: Tiene razón, deberán averiguarlo por su cuenta –sonriendo un poco.

Horo: Je, sólo espero que esos tontos lo logren a tiempo, después de todo tienen que enfrentarse a nosotros en las rondas finales –dice el joven ainu con una enorme sonrisa.

Hao: Parece que Blad logró confundirlos –dice el shaman con la mejilla descansando sobre una de sus manos- al parecer Kazegumi sí les dará batalla, a pesar de la muerte de Damayaji, y de que Blocken no desea pelear hoy –termina con una sonrisa algo divertida.

Luchist: Tiene razón señor Hao –mirando al campo de batalla- pero esos tres podrán vencer fácilmente a Blad, no lo cree?

Hao: En efecto, pero eso no afecta en nada a las futuras rondas, necesito que Yoh avance y se vuelva fuerte.

Luchist: Sin duda el joven Yoh se ha vuelto muy fuerte, el hecho de que siga avanzando quiere decir que es digno de trabajar con usted señor Hao.

Hao: Je, me temo que mis planes son un poco diferentes Luchist, pero aún así, el progreso de Yoh nos beneficia…

Kino: Hmm…con que eso fue lo que eso fue lo que sucedió –cerca de los dormitorios, la líder de la familia Asakura entablaba una seria conversación con dos preocupadas señoritas.

Tamao: A-así es señora Kino, por esa razón la señorita Anna no se encuentra con nosotros, ni siquiera estamos seguros de dónde pueda estar –explicó la joven pelirosa ocultando las sospechas que tenían para evitar alarmar a Kino.

Kino: Ya veo –suspira pesadamente y guarda silencio unos momentos- ese tonto de mi nieto, siempre metiéndose en problemas, le entregué como futura esposa a mi mejor aprendiz y se da la libertad de no cuidarla como se debe.

Jun: Pero señora, esto para nada fue culpa de Yoh, esa niña no deja de molestarlo desde que llegó a la aldea, no ha sido más que una molestia para Yoh y Anna desde un principio –alega la joven con preocupación.

Tamao: Tiene razón señora Kino, además esa joven es fuerte también, y supongo que el joven Yoh intentaba llevarse bien con ella para que no le diera problemas a la señorita Anna, aunque eso de cierta forma le molestaba…

Kino: Esa niña sólo es un obstáculo que ambos deberán superar…esos dos son unos tontos, pero han crecido bastante, y estoy segura de que arreglarán esto de alguna forma, después de todo se aman…

Tamao: Señora Kino…

Jun: Entonces, está diciendo que nosotros no podemos ayudar en nada para que Anna vuelva?

Kino: Así es –afirma tranquilamente- pero si quieren ayudar en verdad, cuando vuelvan a ver a Anna no hablen del asunto con ella, Yoh se encargará de alguna forma de traerla de vuelta, déjenselo todo a él…el único que la conoce bien es Yoh.

La batalla seguía, ésta vez a favor del "Funbari Onsen". Gracias a la observación, que de cierta forma se manifestó como una especie de milagro para Yoh y Ryu, pudieron descubrir el modo de batalla de su oponente. El oversoul de Blad sí estaba involucrado en el cambio de Fausto, su espíritu acompañante era quien tenía control sobre él, por lo que lograron revertir el efecto fácilmente con ayuda de Eliza. Tras una confusa batalla, el equipo ganador fue proclamado.

Radim: El equipo Kazegumi se quedó sin oversoul, el equipo ganador es el equipo Funbari Onsen! –anuncia Radim señalando al ganador con el brazo extendido.

Manta: Lo lograron! –dice saltando de su asiento.

Ren: Se tardaron demasiado, cómo no pudieron descubrir algo tan sencillo más rápido? –de brazos cruzados.

Horo: Pfff qué dices? Si a penas hace unos minutos seguías pensando! –riendo burlonamente.

Ren: Claro que no idiota! Lo supe desde un principio! –grita alterado y avergonzado.

Horo: JAJAJA! Ren no sabía nada! –ríe burlonamente- ya acéptalo, te costó trabajo también!

Ren: Calla idiota! –se abalanza sobre su compañero de equipo golpeándolo, e involucrando sin querer a Chocolove en su pequeña disputa.

Manta: Jejeje, creo que es lo que menos importa ñ n, al final Yoh lo logró –sonríe para después mirar a su amigo, aún en la arena de batallas.

Ryu: Esto amerita un festejo don Yoh –caminando con su espada de madera sobre el hombro.

Fausto: Muchas gracias por haberme salvado n n –dirigiéndose a ambos compañeros, sonriendo y caminando abrazando a Eliza.

Yoh: Jeje, nos costó algo de trabajo descifrar el oversoul de ese sujeto, pero me alegra que al final pudimos ayudarte n n –rascándose un poco la cabeza y caminando junto con sus compañeros.

Fausto: Has tenido un gran progreso Yoh, ese no era un oponente tan débil –caminando de la misma forma.

Ryu: Exacto Don Yoh, apuesto a que Doña Anna está orgullosa…! –guarda silencio al notar lo que había dicho, después de todo, no habían visto a Anna en toda la batalla.

Yoh; Je…es verdad…ojalá Anna hubiera visto ésta batalla –sonríe melancólicamente para seguir caminando con la mirada al frente.

Se estaba esforzando, en verdad lo hacía, y no sólo por él y su sueño, sino por ella, a quien le debía prácticamente todo, Anna, quien desde que comenzó su viaje al lado de Yoh, no había hecho otra cosa más que dedicarse a él y a ayudarlo a progresar para cumplir sus sueños. Le habría gustado que ella estuviera ahí, mirando su sonrisa cuando su victoria fuera anunciada, sonreírle al regresar victorioso y hacerle saber que todo iba muy bien…

Yoh: Hm… -se detiene un momento mirando a su alrededor.

Fausto: Qué pasa? –mirándolo.

Ryu: Sucede algo Don Yoh? Olvidó algo? Lo llamaron? –mirando a su joven líder.

Yoh: No…me pareció sentir a…je, no es nada, vámonos –dice para continuar su camino.

Entre las sombras de un túnel de acceso bajo las gradas, escondiéndose de la vista de todos, se hallaba la presencia que Yoh había logrado notar. Aunque no lo creyera, había acertado, Anna se había escabullido hasta el estadio para ver la batalla de Yoh. Con temple serio observaba a su prometido y a su equipo alejarse para encontrarse con los demás. Estaba satisfecha con el desempeño de Yoh durante la batalla, más que eso, estaba feliz, y aunque no era precisamente el sentimiento que deseaba en esos momentos, no podía evitar alegrarse por su victoria. Mirando melancólica alejarse al joven shaman, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír un poco, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó sombrío, alejándose de la pared que la cubría un poco, dio media vuelta y caminó también para salir del lugar antes de ser descubierta.

Anna: Has progresado bastante…buen trabajo Yoh –dice mientras se aleja caminando, ignorando el bello atardecer frente a ella.

Continuará…


	27. Chap 26 Preparación

**Capítulo 26.- Preparación.**

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde el enfrentamiento del equipo Funbari Onsen, desde entonces no habían tenido noticias de Anna, esperaban que pronto se presentara una batalla para su equipo, así al menos podrían verla en un combate. A Yoh no le preocupaba su seguridad, a pesar de estar con Hao, sabía que él no dejaría que nada le pasara, lo que realmente le preocupaba era su estado emocional. Sentado bajo un árbol, pensaba en las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, eran siempre las mismas: ¿estará más molesta porque no he podido dar con ella?, ¿estará bien?, ¿tendrá problemas con el Oni?, ¿querrá verme?...

Hao: Claro que quiere verte –sobre el árbol.

Yoh: Hao! –exaltado se levanta mirando a su hermano bajar de una de las ramas del árbol en el que reposaba.

Hao: Pero no lo admite –termina de bajar de un salto- es muy orgullosa, así que no piensa regresar pronto.

Yoh: Hao dime dónde está Anna, por favor! –con un tono casi suplicante.

Hao: No puedo decírtelo, traicionaría su confianza –dice sentándose bajo el árbol.

Yoh: Su confianza?

Hao: Sí, ella no desea que la encuentren, me pidió refugio y por eso no puedo decirles en dónde está.

Yoh: Y-ya veo… -se sienta al lado de su hermano- y…cómo está?

Hao: Bien, pero se nota que extraña estar con ustedes, detesta a las Hannagumi, tiene muchos roces con ellas –sonríe divertido al recordar escenas de la itako peleando con Kanna.

Yoh: Hao –dirige su mirada lentamente hacia su gemelo- tú puedes leer mi mente, sabes que yo no tuve la culpa, cierto?

Hao: Así es –sonríe para su hermano menor.

Yoh: E-entonces tú…

Hao: No –interrumpe con un tono alegre- lo lamento Yoh, pero no puedo ayudarte.

Yoh: Qué? –su tono cambia y suena algo molesto- es porque te gusta Anna? A caso piensas sacar provecho de la situación? Ella no…!

Hao: Jajajajaja –ríe divertido interrumpiendo el argumento de Yoh- qué pasa Yoh? Tanto miedo te da que pueda quitarte a Anna? Sabes que sí me gusta, pero si no te ayudo no es por esa razón. Ésta es sólo una prueba para ti, si no logras superar algo así, creo que tendrás muchos problemas en el futuro.

Yoh: P-problemas? –dice algo confundido- a qué tipo de problemas te refieres?

Hao: Para avanzar en el torneo no sólo necesitas un aumento considerable en tu fuerza y en tus habilidades, necesitas un crecimiento mental –explica con la mirada en el horizonte y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada.

Yoh: Crecimiento mental?

Hao: Madura Yoh! –dice con un tono alegre y burlón, ésta vez dirigiendo la mirada a su confundido hermano- Si no puedes resolver tus problemas de pareja, no sé cómo intentes resolver los problemas del mundo si quieres ser el Shaman King, o cómo puedas lidiar con situaciones más fuertes que se te presenten en el torneo.

Yoh: Uh… -el menor de los gemelos quedó realmente avergonzado por las palabras de su hermano, por lo que sólo lo miraba confundido, con el seño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado.

Hao: Jeje, debo irme –se pone de pie- fue suficiente plática de hermanos por el día de hoy –dirige la mirada hacia Yoh y le sonríe- espero que pronto encuentres la solución a esto, de lo contrario seré yo quien despose a Anna –el espíritu de fuego aparece de la nada, colocándolo sobre su espalda para alejarse volando- suerte Yoh!

Yoh: Q-qué? –el joven shaman reacciona poniéndose de pie, alterado ante las palabras de su hermano.

"De lo contrario seré yo quien despose a Anna". A caso era una amenaza? No dudaba ni un poco que Hao sí quisiera sacar provecho de la situación, le extrañaba por eso que hubiera ido tan amablemente a conversar sobre el problema con él, ¿intentaba ayudarlo o intimidarlo? Aquella había sido una plática bastante extraña, pero de cierta forma le había agradado tener una conversación amistosa con Hao, después de todo, eran hermanos.

Parecía que últimamente, con el avance del torneo, el humor de los equipos restantes era más tenso. Quedaban equipos realmente fuertes, entre ellos, Gandhara, Hannagumi, X-I, Sheevani, Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari, The Ren, Funbari Onsen, y por supuesto, el equipo más poderoso y temido por su líder, Hoshigumi. Los apaches decían que cada combate era decidido por los Grandes Espíritus, lo extraño era cómo designaban los combates en ocasiones. Curiosamente, y gracias a su extraña suerte, hasta ese momento no les había tocado enfrentarse a ninguno de sus amigos a Yoh y los demás. Temían que, antes de las rondas finales, tuvieran que enfrentarse entre ellos y dejaran fuera de los combates importantes a sus amigos, y ese temor no era sólo por solidaridad, dos de los miembros del equipo The Ren deseaban con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a Yoh para saber de una vez por todas quién era más fuerte, o si habían logrado superar la fuerza de aquél shaman que, en su momento, logró derrotarlos.

Una alarma en sus oráculos virtuales, logró captar la atención de los shamanes reunidos en la sala del dormitorio, el último combate que habían presenciado había sido del equipo The Ren, hacía una semana, un combate bastante duro, pero del cuál habían salido triunfantes. Esperaban tener otro combate pronto, pues el número actual de equipos era bastante reducido si se comparaba con las estadísticas de hace sólo una semanas atrás.

Ren: No es nuestro –refunfuñó para enseguida beber un gran trago de leche de la botella que tomaba con una mano.

Ryu: Vamos! No te quejes, acabas de tener un combate, date por bien servido –decía con un poco de mal humor en su tono, mirando la pantalla de su propio oráculo virtual.

Horo: Acabamos de pelear pero esto va lento… -dice malhumorado, con ambas manos detrás de la nuca y recargado en la pared.

Manta: Tranquilos muchachos ñ n, seguro pronto habrá algo para ustedes –sentado al lado de Fausto, sosteniendo su taza de té.

Fausto: Ya vieron? –dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando y presionando botones de la pantalla del oráculo- al fin las llamaron a un combate.

Jun: Ren! Tenemos un combate! –entrando eufórica a la sala de estar.

Ren: Eh? Era su equipo al que anunciaron? –mirando a su hermana, sosteniendo su botella de leche.

Jun: Así es, después de tanto tiempo posiblemente veremos a Anna.

Tamao: La señora Kino dijo que la señorita Anna aparecería para combatir –entrando detrás de la mayor de los Tao- el encuentro será mañana, es mejor decirle al joven Yoh.

Choco: Por cierto, en dónde está? –sentado al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

Manta: Salió a dar un paseo, no debe tardar en regresar.

Jun: Seguro esto le va a alegrar n n.

La noticia, por otra parte, no había alegrado del todo a Anna, el equipo con quien debían enfrentarse era Sheevani, y no era que temiera enfrentarlas, para nada, detestaba a Vanya, y ese combate era una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de ella para siempre, si la dejaba fuera del torneo, tendría que volver a casa, o eso pensaba… al menos, si Vanya volvía al lugar de donde vino, el compromiso con Yoh seguiría en pie, y…

Hao: Tienes un combate –acercándose a la itako para sentarse a su lado en una caja de metal.

Anna: Sí, acabo de ver la notificación –dice dirigiendo la mirada a la pantalla del aparato en su brazo.

Hao: Estás lista para enfrentarla? –pregunta en un tono amable, sin quitar los ojos de la rubia.

Anna: Qué dices? No le temo a esa idiota –responde con molestia mientras, de un salto, baja de la caja.

Hao: No lo decía por eso –imitando a la itako, baja de un salto quedando a su lado- has estado más calmada, lo que me preocupa es que el verla altere tu estabilidad emocional.

Anna: No lo hará –responde decidida, dándole la espalda al shaman- en realidad, es mi oportunidad para hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho…

Hao: Piensas asesinarla? –dice en tono de broma, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna: Peor aún… -dice sin dejar de darle la espalda a su acompañante- le arrebataré la oportunidad de avanzar a las rondas finales…así como me arrebató lo más importante que tenía –cierra un poco el puño mientras el mayor de los Asakura le dedica una mirada celosa por aquel comentario.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad, a la mañana siguiente Yoh despertó muy temprano, no había podido dormir muy bien después de la noticia del combate de Anna, era una gran oportunidad para verla y hablar con ella. La extrañaba, más de lo que todos imaginaban, el hecho de pensar que podría verla para aclarar las cosas le quitaba el sueño, su actitud relajada se iba a la basura cuando se trataba de las personas que le importaban, esa era una de esas ocasiones. Se dio a la tarea de salir a correr, como si estuviera siguiendo el entrenamiento de Anna, intentaba relajarse para cuando volviera a verla, pensaba qué podría decirle, cómo explicarle que entre él y esa molesta chica no había pasado nada, que todo había sido un terrible mal entendido.

Amida: Amo Yoh –apareciendo al lado de su amo, a quien va siguiendo- quedan pocos equipos para eliminar.

Yoh: Lo sé –responde sin quitar la vista del camino mientras corre- la tensión se siente en el ambiente, la isla entera sabe que dentro de poco no quedarán más que los equipos que pelearán por acercarse al trono.

Amida: Es increíble que hayamos llegado tan lejos, no lo cree? –dice con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando alejar a su amo de pensamientos angustiantes.

Yoh: Je, no lo había pensado hasta ahora –dice sin dejar de correr.

Amida: Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando enfrentamos a aquel oficial para ser aceptados en el torneo –siguiendo a su amo, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte- o cuando llegamos a Norteamérica para las primeras rondas…

Yoh: Aquello se ve tan distante –con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y sin dejar de correr, haciendo memoria de todo lo que habían pasado él y sus amigos hasta ese momento.

Amida: Pero todo por lo que hemos pasado, valdrá la pena al final.

Yoh: Claro que sí –responde finalmente sin dejar de correr y esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Era cierto, había pasado ya por tantas cosas, que ya no temía a fallar en recuperar a Anna. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos habían arriesgado y sacrificado mucho para poder estar ahí, eran tan fuertes. Recordaba con alegría cómo había conocido a cada uno de sus amigos, incluso el día en que conoció a Hao sin saber que era su hermano gemelo. Todo había vuelto a su mente en ese momento, los momentos difíciles, los graciosos, los tristes, ya habían recorrido un largo trecho del camino, y cada vez veía la meta más cerca.

Shee: Hoy es el gran día. –dice la joven castaña mientras se coloca el par de botas cafés.

Nicole: Al fin realizarás uno de tus sueños –dice mirando un poco preocupada a la joven rubia.

Vanya: Así es –colocándose un par de guantes negros de motociclista- hoy demostraré quién es la mejor candidata para convertirse en la esposa del Shaman King.

Nicole: A decir verdad tengo un poco de miedo –cepillando una de las coletas de su cabello frente al espejo- Anna Kyouyama es muy fuerte.

Shee: No será un combate fácil, nuestras tres oponentes son muy fuertes... Jun Tao, la joven taoísta con un zombie como acompañante, he oído que de alguna forma lo mejoró implementándole armas para aumentar el poder de sus ataques… Tamao Tamamura, a pesar de su aspecto dulce, posee dos espíritus acompañantes que, a pesar de ser repugnantes, son de gran utilidad, y por último, Anna Kyouyama, la shaman que es capaz de controlar demonios, incluso a los que pertenecieron a Hao Asakura…

Vanya: Hmm, no necesitan darme la ficha técnica de cada una de ellas –mientras peina su cabello frente al espejo, hace un gesto de disgusto después de escuchar a su compañera- conozco bien a mi oponente, y la única que me interesa es Anna.

Nicole: Pero, sus compañeras de equipo son sus amigas, seguramente la estarán protegiendo para que no te sea fácil llegar a ella.

Vanya: Y ustedes también son mis amigas, no? –diciendo esto, giró para mirar a sus compañeras con una sonrisa que intentaba ser dulce- somos un equipo, debemos trabajar como tal así que, ustedes pueden encargarse de sus dos compañeras, no quiero distracciones porque… -su expresión cambia radicalmente a una llena de malicia para continuar explicando su plan- yo seré quien haga caer a Anna, demostraré quién de las dos es más fuerte…

Cansados de esperar, un tanto fastidiados y tensos, al igual que el resto de los participantes que aún tenían la oportunidad de perseguir su sueño, el trío "The Ren" también despertó temprano. Se dirigieron a la playa con la firme intención de entrenar, ni siquiera desayunaron, por órdenes de su líder, no tenían tiempo qué perder, las rondas finales estaban cada vez más cerca y no podían perder el tiempo.

Horo: Sabes? –caminando por la playa, detrás del líder- Bien pudimos tomar una taza de té tranquilamente, y comer uno de los deliciosos desayunos de Tamao, ¡pero no! –dice cambiando su tono a uno quejumbroso- el señor quería salir a entrenar a las siete de la mañana en punto porque así no haría calor, y rendiríamos más…

Ren: Deja de quejarte, te estoy haciendo un favor –caminando sin hacer mucho caso del tono de su compañero.

Horo: Un favor? Nos vas a matar de hambre!

Choco: No hagan tanto escándalo –dice el shaman con un semblante serio, caminando atento detrás de sus dos compañeros- creo que escuché algo.

Ren: Es indispensable acostumbrar a tu cuerpo a trabajar al máximo con el mínimo de reservas –ignorando el comentario de su compañero, explica sin detenerse con un tono algo desinteresado- las condiciones de batalla no siempre serán las mismas, habrá momentos en los que no tendrás oportunidad de descansar antes de tu próximo combate, por ende no tendrás oportunidad de comer, y si tu cuerpo no está preparado para enfrentar una situación de esas…

Horo: Sí, sí, ya entendí –interrumpiendo de mala gana al líder del equipo- ya tenemos suficiente de tus tonterías ¬¬…

-Creo que deberías escuchar más a tu líder, tiene mucha razón…-

Escucharon decir a una voz masculina detrás de ellos, cuando se volvieron para ver de quién se trataba, vieron a dos de los hombres de Hao, de pie a unos metros de distancia. Chocolove había logrado notarlos, pero al no ser tan obvia su presencia minutos atrás, no había podido hacer nada. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto sospechoso, llevaba turbante y ropas blancas con brazaletes dorados en las muñecas. Al segundo ya lo habían enfrentado durante las primeras rondas en Norteamérica, un hombre alto con una guitarra que no dejaba ver más que un par de lentes oscuros debajo del gran sombrero que llevaba puesto, Peyote y Turbine habían estado siguiendo al equipo casi desde que salieron del dormitorio, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Ren: Vaya, veo que tenemos compañía indeseada –dice el joven Tao dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras sostiene a la vista de sus enemigos su espada- al menos nos servirá como entrenamiento, después de todo por eso estamos aquí.

Peyote: Entrenamiento? Este será su fin, nos desharemos de ustedes para que el señor Hao tenga un equipo menos del cuál preocuparse.

Horo: Con que ese cobarde de Hao los envió, en realidad me sorprende que "el shaman más poderoso del torneo" recurra a ese tipo de artimañas para ganar.

Turbine: Te equivocas, él no nos envió.

Peyote: Así es, sólo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos hacer algo por el señor Hao quitándolos del camino.

Ren: Pues no les será posible –haciendo su posesión de objetos- ya que éste equipo pasará a las finales cueste lo que cueste…

El evento principal ese día sería a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que todos en el dormitorio se levantaron temprano, después del equipo The Ren, claro. Deseaban prepararse para apoyar a sus amigas, ya que sería un combate bastante significativo, además, si ganaban ese combate, estarían un paso más cerca de los combates importantes. Jun y Tamao habían preparado el desayuno a pesar de los nervios, que no eran tanto por el combate, sino por cómo actuaría Anna durante éste, esperaban que no perdiera de nuevo el control como aquel fatídico día en el que, por la gran confusión que la aquejaba, había terminado con la vida de sus oponentes.

Pilika: Creen que Anna realmente se presente al combate? –desayunando junto con los presentes en el dormitorio.

Jun: La señora Kino nos lo dijo, se presentará para el combate, además no creo que Anna quiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de vencer a Vanya n n.

Manta: Tienes razón pero, me preocupa hasta dónde pueda llegar –bajando la mirada al recordar el incidente con el demonio.

Ryu: No deberías preocuparte Manta –dice para beber un poco de té- doña Anna es muy fuerte y ya tiene más control sobre ese demonio, estoy seguro de que le irá excelente en el combate de hoy.

Tamao: La señorita Anna es admirable –con la mirada en su taza de té, prosigue esbozando una sonrisa amable- ha luchado tanto como el joven Yoh para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, ha pasado por tantas cosas tan difíciles. Éste combate no representará ningún problema para ella, estoy segura de eso.

Manta: Jeje, tienes razón Tamao –su expresión cambia, dando un trago a su té y poniéndose de pie- debemos apresurarnos, necesitan nuestro apoyo en ésta batalla!

Jun: Es bueno que estén ahí para animarnos n n.

Ryu: Por cierto, don Yoh no se ha levantado? –mirando hacia la habitación de los hombres, con su taza de té en la mano- ya debería estar despierto, el combate es en tres horas.

Fausto: Se levantó más temprano que Ren –sonriendo mientras Eliza le da de comer en la boca- dijo que no podía dormir, y que iría a correr, supongo que no debe tardar en volver, no querrá perderse el combate de Anna.

A pesar de ser un día importante, no todos habían despertado con el mismo ánimo esa mañana, la cuál era un poco fresca a esas horas, por lo que a alguien le costaba trabajo despegarse de las sábanas. Se sentía cansada, con una pesadez que no había sentido nunca, seguramente se había enfermado, aunque no era común que se enfermara, Anna gozaba de muy buena salud y por lo mismo le parecía ridículo que de una mañana a otra, amaneciera con malestares, a los cuales se sumaron unas terribles náuseas. Sabía que debía levantarse y prepararse para el gran combate que tendría en unas cuantas horas, enferma o no, pelearía sin duda, pero sentía que el futon tenía una atracción magnética que no le permitía dejarlo. Había soportado ya más de diez minutos dentro de las sábanas desde que esa molestia comenzó, pero al fin las náuseas se intensificaron lo suficiente para hacerla salir corriendo del futon hacia el baño.

No comprendía cómo pudo haberse enfermado, a pesar de la pésima comida, se había estado alimentando relativamente bien desde que había llegado a la guarida de Hao, no había sido descuidada como para exponerse a cambios de temperatura, no había tenido contacto alguno con personas enfermas... Debía ser la comida, algo le había caído bastante mal como para tenerla en ese estado, después de todo, había estado soportando esa pésima comida por poco más de un mes…

Anna: …un mes –dice para sí misma recargada en la pared, frente al inodoro, esperando no sentir más la necesidad de vomitar- …no es posible! –su expresión cambió drásticamente a una de asombro mezclado con temor, poniéndose de pie lo más pronto que pudo.

Con el grifo de agua abierto, y mojándose el rostro repetida e insistentemente, hacía memoria de cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo ahí, y de todo lo que había hecho antes y después de haber llegado. No podía culpar a la comida, definitivamente, si fuera eso ya le habría hecho daño hace mucho, y sólo regresaba la comida a su mente con el único fin de distraer sus verdaderas sospechas. Haciendo recuento de todo lo que había pasado durante su estancia, recordó que una de sus funciones fisiológicas ya llevaba algún tiempo de retraso, lo cual casi confirmaba lo que más se temía en esos momentos.

Anna: … -con una toalla seca su rostro y se mira en el espejo con una expresión que mostraba algo de angustia- cómo…cómo voy a pelear embarazada?...

Continuará…

* * *

**Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:** Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Me da mucho gusto que me sigan leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos colosales, mil disculpas una vez más, prometo hacer lo posible por actualizarles más seguido.  
Mil gracias a las personas que siempre me están dejando sus reviews, y por supuesto a las personas que han comenzado a hacerlo. Les dejo dos capítulos, comencé a reducir su extensión para que la lectura no se les haga pesada, espero les agrade.  
Una vez más, gracias por leerme, y espero contar con su lectura para los próximos capítulos, nos vemos!


	28. Chap 27 Aniquilación

**Capítulo 27.- Aniquilación.**

Todo indicaba que esa mañana no sería una como cualquiera, además del combate ya programado, un combate extra oficial estaba a punto de desatarse en la playa. Seguían sin entender muy bien qué hacían ahí los hombres de Hao, aquello había sido tan repentino, que lo único que pudieron hacer ante sus palabras, fue ponerse en guardia. El capitán del equipo "The Ren" sabía que ese encuentro era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica lo poco o mucho que había logrado aprender en sus anteriores combates contra Mikihisa, debía probarse a sí mismo, debía saber qué tan lejos había llegado, conocer su fuerza, sus propios límites.

Antes de que pudieran mover un dedo, pequeños muñecos en forma de calavera se abalanzaron sobre Ren y sus compañeros, el joven chino había logrado esquivarlos con éxito, mientras que sus compañeros esquivaron torpemente los ataques al haberlos sorprendido distraídos en sus pensamientos.

Horo: Qué demonios les pasa! –respirando agitadamente por las maniobras que había tenido que hacer para esquivar los ataques.

Peyote: Como les dijimos, lo hacemos por ayudar al señor Hao –sosteniendo la guitarra con la que anteriormente había controlado a sus muñecos.

Turbine: Ustedes no merecen estar en los combates finales al lado del señor Hao –extendiendo el brazo derecho con la mano abierta apuntando hacia sus oponentes, de la palma de ésta disparó un rayo que, con dificultad, esquivaron los tres.

Choco: Qué demonios fue eso? –sosteniéndose con una rodilla en el suelo, a unos metros de sus oponentes.

Ren: Ese ataque fue demasiado extraño –mirando al shaman que acababa de atacarlos.

Horo: Y poderoso! –al lado de Chocolove.

Turbine: Si quieres saber cómo funciona, con gusto volveré a mostrártelo –el shaman apunta de nuevo, ésta vez hacia el capitán del equipo, lanzando otro potente rayo.

Sus compañeros de equipo quedaron atónitos por la reacción de su capitán ante tal ataque. Con movimientos que jamás habían visto en él, el joven Tao esquivó el rayo de manera formidable, como si supiera anticipadamente la dirección de aquel ataque.

Horo: Qué demonios? Cómo hizo eso? –mirando sorprendido a su compañero.

Choco: Tal vez, por fin aprendió algo de Mikki. –dice un poco sorprendido.

Ren: No es nada del otro mundo –de pie, sosteniendo firmemente su Horaiken- pero sí, al fin pude poner en práctica ésta técnica.

Turbine: Fumon Tonkoh…sí, el señor Hao nos mostró esa técnica hace tiempo.

Ren: Como sea, con ésta técnica acabaré más pronto con ustedes –agitando su espada hacia un lado- hoy tenemos un equipo que apoyar, y realmente quiero ver el combate de mi hermana…

La arena de batallas comenzaba a llenarse, Yoh y los demás ya tenían sus lugares en las gradas, esperaban pacientes a que comenzara el combate, aún faltaba media hora para que diera comienzo. Jun y Tamao se encontraban esperando a Anna en la entrada para participantes, a media hora del evento, temían que la itako se arrepintiera y decidiera no presentarse, y no era porque les preocupara quedar descalificadas, su temor era que Anna no quisiera volver, o peor aún, que decidiera aliarse con Hao.

Kino: Vaya, éstos deben ser excelentes lugares.

Yoh: Abuelita! –mirando hacia atrás sorprendido por la presencia de su abuela, quien tomaba asiento justo detrás de él.

Manta: Kino-san! Qué hace aquí?

Kino: No es obvio? Vine a presenciar el combate de mi aprendiz favorita –dice con una sonrisa.

Red: Nosotros también! –llega corriendo el pequeño rubio con su hermana de la mano.

Yoh: Redseb, Seyram, qué gusto verlos! –sonriendo para ambos niños.

Ryu: Parece que el equipo de doña Anna tendrá mucho apoyo –mirando a los lados buscando, para después refunfuñar- en dónde estarán esos cabezas huecas? A caso no saben que el combate comienza en media hora? Dijeron que vendrían a apoyar a las chicas!

Fausto: Tal vez perdieron la noción del tiempo –sentado junto a Eliza, tomando su mano- sabes que Ren es bastante obsesivo con el entrenamiento.

Yoh: Tiene razón, no deben tardar –dice con una amplia sonrisa para después dirigir su mirada a la arena de batallas.

Goldva: El combate de hoy será bastante interesante –en las gradas, al lado de Silver.

Silver: Lo dice por Anna o por Vanya?

Goldva: En un principio la diferencia en sus niveles no era tanta, o eso era lo que parecía –suspira- con el avance del torneo, el furyoku de esa chica se dio más a notar…es verdad, siempre ha tenido el mismo nivel que Hao…

Silver: Qué quiere decir? Entonces por qué le dijo esas cosas a Vanya? –sorprendido por aquella declaración.

Goldva: Vanya es fuerte, pero no tanto como creí…sabía que si la motivaba mostraría todo su potencial, pues no querría rendirse. Es una chica bastante ambiciosa.

Silver: Quiere decir que todo éste tiempo le mintió para conocer su potencial? P-pero por qué?

Goldva: …Vanya no tiene oportunidad contra Anna…

El sol comenzaba a llenar de calor la isla, una temperatura agradable para todos afortunadamente, a pesar de esto, ella estaba más que fría. No había salido de su "habitación" en la bodega, permanecía sentada en una silla junto a la polvorienta ventana y mirando a través de ella, su mirada estaba fija en la nada, reflejando lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Ya no tenía dudas, la conclusión era la misma entre más lo analizaba, los síntomas encajaban perfectamente, el tiempo transcurrido desde sus primeros encuentros sexuales, los cambios en su fisiología…sí, definitivamente, estaba esperando un hijo de Yoh. La confusión de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se alejó de su prometido no le impedía, dentro de su asombro, sentirse en el fondo feliz. A pesar de su felicidad, el asombro era tan grande que no podía demostrarla. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que debía hacer ahora, en primer instancia, no renunciaría al combate, menos ahora que tenía un motivo más por el cual luchar pero, ¿Yoh? Se preguntaba qué pasaría con él, el hecho de estar esperando a uno de los descendientes que la familia Asakura tanto esperaba, la comprometía más con ellos, tendría que quedarse al lado de Yoh. Lo hacía sonar como algo malo, pero no era su intención, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después, no quería ser solo la madre de su hijo, amaba a Yoh y no soportaría llevar con él una relación sólo por compromiso.

Anna: Je…pero qué estupideces estoy pensando –se puso de pie alejándose de la ventana, caminó hacia donde agrupaba sus pertenencias para guardarlas cuidadosamente- tengo un deber muy importante con los Asakura –decía mientras se ponía de pie, con sus pertenencias en mano y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- mis estúpidas dudas no tienen lugar aquí…hay alguien importante por quién preocuparse.

El combate estaba por comenzar, pero aún hacía falta alguien. Cinco minutos fue el tiempo límite que Radim concedió como tolerancia a la shaman más fuerte del torneo. La líder de "Sheevani" esperaba un tanto ansiosa y molesta, sabía que si Anna no se presentaba al combate, sería algo demasiado frustrante, ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con ella y demostrar quién era digna de ser la esposa del Shaman King. Por su parte, Hao y sus súbditos ya estaban en las gradas. El shaman de fuego esperaba extrañado la aparición de Anna, pues había salido antes que ellos y no tenía idea de dónde estaba, lo que sí sabía, era que la itako no desistiría de su oportunidad de pelear en un combate justo con su némesis.

Yoh y sus amigos miraban ansiosos el campo de batallas, todos se temían que Anna no apareciera, excepto Kino, quien esperaba pacientemente y sin decir una sola palabra. La abuela de Yoh conocía muy bien a su aprendiz, la había criado muy bien a pesar de lo que Yoh creía en un principio, además, la voluntad de Anna era demasiado fuerte, y sabía que de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por nada ni nadie. Fue hasta el momento en el que Radim casi anunciaba ganador, por default, al equipo "Sheevani" que, con aire sublime y el porte que la caracterizaba, la gran itako del Monte Osore apareció caminando hacia la arena de batallas llena de seguridad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Vanya, una no muy agradable, pero poco le importó a la itako, pues estaba totalmente segura de que ganaría en ese combate.

Yoh: Es Anna! –poniéndose precipitadamente de pie en su asiento, asombrado y alegre de volver a ver a su prometida.

Ryu: Doña Anna por fin llegó!

Manta: Así que no se retractó del combate! –dice sonriendo.

Kino: Pero qué tonterías dices jovencito –en su asiento, con el mismo temple calmado.

Manta: Eh? –mirando a la abuela de Yoh.

Kino: No sé a qué tanto le temían, pero Anna jamás se retractaría de un combate, fuera quien fuera su oponente –sonríe un poco- es una mujer muy fuerte.

Radim: La participante Anna Kyouyama llegó en tiempo, no habrá descalificación –anunció el oficial.

Jun: Anna! –dice con una sonrisa enorme.

Tamao: Señorita Anna! –sonriendo ampliamente al igual que su compañera.

Anna: Hola, cuánto tiempo sin verlas –dice inexpresivamente, ocultando que, en realidad, le daba gusto ver de nuevo a sus amigas.

Vanya: Vaya, por un momento creí que te habías retractado –con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa falsa para la itako.

Anna: Retractarme? Por qué habría de hacerlo? –tomando en sus manos el rosario de los 1080- Este combate nos acercará a las finales, renunciar ahora sería estúpido.

Vanya: Jaja, yo creí que temerías por otras cosas –mirando de reojo a Yoh, quien se encuentra de pie en las gradas- en fin, me da gusto que hayas aparecido –haciendo la posesión de objetos en su espada- así podremos saber de una vez por todas quién es más fuerte, y digna por supuesto, de ser la Shaman Queen.

Anna: Oh, me alegra ver que tienes tanto entusiasmo por la batalla –de brazos cruzados mientras Tamao hace la posesión de objetos y Pai Long se pone en guardia- así sabrás que diste tu mejor esfuerzo cuando pierdas.

Vanya: No pienso perder…

Radim: Participantes, a sus posiciones, ¿listas? –decía el oficial mientras las chicas de ambos equipos se miraban decididas, especialmente ambas líderes- ¡Comiencen!

Sin importar el tipo de espíritus acompañantes que dos de las integrantes de Sheevani poseían, Jun y Tamao respondieron los ataques sin temor, Tamao enfrentándose al gigantesco perro de tres cabezas, y Pai Long enfrentando a media distancia a la joven del cañón azul. Aún mirando a su oponente, la itako hizo la posesión de objetos con el rosario de los 1080, materializando al gran demonio al que había dado vida años atrás.

Vanya: Un demonio…creí que tendrías el valor de enfrentarme tú misma –corriendo hacia el oni para atacarlo con su espada dorada.

Anna: Para qué? No quiero ensuciarme las manos contigo –dice con expresión seria, mirando al oni responder el ataque violentamente, dando un manotazo a su oponente y lanzándola contra una columna.

Manta: Dios, espero que no se le pase la mano a Anna… -mirando preocupado la escena.

Kino: Se ve que no la conoces muy bien –dice tranquilamente desde su asiento- deja de preocuparte por todo, Anna sabrá librar la situación de la mejor manera.

Ryu: Doña Anna ganará limpiamente, pequeño Manta –dice sonriendo para su pequeño amigo.

Yoh: Es cierto Manta, no debes preocuparte –mirando a su prometida en el campo de batalla, con una cálida sonrisa- todo estará bien.

Hao: Anna se ve muy segura –mirando fijamente a la itako desde su asiento.

Luchist: Así es, hubo un cambio radical en su actitud.

Hao: Lo extraño es, que fue muy repentino…ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando salió por la mañana.

Luchist: Tal vez decidió hacerse más fuerte –mirando a la joven rubia con una sonrisa- después de todo, formará parte de la familia Asakura, y como tal tiene que demostrar que es digna de tal honor, o me equivoco?

Hao: Así es… -mirando a la itako, sonríe un momento- cuando la despose, demostrará que es la mejor líder que la familia Asakura podrá tener en mucho tiempo, una mujer fuerte e inigualable.

El combate se tornaba acalorado, Jun y Tamao comenzaban a tener problemas con ambos espíritus, ambas jóvenes, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, se habían vuelto muy fuertes con el paso del torneo, pero enfrentar a esos dos espíritus solas, era como enfrentar a alguno de los ángeles de los X-Laws, por lo que esto representaba un reto para ellas. Aún así, Jun y Tamao enfrentaban la situación valientemente, demostrando quiénes eran, y que todo lo que habían pasado en sus vidas y en el torneo, había dado frutos, pues no se rendirían fácilmente.

Pai Long: Fojang Kyaku! –con una potente patada arranca de las manos de su oponente el cañón plateado.

Jun: Lo lograste! –mirando el cañón de la joven en el suelo, comenzó a extrañarse al ver que éste no perdía la posesión de objetos- Qué pasa? Por qué no pierde la posesión de objetos?

Shee: Si he llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que no soy tan fácil de vencer, no lo crees? –dice tranquilamente la joven castaña, acercándose a su cañón, el cuál comienza a tomar forma humana- mi espíritu acompañante es bastante poderoso, un golpe no bastará para derrotarlo… -el espíritu de la joven se materializa en el cañón, tomando la forma de un tritón de cabello, bigote y barba largos, ojos blancos, con una corona y sosteniendo un tridente.

Jun: Bueno, con esa forma creo que el combate será un poco más justo, Pai Long no se atrevería a atacarte a ti, pero a tu espíritu acompañante sí.

Shee: Pues, le deseo suerte –sonríe un poco- Poseidón puede lastimarlo mucho.

Pai Long: Hon ja kyaku! –dirige una patada hacia el pecho del espíritu oponente, moviéndolo unos centímetros, pero finalmente retrocediendo de un salto- Demonios!

Jun: Qué pasa? –mirando a su espíritu acompañante.

Pai Long: Ese sujeto –mirando en posición de guardia a su oponente- el impacto fue como patear un muro cuando lo golpeé, es como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de acero…

Shee: Agua, para ser exactos.

Jun: Qué dices? –mirando sorprendida a la joven castaña.

Shee: Mi espíritu acompañante utiliza mi cañón para realizar la posesión de objetos, pero también utiliza el agua cargada en él como mediador, así que, sin importar si el cañón es destruido, siempre que éste esté cargado, tendrá el agua para materializarse –de pie junto a su espíritu acompañante, quien se lanza contra Pai Long atacándolo con el tridente que sostiene.

Jun: Pero, por qué Pai Long dijo que parece que está hecho de acero? –mirando inquieta la batalla entre su espíritu y el tritón.

Shee: Tensión superficial –mirando a Jun mientras Pai Long detiene los golpes del tritón- una de las principales propiedades del agua, el agua puede parecer no tener masa y regarse por doquier, pero dependiendo de la velocidad y el peso de los cuerpos que caen en ella, puede ser como estrellarse contra el concreto a gran velocidad –mirando al zombie mientras es atacado por el tritón- siendo el Dios del mar, Poseidón manipula a la perfección todas las propiedades del agua, por eso no es un oponente fácil.

El oponente de Pai Long parecía ser uno de los más fuertes, si no es que era el más difícil en aquel combate, ¿cómo podría vencer al agua? Jun no tenía nada en contra de esa chica, y admiraba su fuerza y la de su espíritu acompañante, pero no podía dejarse vencer por nada, desde que su familia se había aliado con los Asakura, no podía permitirse perder ante nadie, debía hacerse más fuerte para los futuros conflictos con Hao.

Tamao: Conchi! –dispara con su ballesta flechas hacia el enorme perro de tres cabezas, el cual las esquiva con movimientos rápidos, acercándose rápidamente hacia Tamao- Ponchi! –con un movimiento rápido, bloqueó el ataque del cerbero con el enorme escudo en forma de corazón, forcejeando con éste para evitar ser dañada.

Nic: Jeje, Hermes es muy juguetón –sobre el lomo del perro, sosteniéndose de su cuello- no te lo tomes personal, pero es muy insistente con las personas para que jueguen con él.

Tamao: E-es un espíritu muy fuerte –forcejeando con su escudo, siendo desplazada lentamente hacia atrás por la fuerza del perro.

Nic: Es un perro del inframundo, por supuesto que es fuerte! –sonriendo mientras el perro lanzaba hacia atrás a la pequeña kokkuri, quien rodó en el suelo soltando un pequeño grito.

Ryu: Tamao! –levantándose de su asiento- no es justo, el oponente de Tamao es de proporciones colosales, cómo esperan que una jovencita delicada pueda con él!

Kino: Ustedes sí que hacen escándalo –le da un bastonazo a Ryu en la cabeza sin levantarse de su asiento.

Ryu: Pero qué dice señora Kino! –sobándose la cabeza- ese perro es un millón de veces más fuerte físicamente que la pequeña Tamao!

Kino: La fuerza física no lo es todo en un combate –retoma su posición, cruzando los brazos- Tamao fue aprendiz de Mikihisa, así que también es muy fuerte, hallará la forma de vencer a su oponente.

Mikki: Así es, Tamao es una jovencita persistente y dedicada –sentado al lado de Kino.

Yoh: Papá! –mirando sorprendido a su padre, a quien nadie había notado llegar.

Ryu: Señor Mikihisa!

Red: Mikki! Si pudiste venir a ver el combate! –con una sonrisa.

Mikki: No se preocupen por Tamao, es una niña fuerte –mirando al frente.

Manta: Tú puedes Tamao –mirando a la joven mientras ésta se levanta poco a poco después del impacto.

Vanya: Parece que tus amigas están en problemas –atacando al gran demonio con su espada dorada.

Anna: Ya se las arreglarán –de brazos cruzados- no son débiles.

Vanya: Sí, al parecer eres la más débil de todas –saltando para atacar el rostro del oni, recibiendo como contra ataque un golpe del antebrazo del demonio.

Anna: … -sonrió y pensó unos momentos en las palabras de su oponente, ya no se sentía de esa forma, en esos momentos se sentía más fuerte que nunca, tanto que comenzaba a recuperar la habilidad de ver en el interior de su oponente, de sentir la debilidad de Vanya para poder usarla en su contra- débil yo? Lamento diferir, pero la única mente débil de aquí es la tuya.

Vanya: Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –atacando sin parar al demonio, comenzando a causarle algunas heridas- Soy la shaman más fuerte del torneo! Jamás podrás contra mí porque sólo eres basura! –al decir esto, ataca con un golpe potente y veloz al demonio, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Anna: Con que basura…yo no soy la que mató a una persona para aprovecharse de la situación y poder entrar al torneo –mirando fijamente a su oponente- la única basura aquí eres tú…

Vanya: … -atónita por las palabras de la itako, se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par- q-qué estás diciendo?...de qué hablas?...

Manta: Qué fue lo que dijo? Cómo que Vanya mató a alguien para entrar al torneo!

Yoh: Qué cosa? –sorprendido por las palabras de su prometida.

Kino: Vaya, con que Anna usará los secretos de esa niña en su contra, es muy lista.

El combate se detuvo unos momentos, las compañeras de la líder de "Sheevani" quedaron heladas, al igual que las personas que la conocían, por aquellas palabras. ¿Era verdad que su líder había matado a alguien para sacar provecho? Pero la pregunta más importante era, ¿a quién?...

Anna: Tu falta de habilidad, o de fuerza, te impidió encontrar un buen espíritu acompañante para el torneo –mirando fríamente a su oponente- por eso optaste por asesinar a tu maestro, quien curiosamente, estaba enamorado de ti…

Ryu: Cómo dijo? No es posible! –saltando de su asiento asombrado.

Manta: El espíritu acompañante de Vanya estaba enamorado de ella y lo asesinó?

Fausto: Eso es algo muy vil… -mirando fríamente a la oponente de Anna- aprovecharse de los sentimientos de la persona que te ama sólo para entrar al torneo de shamanes…eso es imperdonable –dice mientras Yoh mira atónito a Vanya y a su prometida.

Hao: Jeje, Anna eres admirable, usaste las mismas artimañas que usé para confundirte –sonriendo mientras mira fascinado a la itako- después de todo has aprendido mucho…

Vanya: …d-de qué estás hablando? Deja de decir tonterías! –gritando asustada por la precisión de las palabras de la itako.

Anna: Tonterías? Para nada, tienes miedo de que tu espíritu acompañante se torne en tu contra, no es así? –dice tranquilamente, mirando a Vanya temblar de miedo- O lo que temes en realidad es quedar mal con Yoh? Esto arruinaría tus planes con él, no es cierto?

Vanya: Cállate! Tú no sabes nada! –corre hacia el Oni para atacarlo, pero éste bloquea su torpe ataque lanzándola hacia atrás.

Anna: Es tan triste que veas a las personas como objetos de los que puedes sacar provecho –cambia su expresión a una de ira, mirando fijamente a la confundida joven- el peor error que has cometido, es el ver a Yoh como uno de ellos, eso jamás lo perdonaré… -el oni se lanza contra Vanya atacándola, la joven por su parte gira en el suelo para esquivar el ataque del gran demonio, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido posible.

Vanya: Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí! –esquivando los ataques del demonio- Yo amo a Yoh, y haré lo que sea por estar con él!

Anna: Ya veo, lo mismo le dijiste a Krain, o me equivoco? –al decir esto, logró distraer a Vanya unos momentos, quien recibió un golpe fuerte del oni, estrellándose contra una columna.

Krain: Vanya! Estás bien? –hablándole a su shaman desde el interior de la espada.

Vanya: E-estoy bien… -se levanta lentamente.

Anna: Veo que ese espíritu sigue enamorado de ti –mirándola desde su sitio, sin moverse- qué triste, es una pena que hayas utilizado esos sentimientos en su contra.

Krain: No importa… -dice dese el interior de la espada- desde un principio supe que esto podría pasar, pero no me importó. Con tal de estar siempre al lado de Vanya, no me importaba perder la vida y servirle como espíritu acompañante, incluso si eso significaba que no podría casarme con ella, y que tendría que soportar el verla casada con alguien más…

Tamao: Que no le importó ser asesinado…por estar a su lado? –mirando sorprendida la escena.

Jun: Pero cómo es posible! A caso ese joven está loco?

Pai Long: Entiendo muy bien su sentimiento…

Jun: Pai Long! –dirige rápidamente su mirada hacia su compañero.

Pai Long: Después de enterarme de que había sido asesinado para ser un sirviente más de la familia Tao, mi corazón se llenó de ira, pero cuando mi maestro me ayudó a ver con claridad las cosas, me di cuenta de que la culpable no eras tú, sino tu familia –dice seriamente mientras Jun lo mira fijamente- cuando decidí quedarme a tu lado, di lo mejor por darle sentido a mi nueva vida, y conforme fui pasando tiempo contigo, me di cuenta de que la razón por la que seguía aquí para hacerme fuerte, era protegerte y estar a tu lado. Sin importar que formaras parte de una familia de asesinos, lo único que he querido desde entonces es estar a tu lado y servirte. –dice esbozando una sonrisa cálida y con un leve sonrojo, sin mirar a Jun a la cara.

Jun: …Pai Long –completamente sonrojada y sorprendida por las palabras de su acompañante.

Tamao: …Qué romántico… -sonrojada, mirando a la pareja desde lejos.

Manta: Vaya… -dice sonrojado y sorprendido por las palabras de Pai Long.

Ryu: Qué lindo… -sonrojado por la situación, reacciona después de unos segundos para soltar una risa que intenta contener- Pfff, me pregunto que habría hecho Ren al escuchar eso!  
Fausto: Por cierto, no han llegado –mirando a su alrededor.

Yoh: Es verdad… -mirando a su alrededor- en dónde estarán?...

Ya habían tardado más de lo que debían, pero el difícil combate en el que se veían envueltos los detenía para marchase libremente a mirar el combate estelar de ese día. El ainu y su compañero bromista esquivaban los ataques del oponente que se había unido hace unos minutos, Zang Ching, otro de los sirvientes de Hao.

Ren permanecía peleando con Turbine, quien había descubierto sus movimientos casi al principio de la batalla. El Fumon Tonkoh era una técnica que apenas comenzaba a poner en práctica, pues le había costado trabajo aprenderla de Mikihisa. Al ver que sus compañeros tenían problemas, su líder redirigió sus ataques, ésta vez contra el shaman que se les acababa de unir. Al notarlo, Horo Horo y Chocolove decidieron ayudar atacando a sus otros dos oponentes, quienes extrañamente no habían atacado por sorpresa en los momentos de descuido que habían tenido.

Ching: Qué mal Ren Tao –atacándolo- a pesar de que el señor Hao se fijó en ti, fuiste capaz de rechazarlo, ahora lo lamentarás!

Ren: No entiendo qué es lo que quieran aquí –atacando a su oponente- pero están haciendo que me pierda el combate de mi hermana, y eso no se los perdonaré!

-Creo que hay cosas peores en la vida, que sí son imperdonables Ren Tao –escucharon decir a una voz masculina, no muy lejos de ahí.

Horo: Qué no es ese un oficial del torneo? –mirando en dirección al sonido de la voz.

Choco: Quién es ese? –atacando a Turbine.

Nich: Soy Nichrom, vine a ver caer a Ren Tao.

Ren: Y qué te hace pensar que me verás caer, Nichrom?

Nich: Muy fácil, tus oponentes son sirvientes del señor Hao –de pie, a metros de distancia de la batalla- y me estarán haciendo un enorme favor al derrotarte, ya que yo no puedo inmiscuirme por ser un oficial del torneo.

Horo: Nosotros podemos con ellos! Además, por qué tienes tantos deseos de ver a Ren derrotado? –bloqueando los ataques de su oponente chino, quien dejó de atacar a Ren para atacar al ainu.

Nich: Porque Ren Tao es una basura –su expresión cambia, mirando fijamente al joven de ojos dorados- asesinó al oficial del torneo Chrom…mi hermano…

Al escuchar esto, Ren recibió una gran impresión, tanto que bajó la guardia por completo, dando pie a sus enemigos para sacar provecho de la situación. Nadie lo vio venir, pero con un movimiento rápido, una enorme calavera que Peyote había materializado, atacó despiadadamente al joven chino, atravesándolo por el pecho y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Sus compañeros de equipo sólo pudieron mirarlo caer, conmocionados por lo rápido que su líder había recibido el ataque. Horo Horo y Chocolove se acercaron lentamente al lacerado cuerpo de su líder, intentando llamarlo por su nombre mientras sus enemigos desaparecían del lugar, junto con Nichrom, que mostraba un semblante sombrío.

Horo: …jeje, Ren, ya levántate, ya se fueron, nos dejarán en paz –dice con una risa nerviosa.

Choco: Vamos Ren, levántate! No es gracioso –regañando con un tono nervioso- Tus bromas no dan risa!

Horo: …Ren…-dice desconcertado al no recibir respuesta alguna de su amigo.

El combate en la arena de batallas había cambiado radicalmente de curso. La gran itako Anna había aprovechado la confusión de Vanya y sus compañeras para sellar, con ayuda de Jun y Tamao, a los tres espíritus acompañantes de sus oponentes, sellándolos temporalmente en tres tablillas, dejándolas sin posesión de objetos. Radim anunció como ganador al equipo de Los Ángeles Taoistas de Funbari, por lo que se escuchó el estruendo del público fascinado con el resultado de la batalla. A pesar de esto, parecía que Vanya no deseaba rendirse, por lo que, sin su posesión, corrió hacia Anna empuñando su espada para atacarla. El demonio detuvo sin pensar el ataque, lanzando la espada de Vanya muy lejos, dejándola indefensa ante la itako.

Anna: No sé si es perseverancia o necedad, pero entiéndelo, perdiste –de pie frente a ella.

Vanya: No! No! No puedo ser derrotada por nadie, y menos por ti! –dice alterada y gritando mientras se pone de pie- Yo seré la esposa del Shaman King, yo seré la esposa de Yoh! –al decir esto, recibió una fuerte bofetada de la terrible izquierda de Anna, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo, con un poco de sangre en la boca.

Anna: No vuelvas a decir tonterías en mi presencia –dice con un semblante sombrío- no te volverás a acercar a Yoh, no si quieres usarlo para que termine como tu espíritu acompañante también! –al decir esto, Vanya se puso de pie, furiosa y asustada por la habilidad de la itako, saliendo de la arena de batallas detrás de sus compañeras de equipo.

Manta: Qué bien! Anna ganó el combate! –de pie en su asiento, saltando de felicidad.

Ryu: Doña Anna es impresionante, jamás dudé de ella!

Red: Sí! Anna es la mejor! –saltando sobre su asiento.

Yoh: Anna… -sonriendo mientras miraba a su prometida en el campo de batallas.

Kino: Yoh –dice llamando la atención de su nieto, provocando que la mirara- no crees que deberías ir a felicitar a tu prometida por la victoria? –sonriendo.

Mikki: Es verdad, Anna hizo un excelente trabajo –en su asiento.

Yoh: Eh… -sonrojado.

Bason: Joven Yoh! –llega volando a toda velocidad, acercándose a Yoh.

Yoh: Bason? Qué pasa! Por qué no vinieron a ver el co… -es interrumpido por el espíritu acompañante de su amigo.

Bason: Bocchan…Bocchan está muerto! –dice desesperadamente, causando el asombro de los shamanes presentes.

Yoh: …que Ren está…muerto?...

Continuará…

* * *

**_Anna Kyouyama de Asakura:_** Hola a todos! De nuevo batiendo récord, 3 capítulos en una semana! Muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir el fic, gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, me dan ánimos para no darme por vencida a pesar de no haber tenido tiempo suficiente. Afortunadamente ahora, creo yo, podré actualizarles más seguido.  
Comienzo a meter más parejitas, algo "soft" para no empalagar demasiado (con el YohxAnna ya es suficiente dulce jaja), pero espero que les esté gustando (también pronto se definirá qué pasará con algunos personajes), y pues, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias y, nos vemos!


	29. Chap 28 Resurrección

Bason: Bocchan…Bocchan está muerto! –dice desesperadamente, causando el asombro de los shamanes presentes.

Yoh: …que Ren está…muerto?...

**Capítulo 28.- Resurrección.**

Un silencio casi total inundaba el lugar, en aquel sitio en la playa lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las olas agitadas por el viento y algunos pasos tranquilos en la arena. Cuando se pasa por una situación impactante, casi siempre se entra en un estado de shock, en el que no puedes reaccionar como deberías ante lo que te está sucediendo, este era el caso de los shamanes que, aún sin poder creerlo, rodeaban el inerte cuerpo del joven chino que yacía sobre algunas flores blancas. El aroma que despedían las flores era bastante agradable, habían sido idea de alguien ajeno a su círculo de amigos, habían sido idea de Jeanne.

Cuando Bason avisó a Yoh y los demás sobre la alarmante situación, corrieron hacia la playa sin poder decirle nada a Jun, Tamao, o Anna, quien había desaparecido pocos minutos después del final del combate. Fausto le comentó a Yoh, que si el cuerpo de Ren no tenía mucho tiempo de haber muerto, aún podían hacer algo por él. Ante sus palabras, Yoh recordó a cierta persona en la isla, con poderes espirituales increíbles, imponentes, alguien que tenía la capacidad de sanar a las personas mediante la intervención "divina". El castaño solo pudo pensar en esos momentos en pedirle ayuda a la Doncella Jeanne. A pesar de que sabía que pagaría muy caro por el favor de la niña, no le importó, en esos momentos era más importante salvar la vida de su amigo, sin importar el precio a pagar por su bienestar, y estaba seguro de que los demás pensarían igual que él.

Se acercó calmada al cuerpo del joven mirándolo con calidez, todos observaban cada movimiento de la niña, no sabían exactamente cómo pensaba ayudar a Ren, pero todos ponían sus esperanzas en ella, ya que no tenían ninguna otra opción. Juntó sus manos frente a sus labios en señal de súplica, susurrando rezos que los demás no podían distinguir muy bien, la miraban atentamente, cada movimiento, cada paso, no querían perderla de vista, querían saber cómo traería de vuelta a Ren.

Jeanne: Me alegro mucho de poder estar aquí para ayudar –dijo con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda al resto de los shamanes presentes- aún no es demasiado tarde, afortunadamente Yoh Asakura reaccionó a tiempo para ayudar a Ren Tao.

Manta: Qué está pasando? –mirando sin entender- cómo es que dicen que no es tarde? Ren ya está…

Ryu: Manta, la doncella tiene poderes sorprendentes –mirando a la niña atentamente.

Marco: Así es –acomodándose los lentes, sin mirar a los jóvenes- no deberías dudar de la Doncella, además se está tomando la molestia de ayudarlos a traer de vuelta a su amigo…

Horo: Pero…en verdad, aún puede hacer algo por Ren?... –dice sin quitar la incrédula vista del inerte cuerpo de su amigo.

Fausto: Esperemos que sí, no perdamos la esperanza –sentado en su silla de ruedas, mirando atentamente a la doncella.

Jeanne: Por supuesto que se puede hacer algo –dijo alzando la mirada al cielo, sonriendo con las manos unidas a la altura del pecho- la gracia de Dios me ayudará para efectuar uno de sus milagros, con su ayuda Ren Tao volverá a la vida sin ningún problema.

Mientras esperaban los preparativos de la Doncella para efectuar el milagro, Manta miraba insistentemente a Yoh, quien había ido a pedir la ayuda de la niña, sabía qué clase de personas eran los X Laws, y que su amigo no era del todo de su agrado, por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en, ¿qué había tenido qué hacer Yoh para que ellos accedieran a brindarle su ayuda?...

Por otra parte, caminando furiosa por una parte despoblada de la isla, una joven rubia refunfuñaba y formulaba en su hostil mente planes para deshacerse de cierta shaman en el torneo, no podía dejarse vencer, simplemente no, y aunque sabía que ahora no sería del agrado de muchos y, principalmente, de su objetivo, tenía que hacer algo para llevar a cabo sus sueños, ser la Shaman Queen…

Krain: Vanya…te ves molesta –dice el espíritu al lado de la joven.

Vanya: Qué observador, por supuesto que estoy molesta! –dijo esto último alzando la voz- más que eso, estoy furiosa…no puedo creer que haya permitido que Anna Kyouyama me haya humillado de esa manera… -con la mirada fija hacia el hacia el frente.

Krain: Creí que la razón sería el hecho de que te sacó del torneo –tornó su mirada seria, y su tono de voz cambió un poco- o por el hecho, de que te hizo quedar mal con Yoh Asakura...

Vanya: Eso es lo de me… -se detuvo antes de terminar su oración, volteando para quedar frente a frente con su espíritu acompañante- Krain…era nuestro sueño llegar al torneo de shamanes, recuerdas?... –cambió su tono de voz, mirando manipuladoramente a los ojos al joven espíritu- aunque no…aunque no pudiéramos casarnos cuanto antes, pero queríamos regresar a Noruega para resucitar a tu padre, a mi hermana, y por supuesto, a ti...se supone que debía convertirme en la Shaman Queen para traerlos de vuelta a todos…para poder casarnos…

-Vaya, qué divertido es escuchar tantas mentiras en un minuto! –se escuchó una voz que reía divertida-

Vanya: Quién de… -volteó precipitadamente hacia atrás, mirando con temor a la persona que se dirigía a ella, era Hao Asakura, la pregunta era, ¿qué quería?

Hao: Jaja, no sabía que existía alguien que pudiera mentir tanto –dijo el joven shaman sonriendo divertido sobre el espíritu de fuego- eso ni siquiera se me da tan bien a mí n n.

Vanya: H-Hao Asakura…q-qué podemos hacer por ti? –dijo intentando sonreír para ocultar sus nervios, pues de alguna forma, el shaman sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Hao: Hacer por mí? –dijo mirando a la chica como si le sorprendiera la pregunta- muy buena pregunta, quiero que te alejes de Anna n n.

Vanya: De Anna? –dijo aún más temerosa- Pero de qué hablas? La batalla terminó, mañana mismo regresaré a mi país, no tendría por qué volver a ver a Anna…

Hao: No, no mientas más –dijo sonriendo, interrumpiendo la explicación de la rubia- querías matar a Anna para vengarte, no podías permitirle ganar, así ha sido siempre en tu vida, todo el que brilla más que tú tiene que apagarse, no es así?

Vanya: D-de –tartamudeó aterrada- de qué estás hablando?...

Hao: Jeje, supongo que tu espíritu acompañante no sabe que mataste a tu hermana, cierto?

Krain: Q-qué?!... –dijo atónito, quedando helado por las palabras del shaman de fuego.

Hao: Tu hermana estaba verdaderamente enamorada de ese espíritu cuando vivían ambos, pero como no querías que te ganara algo que, según tú, era de tu "propiedad", la mataste, además, le tenías envidia –soltó una carcajada, divertido por todo lo que podía leer en la mediocre mente de aquella joven- esto es como una novela, jamás había leído algo tan divertido.

Vanya: …c-cómo sabes todo eso? –dijo cayendo de rodillas en el pasto mientras su espíritu acompañante la miraba incrédulo.

Krain: E-es…es eso cierto?...

Hao: Como sea… -suspiró pesadamente antes de que el espíritu de fuego atravesara el estómago de la joven, levantándola lentamente hasta llevarla a la altura donde se encontraba sentado el shaman de fuego, Krain sin poder reaccionar, sólo miró horrorizado la escena- si pensabas deshacerte de Anna para que no te opacara, lamento decirte que jamás lo permitiría, tampoco te dejaría matar a mi hermano para tener un espíritu acompañante más fuerte, ellos dos son muy importantes para mí y nunca dejaría que los tocaras… -el enorme espíritu enterró más sus garras en el estómago de la chica, provocando que ésta se retorciera un poco soltando un quejido- una persona como tú no merece vivir… -el espíritu de fuego dejó caer estrepitosamente el sangrante cuerpo de la joven sobre el césped- Será mejor que busques el descanso eterno –dirigiéndose al joven espíritu- y que te olvides de ella, ya que dudo mucho que vayan al mismo lugar… -sonrió para desaparecer junto con el espíritu de fuego, dejando en shock al joven espíritu acompañante y sin saber a dónde ir.

El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente, elevando algunas de las flores y pétalos blancos alrededor de los presentes, el aroma de éstas comenzó a esparcirse más en aquella zona, y un ambiente de tranquilidad, de alguna forma, comenzó a sentirse en ese momento. Manta aún temía por su amigo, lamentablemente no habían logrado localizar a la señorita Sati para que los ayudara, por eso Yoh había tenido que ir en busca de ayuda de los X-Laws, ¿qué habrían pedido a cambio de la salvación de Ren? Era una pregunta que no dejaba en paz la cabeza del pequeño, estaba realmente preocupado por Yoh. La doncella rezaba cosas en un idioma desconocido para ellos, al parecer latín, de pie frente al cuerpo de Ren. Esperaban impacientes, inquietos, no sabían qué iba a pasar, o si aquello realmente daría resultado. Cuando la doncella terminó sus rezos, alzó las manos al cielo con una cálida sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados, de pronto apareció su espíritu acompañante, Shamash, quien se quedó a su lado.

Jeanne: Querido Dios, te pido me concedas la gracia de ayudar a ésta pobre alma –bajó los brazos y miró el rostro del joven chino- ayúdame a traerlo de vuelta, dale una segunda oportunidad para que pueda comenzar de nuevo y enmendar sus pecados…

Los presentes estaban quietos, observando a la doncella y al cuerpo de su amigo, quien parecía que en realidad sólo estaba durmiendo. La niña se acercó más al cuerpo de Ren, sonriendo cálidamente, con la ilusión de poder hacer algo por él y sus amigos, sus compañeros sólo la miraron en silencio, algunos desaprobaban que su doncella brindara ayuda a cualquiera, en especial a esos muchachos, pero el resto estaba feliz de poder ver un acto de bondad tan grande de su doncella.

Jeanne: Gracias a Dios, el alma de Ren Tao no está perdida aún –dijo sonriendo, un poco más cerca del cuerpo del joven chino- Ren despertará y volverá con nosotros con la ayuda de un beso.

Manta: Un beso? –se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo, pero a la vez, le sonaba un poco ridículo.

Jeanne: Ren Tao es como la princesa que dormía en una torre en medio del bosque –decía la niña animada, y un poco sonrojada por la historia que contaba- esperando que un valiente príncipe la librara de ese sueño eterno con la magia de un beso.

Choco: Un beso? –decía incrédulo ante las palabras de la niña.

Horo: Debe estar bromeando…-miró sonrojado e incrédulo a la linda niña.

Ryu: D-Doncella…deme un beso a mí… -su cuerpo temblaba ansioso, mientras miraba el lindo rostro de la doncella.

Fausto: Tranquilo Ryu… -sentado en su silla, sólo mirando atentamente a la Doncella, aquel milagro era algo digno de verse para él, ¿a caso la doncella podría vencer a la muerte?

Salieron de su asombro al mirar con atención la siguiente escena. Shamash, quien había permanecido al lado de la doncella, se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo para tomar su rostro y juntar sus labios por unos momentos. Al separarse segundos después, que parecieron una eternidad para los shamanes presentes, vieron moverse el pecho de su amigo al ritmo de su respiración mientras abría los ojos lentamente, como despertando de un profundo sueño. Como en cámara lenta, vieron a Ren levantarse con cuidado de su lecho, con una expresión de mal humor como la que acostumbraba.

Ren: ¿Qué demonios hicieron?... –decía de pie sobre las flores, mirando a sus amigos.

Horo: Ren… -dijo sonriendo, evitando a toda costa derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Choco: Vo-volviste! –gritó con alegría y una enorme sonrisa.

Ryu: Les dije que la doncella tiene grandes poderes!

Manta: No puede ser, Ren está vivo! –dijo asombrado y feliz de que su amigo se encontrara bien.

Ren: Qué tonterías dicen –de mala gana, se limpió los labios con el ante brazo y escupió hacia un lado- que yo recuerde, no les pedí que me revivieran.

Horo: P-pero Ren! La doncella… -fue interrumpido repentinamente por su malhumorado amigo.

Ren: Que yo recuerde no pedí su ayuda –dijo tajantemente mirando a los X-Laws.

La doncella, al sentirse ofendida y triste por no alegrar al joven chino con su acto de buena voluntad, retuvo sus lágrimas con una sonrisa forzada para después retirarse lo más rápido que pudo a su aparato de tortura. Las palabras de Ren no sólo ofendieron a la doncella, sino a los X-Laws también, quienes se retiraron de mala gana, especialmente Marco, quien refunfuñó sin parar mientras se alejaba con sus compañeros, entre los cuales no habían podido ver a Lyserg. Con alegría Horo Horo y Chocolove comenzaron a molestar a Ren, Ryu se les unió comenzando lo que sería una pequeña lucha, provocando algunos quejidos del joven chino, quien seguía adolorido de todo el cuerpo por la enorme cicatriz que ahora tenía en el pecho, a pesar de que la herida había sanado. Manta los miró divertido, sonriendo feliz porque todo aquello se había solucionado, mientras que, con una sonrisa nostálgica, el shaman castaño se alejaba de aquel lugar. Cuando el pequeño Manta volteó a ver a su delgado amigo, no pudo encontrarlo, Yoh ya se había alejado de ese lugar, y no sabía exactamente a dónde había ido. Se preguntaba si esa repentina desaparición tenía algo que ver con lo que había tenido que hacer a cambio del favor de la doncella, estaba preocupado por su amigo, y esperaba poder ayudarlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Caminaba por un sendero pensando en lo que pasaría ahora, Amidamaru lo seguía, pendiente de su rostro lleno de miedo, cuando Anna volviera, ¿qué diría sobre todo esto? Acababa de renunciar al torneo de shamanes a cambio de traer de vuelta a la vida a Ren, al momento no había encontrado otra alternativa, tenía que ayudar a su amigo, había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no dejaba de ser preocupante. Cuando la conoció, le prometió que se convertiría en el Shaman King, y que la ayudaría, lo estuvo entrenando para cumplir ese sueño, y recordó con nostalgia aquellas palabras que la rubia le dijo esa noche de invierno… "Si me traicionas, es probable que jamás te perdone"…

Amida: Amo Yoh…seguro que estará bien? –siguiéndolo.

Yoh: Sí… - suspiró profundamente mientras seguía caminando- es solo que…no sé cómo se lo explicaré…

Amida: Amo Yoh, no debería sentirse mal –miró con seriedad al joven- se está atormentando demasiado.

Yoh: Lo notaste? –sonrió un poco mientras continuaba su camino- la situación es cada vez más difícil…y supongo que Ren se sentirá muy mal cuando se entere de que dejé el torneo para ayudarlo ñ n…

Amida: Amo Yoh…es tiempo de que acepte la derrota…

Yoh: La…derrota?... –miró confundido al samurái.

Amida: Jamás podrá seguir creciendo como persona y espiritualmente si no aprende a aceptar sus derrotas –dijo con tono serio, mirando a los ojos a su amo- y como parte de eso, debe aprender a elegir lo que es correcto para usted…pero siempre sin arrepentirse…

Lo pensó unos momentos, debía dejar de lamentarse internamente por todo lo que le estaba pasando, había sido un tormento desde el día en que se enteró de que Hao era su hermano gemelo, y que como parte de la familia Asakura, era su responsabilidad el acabar con él a como diera lugar. Ahora, el hecho de dejar el torneo lo ponía demasiado triste, ¡pero qué demonios!, él había elegido con su corazón esa solución, había decidido qué era lo correcto y de nada le servía lamentarse por aquello, debía seguir adelante, aún había demasiado por hacer, y no podía detenerse por nada del mundo.

Yoh: Je…tienes razón Amidamaru –sonrió nervioso y molesto consigo mismo- me he comportado como un idiota…no debo temer a nada, ni arrepentirme de nada…aún tengo mucho por hacer...

Amida: Excelente amo Yoh! –dijo sonriendo alegre por escuchar el cambio de actitud en el joven- quiere decir que volverá a la pelea?

Yoh: No…

Amida: Qué? –desconcertado por las palabras de su amo- P-pero qué quiere decir con eso?

Yoh: Es que… -dijo dándole la espalda al samurái, con una expresión que denotaba lo tonto que se sentía- me deshice de mi oráculo virtual en el río…lo más seguro es que ya se lo haya llevado la corriente…

Amida: P-pero qué?

Anna: Eres tan descuidado –estaba de pie a unos metros frente a ellos, dejó caer al suelo el oráculo anaranjado que su prometido creía perdido- siempre dejas tus cosas donde sea…

Yoh: A-Anna! –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su prometida, en otra situación diría que era un alivio verla de nuevo, y que lo hacía feliz tenerla de vuelta, pero después de lo que había hecho, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Continuará…


	30. A los lectores

**Mil disculpas por la eterna espera…**

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo éste intento de fic desde hace años. En verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews, me da gusto que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y para dejarme sus comentarios, por eso mismo les pido mil disculpas por hacer la espera demasiado larga.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, por el momento no me detiene la escuela sino mil cosas más para poder seguir , aún así mil disculpas, en verdad estoy muy apenada por todo el tiempo que he descuidado mis fics, comencé a trabajar en algunos nuevos, y, como ya sabrán, ahora que ya salió Flowers creo que eso nos da mucho material para hacer mil y un fics más.

De nuevo muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero les siga gustando éste y los demás fics en los que estoy y en los que estaré trabajando muy pronto.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte. Anna Kyouyama de Asakura


	31. Para los lectores

Queridos lectores.

En verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar seguido, en realidad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar, supongo que más de un par de meses, tal vez un año.

He tenido demasiadas cosas que no me han permitido seguir escribiendo, una de ellas es que mi pc está muriendo y por lo mismo no me permite escribir. Las más molestas son trabajo y universidad.

Pero el objetivo de esto no es aburrirlos con mi vida jaja, sino pedirles de nuevo paciencia a todas esas lindas personas que han estado siguiendo mis fics y a las cuales les agradezco infinitamente, dejen o no dejen review, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se han dado tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios e impulsarme a seguir.

Mil gracias en verdad por el apoyo, los comentarios, y por seguirme leyendo. No voy a dejar los fics, voy a terminar cada uno de los que estoy escribiendo y espero pronto poder plasmar los que tengo en mente, pero primero, a terminar los que ya comencé.

Creo que siempre que dejo notas de éste tipo digo casi lo mismo, pero en verdad muchas gracias a todos! Espero no fallarles con los próximos capítulos y que les siga agradando cada una de las historias.

ATTE. Anna Kyouyama de Asakura.

PD: No se pierdan Flowers! En verdad que, al menos a mí, no me ha decepcionado, puedo declararme fan de corazón de Shaman King y por lo mismo sigo apoyando a Takei, porque no ha dejado Shaman King a pesar de los demás trabajos y colaboraciones que ha estado haciendo. Si no han leído Flowers, se los recomiendo mucho, con cada capítulo se ha puesto mejor, y han vuelto a aparecer Yoh y Anna!

Y después de ésta promoción a Hiroyuki Takei, jaja, nos vemos pronto! Mil gracias!


End file.
